Path of thorns
by ykmy
Summary: COMPLETE. A mysterious client wanted Sakura for her superb medic skills and made the perfect plan to lure the medic. Well, not enough to outwit the copy-nin assigned to protect her.
1. 1

**Chapter One**

"Sakura, behind you!"

Haruno Sakura, the nineteen year old kunoichi turned her head only to find the tall form of her sensei descending towards her. His leg outstretched in attempts of giving her his final blow for today's training. But of course, she will not let a simple attack prevent her from winning. Immediately she side-stepped and directed a punch towards her sensei as he landed gracefully on the ground.

Kakashi caught her wrist and prevented her from hitting his face. Sakura expected this and made immediate action. She hastily kneed him on the stomach, causing his grip to loosen. She took the opportunity to jump off and land a few meters away from him.

"That's right, Sakura! You got him!" Naruto cheered.

"Shut up, Naruto!" she barked, finding his voice quite irritating at the moment.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "I was being supportive!"

"It's not helping!" She glared at him and then back onto the man she challenged a few hours ago. Damn, he's just too strong… she thought wincing at the few bruises she received from his attacks.

Kakashi sighed and then pulled something from the inside pocket of his vest. Green eyes widened as she saw the familiar orange book in his hand. "What are you doing??" Sakura asked in utter disbelief.

Unfazed, he flipped through the pages, "What does it look like, Sakura? I'm reading." Much to Sakura's mortification the perverted jounin walked towards a nearby tree and started reading that blasted perverted book of his.

"But sensei, we're not done yet!" the pink haired kunoichi protested.

Kakashi still ignored her and continued reading the climactic part of Chapter 4 in "Icha Icha Paradise".

"It's hopeless, Sakura." Naruto interjected, "Training's over when that book gets into his hands."

"It's not too late. We can still get that thing away from him." Sakura spoke with adamant determination. "Right, Naruto?" She looked around and found the annoying blonde running away. "Naruto!" she yelled, seeing his retreating back.

Naruto raised a hand and waved, "I'll pass, Sakura-chan! Hinata's waiting. Can't help ya."

Sakura growled hard and stomped in annoyance, "Dammit Naruto, come back here!"

Naruto quickly scampered away before he suffers the circumstances of having a raging Sakura after his head.

Pissed off, Sakura turned her attention back to Kakashi, pointed an accusing finger and exclaimed, "Kakashi-sensei, stand up and fight me!"

Kakashi ignored her. He just flipped another page and continued reading.

Sakura scowled and started towards him. I'd better destroy that book now! She reached down to grab his stupid book but her attempts were quickly stopped by an impassive looking Kakashi who for the second time of the day, grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on her knees and onto the ground.

"Try another tactic. That one's getting old." Kakashi sternly looked down at.

"I came here to train, sensei! Not to watch you indulge in that perverted book of yours."

"Training's over. Go home."

"I don't want to."

"Sakura…"

"Sensei!"

"Do you want me to drag you home again?"

"Train with me, sensei!"

"We've been training all day. Haven't you had enough?"

"I want to learn another jutsu."

"Tomorrow."

"You're always saying that!"

"…"

"Sensei."

"…"

"Sensei!"

"…"

"KAKASHI!"

He finally shifted his eyes away from page 44 and stared at her. She sat there in front of him, brows creased, eyes flaming and mouth pulled into a pout. She had grown so much.

Her hair was still short and still pink of course. She had filled out quite well in all the places courtesy of female hormones and non-strop training. The red dress she used to wear before was now mutilated and made into a two-piece garment. A pink shirt and black shorts. She had become one of the most desirable women in Konoha and it was quite surprising that she had up until now stayed single. Maybe she's still pinning for Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan." He knew this would hit a nerve on the young kunoichi, "Can't I have at least a few minutes to enjoy my book? You got me all day, can't I have this moment?"

Her eye twitched from the way he called her. She crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look. "Perv."

She could see him smirking through that black fabric mask he wore, "I have my needs."

Sakura gave a disgusted look and said, "Ew... Don't talk like that."

"Like what?" he innocently asked.

"You know what I mean!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Sakura, you're nineteen years old."

"So?"

He shook his head and went back reading, "Never mind."

Sakura frowned, "What is it?" she persisted.

"Give it up and go home."

"I'm not going until you tell me."

Here we go again. He and Sakura had been having these kinds of arguments since…forever. After the day Sasuke left for an ANBU mission, Sakura refused to brood in a corner. Instead, she centred her attention on her sensei. Everyday she'd hunt him down and ask if they could train together. Sometimes Naruto joins them but most of the time, it was only her and Kakashi.

After realizing that she had no intention of giving up any time soon, Kakashi sighed and replied, "Look, I'll explain it to you later. I'll meet you at the pub."

Sakura smiled and looked at him, "Your treat?"

Kakashi smiled back and nodded, "My treat."

"Fine," Sakura muttered as she stood up begrudgingly and dusted off her backside. She looked down at him only to find him engrossed on Icha Icha again. She sighed and waved a hand, "See you later, old man." Kakashi removed his eye away from the book and glare holes at the back of her neck. Hmp, serves you right, she thought with a sly smirk.

* * *

That night went to the pub as promised and unsurprisingly, found no trace of Kakashi there. I knew it…, she hissed disappointedly. She looked around and luckily found Ino sitting at the corner table, waving at her. Sakura smiled back and took the empty chair in front of her.

"How's training?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed, "It ended with Icha Icha again no matter what I do." She looked around and still he's not around. Oh, he's horrible. I've heard of a slowpoke but this is ridiculous…

The blonde nin laughed, "You'll never separate Kakashi from his dirty novels."

"I know." She shrugged, "Actually, I'm planning on stealing his whole collection and burn it to ashes."

Both women giggled at the idea, not noticing Tenten, Naruto and Hinata joining their table.

"What's so funny?" Tenten took the seat next to Ino as Naruto and his girlfriend, Hinata, took Sakura's side.

"Nothing. Just some cruel prank Sakura's planning against Kakashi is all." Ino replied, still giggling.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Naruto excitedly turned to Sakura, obviously interested as well.

She looked at him and saw his huge eyes staring at her. Now, who could resist someone who has eyes as big as saucers? Why, Sakura of course! She's been doing it since she's twelve years old.

"I'm not telling."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. Something that he couldn't get rid off despite of the fact that he's already nearing twenties. "Well, I bet its lame."

Sakura defiantly raised her chin and playfully grinned at him, "You're just upset because I won't tell you."

His brows creased as he exclaimed, "I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensei you're planning something!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go and tell him!"

"I will!"

Tenten sighed and shook her head and asked, "Why are they always like this?"

Hinata only smiled as she sat next to Naruto while watching the two bicker.

Ino irritably closed her eyes, her left eye twitching, "Will you two stop it! It's embarrassing!"

As if hearing nothing, the two continued arguing.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Well, Sakura, I'm off." Ino said as she stood up.

"Me too." Tenten and Naruto said in unison, while Hinata smiled at her and meekly said goodbye.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, "I'm going too." She stood up and followed the rest of the group outside.

After saying 'goodnight', everybody went their separate ways. Sakura, however, chose to stay in front of the pub for awhile, obviously waiting for someone. He's not coming. He probably forgot. Damn, Kakashi, I swear I'll kill you for this. Involuntarily she rubbed her hands together and tucked them deep inside her coat pockets. She looked up and blinked innocently. A small, white flake landed on the tip of her nose. Her eyes crossed, staring on the first snow flake of November. She smiled to herself, looking up to watch snow fall down from the sky.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi turned and saw none other than Hatake Kakashi standing behind her, his hands tucked in his front pockets and his visible eye staring at her oddly.

"Well, you decided to show up after all…" Sakura wasn't mad at him. Just a little irked at the fact that he was supposed to meet her two hours ago. _I wonder what his excuse is this time._

_I deserve that…_ Kakashi scratched the back of his and replied, "I overslept."

Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking past him. "That's getting old."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home."

"You're not going to join me for a drink?"

Sakura gave a dry laugh and said, "Probably if you were here on time, I could." She wasn't too surprised when she saw him suddenly walking next to her. She had been half-expecting and half-wishing that he'd follow her.

"You're upset, are you?" he asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I should be," she turned to him and glared, "You stood me up."

Kakashi offered a lopsided smile, feeling guilty, "Sorry."

"Nope, that's not going to work this time," the young kunoichi blatantly spoke.

"What? You're really that mad at me?" Kakashi asked in pure disbelief. Had he been pushing her too much? "C'mon," he stopped, grabbed her arm and started dragging her back into the pub.

"Hey!" she yelped indignantly.

"I'm buying you a drink," he turned to her and winked, "To make it up to you."

"But—"

Of course her protests died and then she's back inside the pub—again.

* * *

Later that night…

Sakura refused to get another drink by the third time Kakashi asked the waitress to bring another one. Kakashi noticed her cheeks flushing and decided to walk her home before she gets too drunk. They walked in companionable silence until they turned to yet another corner street.

"Kakashi-sensei, you owe me something." Sakura suddenly blurted out.

He turned to her with a brow slightly raised, "I already brought you a drink."

Sakura shook her head, "No, you're supposed to explain something."

Kakashi was confused, "Which is?"

He's faking innocence! Sakura glared at him, "The thing you refused to tell me back in area 4!"

Ah, that one. A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth, "Forget about it, Sakura. It's nothing."

"You promised!"

"I never promised you anything," Kakashi forced an innocent smile.

"Kakashi!" he's being difficult and it's annoying her. He was teasing her alright. And he's obviously enjoying every second of it. "Hatake Kakashi, you are the most insufferable, crude, bas—"

"Whoa, is that the way you talk about your sensei, Sakura?"

The younger Nin slowly backed away, crossing her arms with a huff, "Sorry old man, I forgot."

"Call me old again; I swear I'll make sure you regret saying it," he half-heartedly warned.

"Only if you tell me!" she persistently pressed.

"I refuse," he finally stated and then turned on his heels to resume their walk.

Sakura threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Fine!" she ran to his side and both started walking in companionable silence again.

And for a second there he thought she finally gave up.

Not until she opened her mouth again and said, "If I beat you in a fight, will you tell me?"

Kakashi abruptly stopped walking. He gave her a side-glance and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe…" she drawled tauntingly.

He shook his head and sighed, "All these efforts for the sake of a petty comment. What's next? My mask?" he said as an afterthought. He however immediately regretted it when he saw the dangerous glint that sparked the kunoichi's eyes.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment then finally nodded to herself, "Yeah… that's a good idea." For years they wondered what exactly is behind that grey mask. This is the perfect opportunity fulfil that Team 7 goal.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her, "Sakura…"

Sakura grinned, "It's like hitting two birds in one stone. I get to see your face and at the same time get the answer I need!"

"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you."

"Why not?" she planted her hands on her hips in a most intimidating manner.

The white-haired jounin smiled, "It's a challenge, Haruno Sakura. It's not a typical training session."

"And you're planning to make it much difficult for me?"

"Probably, yes."

"Sure," she smugly raised her chin, "I'm not expecting you to go easy on me anyway."

"Right," for the second time, Kakashi resumed walking. Sakura immediately caught up.

"Just so you know I always get what I want."

"We'll see."

"I won't easily give up."

"I know."

And the challenge was on.

**TBC**


	2. 2

**Chapter Two**

Sakura immediately went to bed, groaning as her muscles convulsed in pain. Once again she managed to abuse her body to the point that she couldn't even move her pinkie finger. Kakashi wasn't joking when he said he will not make the challenge easy for her. It was torture!

They were both jounins, yes. But when it comes to strength and stamina, they're not equals. She needs more training, Sakura realized as she stared absently at the white ceiling of her room.

She already accepted the fact that she's the weakest in Team 7. Naruto has Kyuubi, Sasuke has Sharingan and Kakashi has his own, medically implanted or not. Each member of Team 7 has special abilities except her and that made her feel all there more incompetent. Sometimes she wondered if she even deserves to be a jounin in the first place.

Kakashi was a good sensei. He taught her a great deal even though he'd rather train Sasuke than her. That's why she has to win this! She has to prove to Kakashi and the rest of Konoha that despite of her lack of special skills and bloodlines, she's still a strong jounin and she deserves acknowledgement.

With that thought, a smile crept Sakura's lips before her eyes closed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura, open the door!"

Someone was pounding her door.

"Sa-ku-_ra!_"

And on top of that, they were yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Sakura!"

Another round of pounding began. Sakura groaned against her pillow.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

The hammering went on.

Sakura groaned again and begrudgingly opened her eyes. She tried to pull herself out of bed and somehow managed to stand up. Slightly wincing from muscle ache, the pink-haired jounin approached her door and, thoroughly irritated, grabbed the knob.

Angrily, she opened the door and revealed a grinning blond beaming at her, "This-has-got-to-be-important-or you're dead!" she seethed, eyes twitching as the vein on her forehead popped and throbbed.

Naruto laughed, "Man, you look awful." He received a death glare and quickly backed away, "Not a morning person, are we? I just came here to tell you something, sheesh!" Naruto was still laughing at her. Her hair was sticking out in all different directions, her posture was beyond a doubt poorer than he had ever seen and her eyes drooped tiredly. To make story short, she looks horrible.

"Well?" the irritated tone never left Sakura's voice.

Her blond best friend grinned and placed his hands on the back of his neck, "Get dressed, we're going out."

"_Why_?" Sakura asked in confusion. What was he getting at?

"Just get dressed, alright? I'll meet you down stairs!" And before he could hear any further protest, Naruto headed down the stairs, leaving a rather confused and aggravated Sakura behind.

* * *

At headquarters, three masked ANBU exited The Hokage's office. The two headed off while the other decided to stay a short while longer.

Taking off his ANBU mask, Uchiha Sasuke drop on the empty seats in front of Shizune's desk.

_It's been a long time since…_ he thought as he absently stared outside. The S-class mission in Stone took a long time to finish. He was now the ANBU captain, a position he gained two years after his return from Orochimaru. Itachi was finally dead; he was _gone_ and now Sasuke had no other purpose. That's why he went back to Konoha and received missions.

He finally fulfilled his goal and now, all he has to do is to proceed to his other task. And that is to restore his clan. He has to get married soon, have male successors and regain the power the Uchiha clan had once possessed. He was the last one and so this duty was tasked to him alone. Sasuke had no other choice but to fulfill this obligation. That's why he went back to Konoha in the first place. He has to find the suitable mother for his successors. The journey from Stone to Konoha had given him much time to think over all the possible women to court, or rather ask to help him fulfill his duty. Knowing Sasuke, he doesn't really have to ask since there are a lot of women out there who practically worships the land he walks on. Sasuke's not vain, oh no, not at all. Women adore him, a plain fact, period.

Of course, Sakura was the first woman who came popping into his head. The girl had always been professing her love for him. She had been in love with him ever since she was just a child, and to Sasuke, this was a huge advantage. The relationship may have to be one-sided but it would help restore his lost clan.

And there was Ino, and just like Sakura, she's also obsessed at him. Ino was smart, strong and beautiful. She would make a suitable child-bearer as well.

Hyuuga Hinata crossed his mind as well, but he knew she was far from available: Naruto's with her. Of course he couldn't bring himself to steal his comrade's woman. It was a shame though, since Hyuuga was a powerful clan too. A mix of Uchiha and Hyuuga wouldn't have been so bad.

Sasuke mulled hard over his three options again. None of these women had ever gained his love. In fact, Sasuke didn't know if he was even capable on expressing such emotion. It seemed love was nothing but a void in his heart, his brother made sure of that.

Among these women, Sakura was the only person he could consider as a close friend. Ino and Hinata were nothing more than acquaintances. But Sakura…she was a teammate, a comrade…and a friend. She was a member of Team 7 and managed to, somehow, tame him a little bit. He remembered the incident during the Chuunin exam seven years ago, when he completely lost control of himself and just hearing Sakura's voice calling out his name brought him out of that nightmare. And after that, she had held him, without worry, without hesitancy, without shame… she just held him, offering the best comfort she could provide. Somehow, that day, Sakura had earned his respect.

And it occurred to Uchiha Sasuke that he had found the woman suitable to bear his children.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up and was surprised to see the person occupying his mind, "Sakura."

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was, standing in front of the man who had so suddenly disappeared five years ago. The same man she'd been in love with ever since she was a kid.

Sasuke.

After getting dressed, Naruto had proceeded to mercilessly drag her to Tsunade's office. She asked him what was wrong but all she got in return was his usual tabby smile and a painful tug on her arm. By the time they arrived, Sakura was out of breath. Naruto had at least allowed her to compose herself before escorting her inside.

And now, there, near the Hokage's office, the familiar form the ANBU captain silently sat.

The moment she saw him, Sakura's heart started pounding hard inside her chest. _He—he's back…_

Naruto brushed pass her and she quickly moved to follow him inside.

She didn't know how to act around him anymore. True, she had been head-over-heels in-love with Uchiha Sasuke ever since before Team 7 was formed. _But that was before._ She thought, suddenly realizing the loss of the usual flip-flops of her stomach whenever she saw his face or how she would blush from the mere presence of him. _What's wrong with me?_ But before she could ponder further on the matter, she felt Naruto nudging her side. She looked up and saw him tipping his head, signaling for her to say something.

Naruto knew how Sakura felt about Sasuke. He was furious when the bastard took off without even telling.

Sakura was disappointed alright.

Naruto was livid, swearing that he'd beat the shit out of the smug bastard when he returns. It was odd that Naruto didn't feel much like kicking his ass right now; he wanted to patch showed no sign of happiness. All he saw shock and confusion.

"Sasuke?" She timidly called, her hand cautiously playing the hem of her shirt.

_Finally!_ The blond jounin grinned and turned to Sasuke, expecting him to say something in return.

Sasuke looked up and stared at her. His face, as usual, was void of any emotion. Two expressionless dark orbs stared blankly into her curious green ones. "Sakura,"

Sakura flinched slightly at how her name sounded on Sasuke's voice. She bit her lower lip and looked imploringly over to Naruto.

Naruto understood and tried to break the tension. "Where the hell have you been, bastard? About time you decided to show up!" he half-heartedly yelled.

Sasuke smirked at his old friend, "Top secret."

"Well, you could've told us you have a five year mission!" Naruto nagged, crossing his arms in a huff.

Sasuke looked at him and then turned to Sakura who quickly looked away again. "Is this the reason why you look so upset, Sakura?" he had to be sure that she was still attracted to him, that she still cared for him. Unfortunately he saw no sign of admiration within those eyes. Heck, she didn't even blush, which as far as he could remember, he could easily make her face flush just by answering "no" to her invitations to eat with her after training. But now… now was oddly different. She continued to avoid his gaze and her face looked paler than he remembered. _What's wrong with her?_

Sakura forced a smile and ignored his question. "We're glad you're back, Sasuke-kun!" she glanced between the boys and said, "This calls for a celebration."

Naruto nodded, grinning at her suggestion. "Good idea!"

Sasuke watched Sakura for a while. Sakura felt his gaze and tried to ignore it. It was unnerving, but of course she couldn't say it out loud. As the three walked off, Sakura decided to follow behind, throwing hesitant glances over to the boy she _used_ to love.

* * *

The three sat at one table together and were soon joined by their old sensei, Kakashi. They were not the only ones who had come there to celebrate. A very flirtatious Ino, a lazy looking Shikamaru, a hungry Chouji, a snub looking Neji and his cousin Hinata and the rest of the jounins of their year were there to welcome the ANBU captain's return. Genma, Anko and Gai had also decided to join the celebration as well.

When Sasuke and Naruto were pulled into Rock Lee's crowd, Sakura and Kakashi were left on the table. Kakashi looked at his former female student and noticed something was a tad bit off. She had been quiet almost the entire night, only speaking when asked and forcing small smile whenever Sasuke acknowledged her. It was strange, but this is also the first time he had ever seen Sasuke actually acknowledge her like that. Kakashi had become so used seeing him pushing her away when Sasuke initiated conversation with her, it stunned him. Especially considering the fact that Sakura hadn't made any move to return the attention Sasuke was giving her.

Once Sasuke was out of earshot, Kakashi turned to her and asked the inevitable, "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura was in daze when he asked her. Surprised, she snapped her head up and stared at him. Her eyes locked with Kakashi's unhidden, concern-filled eye. She nervously laughed and shook her head, "I'm fine, Kakashi. Just… thinking…"

He obviously did not buy that excuse, "Care to tell?" Kakashi persisted.

Sakura shook her pink head, "Nah, you don't wanna hear about it."

"Try me."

Again, she shook her head, "It'll bore you."

"I insist," he pressed, this time looking more determined. He knew something was off; Sakura had never acted like this before, not since the day Sasuke left Konoha.

She sighed, knowing full-well that refusing would be useless. Her eyes skimmed on the crowd and then finally settled on the tall form of the young Uchiha, who was currently trying to ignore Ino batting her eyes at him. "It's Sasuke…" she started, not knowing what to say.

Kakashi followed the beeline of her stare and found himself looking over to Sasuke as well, "What about him?"

"He's here," She replied, or more rather, sighed.

"So?" the white-haired jounin offhandedly asked, "Isn't that what you want?" Since his three former students were genins, he knew how strong Sakura's infatuation towards the young Uchiha had been. In his mind, it would always be Sakura asking him out, Sasuke refusing and Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet bugging Sakura until she would snap and stalk away. It was the same scene he always witnessed day by day. But he realized now that that was five years ago. _They're all grown up now_, Kakashi thought, suddenly grasping the changes undergoing his three former 12 year old students.

Sakura shook her head, "No, you don't understand…"

"Is it because he left without telling you?"

"_That _and…"

"And?"

Sakura tore her gaze from Sasuke and then turned towards him. Her green eyes, usually full of life were now filled with confusion and mild anger, "I…don't understand myself anymore…"

"Why not?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

The pink-haired jounin looked around, feeling uncomfortable with the crowd and the noise surrounding them. She then once again caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke who were still in deep conversation with Neji and Rock Lee. She turned towards Kakashi again and said, eyes pleading, "Walk me home."

Kakashi arched his brows at the sudden statement, "What?"

"Promise me you'll walk me home after this," she looked up at him, her eyes sincerely begging, "Please?"

Kakashi watched her eyes for a moment, and finally, with a sigh he nodded. "Okay," his lips curled into a smile under his mask, "I'll walk you home."

**TBC**


	3. 3

**Chapter Three**

"Okay, talk," the former sensei of Team 7 demanded as he led the pink-haired kunoichi out of the ramen house—which had proved to be a very hard task indeed. For some odd reason, Sasuke seemed to be paying much more of attention to Sakura; he had even tried luring her into conversations she obviously had not wanted to be included in. Kakashi sensed something out of the ordinary from the kunoichi too, since instead of fawning over her long-time crush, she avoided as much eye contact with Sasuke as possible. How many times had she excused herself to go to the wash room with Hinata? Two or three times—maybe more since Kakashi lost count, being caught up in the overwhelming excitement of Sasuke's return. It was incredibly odd to see Sasuke trying his best to gain _her_ attention while she was the one who tries to retreat from _his _advances. Ever since Team 7 had been formed, he saw how much Sakura adored the young Uchiha. Heck, she had even confessed her feelings for the boy before he went off to follow Orochimaru. Something was wrong and he knew that as a former teacher and as a friend, he had every right to know what was going on.

Sakura didn't look up at him, only sighed, debating whether to tell him or not. She knew Kakashi's wasn't the type of person who merely wanted to keep up with the latest gossip, but he was instead the type to genuinely worry about the people he cared for. And because she knew she was one of those people, Sakura realized she really had no excuse to refuse his request of telling him what her cold treatment towards Sasuke was about.

After all, ever since Sasuke left Konoha, Kakashi had been the only person who was there to give her company, since Naruto was mostly off training somewhere with Jiraiya. Of course, she had tons of other friends, like Ino-pig and Rock Lee (who was still on her heels). But Kakashi was the only one who actually listened. He was the only one who gave sensible advices.

"It's Sasuke," she started, unsurely.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and smiled, "_Really?_ I couldn't have guessed."

Sakura sent him a glare but failed as the corner of her mouth involuntarily quirked into a smile, "I'm serious, Kakashi."

"I know," he dug both of his hands on his pocket. "So, care to elaborate?"

"He's back," Sakura said as if it was not the most obvious thing in the world.

An eyebrow arched, "He's been gone for almost five years, you should be happy."

"That's the point."

"Hmm… you lost me there."

Sakura rolled her eyes and finally turned to glare at him, "What I'm saying is he's here… for almost five years he came back again! And I…" her eyes dropped on the ground as they stopped walking, "I don't know how to act around him anymore."

"Sakura…"

"He's always going off somewhere for a long period of time. He can't expect me to happily chirp and welcome him home with a big hug." Her brows furrowed at the thought, "Although I'm not very sure if he'd want that either."

"Chirp?" Kakashi amusedly asked. There was an obvious grin beneath his mask.

Sakura scowled, "Kakashi…"

"Look, Sakura, just…what's your point?"

"I am _getting_ there if you would just stop interrupting," she answered.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head again, "Sorry. Go on." He noticed her walking again and fell into a step beside her.

Sakura was silent for a moment, thinking of how to explain it to him. Kakashi accepted her silence and waited until she was ready to talk again.

"I'm…confused."

"About what?" he asked.

The pink-haired kunoichi pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "I've been in love with Sasuke; at least that's what I thought ever since I was a kid. Ino and I were always competing because of him. I grew my hair for him since I heard that he liked women with long hair. I tried _everything_ to impress him, but everything ended up left unnoticed. After that moment he thanked me before running off to Orochirmaru, I felt…empty. Somehow, I realized that I failed… I couldn't get the person I loved. I was angry because I was not able to convince him to stay here… with me… us... I guess I was asking too much." She laughed bitterly, "Naruto felt sorry for me. Every day he would promise me that he would find Sasuke. That he'd beat the pulp out of him if he didn't come back. But every search mission failed and Naruto'd come visit me only to assure me that he'll do much better next time. And then it dawned to me: how awful I must have been to Naruto for him to promise something like that. I didn't own Sasuke, why should Naruto give promises like that? And so I decided to stop brooding and accept Tsunade-sama's offer to train me as a medic-nin. I focused on learning new things. We were so glad back then, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded attentively.

Sakura sighed and looked up, watching the cold, dark sky of winter night. "He was still the same Sasuke, alright. He still ignored me and he still fought with Naruto." She snorted, "Even Naruto got more of his attention than I did. And then Sasuke joined ANBU and received longer, tougher missions. His last mission was an S-rank, and it took him five _years_ to complete!"

"I still don't see the problem here."

"Isn't it obvious?" she incredulously glared at him, knowing that he was only feigning innocence and simply wanted her to blurt it out. "I think I'm finally over him!" she exclaimed. "My infatuation for Uchiha Sasuke's _gone_. I don't feel anything for him anymore."

"Are you sure?" he had been expecting this, of course. But it still sounded odd, hearing Sakura talk like this.

"Yeah," Sakura replied thoughtfully. "But that doesn't change the fact that Sasuke is _still_ my friend, like Naruto. They're my boys; I think it'll be difficult for me to lose one of them."

Kakashi grinned, "Am I one of your boys too?" He adorably pointed to himself, causing his companion to giggle.

"Of course you are!" she hooked an arm around his as they turned the corner towards Sakura's home. They walked in a companionable silence until they reached the front of her parent's house. The thought crossed her mind that she would have to move out soon. After her twentieth birthday, perhaps.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she turned to face him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "I might have been doing it lately, but don't get used to it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hai, _sensei_."

"Good night," he waved a hand at her and started walking off.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she timidly called. Kakashi stopped and slightly glanced over his shoulder. His eye lazily stared at her with mild curiosity. She wrung her hands together, lowered her head, slightly blushing as she muttered a soft, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For listening…"

A silent moment passed between them.

"You're welcome."

**

"C'mon, Fushy browsh, figsh shme!" Uzumaki Naruto tried to form the right words with few broken teeth, despite his new collection of terrible bruises, complete with puffed cheeks. Yes, training. Teasing Lee and his unusually thick eyebrows was just an extra perk.

Lee spat blood off of his mouth and answered in equal determination, "Shure, Narusho! Gesh I have shoo beash you again!"

"Shuudup!"

Sakura looked at the two and hopelessly sighed. If she had known their fight would come to this, she could have insisted on helping Naruto train herself. That would have been_ much_ less dangerous and less foolish than this. She was a medic-nin, for heaven's sakes! And her medic instincts were screaming at her to stop them from hurting themselves further.

"Are they always like this?"

Sakura slightly jerked from where she was standing when she heard that familiar, smooth, nonchalant voice. She turned her head and saw the person she was expecting to fall into take a step next to her. "S-Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha stood tall next to the baffled cotton-candy haired kunoichi. She hadn't been expecting him to come nor had she been expecting him to _talk_ to her. Not only was it confusing, but incredibly surprising. She looked up at him and studied his face. His eyes were still watching Naruto and Lee beat each other up but then slowly turned towards her when he felt her gaze. Sakura's eyes widened at first and then she pulled out a smile, "Yes. They've always been like this since…"

"Since I left," he supplied, eyes still seeking hers.

"H-hai." The intensity of Sasuke's stare started to become unnerving and she turned away to watch Lee tackle down her poor blonde friend.

Sasuke was still staring at her as if memorizing the contours of her face. Last night had been fairly unsatisfying for the young Uchiha when Sakura left earlier than expected. He was planning on cornering her so he could talk about his plans of marrying her and his need for an heir. However, much to his displeasure, his plan had failed. Naruto had insisted on dragging him around, chatting to anyone who caught his eye and in doing so had completely separated him from where Sakura had sat the entire night. The moment he finally managed to escape Naruto, she was gone. He later learned from Ino that she had left with Kakashi. Sasuke started to wonder what kind of relationship they may have developed if Kakashi had actually offered to walk her home. Of course, he immediately dismissed the thought. Kakashi was just being a gentleman and offered a former student his company to walk her home. Nothing suspicious. Just an innocent display of friendship. Sasuke had been away from Konoha for almost five years, so he had no right to judge any changes that may have taken place.

Sakura could feel goosebumps running down her skin. The intensity of his stare felt terribly uncomfortable. She kept on shifting her legs and rubbing her arms as she hesitantly threw glances over the handsome Uchiha. _Stop staring at me!_ She needed a distraction; or rather _Sasuke_ needed some distraction to tear his eyes away from her.

As if on cue, Naruto started insulting Lee again, this brought Sakura's initial reaction to berate him. "How many times do I have to tell you that his name is _Lee_ and not _Fuzzy Brows_?" she yelled, watching and half praying that this distraction was working for Sasuke.

And it did! He was now looking over to the two boys who were practically rolling on the ground. "Naruto, Lee, cut it out!" she shouted. Unfortunately, neither one seemed to be in a listening mood. Right now, Sasuke stood there, watching them with mild amusement and interest.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, do that again and I'll tell Hinata to stop cooking ramen for you for the rest of the year!_"

Thankfully, the threat actually worked. Naruto released Lee and turned towards Sakura, showing his ultimate Naruto pout, "Bush Shakurahh!!!!"

"Quit it! It's not working!" With an 'hmph', Sakura crossed her arms and looked away.

"Shakkuuurrahhh!!! Pleash! I love Hinasha'sh cooking. Don't shell Hinasha!"

"I can't understand you, Naruto. Now, let-go-of-my-LEG!"

"Shakkkuurrahhh!!!!"

A deep chuckle escaped Sasuke's throat as he watched the entertaining show before him. "I never thought you'd sink lower than a wimp, dobe." He teased with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Shhuudddup!"

"What? Do you wanna fight me now?"

"I'll beash you, you bashtard!"

"Feh, you can't even talk straight."

"Why you!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys stood there, looking at a very, _very _infuriated Sakura. Her cheeks were red in anger and slightly puffed. Lee chose that moment of silence to try to sneak away, knowing that he was about to encounter one of his Sakura's frightening moods. But after his "Precious'" dark gaze fell on him, he was unable to move.

"You're acting like a bunch of kids!" Sakura's sense of superiority immediately reached Sasuke and Naruto's ears. Since she was now _officially _over Sasuke, she found herself able to yell at him just as much as she did Naruto. This change in events obviously startled the young Uchiha. "Sasuke, I can't believe you have the nerve to challenge Naruto, even in his weakened state—"

"Am nosh shweak—"

"And YOU!" Sakura pointed at Naruto who quickly leapt away to avoid her accusing finger. "Go and take Lee to the hospital! And do something with your teeth!"

Sasuke watched Sakura as she talked Naruto down like a ten-year old. A smile slowly etched his strained face. _She'll make a good mother someday…_ he thought, imagining her disciplining their own children. He made the right choice. Although he would have to deal with her usual habit of nagging too; Sakura would certainly be a handful.

"What's going on?"

All eyes turned towards the languidly approaching copy-nin.

"Kakashi-sensei… about time!" Sakura sighed in relief and immediately ran onto his side. Sasuke watched them with narrowed eyes.

The white-haired jounin teasingly grinned, "Really? And here I thought I was late."

Sakura frowned at first and then figured out what he was trying to say. "You are!" she half-heartedly slapped his arm and said, "I mean, about time you show up! You're an hour and a half late! I had no choice but to watch these kids beat each other for no reason."

Kakashi arched his brows, "Kids?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Well, they're acting like it."

Naruto was about to protest but found no strength to do so. He was tired and that made him realize Sakura's instruction to go to the hospital would be applicable.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Lee and then his gaze settled on Sasuke who seemed to be focusing his signature death glare on him and Sakura. "You too Sasuke?"

Sasuke only grunted a reply and looked away.

The white-haired jounin shook his head and then turned towards Sakura again, "Are you done with them yet?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I think so." She smirked triumphantly as she noticed Naruto slowly dozing off.

Then, as if the two had come to some unspoken decision, Sakura and Kakashi turned on their heels and waved goodbye as they disappeared back into the forest.

Sasuke's eyes trail them while giving Naruto a hard nudge on the side.

"Wha-whash??" the blonde woke up, frantically looking around.

"Dobe, where are they going?" suspicion dripping in the ANBU captain's voice.

Naruto frowned in half-confusion and half-annoyance from the said pet-name, "Who?"

"Kakashi and Sakura."

"Ah, probabshly training," he tiredly replied, moving towards Lee who had also fallen asleep as well.

Sasuke managed to translate what Naruto said and then asked, "Why?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he draped one of Lee's arms over them, "I dunno either."

The young Uchiha suddenly felt troubled. Once again he looked towards the path where the two had disappeared.

And then he realized something.

Kakashi was a threat.

**TBC**


	4. 4

Chapter Four

**Indecent proposal**

Despite of the cold weather, Sakura's training sessions with her sensei continued. Tsunade once said that she's prioritizing the said bet more than her current sensei, which Sakura highly denied. She's dead serious of being a professional medic someday. And that she appreciates every help she gets from her. The said bet with Kakashi's a one time thing. Once she gets what she wants, she'll focus more on Tsunade's teachings again.

"Game over, go home." Kakashi brushed passed her as he headed on the path towards the headquarters, as usual.

"Can't argue with that…" Sakura helplessly fell down on her knees, heavily breathing. Kakashi wore her out today and all she wanted right now was to go home and hit the sack. _There's always tomorrow. I will win this bet, you'll see!_ From her peripheral vision, she noticed him turning his head towards her. But before he could actually open his mouth, Sakura beat him up to it. "I know what you're going to ask… and the answer is NO."

Kakashi innocently blinked, "I was going to offer you free ramen." He shrugged his shoulders, "Since you refused, I guess the offer goes to Naruto instead."

"_Right._" Sakura stood up with difficulty. She used a lot of charka and now her knees were failing her somehow.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Kakashi asked out of concern.

"I'm fine." Sakura persisted, "Go before Tsunade spit fire on you." She's fully aware how awful Tsunade can be when she's pissed. Tsunade's worse than a fire breathing dragon.

"Alright."

"Hai." As she watched him leave, Sakura herself turned towards the opposite direction where home's situated.

It was a fifteen minute walk until she reached her home, "Tadaima." Taking her shoes off, she went into the living room, barely noticing the person sitting in from of her father.

Her eyes then widened in realization she recognized who the person was. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" her mother said, "Come sit here, quick! We need to talk…"

Sasuke turned his head and gave her a small smile of acknowledgement.

_Things are getting weirder and weirder…_ Sakura thought as her father ushered her to sit on the available couch next to Sasuke. She sat there stiffly, not knowing what do. She hesitantly glanced over to the Uchiha prodigy with mild curiosity.

"You're just in time."

Sakura frowned again, "For what?"

Her father smiled, "Congratulations."

"_For what_?" she repeated. A little quite frustrated to know whatever her parents are talking about.

"Sasuke-kun here came to ask for your hand in marriage." Her mother lightly informed her.

Sakura blinked twice, "What…" again, realization kicked in, "did you just say—"

"You're getting married, Sakura-chan." Her father incredibly nailed the point.

As the words registered inside the kunoichi's head, her face blanched.

"Oh." And then she fainted.

**

Banging the door behind her, Sakura planted her hands on her hips and threateningly glared on the man standing before her. Uchiha or not, she'll definitely demand the answers she wanted to hear from him. The moment she heard that she's about to get married, Sakura dragged her former team-mate outside with all intentions of demanding what the hell is going on.

The usual smirk you see on the Uchiha's prodigy cracked his face, annoying the hell out of Sakura all the more. "Do you want me to repeat everything your mother said to you?" he might be smug, but his tone was a lot more hesitant and calculating.

"You got that right!" Sakura snapped, "Explain this to me…" Sakura was livid. Who wouldn't be? It's not everyday you walk into your home and find out that you're getting married. And to an UCHIHA no less! She'd been aiming for his heart before. Why the sudden interest now? Now that she's finally over him…

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. Sighing, he replied, "We both know that I'm the last heir of my clan—"

Sakura averted her eyes and grunted, "You're not."

A scowl crossed the Uchiha prodigy, "What did you say?"

Sakura turned her head and glared back, "Itachi's—"

"—non-existent." Sasuke grimly supplied. The least thing he wanted to discuss right now was Itachi. "You will speak no more of him, do you understand?" he finished with a glare.

Intimidated, Sakura replied a soft, "Hai…"

Sasuke felt triumphant over the control he has on her. _Obedience is something I'm looking for in a woman… _Engrossed with his own thoughts, Sasuke barely notice the look Sakura was sending him. She looked really pissed off, shifting her weight from one leg to another. "Well?" she asked, giving him a meaningful look.

"Well, what?" Sasuke retorted.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura replied, "Your explanation please?"

Sasuke gave out a deep throated chuckle after noting how cute Sakura looked when she's upset. Maybe this is the reason why Naruto loves annoying the shit out of her.

Sakura scowled, "Is there something funny?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and ended up grinning as he said, "Sakura, I want to marry you." He said as if it's the simplest thing to say in the world.

Sakura snorted, "Mom just told me, Sasuke. What I want to know is—WHY?"

"Should there be any reason?" Sasuke asked back, his brows arching in amusement.

"Sasuke!" Sakura held her head and grumbled, "Dammit… you're driving me insane…"

"I need an heir, Sakura. And I need you to help me…"

Her eyes went wide, "An heir? That's the reason why you want to marry me?"

"Are you deaf?"

Sakura could not believe this. "Sasuke, do you know what you're talking about?" she incredulously questioned.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"We CAN'T marry because you want me to bear your child."

"Why not?" Sasuke challengingly asked.

The pink-haired kunoichi furiously shook her head, "Two people marry because of LOVE! Not because of child-bearing or anything concerning one's clan!" slowly, she looked into Sasuke's eyes, almost imploringly as she went on, "We obviously DON'T love each other, Sasuke…"

_But I thought you do…_ Sasuke furrowed his brows, "That's not necessary."

"To me, it does!" Sakura pointed a finger on her chest, "I can't do this… you're my friend and I swear I DO care about you but—but I-I can't marry you… I just—can't." she looked into those onyx eyes and felt disappointed to find anger within them. Uchiha Sasuke was obviously not pleased with her answer.

_I'm not taking a NO for an answer, Haruno…_ Sasuke stood away from the wall he's leaning at and growled, "Too late. You will marry me in five days whether you like it or not."

"What?" Sakura looked confused. "Don't tell me you—"

Sasuke nodded with a smug smile on his face, "I already told the Hokage, Sakura. And by tomorrow, I'm sure she's going to announce it." His smile turned into an awful sneer, "You don't want to embarrass me and your family now, do you?"

_How could you…_ Sakura never thought Sasuke was capable of doing this to her. How was this possible? How can he easily control everything around him? How can he easily control her family and her future? What was she supposed to do now?

She was so confused.

Her hands clenched and unclenched on her sides, _Sasuke… how could you do this to me?_ Sakura wanted to cry in frustration. She wanted to kick something (or _someone_) desperately.

"Five days, Sakura. Be the most beautiful bride by then…" and with that, Sasuke turned and walked away.

Sakura watched him leave and tiredly fell on the door behind her.

Five days…

In five days she has to marry Sasuke.

The thought alone upsets her.

**

Sakura recoiled painfully on the ground, gripping her stomach as she rolled over to her side, coughing. Luckily, there was no blood. Her eyes held shut, her teeth gritted to prevent herself from crying out, refusing to show any form of weakness in front of him.

As if on cue, Kakashi dropped noiselessly a few feet away from her. "I win. Give it up."

"Not—yet!" The pink haired kunoichi used her undamaged arm to pull herself up from the ground. With much great effort, Sakura managed to move herself in a sitting position. Panting, Sakura looked over to her sensei and still managed to flash a smile, "Good hit, sensei. I didn't see it coming."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "As well as the earlier ones. Come on, Sakura. The sun's down, don't you want to go home?" it's not that he didn't enjoy this challenge/training Sakura initiated. It's just that they've been doing it all day. By barely had the time to notice her standing on her feet again and apparently charging at him in full speed. The older jounin side-stepped to avoid her upcoming blow then moved to grip the leg that was about hit his side. Sakura lost her balance and almost toppled down on the ground. But thankfully, an arm snaked its way around her waist, while the other gripped her captured leg, preventing her from falling. As an initial reaction, Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi's neck, letting out an embarrassing shriek.

"Well, how are you supposed to defeat me if you can't even maintain your balance?" Kakashi teased his exposed eye crinkling.

Sakura scowled and smirked back.

Before the white-haired jounin could ask, Sakura's other leg kneed him hard on the abdomen, causing her ex-sensei to double over from the undeniably hard blow. His grip on Sakura loosened and she fell ungracefully down on her butt. With a wince, Sakura quickly jumped back and as what was expected, he used smoke bombs to conceal himself.

Smoke filled the surroundings, preventing her from detecting where Kakashi is.

"You tricked me." A voice said somewhere from the clouds of smoke, probably Kakashi's.

The pink-haired kunoichi grinned, "Its part of winning, Kakashi-sensei." She tauntingly replied, green eyes vigilant from any unexpected assaults. And that's exactly what happened. Kunai knife's appeared out of no where and directed to her direction. Sakura managed to evade most of them but one knife managed to gash her leg. It wasn't that painful, though it's quite shame that it would leave a mark on her porcelain-like skin. _Don't mind that now, Sakura! Concentrate… find him… don't get distracted…_ another batch of Kunai knife's appeared and luckily she managed to evade them again.

Finally the smoke's dissipating though before it vanishes, arms of her sensei appeared from behind and grabbed her arms, locking them against his. Sakura struggled for freedom, trying as much to retrieve her arms back. "Let go!" she yelled, still thrashing against him despite of the fact that her strength's nothing compared to Kakashi's. He's much powerful, much experienced, and much older than her. _Then why challenge him if you think you're no match for him?_ She asked herself while still trying to free herself. _This is not the time to ask questions, Sakura! Get away from him first then ask questions!_ She had to find a way to loosen his grip on her. Kicking him again would be impossible since he's standing behind her, jabbing him in the torso would be unworkable too since both of her arms were held captive against his. What to do?

"Yield!" he said next to her ear, trying as much to stop her from struggling. Her movements are very, very distracting, especially for the fact that she's recklessly moving against him.

He was distracted since this morning when they decided to meet up on the bridge to begin the challenge she started. As usual, she came exactly on time. And as for Kakashi, well, he was late again, receiving an amount of rants from his ex-student. As he arrived there, he instantly noticed something he had never noticed on her before. Actually he blamed it all to the sunlight illuminating her face like that.

She looked… different. The soft light of morning lightened her face perfectly. And all Kakashi could think was… beautiful and that she obviously grown into a woman… a full grown woman. All these time he had only seen her as the same twelve-year old genin he trained seven years ago. But today was different. He realized that Haruno Sakura's no longer a child. And that she had filled out quite good on some places and turned out to be one of Konoha's desirable women. Her pink hair never lost its beautiful luster and fell like a pink waterfall down her shoulders. Then he started wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through them, or how her skin would feel like against his. When his thoughts started running through unimaginable things, Kakashi immediately stopped himself from going further and told Sakura to start their training.

They proceeded to Area 4. The same place where Jiraiya used to train Naruto. Kakashi stood there as Sakura stood on the opposite side, preparing for the long day training/challenge. The moment Sakura initiated the first attack; every inappropriate thought about her vanished as Kakashi blocked her moves and enjoyed the usual session.

It went perfectly fine, she doing various ninjutsus as he did all the blocking and throwing attacks as well. Not so long, Kakashi delivered a hard blow on her stomach that made her recoil painfully on the ground. For a second there he suddenly felt worried, wondering if he inflicted damage too much. Sakura's ability and stamina impressed him that he seemed to forget the fact that she's still a woman and that he's much stronger than her.

He watched her, noticing her struggle not to cry out in pain. His worries disappeared when she managed to raise herself off of the ground and smile at him. Seeing that smile was enough to calm him down. Kakashi shook the thoughts away and said that the challenge is over. He did quite expect her to refuse and this brought him musing back to his thoughts, which was a mistake.

Within split second before her fist hits his face, Kakashi managed to block it and grab the leg that was about to kick his side. She lost her balance and he immediately grabbed her by the waist, gripped her leg and pulled her tightly against him. As if that wasn't enough she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. It took him some time to register what was happening for he was so distracted on the woman in his arms and the position they were in. involuntarily he buried his nose against her bubblegum hair, smelling the wonderful scent of her shampoo as his arms tightened their grip on her. _What is wrong with you? This is Sakura…_ it seems "Come Come Paradise" influenced his mind too much. Now he's thinking things involving Sakura and his bed, which was really a bad, bad idea! _Bad Kakashi!_ He argued to himself.

Again, not concentrating was a mistake. He teased her and saw her scowl. Then she smirked and the next thing he knew, he was doubling over, his hands loosening his grip on her and felt her jumping away from him. To protect himself, he threw smoke bombs. Then he threw kunais to distract her as he slowly moved behind.

The smoke vanished and he found himself gripping her against him… again. Of course, she struggled to escape. Her squirming sent unusual prickles down his spine, which made him shudder. His finger tips continuously brushing against her skin, making him wonder of what it would feel like to touch the rest of her.

"Yield!" he said again. He desperately wanted to end this training and be off to their respective homes. If this continues further, Kakashi knew something awful will happen. Something that will truly ruin the friendship they built for the past seven years. Heck, he didn't even know what's going on with his body and his sudden fascination towards this certain pink-haired kunoichi.

"Never!" she yelled back and still continued struggling against his hold.

Kakashi feared that answer. "Yield!"

"Never!" Sakura gasped when she felt him grab her shoulders and spun her around. Now she was face to face with her sensei. She was standing too close to him, his hand still gripping her arm while the other went to his headband. She narrowed her eyes and watched his hand touch the edge of his headband, slowly taking it off to expose his Sharingan. _I-is he going to use that on me?_ Sakura suddenly felt nervous. Yes, she expected the challenge would be quite hard since Hatake Kakashi's infamous mask is at stake and so as the answer he refuses to give her. It never came to her that he's actually going to use his Sharingan against her. Sakura hated to admit it but she feared the eye and the things it may do to her.

Kakashi saw a flicker of panic cross Sakura's eyes. "Don't make me use this."

Sakura scowled. "Fine!" she forcefully shrugged his hand away and started walking off.

The older jounin let out a sigh. He arranged back his headband and followed her.

"This is not over, Kakashi." She said and then stopped, "I'm still after your answer and mask, remember that." She turned to send him a withering glare.

Kakashi only smiled back and lightly shrugged, "I know." He was relieved that this tiring day was over.

Both sat by the river then, sharing a companionable silence. Sakura washed her face as Kakashi took the liberty to lie back down on the lush grass, observing the skies above and not the look of pleasure on Sakura's face when the cool water hit her face.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he absent-mindedly asked.

She looked over to where he lay and cocked her head on the side, "Hm?"

"You're getting married…" he mumbled softly as his eyes lazily followed the cloud's movement.

Sakura's eyes flew wide and then her cheeks flushed. "So, you've heard…" and then she pettily frowned, "But you've just returned from a mission. How did you—?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I've been gone for only three days. The news' still fresh around here up until now." His eyes then trailed away from the clouds to Sakura who now sat beside him. "Blame Genma if you want."

A sigh surpassed the kunoichi's mouth as she reached to pinch the bridge of her nose, "He's right… I'll never be able to say _no_ to this…" she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi then asked.

Sakura ignored his question. Instead, she raised her head and looked up into the sky, "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Kakashi closed his eyes, meaning to listen to her voice alone just because of the calming effect its causing.

"Getting married to the man I thought I was finally over with…"

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and stared. The night she told him that her infatuation over the Uchiha prodigy was finally gone was still fresh in his mind. It confuses him of why Sakura agreed on this said marriage. She said she doesn't love him anymore… but then, why did she accept? The moment he heard this news from Genma, Kakashi felt utterly doubtful. None of them knew Sakura as much as he does. Seven years of friendship reassured him that. "Why didn't you say no?" Before he came here to have his usual training with her, he had been meaning to ask her _that_ question. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to since—well, he's obviously distracted the moment he saw her bathed in the sunlight that morning.

Sakura tiredly sighed, "I know… but I couldn't."

His eyes curiously glanced at her. By the looks of it, she's fairly upset with this so-called marriage. She's visibly not into it. Perhaps she was threatened by Sasuke. But then… why would Sasuke do that?

Suddenly, anger rose within him. Kakashi knew he had no right to neither interfere nor get angry. But seeing his ex-student moping like that makes him want to go and confront Sasuke. Ever since he came back, Uchiha Sasuke had been acting quite—weird. More importantly, why was he so upset?

Is it possible that he's jealous?

_No I'm not…_ he told himself after that mental question. Why would he be jealous? His relationship with Sakura was platonic, nothing more, nothing less.

Or is it.

_Shut up…_ he berated with his inner self and tried to ignore its further taunts.

Sensing that Sakura had no plans of sharing more, Kakashi rose from and stood up. "C'mon, it's getting late." He said and offered a hand towards her who was still sitting on the ground.

Sakura stared at his hand for a moment and then took it with hers. She stood up and smiled in gratitude. When Kakashi smiled back, she suddenly felt really weird and queasy. _Oh my God, don't tell me I'm blushing…_ Sakura quickly looked away and almost squeaked, "See you tomorrow." She said, "And be on time!"

He laughed not before asking the inevitable question, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head and waved goodbye.

Kakashi watched her disappear from his sight with a small smile. He wished she didn't notice his unusual behaviour and how frequently he blushed whenever their skin made contact. With a shook of his head, he headed towards the headquarters.

**TBC**


	5. 5

**Chapter Five**

A marriage without love means love without marriage.

And that's what exactly she feared right now.

Today was the fifth day.

Her wedding day.

She now stood in front of a full-length mirror, blankly staring at her reflection wearing the traditional white wedding kimono. _I look stupid… _Sakura dejectedly observed as her shoulders sagged. The white crown on her head slightly moved from its previous position. Annoyed, she threw it away and sat miserably on the couch.

She wanted this day to end… _Sasuke, you're insane!_ Up until now she could not believe she's about to get married to Uchiha Sasuke. This is not what she wants. Getting married to Sasuke might have been one of her dreams when she was a child but now—everything's changed. She doesn't love him anymore. The adoration was gone long ago. She can't love him again even if she wanted to. It's just not possible.

Right now, all she wanted to do was to run away from here and be a missing-nin. But of course that would obviously be dishonourable on her part. Running away from her wedding will embarrass both her family and Sasuke. Plus, Tsunade-sama will curse her to hell and back if ever she did such foolish thing.

But the temptation was too much… she almost wanted to jump outside her window.

_No! Must-not-escape!_ But her feet eventually betrayed her. She was now walking towards it. Well, not until she heard the gentle knocking coming from her bedroom door.

Finding that as an excuse for her inevitable escape, Sakura made her way towards the door and opened it.

"Sakura! Oh my god! You look beautiful!!!" her blond friend, Ino excitedly entered the room and started babbling.

"Hello to you too." Sakura dryly greeted as she closed the door behind her.

Ino questioningly stared at her, "You know, for a woman whose getting married, you don't look too excited."

"I'm not." Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch again.

Ino's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, "Are you serious? You're getting married, Sakura!"

"You don't have to rub it in, Ino." Sakura had enough of this marriage conversation. All these stuff suffocates the hell out of her.

Ino dropped of the bed and asked, "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

Sakura faked a laugh and waved a hand, "Psh, nothing's wrong! What makes you think that?"

"Aside from the fact that you're not excited on your marriage with Sasuke? Nope, nothing." Sarcastically, she replied.

Sakura looked at her in the eyes and Ino stared back. Finally, she gave up. "I don't want to get married!" she cried and threw her hands in the air.

"What??" Ino was stunned. "B-but, this IS Sasuke we're talking about here. Why don't you want to marry him?" for years she'd known Sakura's head over heels in-love with Sasuke. They even fought for the same guy's attention for years! Not until Ino noticed her efforts were useless and decided to give up. All this time she thought Sakura will use this as an opportunity to lure the Uchiha boy, but much to her surprise, she didn't.

Knowing exactly what's running inside her friend's mind right now, Sakura answered, "I-It just doesn't feel right…" and then she shook her head, "n-no, I mean… This marriage… This is what he wants… not mine!"

Ino frowned as she watched her pace back and forth, "What do you mean?"

"He only wants to marry me because he wants an heir. He doesn't love me and so… and so do I." the last four words were spoken slowly. She couldn't find the strength to look Ino straight in the eye. She never told anyone about this except Kakashi. Only he knows she fell out of love for Sasuke. Ino on the other hand still thinks the opposite.

"But I thought—"

"I don't want a forced marriage, Ino! I have to get away from here… away from Sasuke." Yes, that's right. She must leave the area before the wedding ceremony starts. Reputation be damned! Her feelings and freedom counts more than anything else. So what if her parents disown her? She'll be a missing-nin if ever she leaves Konoha's border without the Hokage's permission. If her parents renounce her as their daughter, might as well leave the village.

"Are you insane??" Ino bellowed in the sudden rush of anger. She can't believe Sakura's sorting on reckless decisions. "If you run away, you'll get in trouble. Not only with your family but with Hokage-sama as well!"

"I know!" Sakura gave a heavy sigh, "But there's no other choice…"

Ino wanted to protest but Sakura immediately beat her up to it. She walked towards her and held her hand. Ino was stunned at this.

"I have to do this." Green eyes sparkled as she begged, "Please help me get away from here?"

Ino's brows furrowed, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"I'm your friend." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

They both looked each other in silence until Ino broke it when she exasperatedly sighed out loud. "Argh! Fine!" the blond glared hard, "You owe me one."

Sakura grinned happily and hugged her friend, almost chocking her, "Thank you!"

Ino coughed, "Too-much-love-can't-breathe!" and then she wheezed.

Sakura released her immediately, "Sorry." Sheepishly, she smiled.

Ino smiled back. Even though she's quite confused and at the same time downright disappointed that her best friend's about to escape her wedding ceremony, she's glad that she could help her out. If this makes her happy, then so be it. She'll help her run away.

"Sakura! What's taking you so long? Sasuke's waiting outside." Naruto's muffled voice impatiently said behind the mahogany door. He's probably forced to go up there by Sasuke to fetch her.

Both girls looked alarmed by this.

"I-I'll be there in a sec!" Sakura hurriedly replied.

"The zipper's stuck! I'm currently fixing it! She'll be done in a minute." Ino lamely lied.

"Oh, okay." Naruto offhandedly said, "Just hurry up will you? Sasuke's starting to piss me off."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura replied and then felt utterly relieved when she heard his footsteps grew faint.

Both Ino and Sakura exchanged looks until Ino exclaimed, "What are you waiting for? Go before Sasuke comes here and destroy that door himself."

Sakura nodded and then headed for the open window. Before jumping out, she glanced over her friend and smiled gratefully, "Thank you." She mouthed before disappearing outside.

**

Sasuke glared death at towards Naruto when he returned with no Sakura in sight. "Where is she? Why isn't she with you?" he immediately questioned, which once again baffled the poor blonde.

Blinking, Naruto replied, "Ino said she'll be down in a minute. Said she's still fixing her zipper or something."

With this answer, Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Zipper? Kimonos doesn't have a zipper!_ His eyes flew wide and turned towards the window of Sakura's bedroom.

It was open.

Naruto questioningly stared at his friend, "What's wrong?" but before he got any answer, Sasuke hastily ran inside the house and up to the second floor to Sakura's bedroom. Impatiently, he rapped the door. Something's off. Sakura's smart and he wouldn't be too surprised if she come up with something like running away from the village. _I wish she didn't._ He said to himself, fearing that she might have done the opposite.

"Naruto, for the second time—" it was Ino's voice who answered, which increased Sasuke's suspicion more.

Without further ado, he kicked the door open and entered causing Ino to shriek loudly.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked in his usual cold, calm tone as he glared practically death towards the blond kunoichi before him.

Ino had no idea what to say. Her eyes flew wide and her jaw embarrassingly dropped, "S-Sasuke! Err… S-Sakura's not h-here." She sputtered.

"Where-is-she?" the Uchiha prodigy repeated gravely.

**

Kakashi yawned openly as he stared on the small drops of snowflake outside the window of his apartment. Today's Sakura's wedding. Two of his former students are getting married. _Man, I'm getting old…_ he mused to himself while scratching the back of his head. He knew he should get dressed and head to the shrine as what Naruto instructed him. But why did he choose not to come and waste his time watching the snow instead?

Is it be possible that Sakura and Sasuke's nuptial bothers him?

That he's disappointed?

Not interested?

Or perhaps…

Jealous?

Nah, that's not possible. Why would he be jealous? His and Sakura's relationship had never crossed that line. They were just friends. A companionship they built for years since they started as Team 7. He couldn't possibly developed feelings towards his ex-student other than ultimate friendship, did he?

Ah, even Kakashi didn't know the answer to that question.

He shook his head and decided to ignore those scrunched up thoughts cramping his head. It's giving him a headache.

The room was so quiet.

Not until he heard continuous tapping somewhere on his room.

Too lazy to get up, he closed his eyes, assuming the tapping was caused by a bird or something he's not interested with.

Well, not until he heard a muffled scream coming outside of his window.

"Oh, for god sakes, Kakashi, open the damn window!"

Kakashi jerked in his wake as he sat up and directed his stare towards his closed glass window. It stunned him when he saw Sakura's form outside, still in her wedding kimono, looking awfully irritated. If he did left his window opened, he knew his ears might have been bleeding right now.

He got out of bed and went to open the window.

"Sakura, what are you—mphff!" he was roughly pushed back inside his room with her hand tightly enclosed around his mouth.

Sakura stepped inside, looking cautiously around the perimeter. "Shh, nobody's supposed to know I'm here."

Kakashi nodded and was grateful when she removed her hand. She then turned back towards the window and closed it. When she was done, she saw her sensei looking as if he's waiting for an explanation, just as what she's expecting. Smiling sheepishly, she greeted with a voice notch higher than normal"Good morning."

The white-haired jounin crossed his arms and questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at him and noticed that he was wearing a shirt and grey sweat pants. Her face dropped at this and had her arms in Akimbo, "Kakashi-sensei, why aren't you dressed? The ceremony starts in a few minutes." She was obviously reprimanding him.

Kakashi gave a lopsided grin, "Well, I—" then his face turned into confusion after realizing that she's here, standing inside his room… meaning… "Are you lost? The shrine's further north from here." Seeing the look of guilt cross Sakura's face, he frowned, "Sakura, is there something you want to tell me?"

Sakura immediately dodged his questioning gaze.

"Sakura…" Kakashi he called with a little disappointment. If the wedding's about to start and the bride's here, then there's only one reason forming inside his head. "You ran away." He softly mused, a little surprised himself.

He's about to say something again but interrupted when his ex-student ran towards him and held his hand tightly between hers.

"Kakashi," she said almost shakily, "Tell Tsunade-sama that I will not be her student from now on…"

"What?"

"And tell Naruto to stop being an idiot and that I love him. He's a great guy, really."

"Sakura—"

"And as for Sasuke." This made her stop for awhile. Well, not until she came up with something to say, "Tell him that I'm sorry and I hope that he forgives me…"

Finding her gushing of words quite irritating, Kakashi held out his free hand to stop her from talking. "Hold on a sec." he said, "What-are-you-talking-about?"

Sakura tried to calm down for a minute, looking into her sensei's eyes until she managed to pacify her haywire nerves. "I'm leaving." Again, she tried to avoid his gaze. There's something by the way Kakashi's looking at her that makes her feel ashamed about herself.

"Why?"

Sakura felt reluctant to confess anything just yet. But the way he's looking at her left her no other choice. Kakashi mastered the art of getting all the information out of her if he wants to. She had nothing against that ability. With a sigh, she released his hand and sat at the edge of his bed.

Kakashi on the other felt thwarted from the loss of her hands. He then turned to follow and sat next to her.

Noticing that he's waiting for her answer, Sakura decided to reply, "I—can't marry him…"

"Obviously." Kakashi derisively mumbled, which earned him a death glare from the other. Sighing, he said, "But you already said _yes_, Sakura. You can't back off. Not now…"

"But I already told you," Sakura turned to her ex-sensei and frustratingly whined, "I don't love him anymore."

"You loved him once. You'll learn to love him again."

Sakura turned away again and lowered her head, "It's not _that_ easy."

"Running away will never be the solution, Sakura."

"I know…"

"You know Tsunade will be upset if she learns about this."

Sakura gave a dry laugh, "Yeah. That's one of the many reasons why I want to run away." She knew not attending the ceremony itself will cost her head.

He didn't know why, but he doesn't feel entirely bad over this situation. Sure, he feel sorry for Sasuke. But the thought of Sakura refusing to marry the Uchiha… it somehow relieved him.

As he mused, they sat their in companionable silence.

But the silence, this peeved Sakura… a _lot_.

So, she chose to break it, "Love can really be mysterious," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Huh?" was the only response he could give after being pulled away from his thoughts.

"Every time you give yourself away, it comes back to haunt you…" she stared into space as she spoke in the barest of whispers. The room was so quiet that even her murmurs were enough for him to hear.

"I wish I can relate."

"Don't say that, sensei! You do have a fair-share of lovers before." The pink-haired kunoichi retaliated.

"Sleeping with someone doesn't mean you love them in an instant."

Sakura turned to him and blinked slowly.

That reminds him of that time he made a comment to her that irritated her to no end. That' where all the challenge started. Kakashi sighed. "How about I give half of your prize right now?"

"What?"

"We've been challenging each other for weeks and you improved a lot."

Sakura tipped her head on the side, "Oh?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Hope and excitement flashed the girl's eyes, "Then which one is it?"

He cheekily grinned, "My explanation."

She knew it's too good to be true… "Better than nothing." And then Sakura looked pensive before asking, "Wait, what's the catch?"

"You get your ass down the shrine in five minutes?" Kakashi unsurely replied.

Sakura whipped her head away and defiantly crossed her arms, "Well, forget it!"

"Sasuke's waiting there. You _must_ go." This was a half-hearted suggestion, and he knew that.

"Kakashi, if you're going to press the subject then I think I should _go_!" she glared, "Not to the shrine but away from this village!" she suddenly shot up from the bed and was about to jump outside the window when a hand gripped her arm and pulled her back. He whipped her around only to find herself face to face with Kakashi. Or in terms of their height differences, face to chest.

"Sakura."

"I can't marry him."

"Do you really want to leave?" the thought of her leaving Konoha. Unconscioulsy, his hand tightened its hold around her arm.

"I have no other choice. What I did is an embarrassment to both our families. I ruined his name by ditching him on our wedding day and I'm too ashamed to face him…"

"That's not enough reason to—"

"It's enough." There was a finality intone with it.

Before Kakashi could articulate a protest, Sakura quickly jumped out of his window.

And there goes the bride.

**TBC**


	6. 6

**Chapter Six**

Snow drizzled continuously that morning as she walked the pave path towards the boundary of Konoha. It seemed the weather itself disapproved on her decision of leaving. There are a lot of things she forgot before leaving. One is getting out from this stupid wedding Kimono, two she forgot to pack and three she forgot to leave a note for her parents.

The wind blew harshly and made her skin prickle. Nevertheless, she continued walking in small footsteps her kimono allowed her to make.

"I knew I'd find you here." A familiar, ominous voice drawled somewhere and made her halt her steps.

_Oh no…_ slowly, she turned her head and saw the least person she wanted to see right now. "S-Sasuke??" she stuttered with eyes wide open, "H-how did you—?"

Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of the shadows with crossed arms and still in his wedding attire. He looks gravely upset. "This is the path taken by ninjas who leaves Konoha…" his eyes caught hers and glared, "We've been here before, Sakura" He softly mused. She felt rooted on the spot as Sasuke took the opportunity to walk around her. "Except I was the one in your place. You should've seen your face before. You were crying… begging me to stay." He stopped and looked down at her, "Do you expect me to do the same thing? Beg on my knees and cry like a baby? Is that what you want, Sakura?"

"Stop it!" Sakura exclaimed.

This of course did not stop him, "Who do you think you are? Making me follow all the way here and being so troublesome??"

The medic nin ignored him.

Sasuke finally snapped, "You said you love me! Why are you being so difficult??"

Sakura couldn't speak. She had no idea what to say but her mind was reeling with anger. Of course she remembered that say he went off to find Orochimaru! She actually begged Sasuke to stay and confessed her undying love for him. Love… what did she knew about love? She was only twelve back then for cryin' out loud! Her infatuation for the Uchiha was long gone.

Her eyes turned glassy as tears welled, "So that's it, huh? You think because I confessed that I love you makes me an easy woman to impregnate!" She trembled from this realization. "Is that what I am to you? It's not because I said I loved you means you can easily marry me and ask for an heir!" oh great, now she was crying. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and immediately she wiped it away. She couldn't let this bastard see her cry… not again.

For the first time, Sasuke was at a loss. Her tears affected him to some extent that made speaking quite difficult. He only stood there and watched her, almost feeling sorry for what he had just done.

Sakura shook her head, "Just—just leave me alone!" she tried to walk pass him but an arm immediately grabbed hers and stopped her from taking another step.

"I don't understand…" Sasuke started rather confused. He side-glanced at her but she did not return the look he's giving her, "What happened?" he don't understand why Sakura was being like this. She likes him a _lot_ doesn't she? Back then she always find a chance on throwing herself at him. She even confessed that she loved him before he left.

When Sakura offered no answer, Sasuke's eyes dangerously narrowed and his usual indifferent voice toned lower, "It's Kakashi, isn't it?"

Sakura jerk at the mentioning of their ex-sensei's name as her eyes fell wide. _What?_ Abruptly, she turned her head and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." At the last word, Sakura winced as Sasuke gripped her arm non-too gently.

"Admit it!" Sasuke growled at her pretences, "You've grown close with the man since I went away. Some say you and Kakashi got a relationship going on, is this true??" when Uchiha Sasuke demanded answers, he always got them. He didn't acquire the Captain position in the ANBU squad because of his infamous bloodline. He had worked hard for everything he achieved.

Sakura's lips tightened into a thin line while watching the fire of fury dancing around Sasuke's onyx eyes, "Yes, we do _have_ a relationship." Sasuke growled at this answer, "We're great _friends_ now. He's the best listener and adviser I ever had." Her eyes then drifted and looked daze, "When you went away to find Orochimaru, he's the one who comforted me. He's all I had back then…"

Sasuke did not like one bit of what he was seeing. The two had gone _really_ close and despite of Sakura's constant proclaiming that she and Kakashi are just friends; Sasuke could still see utter admiration within the girl's emerald eyes.

It angered him. "Liar!" he used brute force by pushing her that made Sakura stumbling backwards. Sakura landed hard on the ground earning her a pain shooting straight into her spine and the rough pavement gashed her arms and legs. A whimper was heard while the Uchiha just stared in utter stun. _I never… I couldn't… I never meant to…_ Sasuke had no intention on hurting her. He was driven by anger and unintentionally inflicted pain. _Sakura… I…_ his anger towards the pink haired kunoichi shifted and now he was angry with himself. How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her?

Sakura could not believe how Sasuke managed to wound her emotionally and physically all at the same time. This is something Sakura could not pass. It was too much.

"Sakura," he started and went to help her up.

She quickly stood up on her own and regarded the other with bitter eyes. "I've had enough." She was about to turn on her heels when suddenly, she was stopped for the second time.

"Don't leave." Sasuke almost choked his words. The irony of this situation kills him. "I… I will not bother you anymore." This caught her attention and she slightly turned her head to see if he was sincere. When he saw this, he hesitantly looked away, "I will call off the wedding… I'll talk to your parents if you want. Just don't go. Naruto will kill me. I can't let you ruin your life here because of me. It's unacceptable…"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned and went off like the wind. He disappeared quickly and left a rather stunned kunoichi behind. She stared blankly on the spot where the Uchiha previously stood, trying to decide if this really was happening or just a trick of her imagination.

"Ow…" Sakura cringed when she accidentally brushed the gash on her wrist. "I'm not dreaming alright..."

**

He would've chopped his legs off so he could stop pacing back and forth in his living room. He didn't know what he's supposed to do in this kind of situation. The moment she jumped off his window and ran away, Kakashi immediately changed into his Jounin clothes and planned to see the Hokage at once. But as he reached the door of his apartment, he hesitated to go out… and that's when the pacing started.

_That's it; I'm going to see the Hokage._ Brushing a hand through his mussed hair, he reached for the door when suddenly, a knock resounded on the other side.

His brows furrowed. Who could it be?

Another knock was heard and this moved him to turn the knob and open the door.

As his visitor was revealed, his brows rose as confusion crossed his face. "Sakura?" for the second time that day, Sakura unpredictably appeared before him.

The look on her face somehow made him worried. Her head's bent down low, her usual vibrant eyes clouded with an emotion he could not name and snowflakes covered her shoulder and the top of her head.

"Kakashi…" her deadpanned voice called his name.

He was about to ask what was wrong but Sakura cut him short and stepped inside his apartment as well as his personal space at the same time. She leaned against him and laid her forehead against his chest. All he could do was stand there and wait.

"I want—can I stay here… just for tonight?"

Kakashi didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he sighed, pulled Sakura to the living room and closed the door behind him.

He turned to look at her and saw that she already took a seat on his couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked towards her. Taking the seat next to her, Kakashi waited. He knew she'd spill the beans soon as she knows he's ready to listen.

When she felt the couch deepen next to her, Sakura's hands formed a fist on her lap. "He told me not to leave the village." Her words caused confusion for the older Jounin. As if sensing this, she went to clarify who she was referring to, "Sasuke… he followed me."

His exposed eye slightly widened, "He did?"

"He—he hurt my feelings. He forced me to marry him in order to revive his clan; he insulted me and thought I was an easy woman. But in the end, he apologized." Out of frustration, she shook her head violently, "I don't understand! Why is Sasuke acting so strange? He wasn't like that before!" in her mind, she replayed the past events in full concentration.

-

-

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed and then crossed his arms. Sighing, he replied, "We both know that I'm the last heir of my clan—"_

_Sakura averted her eyes and grunted, "You're not."_

_A scowl crossed the Uchiha prodigy, "What did you say?"_

_Sakura turned her head and glared back, "Itachi's—"_

"—_non-existent."_

-

-

"Maybe he changed for the better." Kakashi answered. Come to think of it, Sasuke's… for the lack of a better word… amenable now than before. He acknowledges everyone… even Lee whom he thinks before was not worthy of his time. Also, there's his decision of reviving his clan and starting a family. Something must've happened before he returned from that mission for him to decide such thing.

Sakura gave a long side-glance at him, "You really think so?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "If not, maybe he really likes you."

At that, she huffed, "I told you he only wants me to bear little Uchihas that will continue his bloodline."

"He's a genius, Sakura. I don't think his decision of marrying you just effortlessly popped in his head. There's got to be a reason other than that." Kakashi couldn't believe he's actually taking Sasuke's side. That morning he wished that the wedding would be cancelled for good knowing that he's not yet ready to address Sakura as an Uchiha. _What do you really want, Kakashi?_

"And what reasons would that be?" Sakura's brows furrowed, "Sasuke's an enigma. I'll never know what's going on inside his head. Not until he lets someone to do so."

"Did you ask him?"

She rolled her eyes, "What's the use? I'll never get straight answers from that guy."

"Hn, I guess you're right."

…

"Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"You know, my parents are probably throwing a fit right now."

He was glad she said that. It somehow lightened the mood. "If I was your father, I'd do more than throwing a fit."

Sakura lightly reminded, "But you're not my father."

"Well, lucky you." A weak smile formed beneath his mask that in some way calmed Sakura. Today's events wore her out. She'd give anything to curl up in her bed right now. Going outside and seeing her friends—except Sasuke, who would only make her day more miserable. She needed time. And she believed Sasuke knows that.

"I want to stay…"

"I didn't object."

"Well—thank you."

There was silence.

And then…

"I—I'll cook dinner if you want." She looked up to him expectantly.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment and then flashed another lopsided smile. "I already ate." He lied of course. Pacing back and forth while thinking about Sakura's safety made him forget the fact that he had to eat. Also, he couldn't let her cook in this condition. She was tired both emotionally and physically. "Are you hungry?" he asked, knowing that she too wandered around Konoha with an empty stomach.

Sakura forced a grin but failed. Instead, she shook her head, "No." _I lost my appetite…_

"You're tired." Kakashi stood up and crossed his arms, "Go take a shower, I'll lend you some of my old clothes and you can go to bed." He instructed in a way that brought a look of distaste from the other.

"Yes, _mother_." Reluctantly she stood up and started walking towards… wait a minute! She slowly turned and gave a sheepish smile, "Err… where's the bathroom?"

**

Three men met up at the bridge right after the sun disappeared that afternoon.

"Any luck?" Naruto asked the second Jounin who arrived.

"I can't find her anywhere." Answered Neji, who agreed on going with the search party after seeing Naruto beg on his knees.

"You?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, who too searched after receiving a blood curling nag from his girlfriend—who else? Ino.

"Troublesome as it was…" Nara Shikamaru scratched his cheek. "I can't find her too."

The blonde gritted his teeth, "Dammit! Where is she?"

"Give it up, will you? Sakura's old enough to find her way home." Neji said, obviously quite tired from the vain searching for that pink-haired medic-nin.

"Neji's right," Shikamaru added, "She'll come out when she's ready. If I were on her shoes, I would've done the same thing." A forced marriage was something he totally disagreed onto. Asides from the fact that it is so troublesome to marry someone that you don't love, it also takes a lot of time and effort to prepare. That's why he wasn't fussing over Sakura's disappearance. She was a good friend of his and Neji's as well. They both knew Sakura needed some time to think. If only they could convince Naruto not to worry too much, they'll be able to retire for the night.

"I'm going home." Shikamaru declared before turning on his heels and walking off.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." And soon, Neji followed.

"Hey!" The blonde protested.

"I said give it up and go home." Neji replied.

"Ja!" Shikamaru waved and tucked his hands on his pocket as he and Neji left.

"B-but!" Naruto blubbered, "Sakura's parents will kill me! Oi!!!"

Naruto shut his mouth the moment he heard a soft thud behind him. He looked back and saw a tall, dark figure heading his way. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tried to decipher who this person is. Then the fog vanished and the tall form of Uchiha Sasuke appeared before him. "Sasuke!" he immediately ran to meet him half way, "Where have you been?? Do you know where Sakura is? Did you find her?"

Sasuke ignored him and kept walking.

Why do people keep on walking away from him like that?? Naruto angrily turned on his heels and yelled, "Hey! I'm talking to you, you bastard! Where is she?"

"In a place where she's supposed to be."

Naruto looked at him as if he'd grown two heads, "Ha? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You worry too much." Those were the last words he said before he vanished.

The blonde fell agape. First, his two companions left him and now Sasuke's talking in riddles. Slapping a hand on his forehead, Naruto muttered to himself, "I am so dead…" the faces of Sakura's parents flashed in his head.

**

Sakura cautiously looked around the room. She'd been here before—well, the last and first time she'd ever been here was this morning. Her eyes swept each object, noting that the only furniture in it was the bed and the chair on the far corner.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi's voice made her jump slightly. As she did this, her movement caused her to bump against something hard behind her. Curiously looking pass her shoulder, she was surprised to see Kakashi's clothed chest. Her eyes went wide and a blush crossed her cheeks. She immediately moved away and gripped tightly on the pillow she borrowed between her arms.

"N-nothing's wrong! I-I was just…" sighing she turned and lowered her head, "I just want to thank you again for letting me stay."

Kakashi chuckled at the display and shook his head, "For the umpteenth time, Sakura, don't mention it."

Sakura blushed again and gave a small smile. "Sorry." As she did this, her eyes trailed over to her ex-sensei and noticed him wearing normal clothes other than the Jounin get-up he always wore outside. A pair of sweat pants and a simple white shirt. His headband was discarded but the mask was still on. His bangs hid his Sharingan well beneath. Noticing that she was now gawking at her sensei, she immediately looked away, swearing that his face couldn't get any hotter.

Little did she know Kakashi was doing the same thing as well. He smiled at the sight of her, wearing his old sweat pants that hang low on her hips and his shirt twice her size. She looked so small and fragile inside his clothes. He wouldn't mind seeing her like this everyday.

"Let's get some sleep then." Kakashi broke the pregnant silence as he closed the door behind him.

Her eyes flew wide as she watched him do this. "W-were sharing the same room? Y-you're going to sleep here??" her nervousness peaked as the other walked across the room and shutting the windows closed to prevent snow from entering his room.

"Why not? I live _here_."

"I-I know that!" Sakura could swear her voice was shaking, "A-are we gonna share the same bed too?"

Kakashi turned to her and as if to taunt her, he smirked and said, "You don't expect me to sleep on the floor when my bed can accommodate two people in it, do you?"

Sakura's mind reeled as he said this. _Same bed? Me, Kakashi-sensei… same bed?? _As if he hadn't done enough to make her fluster, he started taking off his shirt. "W-what are you doing?"

"Taking off my shirt." As if he didn't state the obvious, "I sleep like this all the time. Or do you want me to go all the way?" he moved his brows suggestively.

Her cheeks looked like a ripen tomato as embarrassment engulfed her. _He's doing this on purpose!_ With an annoyed stomp of her feet, she said, "I'm sleeping on the couch!"

Kakashi prevented himself from laughing out loud. Pushing her to her limits caused him so much fun. "No you're not. You're sleeping here." As if to show his point, he tapped the empty space beside him.

Sakura looked at him warily and he looked back with mirth dancing in his exposed eye.

He was teasing her and it got the better of her. With the determination to slap his stupid innuendos right onto his face, Sakura placed the pillow between them and climbed the bed.

Grabbing the end of the comforter, she tucked herself in and turned on her side, "Don't come near me, do you understand?"

"Ah, giving me the cold shoulder again?" Kakashi teased on the other side.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna crawl on you."

"Perv."

Kakashi chuckled, "Good night—_honey_…"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Go to sleep, _old man_."

"That's low, Sakura."

"You started it."

"…"

"Good night, Kakashi…" she finally said softly before yawning as sleep started to claim her.

A smile ghosted his lips, "Yeah, you too."

**TBC**


	7. 7

**Chapter Seven**

A hum escaped her lips when she felt something warm pressing her side. Her eyes were still closed while she revelled at the strange warmth she was receiving. She felt grateful; she snuggled closer, seeking more heat and while she did this, a familiar scent engulfed her. Confusion caused her brows to knit together in her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and started to register her blurred surroundings. _Where am I?_ Waiting for a few seconds to let her fuzzy brain work its wheels; Sakura stayed put on the bed. _Wait—this isn't my room!_ Her once sleepy eyes widened like saucers as she observed the plain cream ceiling and the soft light the sun offered behind the non-curtained window. Widely, she looked around, trying to clear her brain much faster.

"Oh," she softly breathed as her eyes finally settled on the source of warmth that lay next to her. The events from yesterday replayed in her mind, and made her remember the exact reason why she's sleeping on Kakashi's bed—with him. Her eyes prowled around the room; anywhere but Kakashi. But her eyes constantly returned to her ex-sensei's sleeping face. His face looked so smooth without the creases, his hair mussed everywhere and his even breathing was the only thing she could hear in the silence of the cold room. A blush crept upon her face after she came up with a realization, _He looks so handsome like this… so peaceful…_ She had no control on what she was doing at that moment; her hand rose and brushed his stubborn bangs away from his forehead. Sighing, Sakura laid back and just looked at him.

-

-

"_It's Kakashi, isn't it?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You've grown close with the man since I went away. Some say you and Kakashi got a relationship going on, is this true?"_

"_Yes, we do have a relationship. We're great friends now."_

-

-

Was that all he was to her? A friend? She couldn't blame Sasuke and the others if they assumed that she and Kakashi had a thing going on. They were always seen together. Since Naruto was with Hinata and was rarely seen with them, this roused everyone's suspicion more. _He's just a friend. Someone I can lean on and tell stuff that I rarely tell everyone else… A relationship further than that is impossible… he'll never like me that way. To him, I'm just a child, a former student… a teammate. Sasuke's former fan girl._ By the end of her statement, she smiled. Sasuke's former fan girl. Funny, she never considered herself like one when she was a child. It was because she believed Sasuke saw her more than that. Being a member of Team 7 and all…

Suddenly, her thoughts drifted towards her encounter with Sasuke last night. But as soon as that flashed her mind, it ended quickly when Kakashi slightly stirred in his sleep. Sakura stiffened while watching him with guarded eyes.

Muttering something incoherent in his sleep, he unconsciously flung an arm across her chest and a leg over hers. Sakura made a small 'eep' while she watched in utter surprise. She gave him a side-glance and saw him still in a deep slumber. _Great._ Now that she's in a rather, compromising position with her ex-sensei, she had no idea how to get out of it. She could only just imagine the look on Kakashi's face when he woke up with her pinned beneath his stubborn appendages. _Even in his sleep, he's still a perv._ Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Sakura tried to formulate a way on how to get his arm and leg off of her without stirring him from his sleep.

Carefully, she started to squirm, trying to free her arms first but found that attempt useless. After countless times of trying to get out, Sakura let out a groan of frustration. Prying his arm alone was tiresome and being tired and annoyed at the same time was not a good combination. She had to do something! She couldn't afford him seeing this when he woke up.

Having no other choice, Sakura settled on squirming her way towards the edge of the bed. She continued until she finally slid off and fell on the floor with a thump.

Groaning, she sat up. She cast a glance over to where Kakashi slept. He again muttered something about dolphins, which was odd, and then turned on his side, clutching a pillow as replacement for Sakura's warmth.

Sighing in relief, she stood up and straightened the clothes she borrowed.

That was a close call.

**

When Kakashi woke later that morning, he realized he was alone in his bed. Looking around, he found a note left on the space she occupied last night. With a tired yawn, he leaned against his arm and read,

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_I wanted to wake you up and say goodbye but you need your sleep more than I could ever imagine. You sleep like a log! No wonder you're always late… So, I decided not to disturb you and leave this note instead. I want to thank you for letting me stay here last night. You don't know how much I appreciate all the things you've done for me. In return, I made you breakfast! See how incredibly sweet I am?_

That made him smile. _I've seen it a long time ago, Sakura…_ he mused as he continued reading,

_I have to go home before my parents go ballistic. I'll see you this afternoon. Remember, we still got that challenge thing going on. Your mask will be still my prize._

_Your smartest student,_

_Sakura_

The jounin's smile broadened at this before he dropped back again in his bed. Sakura was right, he really needed sleep. The events from yesterday, not to mention his sleepless nights mulling over Sakura's wedding, worn him out. His eyes languidly closed but before he let sleep overcome him, the look of contentment never left his face.

At least now he had something to look forward to. His afternoon definitely will be worthwhile.

**

Her heart pounded against her chest as she took the remaining few steps toward home. When she reached the front door, her breath became erratic as if she had ran a marathon. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the door and let herself in. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and she slowly opened the door. _This is now or never, Sakura…_ and as the interior of the house began to unfold, she held her eyes tightly closed. The last thing she needed right now was the monstrous look on her parent's faces as they welcomed her home.

But what she'd seen stunned her. The house was quiet except for the usual rustling on the kitchen. Cautiously she stepped in, took off her shoes and walked inside. Taking small measured steps, she took a peek inside the kitchen and saw her mother moving from one place to another. Her father sat on the table, reading the daily paper with a cup of coffee prepared before him.

At first, she wanted to mask her presence and go straight up to her room. But it was too late when her mother's head turned towards her direction with both brows arched.

Then all hell broke lose when her mother actually _smiled_, "Come in, dear. Have some breakfast."

_What the—?_ Sakura's green eyes bugged out as she stared dumbly at her mother who was now preparing the table.

As if that wasn't enough to shock her, her father smiled too and said, "Oh, Sakura. When did you return?"

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds before choking an answer, "J-just now…" she was so unsure of what was happening around her. Is this some kind of a joke or a dream, perhaps? Secretly, she pinched her arm and winced. _Yep! It's all real…_

Her mother laid out a beautiful plate of breakfast on the table and her stomach growled in return. She wasn't able to eat anything last night and now she could feel her stomach reminding her to feed it.

Mrs. Haruno laughed wholeheartedly and went to usher her daughter inside. Sakura stiffened as her mother lead her to sit down on the table. All this time, his father was smiling at her. She had no idea whether to feel relieved or scared. They're supposed to be mad for Pete's sake! Why are they acting as if nothing happened?

Her mother took the seat across her with her smile never faltering.

This scared her more.

"Mom, dad… I—" she started, but she was immediately interrupted by her mother's now, grave voice.

"It didn't happen. Nothing happened, do you understand?"

"What?" Sakura was confused.

Her father dropped the paper and looked straight into her confused eyes, "Forget what happened yesterday. It's for the better…"

With that said, they started eating, except for Sakura who was still trying to digest the situation.

And then something flashed her mind,

-

-

"_I will call off the wedding… I'll talk to your parents if you want. Just don't go. Naruto will kill me. I can't let you ruin your life here because of me. It's unacceptable…"_

_-_

_-_

**

"He DID??" Ino's voice never failed to rattle the whole city as she went to her flower shop that morning to check-up on her.

Sakura browsed around, "Yep."

"B-but I thought he was mad!"

"He IS!"

"No, I mean… I've never seen him so…so angry before…" and with that, Ino trailed off.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know what his intentions are. But before he left, he asked me not to go. He said it's unacceptable." She then furiously shook her head, "Argh! I don't know what's up with him! He's so confusing…"

Ino nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

The pink-haired medic nin dropped on a chair nearby and absently fiddled with the lily's petals, "And now everybody's acting as if nothing happened… I wonder what Sasuke did to shut them off…"

"There's a possibility he threatened everyone. Of perhaps, they just wanted to show respect. Anyone would've done the same thing if they were on yours shoes, Sakura… at least that's what Shika told me." With the mentioning of her lazy boy friend, her brows furrowed, "Which reminds me, where the hell is he? I told him to pick me up. And now he's five minutes late!"

Sakura smiled at her friend's non-stop yapping, "For five minutes you're already throwing a fit? Ha! What if you're going out with the king of tardiness, Hatake Kakashi?" Then suddenly she felt her face hot. Memories of sleeping in his bed with him half-naked beside her engulfed her mind. Her spacing off and the obvious blush on her cheeks was not left unnoticed by Ino.

"I trust that you and Kakashi already went out on a date, hm?" the blonde teased, which immediately brought back Sakura's attention.

"What? No! I-I mean, not yet… well, sort off… I think…" Sakura embarrassingly went off like a rocket as words gushed off her mouth. She fiddled more with the flower on her hand, trying not to look at Ino straight in the eye.

Then suddenly, Ino laughed out loud, "Oh, you're so easy to tease…"

"Ino!" the other gave out a frustrated protest.

Ino crossed her arms and continued to interrogate her, "Well, why did you say something about Kakashi being late on a date? That only means one thing, forehead girl. You and Kakashi already dated!" her squeal caused her a headache. No wonder Shikamaru couldn't stand a minute with her.

_Now I wonder how those two ended up together._

"C'mon, tell me the details!" Ino excitedly gushed, her blue eyes shining with pure interest.

"No!" Sakura firmly replied.

"Why not?"

"NO because we haven't dated yet and NO because if we ever did, I will never tell you."

Ino glared at her in disappointment, "You're impossible!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." She then stood up and started walking out of the store. "Can I have this for free?" she asked before setting a foot out.

"It's already contaminated with you touching it, feel free." Ino mocked while waving a dismissive hand.

Sakura shook her head. "I'll see you around, Ino-pig." And with that, she went out before giving the blonde a chance to retort back.

**

"Sakura-chan!" her other blonde friend and with an even louder mouth named Naruto hollered at her as she entered Ichiraku's stall. She knew she'd find him here.

"Naruto." She greeted as she took the empty seat next to him. His bowl of steaming-hot ramen still ever present.

"Where have you been?" he started, "We've been looking all-over for you!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Ehehe… I needed some time to think." Then she asked, "… _we_?"

"Oh, Neji and Shikamaru helped me on the search. But they backed out by nightfall. Said, I was worrying too much!" then he turned to devour his bowl and not long after he ordered for another round. He ate ramen _that_ fast. "I mean, who wouldn't be? I was so worried! And your parents said they'll cut-off my head if I didn't return without you." Then his eyes looked up, looking thoughtful, "But then, when I returned they said that everything's fine and I should go home. So odd…"

Sakura could not believe her parents could talk so morbid when pissed off. She cleared her throat nervously and nodded, "Yeah… odd…"

As if on cue, Shikamaru and Chouji showed up and joined them. "Bah! I knew you'd be here." The ANBU captain lazily muttered as he took the seat next to Naruto as Chouji took the remaining empty seat beside Sakura. Shikamaru's eyes trailed over the pink-haired kunoichi who caused so much commotion yesterday. "So, you decided to come back."

Sakura gave a small smile, "Yeah, I had no other choice…"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, no one will bother you!" Chouji suddenly piped in before accepting a steaming bowl of ramen. He and Naruto ate in synchronize.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sasuke officially barred the ninth of December."

_December 9 was yesterday_, Sakura mused. _Our wedding day…_

"Uchiha's gone nuts." Shikamaru muttered.

"No he hasn't!" Naruto exclaimed when heard him. After swallowing another mouthful of noodles, he said, "He may be a bastard sometimes but I know he did that for Sakura-chan!" then his eyes trailed up, looking thoughtful, "Oh wait, yeah he's crazy. Forced marriage… psh! What was he thinking?"

"Clearly, he's not." Shikamaru commented.

"Sakura-chan ran away to escape. I would have done the same thing…" Chouji munched continuously on his chips after finishing his ramen.

"I'm with you," Shikamaru gave a lopsided grin.

"You do know I'm still here… I can hear you clearly." Sakura gave out a frustrated sigh.

Then Naruto started laughing like there was no tomorrow, "You two?? I can't even imagine Sasuke proposing to you guys!" Sakura realized she was left unheard.

Both Shikamaru and Chouji glared death towards him.

"Oh, grow up." they both said in unison.

Clearly irked with the said comment, Naruto swallowed the entire bowl and yelled, "What did you say??"

Sakura shook her head, "Enough." Three pair of eyes settled on her. "You three should all grow up! And by the way, what are you doing here?" her gaze shot straight towards the lazy nin's direction, clearly saying 'How dare you ditch my best friend?'

Apparently, he didn't get it at first, "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked as one eye brow arched in question.

"You're supposed to be at Ino's shop half-an-hour ago. What are you doing _here_?" Sakura pressed.

Shikamaru looked confused at first and then his eyes slightly widened in realization, "Gee, thanks for reminding me. You're a great friend." In exaggeration, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. He intentionally overlooked his 'date' today with that loudmouth. And now Sakura's here not only to remind him but also to reprimand him about not picking up her best friend on time. Better switch the subject immediately before things eventually turn out boring for him, "By the way, I just got back from a mission briefing. I came here to tell you that Hokage-sama's expecting to see you this afternoon."

Sakura blinked, "She does?" she asked while wondering why her sensei wanted to see her. Could it be possible that she already knows about her attempts of leaving Konoha? She couldn't help not to shudder at the thought. If Tsunade-sama asked to see her only to be chastised for not thinking like a full-fledged medic-nin, she'd better prepare herself.

Naruto suddenly paled at the mentioning of that old hag's name, "S-Sakura… I don't think this is the best time to see her…"

"I can't say no to the Hokage, Naruto." Sakura reasoned out.

"B-but!" the blonde's head whipped towards her, "She'll eat you alive!"

Sakura groaned and raised an eyebrow. Naruto can really exaggerate sometimes, "What makes you think that?"

"She—she must've misunderstood what happened last night…"

"I'm still here, she wouldn't fuss over that." Lightly, she shrugged her shoulders, "It's probably another mission briefing."

"PROBABLY??" Naruto exclaimed rather too loudly, obviously gaining a lot of unwanted attention from the passer by's, "That's no assurance… 'baa-chan can strike like a horse! She's ten times powerful than Orochimaru and Itachi combined!"

Sakura looked at her friend and then started to laugh. She could still remember that night when Naruto returned from a mission in Sound, wounded and unconscious. She had never seen Tsunade-sama so worried before. Immediately, she tended on Naruto's wounds and when he recovered three days after, all he got was a good slap on the cheek and strings of castigation from the Hokage herself. She almost acted like a mother/sister to Naruto. Noting that he reminded her so much of her own brother who died.

Shikamaru sighed, "These people are mad. I'm out of here." He then stood up and flipped the flap for his exit.

"Wait up!" Chouji stood up and followed his best friend.

"What's so funny?" Ignoring Shikamaru and Chouji's great escape, Naruto's eye twitched. Quite irked by the gale of her laughter.

Sakura took pity on her friend's situation and stopped laughing. But that did not stop her from grinning, "As much as I appreciate your concern, Naruto. I'm going." She stood up and straightened her dress. Her eyes full of mirth, eyed him, "Don't worry, I won't let her kick my ass for nothing. Ja!"

Naruto was about to say something though he was quickly interrupted when the owner announced his third order. All was forgotten the minute that bowl of ramen touched his hands.

**

Through the entirety of the night, Sasuke remained inside his room, knees against his chest while his eyes absently stared off somewhere outside his window.

The events last night overwhelmed him. He didn't know what's gotten into him. He never reacted like that before. Not with a girl. Not with Sakura… of all people…

_I want an heir… that's all I ever wanted in the first place. But then…_ his hands clenched while he closed his eyes from the pain of watching the snow fall for the past three hours. _Why does Sakura's refusal upset me more than I would let on?_ He asked himself, not knowing what to answer.

His plan was perfectly crafted.

He'll ask for Sakura's hand in marriage.

Marry her.

Get her pregnant.

Continue his bloodline.

…

Raise his children with her.

Come home with the expectation of seeing his kids and his wife preparing a feast for his return.

Watch his wife reprimand his children and love them at the same time.

Cuddle together as they watch the kids play outside.

Tell sweet nothings to his wife's ear as she giggle and return the favour by kissing him with passion.

Touch her.

Love her.

Worship her.

Make her the happiest woman in the whole world.

Have a happy home with her and his children.

Forget the awful past and build a wonderful future.

The first five were his original plans. The rest just came into his mind the moment he left Sakura that night.

"Sakura…"

He didn't know what to think right now. There are a lot of single women out there who will do everything for them to get noticed. He can always marry one and impregnate her so he could get a child. But then the thought of marrying someone other than Sakura seemed so wrong. If there's anyone he wanted to live the rest of his life with... that would be Sakura. The conversation they had last night made him realize something he overlooked for years.

He was in-love with her.

Pathetically, foolishly, unbelievably in-love with her.

And here he thought he was not capable of having such an emotion.

Sasuke gave out a bitter laugh. Who would've thought? After years of ignoring her, he finally realized that she's more than a team mate and a friend to him.

She was everything he wanted in a woman.

The perfect wife.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered as his voice faded along the cold December wind.

**TBC**


	8. 8

**Chapter Eight**

The moment she stepped inside the Hokage's office, Sakura's mouth fell agape.

"Oh, there you are." Tsunade calmly addressed her student with both hands folded on the table.

Sakura blinked when she saw Hatake Kakashi standing silently in front of Tsunade's table.

All these years of knowing him, not once did he ever manage to come early in mission briefings than her or Naruto or even Sasuke!

She always came first while he came in last with his pathetic excuse of encountering a lost dolphin outside his house.

But this time…

He was earlier than her…

EARLIER THAN HER!

HER!!!

The words echoed thoroughly inside her head.

_Is it the end of the world already?_ She knew she was exaggerating a _bit_ too much but the shock of seeing him like a punctual jounin made her world turn upside down.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and gape like an idiot?" The blond Hokage commented minus the acrimony. "Come here, Sakura. I don't have all day!"

She did as what she was told and stood next to her sensei who was smiling underneath his mask. Giving a petulant pout, Sakura fixed her eyes towards the Hokage who was watching the exchange with mild amusement.

"Before we start," her eyes directly addressed the pink-haired jounin, "I just want you to know that the—_events_—that happened yesterday is well forgotten by everyone. You need not to worry as what that boy told me."

_Sasuke._ She had no idea whether to be grateful or get disappointed at the way he behaved these past few days. But then since she's up for another mission, that'll help her escape the tension around Konoha. The chances of seeing Sasuke again will be thin… at least for awhile. And he's the last person she wanted to see right now.

"So, about the mission." Kakashi immediately interfered after noticing how Sakura indulged herself on la-la land.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded, "A messenger from Sand came yesterday and delivered a request letter from the Kazekage. As you can see, a suspicious group was spotted lurking around their border. The said group injured a lot of jounins from the Wind country. An attack from the enemies occurred three days ago and Sand's quite desperate for more medics to treat their men."

"Why?" Sakura asked. The request letter was just—odd on some point.

"It's because at the same time, an epidemic spread and most of the children caught it. The Kazekage fears that the epidemic and the unseen enemies might damage the Sand Village greatly."

"So, they have no idea who's running the group?" Like Sakura, Kakashi found it quite unusual. If Sand wasn't able to detect whoever's attacking them, then that only means it was no ordinary group. _Could it be?_ Then he quickly ignored his preceding thoughts, _Not possible… Sasuke already killed him. So as what he said…_ but even he doubted the fact that Uchiha Itachi's dead. It just came out of Sasuke's mouth when he returned, tattered and worn-out. He said he killed his brother and that's that. After his proclamation, everyone believed his words. Kakashi wasn't so convinced though. Even the Hokage did not believe him at first and still sent a search party for the Akatsuki's. But for the past few years, they hadn't heard nor seen any of them. They disappeared… all of them. _Did Sasuke really kill his brother?_

"None. These rebels move in stealth. Sand's threatened by them."

"I'm one of the medics you're going to send, huh?" Sakura cocked her head on the side. Good. She needed to get away from here.

"Yes, along with your team of four." Tsunade referred to the interns Sakura was handling in the hospital. "Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru will accompany you there."

"All three of them?" Sakura was a little surprised at this.

"Yes. All three of them." The Hokage confirmed, "I can't risk our own medics. We need them as much as the other villages do." Sighing, she went on, "Now for the strategy. As usual, do not use the straight route." Her finger directed a circular motion until it reached the border.

"We'll circle around to avoid confrontations." Kakashi agreed on the plan as she continued. This was the best way to avoid attracting too much attention.

"Exactly." Rolling the map again, Tsunade dropped the paper on the side of her table, "Once you reported to the Kazekage, Hatake, Nara and Hyuuga will report back to me as soon as possible." Her eyes immediately caught Sakura's, "Stay there for a week and then come back here and give me the initial report personally. With the trouble Sand's facing right now, I don't trust anyone sending vital information without them pilfering it." She noticed the look on her student's eyes, "You know what I mean."

Sakura nodded. Orochimaru was still hiding somewhere around Wind country. Who knows? Maybe he was the one who planned those attacks against Sand. Perhaps even the epidemic was his cause too. It's possible… that man is evil.

"Anything else?" Kakashi interrupted.

Tsunade gave a long sigh. She'd been giving orders since the moment she woke up this morning, "Just do what I instructed you to do and everything will be fine."

"Clear."

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked after removing her gaze away from the map and into her superior's.

Tsunade smiled, "Tomorrow."

**

After the briefing, both jounins walked out and headed home in silence. Kakashi was happy to walk her home of course. The smile on his face was enough proof.

"What are you smiling at?" he gave her an innocent look but that failed miserably.

His eyebrow arched at her, "Is it a crime to smile once in awhile?"

Sakura looked at him and then shook her head, "Whatever it is, it better not be _me_."

"What do you mean?" the man faked innocence.

The pink-haired nin blatantly accused, "You're looking at me."

"Aren't you a little high of yourself? What makes you think I'm _looking_ and _smiling_ at _you_?" the moment he said those words, he immediately regretted it and mentally kicked himself. The way she looked away with—_what?_—disappointment in her eyes made him realize that he offended her.

Sakura had no idea why but her heart sank when he said that. _Yeah… I'm not worth your smile… everyone knows that…_ For someone who bickered with him for years and been slapped with a witty remark right in the face, she's acting kind of strange. She's supposed to be used to it by now! _But why am I so disappointed?_ Then her inner voice immediately answered, _Perhaps you're expecting him to shower you with honeyed words and phrases until you melt like a puddle of goo. Sakura, I think you're starting to fall—_ Sakura immediately stopped herself from thinking further before she realized something she will regret.

Kakashi noticed her stop and this made him feel guiltier. Could she be _that_ upset?

"Sakura?"

Snapping out from her trance-like-state, her eyes sought his and they looked at each other for a moment that seemed like eternity. Finding this quite ridiculous, Sakura cleared her throat and forced her eyes away from his.

_What was that?_

"You can stop imitating me now. Walk, Kakashi." She herself wasn't sure if her voice sounded normal.

Her voice brought him out of his stupor and noticed Sakura walking way ahead. With a sigh, he went to follow closely behind her.

There was silence again. Though this time, Sakura appreciated it. She's not even sure if she'll be able to talk without stuttering in front of him.

"How are you now?" Kakashi felt the need of using his voice.

"What?" she asked, quite confused and then understood what he really was asking. Realization dawn her and then replied, "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"And your parents?"

Finally, the tension broke the minute she recalled her encounter with her parents that morning.

"You will _never_ believe what happened," she started and began telling him how her parents acted like nothing occurred yesterday. Just like what everybody else is doing.

"Hm, I guess Sasuke's really serious about clearing both of your names." That was good of course.

Sakura nodded, "Now I'm compelled to thank him." Her eyes lowered, "That's the least thing I could do." Then she turned to him, "Have you seen him, by the way?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I haven't."

Sakura nodded, "I see." She was half disappointed, half glad she didn't see Sasuke today. That would be awkward.

They continued walking until they reached the familiar intersection. Both separated their ways the moment Sakura convinced Kakashi not to walk her home.

Her parents might not like seeing their daughter who's supposed to marry yesterday with another man.

A former sensei or not. She couldn't risk the chances.

**

"WHAT??" A female voice shrieked so loud, all the birds sleeping on their nests flew away in alarm.

"It's a mission, woman! What am I supposed to do?" a bored, drawling voice retorted back.

"YOU'VE JUST RETURNED AND YOU'RE GOING AWAY AGAIN?? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Again, I said—It's-a-mission! I can't refuse the Hokage! She'll kill me!"

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID EXCUSES! JUST SAY IT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT I FEEL!"

"Oh, don't start on me again…" the voice almost pleaded.

"I HATE YOU, YOU LAZY JERK! GET OUT! GET OUT!" and then the female cried, just as loud as she shrieked.

"Gladly!"

Slamming the door behind him, Shikamaru grunted as he stepped outside the wintry afternoon. "Women, so troublesome…" he grumbled to himself as he scratched the back of his head in annoyance. Up until now he had no idea how he ended up with that loudmouth.

_Oh yeah, because you love her you big, lazy idiot._

And now he wondered WHY?

_She maybe a loudmouth but she's still caring and loving when she's not mad._

Except her being a noisy, blonde bitch attitude weighed heavier than her good traits.

"I knew I got the right house."

Shikamaru almost tripped backwards from the sudden intrusion, "N-Neji?? Goddammit, don't go appearing like that again! You spooked the shit out of me!"

The other ghosted a smile, his colourless eyes watching Shikamaru twitch with mild amusement, "Did I?"

Shikamaru snarled at his witty reply, "What are you doing here?" then his eyes narrowed, "How'd you find me?"

Neji shrugged, "Easy. I just had to follow her voice." He tipped his head towards the apartment behind him.

And then it just occurred to Shikamaru that he was blatantly kicked out of HIS OWN apartment! Ticked by this fact, Shikamaru felt like destroying something yet too lazy to do so. "I'd better steal that extra key from her." He muttered as numerous ideas of stealing the key of his apartment flashed his mind.

"Did you say something?" Neji's brows arched.

"Nothing!" Shikamaru snapped. He was definitely NOT in the mood. "So, what are you doing here?" it's not everyday he was visited by the Hyuuga genius. Yeah, they've been on missions together before but none of them still considered each other as _friends_ to visit each other's home_._ A team mate, or probably an acquaintance is more acceptable.

"Sakura said we'll meet in the bridge by dawn." Neji then added, "Hokage-sama's orders."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru waved a dismissive hand, "If there's anyone she should remind about time… that would be Kakashi." Looking at Neji, he asked, "Anything else?"

Neji kept his straight face. That smile he showed a few minutes ago (yeah right!) was a mistake. But seeing Shikamaru's pallor face was worth his amusement. He couldn't help it. "No, that's it." Making a gesture that he's about to leave, Neji said, "See you tomorrow." And with that, he started walking away.

Fifteen steps, he counted, until he heard his familiar voice call out to him, "H-hey! Wait!"

Neji stopped his steps and looked over his shoulder. The look of apathy was still there though he's curiousness of what Shikamaru was up to was not.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru dumbly asked.

"Home." Neji internally winced. He lived there, yes, but he didn't belong there. It was Hinata's home, not his.

"Let's get a drink before we risk our asses off tomorrow." Shikamaru said and started walking ahead. Actually, the real reason was that he was avoiding Ino for the rest of the night. Going home drunk will save him from her unbearable nagging.

Neji frowned, "I haven't agreed yet."

Shikamaru offhandedly shrugged his shoulders, "You have no other choice."

"We have a mission tomorrow." Neji weakly protested.

"As I said _no-other-choice._"

Clear eyes widened and then narrowed. This Nara boy does have a lot of air in him. Finding that he had-as what Shikamaru said no-other-choice, Neji followed closely behind.

A little drinking wouldn't hurt.

At least, that's what he hoped.

Having a hangover while in a mission's definitely inappropriate.

**

The next day, everyone gathered on the bridge the moment dawn struck. Well, all except for...

"Kakashi…" Sakura's brow twitched irritably. Her morning was obviously destroyed. Noting that Kakashi wasn't the only who failed to meet the scheduled time.

Even Shikamaru and Neji are late!

Hyuuga Neji, of all people!

"Haruno-san, we're falling way behind the schedule. Do you think we should leave now?" one of the medics she was handling asked timidly. Everyone could see how pissed off their superior was.

"As much as I want to, we can't." sighing, she hoped Tsunade-sama assigned more _punctual_ jounins to accompany them instead. "We can't travel without them. Hokage's orders."

"But the sun's already up!" another medic whined.

Sakura apologetically shook her head, "Give them five more minutes and then we leave." But inside, she was already fuming. How can they be so unprofessional??

As if on cue, three figures emerged from the horizon.

"They're here!" she heard someone said behind her.

"Finally!" another one commented.

Neji was the first one to arrive from the three, looking a bit tired.

Shikamaru was not far behind him, looking as tired as Neji.

And finally, Kakashi appeared. An apologetic smile already plastered on his face.

_That git._ Sakura gave him a disapproving look.

Neji passed by her and she was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong though he beat her up to it.

"Don't ask." He said while rubbing his temple. The headache wouldn't go away and he had no idea if he could ever function well on their trip to Fukuoka.

Shikamaru came next and again, Sakura did the same only to be silenced by his hand.

As Kakashi neared, he grinned widely and said, "Funny story. This morning two—"

"Dolphins." Sakura supplied, quite ticked off. Her arms were crossed while she tapped her foot on the ground.

As if to tease her more, he cocked his head on the side, "I was going to say _penguins_ this time."

Sakura glared at him, hard, "Whatever."

"Hm, somebody's not in the mood today." Kakashi commented as he started to lead the way. His smirk grew wider when he felt her eyes burning holes on the back of his neck.

**

"Naruto?"

A cheeky grin smeared all-over the blonde's face, "'bout time you showed up!"

The other grunted, "You just love telling me that."

"Pfft!" crossing his arms angrily, Naruto replied, "Well, I wouldn't if you stop hiding away from everyone."

Onyx eyes glared him down, "I wasn't hiding."

"…_right_." Jumping off a rather large boulder outside the Uchiha residence, Naruto once again gave that big sunny smile, almost blinding Sasuke until his eyes burned into ashes. "In case you didn't know, it's been three days since you became cooped inside that house of yours."

"It's been _that_ long?" Sasuke most mused to himself. With all the thinking he did just caused time fly by so fast.

"So I believe that we should go out and spar!" smirking, the blonde haughtily continued, "I bet with all the sitting and sleeping you did back there sore that sorry ass of yours."

In return, Sasuke regarded him coolly, "And what makes you think I'll go spar with you, dobe? Not worth my time."

"And moping for three days straight is a _lot_ more meaningful??" the other snapped loudly.

"Maybe…"

"Gah! You're an asshole!"

Sasuke smirked, as usual finding victory with their petty argument was easy enough. It had always been like this; Naruto challenging him into a fight, yelling, insulting, and screaming even shrieking at some point when Naruto was finally over the edge. Seeing him all riled up just makes his day.

But today was different.

Despite of how much he tried to pretend he hated Naruto, his physical and mental being refused to do so.

It was odd, really.

"Don't worry." Naruto said, "She's not here. No one will remind her of that day anymore."

_Who's not here?_ Sasuke's brows frown turned deeper, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura's out in a mission. It'll probably be a long before she comes back."

"What?" now, the Uchiha genius was glaring daggers, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto gave him a 'duh-you're-so-stupid' look, "You wanted to brood alone, _remember_?"

"I wasn't brooding," Sasuke reasoned out, "I was just trying to regain my hon—"

"Before you finish that sad remark for an excuse, I want to ask you something." Seeing that Sasuke's expecting him to continue, he said, "What did you tell to Sakura that day—" then he faltered, feeling awfully uncomfortable, "—you know—_that day_ you went after her."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's my friend."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. A long pause occurred and then…

"What makes you think I will tell you?"

"Because I'm-your-friend!" Naruto never thought Sasuke would reach the limit of annoying him up to the boiling point. But then, this is Sasuke we're talking about. He's been doing it ever since, always getting the rise out of him and such.

"It's none of your business." He said and started walking pass the loud blonde but failed when a hand shot through to grab his arm. Turning his head, he saw something that made his eyes unusually widen.

Naruto was beyond the point of joking. He was not looking directly at him but he could tell he was upset. Maybe he pushed the buttons a little too much? What's so surprising about that?

Hm, the fact that they jumped from one friendly conversation to an argument surprised him.

"It's my fucking business, Sasuke and you know it." Then his hand moved and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. His eyes flashed dangerously towards him. "I may look like I don't care but if you EVER do that to her again, I'll kill you!" Ever since Sasuke returned from his mission, he noticed how oddly Sakura had been acting and it worried him. He knew there was something going on and there was only one person he knew who could cause so much trouble. Sasuke.

When he learned that Sasuke forced Sakura to marry him for an heir, he did not bother to intrude. He thought since Sakura once loved Sasuke, she'd learn to love him soon as they got married. But he was wrong. Sakura wanted nothing with the Uchiha but still he persisted. It was so wrong.

Sasuke knew he was supposed to take the situation seriously. But then being a prick as he was, he flaunted a taunting smirk, "Well, is that a challenge, dobe?"

"SASUKE!"

"I don't care what you think. Let go of me and get out of my way."

The fist on his collar shook. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto muttered, "Why are you doing this to her?"

Somehow, the intensity within Naruto's eyes put him into shame. Fighting the urge to continue their glaring contest, Sasuke finally gave up and looked away.

Naruto just blinked.

He didn't understand. Sasuke never backed off from anything.

_Was that—guilt in his eyes?_ The blonde could never tell for the Uchiha prodigy made sure his eyes were well-hidden beneath his bangs.

"I don't know either…"

**TBC**


	9. 9

**Chapter Nine**

Among the mission trips she had done before, this has got to be the most difficult of all. They had to take the longest routes in order to get to Sand unseen. They passed almost two villages already, went through forests, and crossed a couple of rivers. Only a couple more villages and the whole journey would be over, for her and her team that is. Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru were asked to report immediately to the Hokage after escorting the whole medic team safely.

Running through the forest and jumping on trees was no biggie for the whole team but soon a lot of them grew tired. Noticing this, Kakashi called everyone to halt and decided to camp the moment the sun was about to set.

Sakura asked two of her trainees to fetch wood while the others prepared the tents and food. For three days, they've been doing the same routine, ordering everyone around isn't necessary.

Shikamaru, being the lazy individual he was, immediately hit the sack. Kakashi however plucked the ever present orange book out of his pocket and took his spot in one of the trees. A smirk played his lips the moment he noticed the disapproving look Sakura was sending him.

Sakura was in no mood today to reprimand Kakashi about his—_sick—_fascination with that book of his, so she went to sit near the fire next to Neji who had been staring blankly on it ever since it was built. His eyes however watched her closely as she sat next to him.

She offered a smile, "Mind if I sit here?" She and Neji are friends… but somehow he still makes her a little uncomfortable.

Shrugging his shoulders, Neji replied with indifference, "Suit yourself."

The sun was finally out and darkness ate the whole forest with only the bonfire serving as their light. Sakura took off her leg guards, stretched out and rested her legs on the side. She'd been meaning to do that ever since they found this clearing.

Neither did she know the Hyuuga genius was watching her every move with mild interest. Perhaps, that's the only _interesting_ thing he could notice here in the midst of this wilderness. "It's amazing." He started offhandedly, earning a questioning look from Sakura and a warning glare from the _other_.

"What is?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, not wanting to break the talk he started. Its rare Neji starts any conversation. It was kinda—weird, but in some way she was relieved that Neji was actually human after all.

Neji noticed the sudden sparkle of interest in her eyes that made him immediately avert his eyes towards the fire; "Even after the wedding incident you still faced everyone as if nothing happened…" he couldn't understand why? If it had happened to any other girl, she would've locked herself inside her room, ashamed to face anyone for at least a month or so. The humiliation of two families is enough to traumatize a young girl's mind. But Sakura was not any other girl. She was Sakura, former member of team 7, student of the Hokage, and top medic nin at the same time. She had achieved so many things in the past nineteen years of her life. She was definitely _not_ any ordinary girl, which explained why she was acting different from the other female population.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "It's the only thing I can do for myself, Neji-kun." Her eyes turned and watched the fire with its tips licking the cold breezy air. She drew her knees against her chest and rested her chin upon them, "I can't mope like a wimpy girl. Not anymore. I'm no longer twelve-years old, if you noticed." She could still remember the days she cried her eyes out after Sasuke left. "Crying and admitting defeat is the _real_ humiliation. If I did, I would've been more embarrassed. Facing the problem is way easier than running away from it."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, why?" Neji almost asked in a grumble. He was curious and he wanted to ask. What was so wrong about that?

Sakura blinked at him, "You mean, _why_ I didn't marry Sasuke?"

Neji nodded, "As far as I can remember, you and Shikamaru's girlfriend used to chase him."

"_Used to_," Sakura pressed, "its past tense."

Neji was silent and then nodded, "I see." But his interrogations aren't over. He still thirsted for answers, just to relieve his uncharacteristic curiosity. "Isn't he worth it for you?"

"What?" Sakura laughed, finding that incredibly amusing, "Sasuke? Not worth it? Me?" she incredulously asked with arched brows while pointing a finger towards her chest, "One of the most desirable men in Konoha? That's funny!"

"I wasn't joking," Neji looked affronted, completely misinterpreting Sakura's laughter.

Sakura took pity on him and ceased her giggling, "I'm sorry. It's just—well, it's surprising…"

"What is?"

"You asking that question. I'm not used to it."

"Why?"

"Hah?" Sakura looked at him as if he had just grown two heads.

Neji ignored her reaction and spoke instead, "You're different from any other girl in Konoha, Sakura. Don't think less of yourself." He didn't know how to say it without making her blush or something. He meant to say she was lovely inside and out but that would probably add her up to his fan club. _Aren't we a little too vain?_

Sakura's throat was parched, "I am?" she couldn't believe this coming from Neji. She blinked her way towards reality and finally said, "So, that explains why Sasuke wants me to bear his child?"

Neji's eyes slightly widened at this sudden statement. His head quickly turned and stared at her, "Bear his what?"

_Do I have to explain this over and over again?_ With a defeated sigh, Sakura replied, "Sasuke wants an heir."

"I see…" he turned towards the fire, eyes slowly closing as if he's growing tired, "I can't blame him…"

"What?" seriously, Hyuuga Neji's starting to freak her out. Maybe her decision of sitting down next to him was a bad idea after all. A perv Kakashi, she can handle. But a straight-forward, talkative Neji? That's another question.

"As what I've said, you're lovely inside and out—"

Okay, now that was enough for Sakura to tumble her way downward the hill, "You never said that…" she could tell her cheeks blushing like mad right now. It's not everyday a handsome boy tells you flatteries such as this! It was so rare. And to think it came out from Neji's mouth! His fan girls might actually throttle her to death if they heard their Neji-sama talking to her like this.

_You're stupid, admit it._ Neji tried to look unfazed. "Everyone who wants to continue their precious bloodline would love you to have their child." _Yes, I-am-a-fucking-moron._ That didn't make things any better! It made everything worse!

Sakura direly wanted to ask, _Who are you and what have you done to Neji, the real one??_ But instead she said, "Does that include you?" Realizing her mistake of asking that and seeing the look of surprise on Neji's face made her immediately sputter, "A-and Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and—" as if that was a good excuse…

Neji blushed a little and quickly looked away. How did their conversation turned out like this? It was strange and made him feel weird things. He could see Sakura was in the same predicament too and so he decided the conversation must-end-_now_.

"Maybe we should stop talking." Neji proposed.

Sakura eagerly nodded, "Yeah, let's do that." They turned their heads on opposite sides, refusing any possible eye contact.

Finding the proximity of Neji's presence suffocating, Sakura decided to get up and head for bed. The Hyuuga genius didn't even look when she moved. "I, I'll head for bed now… err, good night." She didn't wait for him to return the gesture and quickly made her way towards her tent.

With a sigh of relief, Sakura rummaged through her things and realized she needed a bath. While travelling she noticed a stream not too far from camp and decided to grab her bath kit and head there. When she went outside, she noticed everyone was asleep except for one medic trainee who's assigned for the look out. She couldn't find Neji anywhere and that brought relief. Come to think of it, even Kakashi wasn't there anymore. Strange, she didn't even notice him enter his tent nor did he say good night. That somehow disappointed her.

**

The walk towards the stream wasn't long but if you haven't been careful, you'd actually get lost with its maze-like route. At least that assured her that no one will disturb her bath. A rather large boulder stood proud not too far away from the stream and Sakura used it to place her things. Taking off her hair tie, pink tresses fell like waterfall almost over her shoulders. Ever since Ino cut her hair during their final chuunin exam, Sakura kept her hair short. It symbolizes her maturity as well her-getting-over her lifelong infatuation towards Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

She strips from her clothes and dipped into the stream with a sigh.

Funny how she hates him and at the same time worries on how their situation affected him. Did he really take it like a real gentleman or is he balling it all up inside? They haven't seen each other for days. She left Konoha without patching things up between them.

_Why are you so worried anyway? It's his fault! Let him suffer…_

_No, he's still your friend…_

_A friend never forces you to do something you don't like._

_I know… but, what if there's more than that? What if he really likes me?_

_That's nonsense! You know Uchiha's never fall in love._

_He lost his family at a very young age but that doesn't mean he's not capable to love. He probably yearns for it and you ruined it._

_I can't ruin anything that isn't there in the first place…_

_This is hopeless; we're going around in circles._

_It's your fault! You're my conscience, you're supposed to clear my mind not torture it!_

_Well, excuse me; I speak out for your inner emotions. No pretences!_

_Get out of my head, please? You're giving me a headache…_

_Suit yourself…_

Sakura opened her eyes and realized she had been soaking in the water far too long. It seemed she had been soaking for almost thirty minutes after noticing her skin wrinkling like dried prunes, much to her disgust. She quickly rose from the water and wrapped herself in a towel. After changing into fresh clothes and drying her hair, she started towards the campsite, following every detailed direction she took.

When she returned, she noticed a lone figure sitting on Kakashi's previous spot. No wait a minute that _is_ Kakashi.

"Sensei?"

His eyes averted the moment he saw his ex-student looking at him weirdly. Giving a sheepish smile, Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and said, "Someone said you went out, so I took Daigaro's place. I'm here for the look out."

"Don't you trust my men?" her eyes dangerously narrowed.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I do. But since _my_ former student is the one who went off to the forest without _my_ permission, then I guess it's my responsibility to do the look out, don't you think?" he playfully winked at her, praying that somehow that did not irritate her on some point. She was a little cranky these past few days, no one in particular tried to mess with her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to her tent to dump her things. After that she went back and sat next to Kakashi, ignoring the knowing smirk playing his lips.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Sakura asked, leaning against the tree while watching the full moon.

"Why?"

"Because you disappeared when I went back to my tent."

"Oh that," for the second time he shrugged his shoulders, "I got bored."

"You? Bored? With Icha-Icha?" Sakura asked, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oi, my life doesn't revolve around Icha Icha alone."

"Really, for someone who read that book for _decades_, I'd say you're lying."

"You're smug." He countered. "Hm, I take that Hyuuga Neji occupied your time."

"Oh yes, he _did_ occupy my time." A blush softly crossed her cheeks but the thought of her conversation with Neji a few hours ago amused her to no end. No, she was not developing any crush towards the Hyuuga genius. She considered him now as a friend, a real friend, not a _hi-hello-goodbye_ kind of acquaintance. "He's so fun to talk with."

"And I'm not?" Sakura did not know where that question came from and why he asked. Is that _jealousy_ and disappointment hinting his voice?

"You were reading. I didn't want to disturb you so I went to him."

Kakashi however misinterpreted her actions. When she looked at him and then went to sit next to Hyuuga for some reasons _hurt_ him. He himself was confused. He didn't want her reprimanding him about his choice of reading materials and at the same time he didn't want her talking to anybody else. _Men_ in particular.

His silence confirmed Sakura's suspicion. A dog-eat-shit grin spread her smug face, "You're jealous aren't you?"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "You know me too well…"

Sakura fell agape. She expected him to deny that, "You really were jealous?"

"I don't know," he sighed and looked up at the moon, "maybe because we're always talking together for years. I'm just not used seeing you ignoring me for once."

"You mean, you'd rather have me annoy you than ignore you?" she couldn't help the smile tugging her lips again. Somehow, Kakashi's flattering words brought warmth all-over her.

Goofily, Kakashi grinned back at her, "Maybe."

Sakura lightly laughed and snaked an arm around his, resting her head against his shoulder. She felt him leaning his head on top of hers, both relishing the calming silence. "You're weird, you know that?" then closing her eyes she faintly added, "But I like this side of yours…"

"Then, you're weird too…"

"Am not!" she raised her head so fast; Kakashi had to dodge it before she hits his jaw. But that only made everything worse. Their faces were now only a hairbreadth away from each other. They were both too stunned to move.

Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks blushed like there was no tomorrow. Why wasn't she moving? _Move, Sakura! Move!_ And move she did. She turned her head but failed miserably when his fingers caught her chin, preventing her from turning away. Sakura noticed him still looking at her, so she turned her eyes away instead. Somehow, she couldn't find the strength to look back at him. As if the tension wasn't enough, the copy-nin brushed her lips with his thumb and was about to lean further.

"Kakashi—"

Kakashi stopped and looked at her as if he just got out of a trance. Realizing what he was about to do, he quickly withdraw and said in a grave voice, "Go to sleep, Sakura." And just like that his touch vanished. Like lightning, he stood up and sat away from her.

All she could do was blink and watch everything in a blur. _What happened?_ She frantically searched around and found him sitting with his back facing her. A frown immediately marred her once dazed face. She stayed there and stared at him for a moment until the silence was unbearable. She stood up, dusted off her derrière and softly said, "W-well, good night then…" and then she went inside her tent, taking one last glance on his profile before zipping it closed to any prying eyes.

Outside, Kakashi fought his inner turmoil. If he didn't pull away, what would've happened? Further touching or kissing perhaps? _You've got it bad and you know it…_ he shook his head and absently observed the pebbles beneath his feet. He couldn't believe she didn't pushed him away nor beat the bloody pulp out of him. He couldn't understand why she looked so hopeful when he dared to brush her lips. He couldn't understand why she didn't run away when his eyes trailed the beautiful features of her face, the deep green of her eyes when he stared at them… _Why, why, why?_

"You're a fucking screw up, Kakashi…" he should stop this before it ruins their friendship. And in order to do that, he had to take one step backwards.

**TBC**


	10. 10

**Chapter Ten**

_This is stupid_. For the last six hours of travelling, the medic nin continuously chanted the same words inside her pink head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Ever since they left the last campsite, the situation at hand bothered her to the brink of insanity. It was confusing and frustrating all at the same time! _Why is he avoiding me??_ Green eyes swiftly glared on the said man's back. Glaring for hours caused immense headache on her part and up until now she couldn't figure out what she had done to make someone so upset, to the point where he ignored her. Or mainly, thought of the possible ways to avoid her. It was maddening and all she wanted to do was to jump at him, strangle his neck and demand him to tell her what's going on.

As they ran towards the steep hill, Sakura continuously glared death towards her ex-sensei while musing about methods on how to stop this ridiculous silent-treatment. _Ignore me again and I swear I'll burn that book of yours!_ She could be evil if she wanted to. And right now, Kakashi was almost begging on his knees for that ultimate transformation. As they passed another set of trees, Sakura replayed their conversation last night. They were talking, teasing, arguing—same old story. _And then he stopped, looked into my eyes and brushed my lips and_—Sakura immediately swept away those thoughts. Every time she came into that part, she would abruptly pull away and go back to square one. _He's teasing me. He only wants to see how I would react…_ but then, Kakashi never laughed after that _little_ incident. He just went away and ordered her to go to sleep. _If only I can read your mind inside that white muss you call hair, I wouldn't be so miserable right now._

Miserable as she was, Kakashi paid no heed to it. If this was the only way to prevent himself from treading into territories that were not meant for him, then so be it. It was difficult, pretending that she wasn't there. Even if he refrained from looking back he always knew she's standing a few feet behind him, her scent almost tangible despite of the distance, gnawing him raw. _She smells nice._ He would always say to himself whenever the wind teased his nose with her undeniable fresh flowers scent. In fact, he was starting to get addicted to it.

It seems the copy-nin's confused with his feelings. His mind was muddled and couldn't think straight, especially whenever the pink-haired jounin was close by. He didn't know what to do and that irritated him. He always knew how to handle things and realizing that the universe didn't want to go _his way_, he couldn't help but not to feel pity towards himself. For years he had grown to love Sakura as a friend and not someone he could just throw in bed and make-love to.

_Do I love Sakura… have I crossed that line?_ Kakashi kept asking himself and yet he couldn't remember. That disappointed him. _No… impossible. I used to be her teacher… It's taboo… I'll get beheaded if any—_

He was rudely cut-off when Shikamaru yelled, "Village ahead!" everyone stared at him with mild amusement but kept their comments to themselves. Of course everyone knew they're nearing a village, Kakashi told them an hour before.

Shikamaru ignored the weird looks they sent him and snorted. His eyes trailed towards their so-called _leader_ and the medic running at his side. Actually, the reason he spoke out loud because he wanted to break the irritating tension between the two. They'd been acting _strange_… no, that's an understatement… they _had_ been acting _weird_ with the capital W since they left the last campsite. Sakura glaring at Kakashi's back until she bore holes while the other pretended not to notice. _What the hell is wrong with these two??_ The desire to ask was unbearable, he could almost imagine himself asking the simple question. When he was about to do so, Neji turned to him and gave a warning glare clearly saying, 'don't-you-dare-or-I'll-kill-you-slow-and-agonizingly'. That effectively stops him.

Neji was not stupid; he's a genius for goodness sake! He knew exactly what's going on between the two. Kakashi's ignoring Sakura while Sakura's confused why she's getting the silent-treatment. What surprised him though was the look Kakashi gave him when he neared Sakura. It stunned him and Hyuuga Neji's not easily stunned by a simple look promising ultimate death. Though, he couldn't understand why he gave him _that_ look until he recalled what happened last night. Kakashi probably assumed he's flirting with his woman with him showering her with compliments and everything.

Yes.

His woman.

It was CLEAR as the daylight and the waters in the ocean at noon.

There were gossips about them before. Many people assumed that the two were already going out though both parties denied it and said they were only friends. Some were hopeful that the gossip was true; Ino and Tenten for example, and some others were reproachful with the idea of a student falling in-love with her former teacher. Neji on the other hand didn't find the idea offending. So what if Kakashi used to be Sakura's mentor? So what if Kakashi's older than Sakura? As long as they love each other, there's nothing wrong with that. If he was in Kakashi's shoes, he would have—oh no, there he goes again. He's getting off track—Neji scowled deeply. Even he was getting confused. The tension between the two was contagious; he wanted to get away from them just like everybody else. _As soon as we arrive in the village the better._ He resolutely said to himself.

**

Once they arrived in the village, they went to the nearest inn to check in. Others went straight to their bedrooms while some decided to enjoy their stay and explore the small village further. There was a festivity held but Sakura was too damn tired to care. Her feet ached and a good night sleep will do to ease the pain. As she went up on the stairs with a couple of trainees behind, Shikamaru hauled both Kakashi and Neji outside and suggested visiting the pub. Neji who wasn't quite tired at all agreed. Kakashi wasn't reluctant to accept the offer since he needed some space, way away from Sakura whose room right across his.

Sakura entered her room and dropped on the empty bed with a sigh. She was so tired, both of her arms and legs hurt like hell and her eyes drooped, almost nearing the state of unconsciousness. _Sleep… I need sleep…_ and it didn't take long before she slipped into the darkness and fell into a deep slumber.

**

The next day however wasn't so pleasant. Sakura woke up, brushed her teeth, took a bath and readied for another long hours of travelling only to find her three jounins suffering from a massive hang-over in the whole existence of drunkards. They were supposed to meet on the village entrance at seven thirty in order to start their journey by eight. They were delayed, _as usual_, since the three holy jerks decided to show up one hour and a half late. Sakura was fuming and her trainees backed off to avoid from getting hurt. When they neared, Sakura's eyes met Kakashi's and liquid fire poured.

Everyone observed the exchange with curiosity and slight fear. Neji only shook his head, kneading his temples with his forefinger and thumb, angry at himself for letting that Nara boy manipulate him again. Shikamaru however pulled out his bored mask and marched on, joining the cowering medic trainees.

Hatake Kakashi never felt more vulnerable when her eyes met his. She was angry and rest assured she would make anyone feel awful for causing her bad mood. He expected her ranting by now, telling him how foolish and irresponsible he was and that he doesn't deserve to be their leader. Actually, he would prefer her doing that than saying nothing, which was exactly what she was doing now.

Sakura only glared at him, remembering that she was angry at him for ignoring her yesterday and realizing their situation worsened with Kakashi's tardiness for the umpteenth time.

"Let's go." She turned on her heels and started walking forward. The others took this as a cue but was quite confused who's their leader now. Kakashi sighed and followed. He really messed up this time.

"Smooth move," Shikamaru made that dry comment as he walked next to the older jounin, "you didn't say anything."

Kakashi fought the urge to snort, "What is there for me to say?"

"A lot." And with that he left his side, leaving an awfully confused ninja behind. His eyes trailed from Shikamaru towards the person leading the pack.

_What is there for me to say? That penguin excuse again? That I really overslept this time? That I was sorry for overreacting and ignoring her for one full day?_ At that, he felt awfully guilty. Sakura considered him as a close friend, a confidant, a team mate and yet with one awkward moment, he had changed and mistreated her as if she had done the most dreadful thing ever created in this world.

He owed her an apology. And he screwed up by pissing her off.

"Be more articulate," Neji's voice said as he passed by him.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _This was coming from someone who rarely talks._ And then he realized something, _Why is everyone passing by me?_ He looked around and realized he was walking agonizingly slow. Sakura didn't noticed or probably _chose_ not to notice as she continued walking in hurried steps. Perhaps she was so angry at him; she didn't care if he was left behind (Like he would ever get left behind!).

They travelled until nightfall with a couple of short stops. They were nearing the next and final village before they reach Sand. Avoiding the enemy through travelling around the country instead of going straight to it was strenuous. Sakura would've preferred handling emergency situations in the hospital than this.

They arrived in the village and as the usual routine, they checked in while the boys decided to visit the pub again. Although, Sakura gave Shikamaru an awful time before he convinced her how much they needed to unwind.

"Every village, Shikamaru! Every village you go to pubs and drink only to come back here wasted!" Sakura dug her hands on her hips, reproachfully glaring at her best friend's boy friend.

"Sakura, we drink booze, we relax, we oversleep for a head start for our journey, is that too hard to understand?" Shikamaru drawled, annoyed that both Kakashi and Neji left him with the sad excuse of unpacking their things. He could use a little help when dealing with the fiery pink dragon of Konoha.

Sakura hated it when Shikamaru treated her as if she was the stupidest girl in the world. "A head start, you say? Ha! Do you think we appreciate waiting outside for _two hours_? We could've left you there, you know? But we can't since it is the Hokage's _orders_ that you three, _accompany_ us through our journey!" the shrill of her voice almost made his ears bleed. She was worst than Ino when it comes to nagging. _No wonder they're best friends_, Shikamaru mused with a shake of his head.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Nothing," he quickly dismissed her question, "Look, if you won't allow us to go to the pub, then will you concede if I tell you to go have a drink with us? I'm sure your _minions_ will appreciate it. Those younglings deserve a break." His eyes questioningly searched hers, "Are you getting my drift?"

As much as she hated to admit it, Shikamaru was right (as usual). She pitied her trainees and probably enjoying the night will be enough to reward their sacrifices. And besides, Sand was only a few miles away. If ever they wake up late, they'll still arrive there tomorrow afternoon.

With a sigh, she nodded, "Very well… we will go." She heard her trainees cheering on the background. She almost forgot about them since they went silent the moment their sensei went into full rage mode again. She sent them a warning glare and automatically, they shut up.

Shikamaru grinned in triumph. At least he ended up victorious with this argument. He never won with Ino before and defeating Sakura was an achievement.

**

Like a typical bar, the place was noisy, crowded and foggy. The moment you stepped in, you can smell the strong tang of cigarettes and alcohol. Sakura scrunched her nose as she squeezed her way through the crowd. She saw both Neji and Shikamaru talking to the bartender but then there was no sign of Kakashi around. She noticed an empty stool next to Shikamaru and assumed that was Kakashi's seat.

_What do I care anyway?_ She was still angry about Kakashi's odd behaviour. She was miffed for the fact that his stupid pride was as tall as the Mt. Rushmore version of Konoha; refusing to make the first move and apologize to her. Was that so hard? She was not the one at fault here. Her intentions were good. She was not the one who commenced the silent-treatment. It was all Kakashi's fault! _But why do I feel compelled to approach and talk to him?_ There was only one answer to that question. She missed him. She missed talking to him. She missed teasing and joking with him. She missed their training and their little game. She had never got the chance to continue that challenge and get the two prices she wanted. His explanation and that grey mask of his. In fact, all she ever wanted to get was his explanation of why he pressed the fact that she was already nineteen after giving a dry comment about his _needs_. The mask was only a side-dish. But now, she wanted the mask more than the answer she had been demanding from him since day one of their training/challenge… whatever.

"Haruno-san!" a voice called her. She looked around and found Daigaro and the others waving at her at the far table. She smiled and waved back and started walking towards their direction.

She sat down next to the only boy medic in the group and grinned, "Having fun, team?"

They all smiled and nodded. "What took you so long, Haruno-san? You're an hour late!" Aiko, the youngest trainee asked.

"Will you believe me if I say I was assaulted by ferrets outside my room?" They all just stared at her in silence and Sakura pursed her lips, "Thought so," she shrugged and drank the serving of sake Daigaro poured for her.

"Forgive me, sensei, but you're far worse than Kakashi." Oichi commented but as soon as she said that, she regretted it. After receiving a painful jab from Aiko only then she remembered the tension between the two.

Sakura waved a dismissive hand, "Couldn't agree more with you. He excels in that department. Sometimes I wonder if he has a black book to jut it all down."

"Is that the reason why you two are in bad terms—ow!" it was Oichi again but this time, she received a hard kick on the shin by Yuriko, another medic nin.

Sakura wanted to laugh but failed when the topic with her difficulties with Kakashi opened, "No, he was just being stupid. Don't mind us. It'll pass."

"If you say so, Haruno-sempai." Daigoro said as he poured her another serving of sake.

Sakura smiled in gratitude. She tipped her head back and drank the liquid down her throat. She dropped her cup and grinned at her team, "So, want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Yuriko finally spoke.

"Drinking game." They all gave her a confused look, "I'll ask you questions concerning our field and when you say the wrong answer, you get to drink the sake served."

"Oh," they all muttered in unison.

"You mean the medical field?" Aiko asked.

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

"Oh," for the second time, they all muttered. "Alright." Daigaro said with full determination. He will win this game. He can prove to his sensei how much he excels in this category.

"Great." Sakura poured sake on the cup and then said, "Okay, who's first?"

**

Kakashi went out of the restroom only to find a blonde bombshell approaching him. Her long wavy, golden locks cascaded down her waist and over her shoulders, her eyes electric blue you could almost see them even through the dim light of the pub. He looked a bit surprised when the woman started throwing herself at him, rubbing against him in the most suggestive way a man could never resist. The copy ninja, however, doesn't easily become subdued by the temptation and spared his _team mates_ a despairing glance. Neji ignored him as Shikamaru gave two thumbs up.

Despite of his utter surprise, Kakashi chuckled. They both remind him of his friends back in Konoha. Asuma and Genma will be their older versions, pulling the same tactic as well. _She's here, why not enjoy the attention?_ He slightly pushed the woman off of him but kept hold of her arm as they went back to the lively part of the room. They joined Shikamaru and Neji who's also trying to rid themselves of fawning girls who instantly noticed their bravado air.

Kakashi was laughing forcefully, trying not to embarrass his companion for the night as she tried to make jokes for the last two hours. Honestly, he had never met someone as—_thick_ as this one. She may be beautiful but she totally lacks the department up there. Their conversation was going around in circles, like the hand on his thigh, which kept drawing circles. And so to kill his boredom, Kakashi drank more liquor, wishing that the woman will leave him alone. See, this is the reason why he hated blind dates. You never got the chance to choose and then you're forced to adjust with what you had been given.

The blonde continued babbling like mad, talking about her friend's cousins' first cousins' mother-in-law, which made him wonder, 'What do I care?'

And then his eyes slowly drooped from the liquor, his vision slightly blurred as she watched the woman beside him talk continuously. Involuntarily, his eyes wandered around the room. Even with his fuzzy vision, a certain pink-haired nin caught his attention. _Oh no…_ What was she doing here? He slightly shook his head as if trying to erase the illusion until someone patted him on the back.

Shikamaru said something about going to bed and grinned at him after noticing the blonde's hand on his thigh. Neji on the other hand went towards the table where he saw the striking pink hair of Sakura. His eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare.

He saw her smile when she saw Neji approaching and then patted the empty sit next to her. Neji took the invitation and both started talking. She was laughing now while Neji still kept his mask in tact but his amusement was obvious by the quirk of his lips. Kakashi growled.

He watched them talk like that for an hour as his companion used that time range to prattle nonsense as well.

"—and so he said that I was too—" the blonde continued to babble and then immediately stopped when she felt Kakashi's hand snake through her hair, gripping the back of her head as he moved to kiss her full on the lips. She instantly melted and clung to him desperately.

Kakashi did it to distract him from the way Sakura's enjoying Neji's company. Was it jealousy? No, he couldn't deny it this time. He was _really_ jealous and at the same time angry at himself for letting that Hyuuga boy seduce his cherry blossom. The kiss was intense but Kakashi didn't feel anything. And so he abruptly pulled away and ended the kiss much to the girl's disappointment. He turned and drank another glass of alcohol, hissing as the warm liquid course down his pipe.

"Leave." He said with a gruff voice, not turning to look at the stunned blonde.

"What?" her mind was still disoriented from the kiss. She was expecting more but felt her expectations shatter when she heard him dismiss her so easily.

"Leave me alone." He repeated before drinking another shot glass.

The blonde pursed her lips, grabbed her bag and yelled, "Go to hell you jerk!" and then she left.

Kakashi watched her leave and as his eyes wandered around, he noticed a pair of green eyes looking at his direction. And then his vision went black.

**

"Are you sure?" Neji asked as he and the other trainees stood up to leave the pub. It was getting late and they still need to get up early to start their journey towards Sand country.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Sakura smiled, "Just one more glass and then I'll go."

"Alright." Neji looked at her and then glanced at Kakashi and his date. "We'll see you in the morning then."

"Don't worry." Sakura grinned with mischief, "I'll be there on _time_."

Neji snorted, "Fine." And then with a small smile, he and the other trainees left the pub.

Sakura sighed at Neji's attempt to cheer her up. Did she really look _that_ miserable? Everyone seems to feel pity towards her for a reason she herself could not name. Perhaps the way she reacted when Kakashi came out with a beautiful blonde on his side made them assume that she was jealous?

They were still playing that drinking game when her eyes saw Kakashi return to his bar stool with that woman. Sakura couldn't understand why but as soon as she saw the blonde clinging on his sensei's arm, her blood boiled. She felt the urge to walk towards them and attack that harlot for touching her sensei. But then that made her think, why was she so affected? It's not as if they'd been going out together for her to act like she was his girlfriend. They had never dated in the first place for goodness sake! She had no right to get jealous and Kakashi has every right to flirt with other women. But why was she so angry, her hands balled into a fist. Her trainees noticed this and decided that they should end the game. Sakura was definitely not in the mood to continue.

"Haruno-sempai, are you alright?" Aiko asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, albeit forced.

She glared at them for as long as she remembered until Neji came and started a conversation with her. She took this opportunity to distract herself from Kakashi. Neji was fun to talk with even if his expression betrayed any emotion she's drawing out of him. That amused her somehow.

She was slightly enjoying Neji's company-_thank God!_-but time flew by so soon that they had to hit the sack. And now that she was alone in the table, she was impelled to turn towards Kakashi's direction only to find him kissing the blonde harlot. The blonde's enjoying every minute of it but then Kakashi immediately pulled away, said something unpleasant since the woman's face contorted in anger, yelled and left. She saw him watch her leave until his eyes met hers.

Sakura found it difficult to swallow when they silently stared at each other.

And then their trance-like situation broke when Kakashi's head lolled and fell into the bar with a thud.

**TBC**


	11. 11

**Chapter Eleven**

This is nice…

The moon was full, the stars glittered brightly up in the dark blue sky, the whole town was still and quiet as the soft breeze of winter air brushed passed. The snow was falling, making a grand coverlet all over the land and pavement. It was a perfect night, really…

Except for the fact that she was walking down the street in the middle of the night carrying a bundle of flesh twice heavier than her. _I'll just consider this as part of my training … dammit, how much does this jerk weigh??_ With difficulty, she adjusted her hold on his waist as she half dragged her burden towards their inn.

"Mmpht…" Kakashi mumbled, his head lolling from side to side, vainly trying to keep on his footing but failed miserably and ended up adding extra weight on Sakura's part.

"Quit moving!" Despite her vigorous training and fifteen years of experience as a ninja, Sakura found carrying a drunkard very difficult and troublesome. The urge to push him away and leave him cold on the streets was so strong her hands itched.

This is just great…

Perfect.

Sakura groaned as she shifted her hold on him. Kakashi never get drunk this fast. She knew him for so long and as far as she knows, Kakashi can his hold alcohol very well. Never had she seen him so sauced, he couldn't even use his own feet to walk! She suspected that the woman he was with for the whole night might have spiked his drink. But as she tasted the remains of his drink, she tasted nothing odd in particular. And that brings her to a conclusion that Hatake Kakashi had just consumed too much alcohol.

And despite the fact that she was supposedly angry at him, she was starting to worry about his welfare. Sakura glanced at her drunk ex-sensei, "You could've told me, you know…" she noticed him cock his head on the side, a sign that he acknowledged her voice, "Whatever's bothering you… you can tell me, Kakashi. You should know that by now…" all she got for an answer was a groan. Sakura rolled her eyes.

**

By the time they arrived in his room, she dropped him offhandedly down his bed. Kakashi rolled and gave a grunt of disapproval. Sakura dropped on her knees at the foot of his bed and started removing his shoes and leg guards. "You shouldn't drink if your system can't take it." She gave a chastising glare before climbing on the bed to remove his vest. Her cheeks flushed prettily as she started undressing him, _There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You've done this numerous times in the hospital. As if he's got anything you haven't seen before… in the hospitals, I mean!_

With that done, Sakura was about to get up when suddenly, Kakashi involuntarily snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down on the bed next to him.

Sakura released a small 'eep', thrashing in hopes of removing Kakashi's hold on her. "Sensei!" Instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer and draped his leg over hers, tangling them together. "Oh no…" Sakura felt her heart pound inside her ribcage as blood rushed quickly to her cheeks and down her neck. "Kakashi!" her vain attempts were so futile, she grew tired from fighting.

Tightly she closed her eyes while balling her fists, she prayed, "Let go please…" and unfortunately, it wasn't working. She opened her eyes again only to find herself only a hair breadth away from his face.

With a sigh, Kakashi slurred; "Stay…" and then he snored.

Sakura wanted to cry in frustration.

She wanted to cry because she liked this position even though she's not supposed to.

This was so embarrassing. Anyone can walk in and see them in this very compromising position. If that so happens, she knew she'd die out of humiliation. If not, she'd commit suicide immediately.

But at the moment, she wanted to enjoy it. With that settled, Sakura finally relaxed and shifted into a better position. _It's a shame I rented a room for the night when I'll end up sharing a room with you._ She closed her eyes and let her fatigue wisk her away into a peaceful slumber.

_I'll deal with this in the morning…_

**

Sakura groaned her displeasure at the sun that was now up and shining fully. Mumbling something, she turned on the other side, tucking deeper into the blanket.

_Sakura…_

"Mmpht…" tossing on the other side, she tried to block the stupid voice with a pillow.

_Sakura…_

"Five more minutes…"

"SAKURA!"

Immediately, the pink-haired jounin sat up straight in a flash, looking around for any possible signs of danger. "I'm awake! W-what? What?" her eyes frantically swept the whole room and found nothing suspicious. Except the tall figure sitting Indian style on the edge of her futon. Her brows furrowed.

She heard a sigh, and then an awfully familiar voice drawled, "Haruno, wake up."

"Kakashi?" she assumed since she's seeing a blur of white before her. She rubbed her eyes and wondered, _What is he doing here?_ And then her inner voice came in and gave her a good slap on the forehead, _You're not the guy who flirted with women and got drunk in a bar, idiot! You're supposed to remember everything._ And ever so slowly, realization came in.

Kakashi got drunk.

She dragged him back to the inn.

Slept with Kakashi…

On his bed…

With her pinned around his arms and legs.

Tangled limbs and…

_Gya!_ Sakura so badly wanted to kick herself hard, _I-I slept in his bed… again!_

Since she's obviously still under the state of confusion and shock, Kakashi took this moment to continue, "What is the 5th basic in Shinobi fighting?"

Her mind was a bit disoriented from the events yet fortunately she managed to answer, "_A ninja must not be caught from behind. Don't be careless about your surroundings…" _she repeated exactly what he said on their first training.

"I could've killed you." Kakashi dryly commented. Upon having much clearer vision, she noticed him in the same outfit he wore last night. Only now he wore the vest again and his shoes as well. "Even if this place gets destroyed, you'll still be sleeping like a hibernating bear in that futon without any idea of what's going on."

Sakura could not understand at first, _W-wait? Hibernating BEAR??_ "That's not true…" her brows furrowed and her lips curved in a petty pout.

Kakashi looked at her impassively, no emotions or whatsoever.

That made her nervous.

Was he mad?

Why?

_I'm the one who's supposed to be mad at you!_ Her brows drew together in an angry scowl, her hands balling into fists on her lap, her eyes twitched as she noticed his exposed eye observing her blatantly. "Ungrateful jerk."

His eyebrow arched at her chosen words. "Ungrateful? You just slept in my bed, Sakura. Twice, and you call me ungrateful…"

"It was not my intention to sleep here." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Then enlighten me," he said, crossing his arms, looking as if he's willing to listen, "What are you doing in my room?" as a matter of fact, he couldn't remember how he ended up here in the first place. All he remembered was, he was drinking his fifth (or was that sixth?) shot glass when he kissed that blonde girl and then he said something that made the woman angry. And so she left him, and he continued drinking. After that—nada.

"You were drunk and—"

Kakashi stiffened at her words, trying to decipher where she's getting at. Surely they hadn't? Absolutely not. Not with all the clothes they're both wearing it wasn't possible... It wasn't possible, was it? But if EVER he did something, he should've remembered bits of it somehow. Sakura might had been a wonderful woman… so wonderful she'll be left etched inside his head. _You're trailing the wrong thoughts again, Kakashi. _But still…

"—listening??"

He was quickly dragged back to reality, "Huh? What?"

Sakura growled, "You asked me, I answered and then you didn't hear any word that I said??" another growl and then she threw the sheets away and made a move towards the bathroom.

After five minutes, she finally came out.

"I'm ready to listen now." Kakashi felt his mouth twitch in a smile when her eyes blazed with unbidden fire of animosity. He knew she wanted to kill him right now, but it was too fun to stop.

Sakura wanted to kick him in the face, "I'm through!" she then started pacing back and forth knowing that his eyes trailing her every move. "First you ignore me, then you get drunk with me left alone to drag you back, and now you're acting like the biggest ass in the whole wide world!" she stomped her foot and angrily crossed her arms as she glared down at him, "I don't know what's going on anymore… Why are you doing this to me?" then her eyes softened as she searched his, "To us?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but…" she crossed the room and sat in front of him, mimicking his position, "I'm your friend, remember? You can tell me what's bothering you." She reached out and touched his hand and he in return stiffened at the contact. Sakura quickly withdrew her hand and profusely blushed in ten shades of red, "I-I'm sorry…"

For two seconds he relished the feel of her soft, warm hand in his arm. Kakashi felt the impulse to grab her intruding hand and pull her into his arms. But he fought against it and instead, cleared his throat. "It's not that easy…" he replied to her first question.

Blinking twice, she asked back, "Why?" again she blushed, "That time when I had problems with Sasuke… you were always there to help me…" she looked up at him and said in a plea, "I can do that too, Kakashi. I will always be there to help. Just tell me what's wrong?"

Kakashi fell silent.

"Kakashi…"

_The problem is YOU, Sakura… I can't stop thinking about you and it drives me nuts. This is wrong… things aren't supposed to go this way. I'm not supposed to lo—lust after you. You're my former student… team mate… my friend. You remind me so much of Rin and—_, Kakashi was stunned at that thought. Was that it? Is it because Sakura reminds him of Rin? Is that the reason why he's attracted to her? Mentally, he shook his head. _No. Sakura's Sakura and Rin's Rin. Both are different women… they can't be compared._ Yes, both of Konoha kunoichi's and medics, but everything else about them is different. Rin's his friend and Sakura's—_What is Sakura to you, Hatake?_ As matter of fact, Kakashi had no idea at all.

He sighed.

And Sakura misinterpreted his reaction.

She looked—hurt.

_He doesn't trust me…_ She told herself, feeling completely at a loss, _I thought we're already good friends… and yet he can't tell me anything…_ It occurred to her that Kakashi still probably thinks she was a child. That Sakura's too immature to hear his own problems.

She was staring at him with wide eyes and that confused him. "Sakura?"

Startled, she looked at him as if he just appeared before her. And then, with all her strength, she pulled out a fake smile. "It's okay." She said, making a move to stand up. "If you don't want to—I mean, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine…" she blinked back the tears forming on her eyes, looking elsewhere, "It's fine, really…" her voice quivered, a sign that her eyes will break the dam and shed tears. _This is so embarrassing! He's not supposed to see me like this…_ and then she started crying. _Be strong, dammit!_ Unfortunately, her body and heart refused to cooperate.

Kakashi stood up in stun as she cried. He had no idea what do. Dealing with emotional women was never his forte. _What have you done?_ He was a stupidest jerk ever created in this world. If ever Naruto and Sasuke learn about this, he was a dead man for sure.

"Sakura." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around again. His heart sank he saw tears ran down continuously on her flushed cheeks. It was his entirely his fault and guilt' was crushing him thoroughly.

"I'm sorry… not my right… to intrude… so stupid… I'm sorry…" she said between sobs, quite reluctant to the fact that she was apologizing when he was clearly at fault. That maximized the volume of her crying.

"I—can't really understand what you're saying but—" with a frustrated sigh, he pulled her towards him and hugged her, "—stop crying, please?" he ran his fingers through her pink hair, wishing that it would somehow soothe her. _Primarily for her to STOP crying._ He was getting too uncomfortable despite the fact that he was starting to enjoy having her in his arms, sharing her warmth and all.

"_Imsmfryforimrphfing_…" she said with her voice muffled by Kakashi's vest.

He slightly pulled back and wiped the tears staining her cheeks, "I don't deserve this, so stop it."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." She returned his embrace and tightly wound her arms around his waist, "If it's my fault why you're acting this way, then I'll stop. If you think I'm a nuisance, I will never bother you again, I promise."

Kakashi chuckled, finding her ranting overly amusing. She looked so cute doing that, "Who says you're a nuisance? Yeah, maybe sometimes—" she hit him hard on the arm, "—but if it makes you feel better, you're wonderful _that_ way." And then he realized that didn't make things any better since he received a second blow, on the stomach this time.

"Are you angry at me?" she hesitantly asked the question bothering her for days.

"Of course not." He replied while tucking her stray hair behind her ear. "Are you?"

Her brows furrowed, "At first, yes. Who wouldn't after ignoring me for days??" sighing she went on, "Which reminds me, don't you ever do that again…"

"I won't." he promised with a smile, "I was a jerk and I admit it's my fault. I should never treat you that way, Sakura. You're my friend and that will never change. So don't doubt our friendship alright?"

"As you said, it's your fault." After that they fell silent, still held in each other's arms.

"So, everything's okay between us?" Kakashi started again.

"If you stop ignoring me then I guess we're good." Sakura replied.

"I figured that too…"

They both pulled away from their embrace and sheepishly smiled at each other.

"That was some morning we had." Kakashi commented with a grin.

"Yeah…" Sakura mindlessly nodded, missing the warmth.

Kakashi glanced on the window and noticed the sun rising, "I think we should pack and leave. We're almost there."

Her shoulders sagged; "I guess so…" she then turned and went towards the door. Before she could even open the shoji and step out, Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura."

She turned and arched one fine eyebrow, "Hai?"

"I missed you." He said earnestly.

Sakura felt elated on some point. Yep, her morning was finally complete.

"I missed you too…"

**TBC**


	12. 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It took them a day to reach the edge of the forest that was separating Sand from the last village they stayed at. It was a fast travel, yes, but they're obviously a day behind the promised date of their arrival. They all knew the Kazekage wouldn't be too pleased. They reached the border when a group of three sand nins eyed them suspiciously. They appeared filthy from the travelling but none cared about their appearance. Just as long as they got their job done, everything was fine.

Inevitably, one of the nins questioned, "State your business."

"A consular mission instructed by the Hokage of Konoha." Kakashi spoke to the nins who were responsible for Sand's security, showing them a scroll written by Tsunade herself. "We're here by the Kazekage's request. Leaf's fifth Hokage gave us her consent." He gave them the papers signed by the Hokage and the request letter of the Kazekage. The three nins affirmed the papers and started rummaging through their luggage. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji looked unruffled as the inspection was done. Sakura, however, thought it was unnecessary. _Perhaps the current attacks caused paranoia._ She looked over her team of medics and noticed them nervously giving them their things.

Once the bag inspection was over, they were led towards the post and waited for their pass.

"Is it rude if I pull their eyes out?" Sakura murmured at Kakashi while glaring at the Sand nins who continuously kept a watchful eye towards their group.

"They're doing it for their own safety, Sakura. We're all very aware of their situation." Kakashi replied in a low voice while eyeing the sand nins as well. It was rather surprising that no enemies attacked them so far and in situations like this, Kakashi thought it was odd.

As they travelled further, the grass of the pasture slowly disappeared and turned into a golden coverlet of sand. The weather changed from windy to irritatingly warm as they headed further into the Sand country. The group decided to walk instead of running for it was starting to get unbearably hot. Hours went by before they reached almost halfway towards the village. They camped in the middle of the desert to spend the night, all throwing away their blankets in order to let the warm breeze somehow cool them down. The next day however was torture. The sun attacked them viciously, biting their skin like sharp blades as they neared the group of dry mountains surrounding the village of sand.

_Finally!_ Sakura triumphantly danced inside her head. _I will give anything for water…_ She was parched as the sand sea beneath them. She looked over her team and noticed them in the same state. As usual, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji refused to show any weakness and kept their faces straight. Although, Shikamaru seems to be failing miserably. His eyes drooped tiredly and she could tell he will give anything for a nice soft bed to collapse in. Actually, she too wishes the same thing as well.

They entered the village and noticed the square buildings, Sakura assumed as houses for Sand people. Her vision turned everything into the warmest touch of brown and gold. The sun was unforgiving, frying everything underneath without hesitation. _Oh my god my brain's melting…_ She couldn't describe the how happy she felt when the first building to welcome their eyes was an inn.

"Rest," Kakashi said before everyone else head towards their respective bedrooms. "Someone may have informed the Kazekage about our arrival by now. We'll meet here tomorrow morning." As they all nodded and went to leave, Kakashi took Sakura's arm and pulled her back. "Not you. We're going to visit him _now_."

"But I thought you said…"

"The Kazekage asked for your assistance and we owe it to him that you show up the moment we arrive." He released her arm and started walking outside. Sakura closely followed behind. "I'll accompany you there."

Because of the heat, Sakura almost forgot the real reason why they visited Sand. She abided with Kakashi's request and set aside her need for sleep until next week. The receptionist kindly advised them not to stray separately since the area was currently unsafe. Everyone else in Sand was notified to stay alert at all times and not to mention, stay inside their homes too for the time being until the plague wanes.

They went outside and suddenly noticed the absence of people. The whole area was so quiet; you can almost hear the rustling of sand as the wind blew in. Sakura trudged with heavy feet while observing each corner vigilantly. All the buildings looked exactly the same except for the few signs attached on stores and other public stations.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, wincing at the way her voice rasped. Her poor, poor throat.

"I'm not sure…" even Kakashi's voice showed the evidence of dehydration. She noticed his shoulders drooped slightly as they walked further.

"Don't you think we should find some official or something?" she used her hand to keep the sun from hurting her eyes, squinting as she tried to envisage the outlying part of the village. "Going 'round in circles won't help us. If I faint here, you have to drag me back."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sure as long as you do the same thing to me."

"I carried you when you were drunk, Kakashi. What difference does it make?" she sardonically replied.

"This time, I'll make it much harder for you. If I have to double my weight, I'll do it."

"Yeah, do that and I'll bury you alive." Despite of her comment, she silently laughed when she heard him chuckle in return.

She knew their petty argument was meant to boost up their remaining energy. All the travelling and the heat overly wearied them out and laughter always makes things less strenuous.

They continued walking and finally, one Sand nin took pity and led them towards the Kazekage's building. As they walked there, the jounin explained why everyone else chose to ignore them. They were frightened, and who wouldn't be after being tricked twice by unknown nins who continuously harass them.

"We're afraid you're one of them too but…" the jounin nonchalantly said as they neared their destination, "…since we're informed about nins from Konoha will come to help us and noticed the Village signs you carry," he pointed on Kakashi's hitai-ate, "we assumed you're the people sent here to end the epidemic."

Kakashi couldn't help but ask, "How are things around here? Has another attack occurred these past few days?"

The jounin looked reluctant to answer yet he did so with very few words, "A warning, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned over his answer.

"Well… some part of the village were bombed two days ago. They say it's a sort of… warning for the Kazekage to start building his troops. It was rather confusing and frightening at the same time. We will never know if we're safe today, tomorrow or next week. Vigilance is a _must_ here…"

Soon they reached the village and the jounin went on his way.

"This looks awfully serious, Kakashi." Sakura noted as she watched the jounin disappear on the horizon.

He ignored her comment and made a move to enter the Kazekage's office, "Let's go."

Once they went in, Sakura felt the urge to kiss the walls for becoming her comfort zone. The room was cool enough and it definitely sheltered her away from the awful sun. Wiping the sweat on her forehead, Sakura followed Kakashi as he started walking further into the hall. It was a blessing, really, just to stand here and shield herself, especially while viewing the hotness of the outside world through the building's square windows. She was too occupied staring off that she didn't notice the lady sitting outside the Kazekage's room, who Kakashi assumed was his secretary.

"May I help you?" the woman addressed him in deadpanned voice. It seemed she herself wasn't enjoying the heat as well. She was the same age as Anko with chestnut hair tied in a bun and wore thick rimmed glasses.

"We're here to see the Kazekage. I have brought his requested medic nin from Konoha." He tipped his head towards Sakura's direction.

"I see." The woman said in a clipped tone, "Go in, he's waiting for you."

Kakashi smiled his thanks and turned to grab Sakura away from her daydreaming. "Don't you dare go to lala land without me." He softly murmured in order for her to hear his comment alone and she giggled in return. "He wishes to see you. I'll wait for you here." He said and automatically plopped down the nearby chairs. With a nod, she went towards the door separating her and the Kazekage and cautiously knocked.

"Enter." A deep muffled voice said within the room and took the opportunity to enter the room.

The vision before her surprised her nonetheless. There stood the Kazekage, now tall and matured from the years of not seeing each other. He was still the same Gaara of the Dessert. Deep mahogany brown hair, emotionless jade eyes… well, except the clothes he was wearing; more fit for a ruler… or something that will differ him from the others. And the gourd, of course was gone. Why would he even carry that thing around when he's got a town-full of sand around him anyway?

He was standing behind his desk, arms crossed, glaring down on the pile of scrolls on the damned mahogany table, eyeing it in hopes of burning it down. Despite of his blank image, he looked extremely upset right now.

Closing the door behind her, she walked in baby-steps, "Kazekage-sama…" Sakura formally bowed her head but kept her eyes locked on Gaara's dark form. He had settled on ignoring her for awhile since his eyes were obviously still trained on the scrolls. Somehow, she felt insulted. She wanted to demand his attention but immediately realized the harm it could do to their current situation. Gaara of the Dessert was no man who easily follow orders from a measly medic nin like her. During the Chuunin exams, he was hardly tamed by Baki. Who is she to even dare to tame him now? Not from someone he tried to kill seven years ago.

Finally, after the long silence that he finally took notice of, Gaara lifted his eyes and studied the girl before him. He showed no signs of confusion but still it showed that he was trying to recall where he had seen Sakura before. And it dawned on him, seven years ago during the finals of Chuunin exam. The girl he pinned on a tree while he fought with Naruto. Also, one of his _rescuers_ when he was kidnapped. _Ah, that girl._ He mused, still looking at her with his eerie jade eyes.

_Come on, keep yourself together. Chin up, stand straight… speak for Pete's sake!_ Inhaling to calm her nerves, she said, "By the order of the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I am here as requested by the Kazekage of Hidden Sand Village." She bowed again, this time to show her utter respect.

"I heard you travelled with three other jounins." Gaara's voice sounded so smooth yet so cold around the room.

"Yes. And with four medic trainees as well." She answered, still retaining her bowing position, "We are here to help stop the epidemic."

"How long is your service?" without looking up, she could tell he moved around his desk by the soft footfalls and the rustle of his clothing.

"As long as it is needed…" she carefully replied. Tsunade-sama did instruct her to stay until the problem was solved. Once the Epidemic was over, she and the others would return to Konoha immediately.

There was silence for a moment before Gaara decided to speak again, "Your safety is assured. There's one thing I must clear before this conversation ends." Then he paused, "Stand straight."

His offhand command reached her ears and immediately she did as what she was told. She stood straight and was able to face the Kazekage properly. He was now standing before his desk but he still kept his arms crossed.

"The battlefield is no concern of yours. You will stay in the hospital and heal my people. Your interference is clearly unaccepted."

This information irked her, noting that her abilities were once again questioned and underestimated, "But what if my assistance is needed?"

"It'll never happen."

"What if I want to protect myself?"

"As I said, your safety is assured."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're not being reasonable." Great, their first meeting and she's starting to piss him off. Yep, they'll get along just fine.

Gaara glared at the obstinate female, "You are from another village. If something happens to you, your Hokage will not be pleased."

As if seeing light at the end of a never ending tunnel, Sakura finally understood. He's just trying avoid anything that would destroy the friendship between Sand and Leaf. If something did happen to her and her team, Sand will be questioned and the treaty will be overthrown. "I understand…" she said, nodding and letting her eyes fall on the ground in shame.

Again; with unreadable emotion except for the gleam in his eyes that clearly said, I-told-you-so in a manner that annoyed the shit out of her. She has to get out of here before she says something stupid again.

"You're dismissed." Was all he said before he turned and started glaring on the scrolls again. Weird.

"Hai." With one final bow, she turned and exited the room.

That was one weird exchange of formalities.

**

The hospital was unbearable, especially the tent specifically built to house all those who caught the epidemic. Cries of pain sounded like nails against blackboard, screeching until the brain bleeds and ends up like a puddle of poo on the ground. And the smell… a combination of sterilized equipments, sweat, blood and pus. Just the smell you need when you're about to eat a mouth-watering bento box with different maki's and sushi's inside and a rice with a fermented cherry on top.

It had been three days since they arrived and boy, Sakura had the urge to quit and go back to Konoha. But of course she didn't have the _will_ to do that. She was a medic and it is her duty to care for people until they're nursed back to their health. And not to mention the treaty between her and the Kazekage who seemed to ignore her sufferings and sacrifices would be in danger.

Her team wasn't all that bad. Daigaro and the others were doing pretty well with their practicum despite of the toxicity of the situation. Patients were having trouble with breathing, having infection, blood-shot eyes and cyanotic skin. Sakura assumed it was poisoning, whether through food, air or water. The medics there proved her right and said the same thing. They told her it happened a few weeks ago when the first attack occurred. The village was in shambles and enemies could freely access in and out through the area without being traced. They also said the first patient reported that the water from the well was consumed by him and his family. After doing so, they felt unbearable pain on the stomach until their limbs felt weak and numb. The pain was attacking from the inside and eating its way through the surface of the dermis area of the skin, causing an infection and the continuous distribution of pus.

They would've finished their duty in one week if only there weren't any threats coming from Sand's invisible enemies. During her five day stay in Sand, she experienced almost three distractions and had to hide into the underground floor of the hospital until the attacks were over. It was an awful experience, avoiding battles and not be able to fight for yourself. It was like being an invalid; deprived from walking or from doing something productive.

And so the next day, she confronted _him_ again about this.

"It's obviously not fair. I think _we_ medics should fight as long as it is required."

"The underground floor's not built for your proposition." That eerie voice of 'speak-more-I'll-kill-you' haunted her ears. "Not unless things won't work my way. Only then I will allow you to do whatever you want."

"Can I take your word for that?" she received a glare and she willingly took that as a 'yes'. _Fine, you prick. _She took her leave and went back to the inn.

"Haruno-san!" Oichi's lithe form approached her as soon as she reached her room. "Hatake-san and the others are at the bar and…"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"… well, they told me to fetch you. Nara-san said _you_ needed a break. It's been five days and…"

"Alright, tell them I'll be there in thirty minutes. I need a bath." Oichi nodded jovially and left. _A war is starting and still they keep on bar hopping._ She quietly mused to herself as she slides the shoji door of her room. She went inside, rolled her shoulder and massaged it. She entered the bathroom, turned the dial and stood underneath the shower head.

**

Sakura arrived five minutes late. Upon entering, she immediately saw Temari and Shikamaru, exchanging wits for the second night they had seen each other. Ever since Temari and Kankurou went to visit them; those two never stopped strangling each others' throats. The blonde was sitting crossed-legged, a smirk on her face as she watched the very, very pissed off Shikamaru defend his dignity. Next to them was her medic team, laughing as they listened to their argument.

Kankurou was talking to one of her female trainees, telling her something that made the girl blush and laugh. Sakura's mouth twitched. It was an odd sight seeing Kankurou flirting with anyone, so she shifted her eyes and saw Hyuuga Neji walking around, avoiding a gang of fan girls, whom, she remembered, kept chasing him since they arrived. _Poor, Neji._ She laughed as he spotted her and immediately went to her direction, _Fine, I'll save you._ As he neared, she met him halfway, latched an arm around his and dragged him away from his disappointed fan girls.

"Thank you." Neji quietly said as he reluctantly glanced back on the irritating female species.

"You amaze me." Sakura's eyes glittered as she laughed, "You manage to acquire a mob of fan girls in such a short time. How do you do it?" she lightly teased, but Neji wasn't angry despite on how much he tried to show he was upset with her teasing

"I never did it on purpose." He defended quite poorly since his mouth was slowly curving into a smile. Just shows you how much Sakura changed him in the past few weeks they'd been together in this mission.

"Oh C'mon," she let go of his arm so she could lightly push him, "It took years for Naruto to do that."

"There's your answer. He's _Naruto_…" He meant it as joke, but the look he saw on Sakura's face was priceless.

She stopped, gaped at him and almost breathlessly said, "Did you just made a joke?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, slightly insulted. "You're supposed to laugh."

Sakura shook her head and started laughing, "No… I mean, wow… I just—I mean you're so out of character but—" she latched her arm around his again and dragged him into walking, "I'm glad." At least he's finally crawling out of shell, albeit slowly. She never got this effect on Sasuke before. Her attempts to change him were poorly ignored, much to her disappointment.

They joined the others and drank booze. They talked, made jokes and enjoyed the night like there was no tomorrow. After this however, they will all go back to their duties and wear the same-old mask of deception. As they all listened to Kankurou, Sakura scanned the whole table and noticed someone was missing. _Where's Kakashi?_

"He's busy talking to glasses girl over there." Shikamaru said as if reading her thoughts.

Sakura turned to him, confusion written all-over her face, "What?"

"Gaara's hot secretary dragged him away."

At that mentioned, Sakura's fine brow arched, "Really?"

Shikamaru put his hands on a defensive stance, "Whoa, don't get him wrong, Sakura. We only have two days left before we give our report to Hokage-sama. It's been three days and that Gaara doesn't give us proper information. Kakashi had no other choice but to use his secretary. You know, take advantage on whatever opportunity's coming forth."

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Shikamaru." Sakura murmured softly enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"You looked like you're ready to burst out into a jealous fit if I didn't."

Sakura glared at him and indignantly replied, "I-am-not-jealous!"

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru waved a hand and drank the whole contents of his glass.

"What are you trying to imply, _Nara_?" She was dead serious, he could tell by her using his last name.

Shikamaru opened one lazy eye to side-glance at her, "Promise me you won't skin me alive?"

"It _depends_." Sakura pressed.

Shikamaru gulped as she gave him that look clearly saying 'tell-me-or-not-I'll-still-skin-you-alive'. Why do they always threaten him with those killer eyes, both Neji and Sakura? _Ch, some friends they are…_ With a sigh, he gave up and said, "You and Kakashi's been traipsing around for a long time. Everybody knows you two will end up together and…"

Sakura almost dropped her glass, "What?" her eyes were wide as saucers.

"It's obvious. You and Kakashi feel for each other and I don't see why…"

"See what?" Sakura's head was spinning, was it because of the booze or the stuff Shikamaru was telling her. Does everyone really assume that they're—that they _felt_ for each other??

"… see why you're not _together_." Shikamaru finished. He looked at Sakura and almost felt sorry for causing this shock.

"Why were not together…" Sakura dumbly repeated.

"Do you like him?"

Sakura raised her head and saw Shikamaru's piercing eyes looking at her. "What?"

"Do you _love_ him?"

"Love him?" again, she repeated quite dumbly.

For someone almost as smart as Shikamaru, Sakura was a mess. That frustrated him. "Think about it… this conversation tires me." He stood up and went to start an argument with Temari again, who by now was quite drunk and loud. Who knew the blonde bombshell gets loud when drunk? It was priceless.

Sakura was left thinking over what he said.

_You got angry when he ignored you._

_You kept touching his face when he's asleep._

_You cried when you felt he doesn't trust you._

_Felt happy when you reconciled._

_Admit it you felt the spark of jealousy when Shikamaru said he's with Gaara's secretary._

_Also, you almost bore holes on the back of he's neck when you saw him with that blonde girl. And they were kissing!_

_Just admit it! You get jealous when he's with other women!_

_Doesn't that just scream L-O-V-E??_

_No…_ Sakura was sad, furious and betrayed all the same time. _Why…_ When did it happen? When did she realize she had fell in-love? Again? _How…_ That moment she realized her love for Sasuke was platonic, had she already fallen in love with her ex-sensei?

_Oh no… _Sakura sat there silently in disbelief, trying to review her weird conversation with Shikamaru until a figure came rushing to their table, a little breathless and frantic. It turned out; it was one of Sand's medics.

"E-excuse me," every pair of eyes turned to look at her. "Haruno-san, the Kazekage wishes to see you." She said, trying to catch her breath. She came all the way from the Kazekage's office, obviously threatened by Gaara to deliver the message quick or he'll make her life miserable is she so fails.

_Don't I deserve any break? I'm human too…_ With a sigh, she stood up and nodded. She turned towards her friends and said, "Sorry. I'll make it up next time." She saw the look of worry on their faces, especially on Temari and Kankurou after hearing that the request came from their brother himself.

As she bid them goodnight, she went to follow the messenger outside the bar. As she walked, she got the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. With a little turn of her head, she saw Kakashi's eye looking straight over her direction while conversing with _glasses_ _girl_, who pretty much looked like she drank enough alcohol for tonight.

She immediately looked away and exited the pub as the warm evening breeze welcomed her. _I wonder what he wants now… _She felt another knot forming at the back of her neck. Great.

**TBC**


	13. 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When she arrived at his office, she found it empty much to her surprise. With no other choice, she wandered through the halls and rooms in search for Gaara. Soon she found herself standing in front of the stairs heading to the rooftop. _He's probably up there doing his victory dance while the miserable ol' me wanders around for his amusement. _She's starting to hate Gaara more and more. _You should hate him. He tried to kill you before, what difference does it make now?_ Taking the steps in a steady pace, she finally reached the top and as what was expected, his dark figure stood there, watching his people move around below. _I should have known…_ Sakura glared and crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something for she knew he was aware of her presence behind him.

"You're late," he said with incredible nonchalance.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell me where _exactly_ I'm supposed to go, don't you think?" her sarcasm dripped like acid.

"Should I punish the medic for not telling you?" he spoke like it was the most normal thing to do.

"If you didn't scare her, she probably would've never missed that tid bit of information." She muttered as she started walking towards his direction and stood a few feet away from him; for safety measures of course.

Sakura was never fond of silence. And so she struck a conversation by breaking it first. "Why am I here?" hesitantly, she glanced at him and saw his eyes still trailed somewhere down the village. She could almost see the wheels turning as he contemplated on the right words to answer.

"I don't see any progress."

"On what?"

"The plague."

"Oh," she uncrossed her arms and replied, "I was planning to tell you—"

"When?" Gaara curtly intervened.

Sakura felt the urge to roll her eyes but fought against it, "When I prove my theories are right."

"Tell me now." He demanded.

_Yeah, can't upset you more, can I?_ She cleared her throat and started, "I doubt that it's an epidemic, Kazekage-_sama_."

This time, Gaara did bother to turn his head and glare at her albeit questioningly. "Enlighten me."

"In my three days observation, I found out that the disease was not communicable. An infected mother breast fed her baby yesterday. But the baby did not acquire the mother's disease. We have seen no symptoms on the child when we checked him this morning."

"Why is everyone suffering from the same sickness if it's not epidemic?"

"Everyone is sick, yes. But their signs and symptoms varied. In a family, only one dies while the rest of the members suffered from a long-term fever."

"Then what do you think it is?" he again turned away and went back to watching the people below.

"It's poisoning, Kazekage-sama. One man complained he acquired the disease after drinking the water from the well. But still I doubt that assumption. I don't think it's the water since I myself had been drinking the same water for three days."

"If it's not the water, then what is?" Sakura paused and that caught his attention. He turned to look at her and saw her eyes hesitantly looking at him. That again made him curious, "Speak."

Sakura slightly glared at him and then finally gave-up. Confidently, she stood straight and looked at him unwaveringly, "I need to investigate." Another pause and, "That requires me to leave and inspect the other villages surrounding Sand."

Gaara looked at her impassively but she could tell he was thinking it thoroughly. An uncomfortable silence washed over the two after the proclamation from her. She suddenly felt nervous underneath Gaara's scrutiny. Will he kill her for her boldness?

"I only need three days. I'll inspect the nearest village. After that I'll go back as soon as it's over." She hoped that would help. Still Gaara didn't say anything. _A little more encouraging._ "While travelling, I observed some of the villages near Sand were suffering from the same disease as well. I need to investigate and—"

"Dangerous." Gaara cut her off.

"But I have to…"

"I will not permit it."

"When will you let me handle things on my own?" Sakura's temper was clearly rising. She had her arms in Akimbo. Every request she made, he would deliberately dismiss it even if it's the most vital thing to do.

"What if you die?" he casually asked.

_So like you—straight and precise to the point Goodness… _"Why does everyone assume I'll die?" growling, she went on, "I can take care of myself, Gaara-san! If ever something bad happens to me, that's _my_ fault!"

Now Gaara was upset, he glared at her again. "If you're smart as what you assumed to be, then you'll do as I say." He silently added, _Or do you want to die?_ The fact that this girl could easily irk him and defy his every words, which was _law_ in this country, annoyed and at the same time; amaze him. She was the first person to ever stand up to him, not only as Gaara of the Dessert but as Kazekage as well. Even his sister couldn't find the will to confront his decisions. They follow whatever he says just so to please him and to avoid any unpleasant arguments. And then this woman came with bravado as tall as the skies above. She's predictable, yes. That was why he's taking advantage of it through verbal abuse. But her predictability was hard for Gaara to tolerate. What did he want from this girl? _Respect of course._ Does he have the possibility to gain it? _Impossible._

"If I don't do this, we won't solve anything."

"Is there any other way?"

Sakura groaned in frustration, quickly realizing she wouldn't get away so easily. "No."

There was silence again and this time, Sakura wished it to last just for a few more minutes. She had enough of hearing Gaara's never ending questions and witty come backs. She was growing tired and sleep was what she wanted.

"Very well." He closed his eyes and nodded his head, "You can go."

Sakura could not believe it. She convinced him… he actually agreed on something she suggested. For the first time during her stay in Sand, she felt elated. The feeling of someone trusting her with her decisions for once made her really happy. "R-really?"

"Someone must accompany you." His jade eyes once again appeared.

_Okay, so maybe he still doesn't trust your skills too much… but it's a start!_ With a sigh, she asked, "Who do you suggest?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "Whoever from your team. Choose wisely."

Sakura huffed "Don't question my ability to choose…" she quietly said to herself yet she knew Gaara heard all of it.

"I'm giving you two days."

"What??" she instantly whipped her head towards him, "I said three, didn't I!"

Gaara finally moved around to face her. Sakura suddenly felt awkward facing him but tried not to show it. "There's a small town near the border. It will only take you one day to get there."

"Fine." Suddenly, she felt her personal space was invaded. In a blink of an eye, Gaara was standing behind her, his chest touching her back while his mouth neared her ear. Coldness shot down her spine the moment she felt his darkness envelope her.

"Your insolence displeases me." He said in the eeriest way that can make any human, let it be a man or a woman, squeal like wuss.

_How could you forget your addressing the Kazekage?? How could you forget that he's Gaara? How??_ Sometimes, Sakura should learn how to shut her mouth. Her way of talking and approaching people didn't save her ass all the time. There are different people in this world. And Gaara's one of those who you can't easily bring sunshine upon. _He's not an ordinary man, Sakura… you can't be sarcastic in front of him… you have no right…_ She swallowed a lump down her throat. Funny how one minute they were exchanging wits and the next thing he was giving her a death threat. If only Sand didn't have the duty to prove their loyalty to Leaf, he would've discarded her without any hesitations.

"Really?" she whispered, trying to conceal the unsteadiness of her voice.

"Talk back like that again and I will not hesitate to—_eliminate_ you." And without further ado, he was gone into thin air.

Sakura wasn't able to move around to see where he went. But she assumed he was probably gone down stairs leaving her cold and nervous all at the same time.

She could've died right then and there.

**

For the past few days of locking himself inside the Uchiha main house, people started to worry about him. He received constant visits from his friends every now and then much to his annoyance. He had been craving for peace and yet these people who call themselves his _friends_ kept bothering him. He wanted to be alone, even if that required him to brood until Sakura returns. After that talk with Naruto, he'd done a lot of thinking over his situation with his supposedly, future bride. It had been days since she and Kakashi had been away from their mission and the desire to talk to her heightened more in each passing days. He wanted to see her. If only Tsunade would allow him to follow her to Sand, he would've done it a long time ago.

It was a cold afternoon in Konoha since winter finally arrived. Sasuke stayed in his old room, watching the snow cover the once green garden outside. He used to remember doing the same thing as well, watching the snow with his mother. Mikoto usually accompanied him since his father was mostly away and Itachi… well, Itachi was always outside, seeking power in an early age. It was times like this when his mother would lay his head on her lap and stroke his hair until he fell asleep. It was one of those memories he couldn't erase despite how much he tried. It remained there no matter what.

His reverie however was disturbed by the sudden opening of the shoji door. Keeping his poker-face, he glanced back, refusing to look like he was surprised. Come to think of it, he shouldn't be surprised at all since people tend to intrude his household a lot more often for the past few days.

This time, it was Ino.

"What do you want?" how many times did he ask that question? _I lost count…_

"Sasuke," the usually loud Yamanaka Ino called his name in the softest way.

He turned his head again, hoping that the blonde leave him alone before he snapped at her. They've been getting on his nerves and he wouldn't hesitate letting them feel what it was like to be bothered this much.

The soft thud of her footsteps confirmed that she entered the room without his permission and sat right behind him only a few feet away. "Sasuke, come on."

"Whatever you say, it will not affect me." His voice sounded distant as he said it.

"How long will you lock yourself here?" again, Ino surprised him by not speaking in her trademark shrilling voice.

Silence…

And then…

"Sakura…" he only spoke her name, hoping she would understand.

"She won't return until next week." The blonde reasoned pathetically.

"Then I'll wait."

"You can't starve yourself to death! You have to _live_, Sasuke. Sakura will be upset if she finds out!"

Ever since Sasuke locked himself, everyone assumed he had never eaten nor slept in the past few days. But they thought wrong of course. He's not stupid. He was human after all and he knew what's best for his body. He stocked enough food and usually dozed off when he was done brooding. People just can't understand that. The whole stereotype of 'brooding Sasuke' tortuously kills him.

"I'm fine," he spat quite bitterly, "I'll come out when she's back."

"What will you do then?" Ino asked the inevitable. Sasuke fell silent for a moment. Ino took this advantage to continue. "Tell her that you made a mistake… that you love her and sincerely want to marry her?" she made it sounded so incredulous, Sasuke kept his temper in check.

"So?"

"Sasuke!" Ino whined, "It wouldn't be the same!" then softly she added, "It would never be the same…"

Sasuke felt his blood boil. His hands balled instinctively, "She said she loved me…"

"And you rejected her."

"It's not too late."

Ino pitied the broken man before her. The man she and Sakura used to admire sat here, silent and heart-broken. Who would've thought he'd actually fall in love? And not to just any other girl, but Sakura. The same girl he used to ignore since childhood.

"You're wrong." Ino said, "Believe what you want to believe, Sasuke. But you can't turn back the time… you can only wish you did something different back then… back when Sakura _still_ loved you."

Sasuke knew she was right but was afraid to admit it even to himself. He couldn't face the reality that he didn't matter to her anymore. To her, he was only just a friend, a former team-mate. That's it. "She told me—"

"She won't tell you again." Ino cut him off. She didn't want him to expect something that would never happen. She knew Sakura better than anyone else. She was her _best friend_. And that look she saw in Sakura's eyes when she asked her to help her escape her wedding, she knew it was over. Sasuke already missed his chance.

Sasuke was hesitant to ask but still went on, "She's in-love with someone else." He said it more like a statement than a question.

"Honestly…" Ino let her eyes fall on the floor, "I don't know…"

Again, silence conquered the two of them.

"I need to be alone," was all he said to dismiss her.

Ino didn't protest and left the room silently.

**

Kakashi watched the woman in front of him consume another cup of sake, hissing as she dropped the cup on the table with a thud. Man, this woman was tough. They'd been talking for hours and still his mission of getting information out of her was left unsuccessful.

"Good shakeee…" the woman slurred, her head lolling from one to side to the other as she propped her chin on her hand to keep her awake. "You should shrink morsh if you wansh, presshy boy…."

Kakashi sheepishly grinned and scratched his cheek, "I think you had enough." Really, if he was not getting any information from this one, he was willing to call it a night. He'll try again tomorrow.

The woman waved in the air, shaking her head, "No-no, I'm fine...pht…" a little bit annoyed, she blew a stray hair away from her face.

Kakashi blinked at the act and then smiled. For someone who can't handle alcohol, she's quite cute. For hours of talking and drinking, she removed her glasses, tossed away her hair tie and let the waves of chestnut locks rest behind her back and over her shoulders. _What was her name again? Ah, Maiya. _She's fairly attractive and he could tell many men around here were quite smitten by her. The looks they're sending towards her were _very_ evident. During their conversation, he found out that she had been working for the Kazekage for two years right after the previous one resigned. She said most of Gaara's assistants couldn't handle his unpredictable temper and not to mention… his reputation as a merciless killer way before he had Shukaku. Maiya proudly proclaimed herself as the longest assistant to ever stand him. She talked a lot despite of the strict appearance she made the first time they met in Gaara's office. Kakashi tolerated her non-stop nattering about her life, her family and some friends. She was like that until Kakashi asked something about Sand's situation and how the Kazekage's handling it. Despite of her drunken state, she refused to answer him and said it was against policy to tell anyone without the Kazekage's permission.

All the silence and secretiveness made him more curious. He was suspicious with the unknown enemy fiasco. _Why do I have the feeling that Akatsuki's behind all of this? What do they want?_ Akatsuki once attacked Sand in order to extract Shukaku from Gaara's body. But since Shukaku's gone, what more could they want? Perhaps Gaara was asking himself the same thing as well.

Kakashi never believed Sasuke when he said Itachi was dead; nor that the Akatsuki no longer existed. Many tried to believe him because at that time as well, they had not heard anything concerning the group. Whatever Sasuke's reason for telling them that lie was still left unknown. _Orochimaru's still alive somewhere. There's a possibility he's a part of this._ Just like the Akatsuki, they never heard of Orochimaru since Sasuke came back. There were no unusual attacks until this mission. _I wouldn't be surprised to see Tsunade preparing everyone for another war…_ But then, that didn't stop him from wondering why Sand was not completely cooperative with this mission. Yes, they wanted medics and that was all their concern yet he remembered Sakura complaining to him how unfair Gaara was for not letting her fight. She said something about 'stopping the epidemic as her only duty and that she should not interfere with the war'. _Could it be that Sand doesn't trust anyone? Even Konoha?_ His fear was when Gaara suddenly assumed that he couldn't trust anyone and everyone will betray Sand… most importantly _his_ trust. _That could probably the reason why he's so reluctant…_ Gaara inherited his father's position and he thinks about his village's safety rather than anything else. _Or maybe he just doesn't want his people to hate him… again._ It sounded more like redemption. He hurt them before and now he wants to protect them for their absolution.

He was quickly drawn away from his thoughts when Maiya dropped another cup she consumed. "I want more! More! More! Sake is good! Taste so good! So I want more, more, MORE!!!" she wildly sang in the most awful voice he'd ever heard.

Kakashi hopelessly shook his head. _I'm not getting any information from this one…_

**

_How dare you._ The piles of paperwork on his table could burn into smithereens by the death glare he bestowed over it with the rage he was feeling. Right after that rather, _interesting_ conversation he had with that medic nin, Gaara returned to his sanctuary, trying to control his anger. Despite of the years he tried to manage his temper, that girl easily sent his nerves haywire. Her sarcasm, her wit, everything about her and the way she talked annoyed him. For years of living silently, his world turned completely upside down when those Konoha nins came in. He knew they only meant trouble. If only his sister never suggested getting help from Konoha, this would've never happened.

Why does he despise the hidden leaf, anyway?

Who said he despised the village?

He just wanted to be cautious of his actions and the people around him.

In war, he couldn't trust anyone.

And that he didn't want another burden slung over his overloaded shoulders.

When nins from Konoha arrived, he was suddenly compelled to take care of them. Even though Konoha-nins are known to be the strongest and most skilful shinobis among all villages, he couldn't risk the chances of letting harm befall them. If one of them gets hurt or eventually—dies, Sand's ties with Konoha will shatter. And he couldn't let that happen… not now that Sand's under a crucial situation.

_That girl's making this hard for me and I-don't-like-it._ If it was possible, his eyes narrowed further while he gritted his teeth in attempts of preventing himself from destroying the table _again_.

-

"_I can take care of myself, Gaara-san! If ever something bad happens to me, that's my fault!"_

-

Her voice echoed like scraping metal against the insides of his head and that caused him a headache. And that's when he decided…

… he destroyed the table into pieces.

Ah, poor, poor Maiya. She was expected to replace that first thing in the morning.

**TBC**


	14. 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"How far is the village?" Neji asked as they crossed the dessert separating the Sunagakure from the other villages. He was surprised when she came to his room this morning to ask if it was okay for him to accompany her. He concurred, seeing as he had nothing much to do in the city and that he was tired listening to Shikamaru's snores. Also, he wouldn't mind spending the whole day with Sakura. Somehow, she was his source of amusement during this mission. And not to mention, his saviour from his Sunagakure fan girls.

Sakura side-glanced at him for a moment and then looked forward.

"It's a two-hour travel. We'll get there soon…" It was a shame they couldn't sprint their way to make this scout faster. Who in their right mind would go running around under the awful heat of the sun? Being out of breath, thirsty, and having a heat stroke wouldn't help them.

After walking in silence for good fifteen minutes, Neji spoke again;

"Why didn't you ask Kakashi to go with you?" Out of curiosity, he asked.

Sakura slightly stiffened at the mention of _his_ name. Fortunately, she was walking ahead of him, and the heat of the sun somehow kept away the blush that coloured her face. Ever since that conversation with Shikamaru last night, she began to wonder about her, Kakashi, and the relationship between them. But for now, she'd have to set that aside until she solves the plague.

"He's trying to figure out things on his own… so, I thought I shouldn't bother him." It was a safe answer and she mentally high-fived herself.

Neji thought it was acceptable… one way or another.

"I see…"

They walked in pregnant silence again since both are too tired to speak because of the heat. When they finally neared the meadow separating the dessert from the forest, Sakura wanted to jump in joy. They found solace when they entered the forest floor, relishing the cool breeze as they walked through the rock-strewn path towards the small Village of _Daikon_.

"I wonder where the name came from…" Sakura thought out loud as they entered the small village. Neji also eyed the wooden sign before following Sakura in suit.

The area was quiet with very few people inhabiting the streets. As they looked around, Neji's brows arched.

"White radishes…"

Sakura looked up at him curiously, "Hm?"

Neji pointed at the vegetable stand on his right, "They named it after a vegetable."

Sakura nodded, "Sou ka…"

And then suddenly, a group of men rushed towards their direction. They pointed their sticks and forks, causing the two to take a step back.

"Who are you?" the one standing as their _leader_ asked.

Sakura sheepishly smiled and raised her hand defensively, "Err… we meant no harm. We came here for investigation purposes." Then the group of men, along with the few people who witnessed the scene spoke in hushed tones with only a few words like 'intruders' reaching Sakura's ears.

The man in-charge ordered the others to withdraw their weapons. Both Sakura and Neji suppressed a sigh of relief and slowly lowered their hands to their sides. They watched as the leader talked to his group before turning back to them.

"Come with me." Both Neji and Sakura exchanged looks before following obediently.

The leader looked almost as old as Sakura's father. He wore the same garb as everyone else though he seemed to receive more respect. He looked really tough for someone built twice as much as Asuma. And the lines on his face clearly betrayed his real age. Soon, they reached a grand tent where a couple of men in armour stood outside.

_What's this?_ She mentally asked as they stood there with the man talking silently to the two guards. When one of the guards entered the tent, the man gave them a withering glare. _So much for a warm welcome…_ For the second time, he turned to them and stiffly said, "The Captain wishes to see you. Go in once the guard tells you to do so."

Sakura's brows rose. _Captain?_ She turned to look at Neji and saw him contemplating the same thing as well.

When the man left, Neji quietly spoke.

"The Daimyo's army is here,"

Sakura's face converted to an annoyed scowl.

"It seems Gaara had_ forgotten_ to mention this titbit of information…" she carefully murmured back after noticing one of the guards eyeing them sceptically.

"I suppose it was intentional. You said he disapproved of this trip,"

Sakura gave a long sigh. She could almost imagine Gaara releasing his evil laughter to the world… _Like Gaara knows how to laugh, smile even…_ After that thought, a guard approached them and said they can now enter. They nodded and went in.

As they entered the threshold, they were greeted by the sight of the said 'captain' sitting on his desk, reviewing a few scrolls and maps. The flaps of the windows were open, letting the wonderful sunlight outside be his source of light.

_He's—young…_ She expected someone who looked like Ibiki. Big, strong, and downright masculine. This one, however, was young, slightly build like Genma or Kakashi, less intimidating and… _cute_. Sakura openly observed, just for the sake of appreciating the gorgeousness that was there. But she felt no spark like with Sasuke and Kakashi. Well, at that Sakura blush ten shades of red. _Quit thinking about him!_

"State your business." He professionally told them as the two looked at each other, silently deciding who should answer the question.

Sakura thought it was her responsibility for she's the one who initiated this scout.

"We came from the Hidden Village of Leaf,_ sir_. My name is Haruno Sakura, a medic, and this is my companion, Hyuuga Neji. We're currently visiting Sunagakure because of the epidemic, and we travelled through the desert to get here. I'm researching the epidemic, and this is the nearest village to start my observation." She had suddenly turned professional, setting her normally jovial self aside. This was a serious matter; especially now that she was expected to show respect towards the daimyo's captain.

Neji may have looked he didn't care whether he was facing a captain or not, but he did notice the awed look on the captain's face when he raised his head to look at them. His gaze was now directed at Sakura in an odd way. His eyes dangerously narrow and was glad that the captain noticed it.

He gave a faint cough and moved around the table to properly face his visitors. For a captain, he didn't act like one. Upon seeing Sakura, his scowl turned into a very wide smile… almost ear to ear right. _A jolly fellow he is_, Neji mused in disgust.

"Konoha, eh? I see…" the captain was young alright. His long black hair was held into a pony tail with some bangs falling gently onto his face. The curve of his face was gentle, yet masculine, and his nose and cheeks were finely chiselled. His eyes were the prettiest blue Sakura had ever seen. They were clear and warm all at the same time. There were no winkles on his face except the crow's feet on his eyes and laugh lines on his cheeks. He probably smiles a lot, Sakura observed as she continued to return his gaze. "What an honour to have you in this village. Have a seat." He directed them towards the two empty chairs in front of his desk as he again returned to his own. "I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. My name is Fudo Shoda, captain of the daimyo's first army." He flashed a smile that could immediately turn any girl's feet in jello. Sakura just returned it and hoped that that was enough.

Neji however, looked annoyed.

"Did my men scare you?" Shoda inquired. Now, Neji's left eye was twitching. How dare this man insult him by asking if he was scared! Why would he be? Did he think he's a wimp? He definitely wasn't— "I apologize for their rudeness. You see, they're just trying to protect the village from possible intruders."

"Intruders?" Sakura questioned, obviously unaware of Neji's growing impatience.

"Ah, you must be wondering why we're here..." He leaned back against his chair and scratched his chin. "The Daimyo heard complaints about unknown group roaming around the village. The people fear them… well, after they stayed here overnight. The Daimyo sent us to keep the village in peace. Fortunately, we haven't encountered any threats from them yet…"

This caught Neji's attention and for the first time, "Do you have any idea who's behind it?" Any information they gathered in this village will help the Kazekage back in Sand.

Shoda shook his head.

"Like I said, there were no attacks after we settled here. To make the story short, we don't know who's causing it," He sighed. "It was getting tiring, actually. And I don't really think they intend to destroy this village… I assume they're only using it for _other _purposes,"

"Like what?" Sakura assumed that the group Shoda's talking about was the same group who kept on attacking Sand. Like Neji, she suddenly felt the urge to know more despite the many times Gaara warned her not to interfere. _Ah, what the heck? He's not here to watch your every move. You can do whatever you want…_ even with that thought, she wasn't so assured. From the look Captain Shoda was giving them, it seemed he was thinking something over. Like why they were suddenly interested when they only intend to investigate on the epidemic?

Shoda laughed and dismissively waved a hand.

"We're still trying to figure that out too," That simply meant he refused to give any vital information. Little did he know that that only drove the two jounin's curiosity.

When everything went silent, Shoda's laughter dispersing, and both Sakura and Neji sitting still, staring at him, he swiftly changed the subject.

"You said you're on a research, am I right?" The girl with the pretty bubble-gum hair caught his attention like pretty girls do. The boy beside her, though, gave him the jitters. He was too serious for his age.

"Yes… more like an observation,"

"Good. They could use some help around here…"

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there're a lot of people getting sick lately. A couple just died two days ago,"

Sakura's eyes rounded at the revelation.

"Really?" Then she turned all medic mode again. "Do you have any idea what's the cause of it?"

Shoda audaciously grinned, perfectly flashing his pearly white teeth. Neji cringed.

"I guess this is where your investigation comes in, don't you think?"

Sakura nodded, "I want to look around if you don't mind," She fluttered her eyelashes a bit, but not too much—just enough to affect the captain who's obviously in to her.

Neji assumed there was something wrong with her eyes but the captain fortunately bought it. For a man who can't resist pretty girls, Sakura was no exception.

"Why, of course… the people would appreciate it," His teeth was once again showed and gleamed. It was weird, Neji thought distractedly.

_No wonder they assigned this buffoon on remote villages like this… he can easily fall in any trap._ Of all the many things Neji hated, it was incompetence. And this Captain Shoda in front of him was definitely a good example of that department. The light attitude, the goofy grins, aloofness and flirting with girls definitely ruined his title. He deserved no respect at all.

"Thank you…" All Sakura could do was fake a sheepish smile.

**

Sakura keenly observed the village while Neji decided to investigate himself. After Shoda's revelation about the purpose of the army, Neji thought it would be best to get information from the residents themselves. As Sakura wandered around, she visited a couple of huts housing some of the people affected by the epidemic. Just like in Sand, they experienced diarrhea, inflammation and pneumonia.

By afternoon, she stopped her house visits and roamed further into the hub of the Village. And from there she smelled something burning. Turning around, she saw the small plantation of radishes. _Ah, the Daikon thing._ Curiously, she went there to check it out.

An old farmer warmly greeted her.

**(1)** "Ohayou, shukujo…"

**(2)** "Ohayou, ojii-san,". Sakura politely bobbed her head with a smile. "I'm just wondering—What are you doing?" Sakura inquired as her eyes followed each vegetable thrown towards the bonfire.

"Ah, well," the farmer noticed where she was looking and awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "these vegetables acquired some sort of disease. We have to burn some of them because it doesn't taste good anymore…"

Sakura whipped her head towards the farmer.

"How did you know?" She furrowed her brows, and then her eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you'd been eating _rotten_ vegetables?" She pronounced each world slowly as the cogs of her brain began working to come to this conclusion: Could it be that the diseases was caused by the vegetation and not through an infection or virus?

The farmer smiled in shame.

"Err… we're a poor village, miss. We can't afford to lose so many vegetables. It's the only stuff we can eat here in order to live. We have no other choice but to eat them whether rotten or not,"

It hit her suddenly straight in the face! _That's it!_ Numerous questions filled her head and any time she's ready to burst out.

"How the vegetables did have the disease?" Was her first question.

The farmer blinked at her sudden interest and then answered.

"We found out it has something to do with the water we used. A parasite fouled the radishes…"

"A parasite?" Sakura mentally kicked herself. How come she had never thought of that in the first place? If Tsunade-sama was here, she'll do the honours and kick Sakura herself. "Can I take some samples?" The man looked confused. "Err—can I have one radish, please?"

**

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked bluntly as he stood behind the Kazekage who was standing on the balcony just outside of his office.

Gaara coolly regarded the Leaf-nin, oblivious to his foul mood.

"They visited a village here. It won't take them long,"

"Why?"

"That medic thought it would be wise to investigate the source of the epidemic,"

"And you let her leave the village with enemies on the loose?" The white-haired jounin couldn't help but to take his anger out on Gaara. He was the one in-charge of his village and letting a medic-nin from a different village away from his proximity was reprehensible.

The young Kazekage, who seemed to be profoundly musing, raised his non-existent eyebrows and slightly turned towards him.

"I told her not to go. The medic however… is _persistent,_" Somehow, Kakashi understood his point. Sakura sometimes get a little stubborn to get what she wants. "I gave her my permission, on one condition. And that is to take one of you with her,"

"And she took Hyuuga with her..." Kakashi said more to himself than to Gaara.

Gaara looked blankly at him.

"If this Hyuuga is the one you're looking for, then I'd assume as much,"

Kakashi really was upset at the sudden disappearance of Sakura and Neji. Oh no, he wasn't disappointed with Sakura's intentions of ending the epidemic. He wasn't against that at all. It was just the fact that she had _Neji_ accompany her instead of _him_ that bothered him—a lot.

"Is there anything else you want?" Gaara abruptly interrupted Kakashi's train of thoughts.

"No, Kazekage-sama," He stiffly gave a small bow and straightened again. "Thank you for your time,"

For some odd reason, Gaara enjoyed looking at the older jounin in front of him. He detected emotions… emotions that weren't pleasant, within his exposed eye. Even with the hitai-ate and mask, he could tell the man was troubled, which he guessed had something to do with that pink-haired wench. It was interesting to watch human beings bend to the will of their emotions.

Once Kakashi had left him on the balcony, he too left the fresh air for the warm office to mull things over. His eyes drifted to the wreckage that had been his desk.

Where was Maiya? And more importantly, where was his new desk?

**

"Found anything?" Was the greeting Sakura received from Neji as she reached the village entrance.

Sakura triumphantly grinned.

"Yup…" She held out the hand clutching the bag containing the contaminated radish.

Neji did not question the vegetable; he simply turned and began walking.

"How was your investigation?" She asked once she had caught up with him.

Neji shrugged with indifference.

"They all said the same thing,"

Sakura frowned.

"And that is…?"

"The one Captain Shoda told us,"

"Oh." Then she slightly turned her head to glance at her once-again silent companion. "Umm, where are we going?"

"He said we can stay inside the barracks,"

"What?!" Sakura conveyed her shock and disappointment. "It's too loud in there! I can't carry on with my research with guffawing soldiers!" All of a sudden, her other emotions melted away to suspicion. She was certain she made a good impression on the handsome captain a few hours ago. Surely, he wouldn't treat them roughly by having them stay in the barracks. She thought she deserved more than that…at least a hut or an abandoned warehouse. _Warehouse?_ At least it would be less rowdy than the soldier's quarters.

Unless… her companion did something that made the Captain Shoda upset. "You did something awful, didn't you?"

With natural impassiveness, the Hyuuga genius feigned innocence above her notion of the situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Unfortunately that didn't work with Sakura.

"Neji…"

"…"

"Tell me!" Sakura abruptly stopped and saucily planted her hands on her hips.

Again, another shrug.

"...Told him not to be a dog all the time..."

Sakura openly gaped.

"You did not!" No wonder they were being mistreated. Neji just insulted the Captain, for Pete's sake! And by the looks of it, he seemed very smug at what he had done. How could he still feel haughty over something as appalling as insulting the Daimyo's captain? "Why?!" And here, when she'd thought everything had been going so well, Neji had to ruin it.

"Captain or not, he's still a dog," He side-glanced and continued, "—especially with pink-haired girls who can easily manipulate men when they want to."

Peeved, Sakura muttered, "Its called _tactic_,"

"Ah yes," he nodded, "and perfectly executed. Congratulations,"

Sakura glared hard.

"Seriously, Neji. Your sarcasm is going to be the death of me,"

Neji's arrogant smirk never faltered. "That man will chase anyone wearing a skirt. And you used that as an ace in the manipulation, or so-called _tactic_,"

"Neji…" she growled warningly.

"I only did the right thing. He's a shame to the army…" Ah, yes, just what you would expect from such a self-righteous, straightforward, whiz kid.

"And we ended up staying at the barracks for the night,". She was upset, there was no denying that. And what upset her even more was that Neji seemed he didn't care what the outcome had done to her.

Neji saw many—and I mean oodles-of emotions play out on Sakura's face. That obviously made him anxious.

"Look, no one will bother you as long as I'm there. If one soldier dare touch you, I'll cut their hands off,"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sure, that makes me feel _so_ much better," Again, she started using her legs to walk; only now she was leading the way.

Neji followed.

"Are you upset?"

"Just as long as you live up to your promise, I won't be mad at you,"

"I stick to my promises, Haruno," He sounded quite offended.

Sakura sighed, "I know that, Hyuuga-san."

When he was able to catch up with her, he tried to change the subject.

"Will you tell me what you've found out so far?"

"Some parasite was infecting the vegetation," Sakura replied.

"A parasite? If a person died from it, you should've seen worms, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"But I wasn't able to check any dead patients since we arrived. I don't know why Sand's medics hadn't detected it yet,"

"Perhaps they haven't encountered diseases like this before,"

"True," Sakura knew Sand's medics weren't as trained as well as Konoha's and some of the other hidden villages. They weren't really developed in that field since they were usually busy building up their defences. Sand's medics excelled more in nursing. It was a wise decision for Gaara to acquire help from Leaf. In that way, the plague will hopefully be stopped, and their medics would be able to learn something new. "At least they're right about something, though. They suspected it was the water from Sand's well. Contrary to that, I doubt that they're suspecting the wrong resources. I found a creek near the village and it was contaminated. The farmers said they had used that water for their agriculture, and I guess the parasite's egg incubated on the vegetables they were growing. Granted, the vegetables were exported to other parts of the Wind country and beyond...so I wouldn't be too surprised if Tsunade-sama is encountering the same problem back in Konoha,"

**

_Meanwhile, somewhere back in Konoha…_

Pant…

Pant…

Pant…

Grr…

"Oi, Lee, are you alright?" Tenten curiously watched her friend's contorting face as he jogged in place right beside her. They were heading home from a restaurant after eating lunch with Kiba and Chouji, and once they were outside, Rock Lee started acting all weird—weirder than he already was.

Lee's face turned from one in pain to one in excruciating torture as sweat broke freely down his face. He hugged his stomach where various sounds were coming from. When Lee started jogging faster, Tenten felt extremely worried.

"Lee—?"

Rock Lee didn't let her finish and suddenly burst out, "Gyaaa!!! Bathroom! Bathroom!" an awful and embarrassing sight, may I add, as he started running off with inhuman speed.

Tenten vaguely remembered that time when they witnessed Lee's reaction after eating the famous 'Curry of Life'.

"No, it's worse than that…" Then she realized that Lee was now too far away. "Oi, Lee! Wait up!" And she too broke into a run.

**

Neji calmly nodded.

"I see…" Then out of the blue, he asked, "When do we leave?"

This time, it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"Aren't you eager to get out of here?"

Neji closed his eyes, the left one twitching with scorn tugging at his lips.

"Think whatever you want,"

In a reproachful manner, Sakura shook her head.

"Whatever has the Captain has done to you? Why hate him so when, in fact, he's handsome, generous and—"

"He's annoying," Neji curtly interrupted.

Sakura threw her hands in the air in defeat

"Fine. But refrain from insulting him again, won't you? Or next time we'll be sleeping on the forest floor,"

**

"Nara!"

Shikamaru grumbled something incomprehensible and turned to the other side of the futon. He covered himself with the comforter in an attempt to block the noise.

"Nara, get up!"

He was roughly kicked on the stomach and that effectively brought him back from dreamland.

"Ffffuuuck!"

Out of irritation, he threw off the comforter, sat-up and glared at the bastard that kicked him and had woken him up. Whoever it was, he'd kick them ten times! He was having a peaceful sleep—for once!!! Is that too much to ask? "What the fuck is it?" He asked with bleary eyes, blinking rapidly to let them adjust to the dark. And once he had completed that task, he noticed the tall shadow standing beside his bed.

"They're here,".

That voice…

"Kakashi?" Shikamaru sounded doubtful. Why would Kakashi visit his room so late? Unless they were being attacked—He quickly forced his mind to function properly and digested Kakashi's words. "What do you mean?"

"They spotted something nearing the village. It's them, I think…" he too was surprised when Kankurou incessantly banged on his door to tell him the details.

"We're going to scout," He informed an alarmed Shikamaru. "Kazekage's orders,". He then went to exit the room, pausing before he left. "Five minutes, Nara," With that he was gone.

Dragging himself up while grumbling a colourful string of curses, Shikamaru started to dress in haste. Another string of curses came because of his stubborn pants. They weren't cooperating with him, and that pissed him off more. "Dammit!"

Finally getting himself dressed the _right_ way, he rushed outside.

He figured this was going to be a long night.

**TBC**

"Good morning, young lady."

"Good morning, mister (term for old men)."

Daikon- radish


	15. 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Kakashi?" Sakura blinked out of surprise as she gaped at her ex-sensei standing in front of her tent. His sudden appearance did not alone stun her, but the look of weariness surrounding the man. He was standing perfectly still there but she could tell he's tired through the look of his eye. "What are you doing here?" It'd been only a day since she and Neji left Sunagakure. She assumed he'd never come after her or perhaps reproach her once she returned.

Kakashi stared at her, silently assessing if she's alright. Fortunately, she looked extremely well… only a little groggy. After checking her, he swept the area with mild antipathy. "You're in the barracks." He simply stated which totally has no connection with Sakura's question.

She blinked slowly at him at first as her fuzzy mind tried to digest his question. She was so busy figuring out the parasite last night and only had three hours sleep until Kakashi appeared. Not that she's complaining or anything. In fact, she liked the fact that Kakashi followed her and glad that he's here. She missed him greatly since for the past few days of not talking to each other. She had been rounding the hospital while he's scouting the village for information. Both were busy and she supposed that's the reason why she wanted to hug him right now. Unfortunately, something was a little bit off with him today. He looked… tense.

"Err… the captain arranged our stay here." Which reminds her, where was Neji?

"Captain?"

Sakura looked around and saw a few soldiers already camping outside. "Get in." with a nudge of her head, she made way for Kakashi to enter. Once he was inside, she closed the flap, turned around and faced him. Crossing her arms, Kakashi alleged she's gearing up for interrogations.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" she asked again since she was blatantly ignored on her first attempt.

Kakashi sat on the unused bunk and rubbed his face with his hand. "Where's Hyuuga?"

Sakura looked waspish at the way he kept on throwing questions back at her, "I don't know and please answer _my_ question."

He was silent for a moment as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "Sand was attacked last night."

Emerald eyes widened, "What?" she's a little bit disappointed she wasn't there to witness or be a _part_ of it.

"It didn't last long. The moment they appeared, they vanished." He could clearly remember the men in black clothing jump from one roof to another. He and Shikamaru tried to track them down but they were easily diverted from a special smoke bomb they used to escape.

A frown crossed Sakura's feature as she sat on the empty chair in front of him, "I wonder what their intentions were…" she looked up at him with peaked curiosity, "Wait, that doesn't answer my question."

"The Kazekage sent me here to get you and Hyuuga back." finally, he raised his eye and looked straight at her, "This village is under the Kazekage's watch list."

"I don't understand…"

"They were trying to find something, Sakura. Those intruders…" up until now he couldn't believe the conclusion they got after that briefing the Kazekage started last night. "A report was sent to the Kazekage saying something about the Daimyo's army settling here. That displeased him since the daimyo never informed him about this before. The group who attacked Sand last night was also seen around this village… The Kazekage wants you back until the investigation is over."

Sakura then stood up, dusting her lap as she did so, "Well, I'm glad I'm done with it. We can go back now." She then started to pack her things that lay on the table. Somehow, Sakura still felt that wasn't the real reason why Kakashi came here and looked all apprehensive. Something's bothering him and she's determined to know what it was.

"This situation is serious," his voice interrupted her from musing "you said it yourself."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura stiffened. She turned to look over her shoulder. All she received was silence and that lost look on his face. That worried her. "Tell you what?" Sakura was confused all of a sudden.

"You left the village." He spoke in the calmest voice that somehow frightens the pink-haired nin.

"Oh, that." Despite of her queasiness, she tried to paste a smile, "Well, I needed to investigate. I asked the Kazekage to permit my leave and he did just as long as I'm with another. I asked Neji to go with me and he's nice enough to take me up with my offer." Then excitement replaced her fake smile and gushed at her sudden discovery, "And you what? I finally solved the problem. It was a parasite that infected the people. It was endemic, Kakashi. Ah, I bet in Konoha—"

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Kakashi repeated the question quite louder than before. His face still show nonchalance but the tone of his voice gave it all away. He's upset. Upset that Sakura went out the village where unseen enemies lurked without telling him. Upset that she took Neji instead of him.

Sakura slowly blink, hurt that Kakashi just raised his voice at her. She drew back slightly, a frown marring her face. "I thought it's not needed…"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Sakura, it's too dangerous out here. I thought you already realized that." _I was worried._

"I did…" Sakura faintly defended.

"Why didn't you tell _me_? Why didn't you ask _me_ to go with you?" his questions bombarded her a bit.

"You were busy." Sakura countered, "You were dating Gaara's secretary, weren't you? I thought I wasn't supposed to interfere!" now, she too was starting to raise her voice.

"That's different." Kakashi turned away, "And we're not dating."

_OH, so he's allowed to do his little investigation and I'm not??_ Really, she was getting tired with the sexism. Why does everyone underestimate her? Is it because she's born with breasts?? Is that _her_ fault?? "I only did it because it's part of _my_ mission!"

Kakashi glared, "And it's our mission to protect you and your trainees." _I'm here to protect you._

"I don't need it!" Sakura yelled, shaking in anger. Does Kakashi think she's still a twelve year old who can't handle things on her own? "Kakashi, I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!"

"Sakura…" he growled. He could feel a headache coming. Frustrated, he massaged his temple. "It's not what I mean." _Why can't you understand?_ He was upset Gaara didn't allow him to follow her immediately. He said he's more needed _inside_ the village and that they'll be fine. Funny, even the Kazekage himself trusts Sakura and her impulsive decision-making and he doesn't. _Is it my fault if I worry too much for her?_ And after that attack last night, no one could stop Kakashi from going. It was too dangerous for him not to do anything about it. Even the Kazekage agreed on his proposition.

And here he was…

"Yes it was." She muttered the words laced with sullenness as she went back to packing. "It had always been. You always thought I was _weak_. It's always Sasuke and Naruto, your strong students. You knew they had the potential except _me._" She was now literally throwing everything inside her bag as petulance overcame her, "I'm the weakest in your team! I bet you even wished it was Ten-ten or Ino who's in my place." A bitter laugh erupted upon her lips. So bitter, she winced. "I _knew_ it all along…" She had enough with the criticisms… she's tired with the 'weakling' title attached on her forehead. She's tired being the 'weak' one. She's just an ordinary kunoichi with no bloodline or any kyuubi history behind her. She had a normal family, a normal life just like everybody else. She had nothing special to be proud of. Yeah, so what if the Hokage trained her. Healing is still different from the ability to defend yourself. She clearly lacks in that department.

He didn't confront her because he wanted to imply her frailty. He was here to show her how much he cared and that he can't let any harm come near her as long as he's alive. During her absence, he used that time to think over his relationship with Sakura. He knew it was no longer platonic nor teacher-student relationship. It's deeper and more meaningful and it was all over with him. "Sakura…" he planned to retaliate but Sakura beat him to it.

"And why are you so worried, _sensei_?" She nastily cut him short, "Neji's with me. If you think I'm incompetent and _can't_ protect myself, then Neji can perfectly do that job for me!"

Upon mentioning of Neji's name, Kakashi's temper rose but was glad he was still able to control it. "Can't we have a conversation that doesn't involve Hyuuga?" his voice again rising from the uprising emotions stirring inside him. Neji and Sakura had gone together for _one_ night and he didn't like it.

"What?" her eyes incredulously glared at him.

"You two had been close—too close these past few days and you went out the village with _him_. What will the others think?" he crossed his arms, mimicking her defensive stance.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a fish before exclaiming back, "It was a professional mission!"

"Is it?" Kakashi spat. The lines on his mouth tightened in frustration.

"Where are you getting at, Hatake?" she was angry—mad—upset even! "You know me better than that!"

"I was thinking if I really did." He replied without tact, completely dropping the calm Hatake Kakashi off. He was too disappointed to pretend that he's not affected by this when just seeing another man near her kills him. He wanted her to know that but it seems this little fight they started will prevent him from doing so.

"How dare you!" angry strides approached him as she stood there in front of him, a few inches separating them. "And this is coming from someone who courts women in bars!"

"I'm a _man_, Sakura. Not a saint."

"You're a pervert!"

"And you're a nineteen year old virgin and still naive."

Sakura gasped.

He meant that to taunt her but when he saw the look on her face, he immediately regretted it. He suddenly felt the urge to backtrack… but it was too late.

Her fist went straight to his face and punched him.

For someone so petite, that was a strong punch, Kakashi thought as he softly touched his tender jaw.

Sakura was shaking, eyes wide as it flared dangerously towards the older jounin. "I thought you were my friend…" even her voice quivered as tears started to flood her eyes. That was the most offending and hurtful words she had ever heard. And what hurts more is that it came straight from Kakashi's mouth.

"I am your friend." Kakashi said in the barest whisper as he still kept his face away from her. He was too ashamed to face Sakura. Too ashamed he just wanted to disappear and wish this had never happened.

There was silence… and then Sakura drew back her hand and stood still with her head down. "Then why can't anyone trust me for once?" Then her eyes sought his, "Why can't you?"

"You don't understand."

"I wanted to but you won't let me!" and bit her lip hard, trying to suppress her anger. She was crying now. Why does she always have to cry in front of him?? Sakura shook her head violently, "I thought you were different!" anger flashed her eyes as she turned, wiped the tears on her cheeks and walked away. But she was abruptly stopped when Kakashi reached out and pulled her towards him. Sakura was too stunned to react until she felt his other arm encircle her waist. "Let go!" she demanded and tried to fight his hold on her but to no avail, she remained crushed against him. "Kakashi!"

"Hear me out," it was as simple command and she mentally kicked herself for immediately abiding to it. She stopped pulling away from his hold and glared up at him with great animosity. Kakashi coolly looked down on her, completely betraying the fact that his emotions eating him inside out. It was now or never. "I want to give you something… right here, right now."

Sakura's anger gone astray and was now replaced with shock as Kakashi released her arm, reached his mask as he slowly pulled it down. She all of a sudden found it difficult to breathe as her heartbeat thudded inside her chest while watching each smooth patch of skin revealed. Her green eyes following the dark fabric slowly exposing the bridge of his nose and then the pristine skin…

Kakashi cherished the attention he's getting from her as his eyes basked at the sight of her watching his every move. He admired her finely shaped eyebrow, fan-like lashes, bright emerald eyes that could swallow him any minute, the curve of her cute little nose, the light blush of her cheeks and finally, the flesh and suppleness of her lips.

The moment the mask was down, he crushed his lips on hers, letting out all his pent-up frustration and at the same time cherishing the sweetness of her lips against his. Finally, he was here, holding the woman he loved for so long, kissing her senseless in complete solitude of the tent.

Thousands of emotions brought dizziness on Sakura's part as her legs turned jello from the passionate pressing of their lips. _Kakashi…_ all negative emotions completely vanished to thin air as she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She pulled him close, not minding the anger she felt a few seconds ago and revering with the passion he created. She didn't want to let this piece of heaven go and neither did he as he felt his arms completely crush her form against his. How perfectly they fit, she wondered as her body arched against him in attempts of feeling him more.

He held her tightly as his kiss softened, almost loving, just enough to _feel_ that this was reality. This was no longer a dream. His lips brushed hers softly before pulling away for the need of oxygen they had been denied. A whimper escaped her petal lips as Kakashi gently smiled at his effect on her. He leaned his forehead against hers, each breathing quite erratic, noses touching as fingers caressed every skin it could reach. His knuckles stroked the apple of her cheek as his voice spoke in the barest whisper, "I'm sorry…" he didn't know what came over him.

Sakura looked at him with mild daze expression, running her eyes on the part of Kakashi's face he kept for so long. No wonder he hid it under that blasted mask. He was far too beautiful without it just as what she imagined. Only the scar on his sharingan marred his face though Sakura didn't consider it as a bad thing. His skin was smooth, his nose was perfect and his lips… oh those lips, she wanted them on hers again and let it devour her. Lightly her fingertips touched his skin, revelling at the feel of it as Kakashi closed his eyes in return. "This is not fair," she said as her fore finger traced the outline of his lower lip. "I didn't win… but you gave it to me." Her eyes sought his and asked, "Why?"

"Should there be a reason to everything, Sakura?" the way his deep voice spoke her name sent shivers down her spine, making her all tingly inside. Not that it was unpleasant or anything. It actually feels nice. So nice she wanted to kiss him again, and kiss him she did.

She took the initiative and stood on tiptoes to reach him. Kakashi gladly pulled her close as he felt her hands on his chest, up to his neck until her fingers ran through his silver locks. Sakura sighed at the feel of his silky hair, marvelling it in the process. She was engulfed by intense desire that she had never felt before. He was right, she was still naïve. And suddenly, she felt ashamed. She attempted to draw back but Kakashi was too fast to stop her. He kept kissing her until her lips fell pliant again. Sakura decided to let the feeling get the better of her and melted into his embrace as she shyly kissed him back.

"_Sakura!"_

They broke free from their embrace and stared at each other with widened eyes. Both were breathing erratically from the loss of air. They remained like that for a few seconds until another call forced them to break apart.

Kakashi moved away and stood on the far corner, rubbing his face again. He was irritated and at the same time relieved at the interruption. God knows what he would've done if they continued. He sneak a glance over to the girl he was just kissing and saw her fixing her hair and clothes. Trying her best to erase the blush on her face, she went towards the flap of her tent and opened it.

"Sakura," it was Neji and no other. He looked impatient from the fact that it took him a couple of times to call her name before she answered.

"Ah, Neji. Where have you been?" Sakura asked as she brushed the tangles on her hair with her fingers.

"Investigating," and then something caught his eyes. Sakura followed the beeline of his stare and saw him looking at Kakashi who was looking back as well.

"Oh," she warily looked at the two boys and said, "He's here to take us back." then she received an arched eyebrow from the Hyuuga prodigy, "Kazekage's order."

"I see." He stepped in and still noticed Kakashi's lingering glare. _What's up with him?_ He wanted to ask but refrain from doing so.

"Any information?" Kakashi collected himself together and hoped that his voice sounded neutral. This was a mission and personal affairs should not interfere. The kiss he shared with Sakura should not happen in the first place. It was a shame he just realized it now. _I can't jeopardize anything._

Neji stood straight in front of him and nodded. As much as he's annoyed with the older jounin right now, Kakashi still needed to be respected knowing that he stands as their captain. "There were rebels spotted last night. But it seems the daimyo's army refuses to affirm this statement." He could still remember the hostile argument he had with the captain this morning. Neji vaguely wondered why he's still alive. Captain Shoda was so offended; he could've called his dogs and ordered his death. _Like that's going to happen._ He snorted at the ridiculous thought. He deserved a more honourable death than that.

"Kazekage just received the report of their stay in this village." Kakashi pondered, "Something's not right."

Neji agreed with a nod, "I thought the same thing too."

"There's only one way to find out and that is the Daimyo's letter. If he confirms that he _didn't_ assign his soldiers to scout this village, then I guess we'll just execute proper action." Then he added, "Just as long as it's an order from the Kazekage." Kakashi clearly remembered how Gaara implied that Konoha shinobis has nothing to do with Sand's war as long as the Kazekage himself orders it. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't.

"I know." Then his eyes landed on the pink-haired medic sitting on her bed. She's awfully quiet through the whole conversation. His eyes then shifted towards the copy ninja and noticed his avoidance towards Sakura. _I give up._ He cleared his throat and then said, "I'll tell them we're leaving. I'll see you back in the entrance." And then with that he was gone and left the two alone.

The tension was unbearable, it almost choked her. Timidly she raised her eyes to look at him. He was still standing there, facing the direction opposite of hers. She hastily stood up, planning to pack her stuff as the only possible way to break the silence between them. For the second time of the day, his hand stopped her. She stiffened from the touch but did not dare to look back.

"Sakura… I'm sorry." Just as when her eyes slowly widened then did it narrowed in dejection. "I shouldn't have done that. It was a_ mistake…_ I don't know what came over me…" he couldn't look at her. He didn't know what he'd do if he did.

She worried her lip between her teeth, something within her suddenly felt heavy. _A mistake he says…_ Sakura felt as if she was in a déjà vu of some sort. Only then it was Sasuke who rejected her. Now even Kakashi… the man she leaned onto… she thought he appreciated her more than Sasuke or Naruto could ever do. _It hurts…_ Sakura tried not to get angry, to yell, and to cry even. She's strong. She can't cry over her second rejection. She's being a pro at this and she'd better be proud of it. Two in a row… wow.

"Let's pretend this never happened. It will only jeopardize the mission…" he didn't know if it was a good thing to say that but he's practically telling the truth. He's worried of what would happen and how this will affect the two of them. If they wanted peace between them of some sort, he'd better stop whatever this was.

_God I hate you…_ she wanted to hate him, really. But she knew she couldn't. Despite the hurtful refusal, he's still right. They couldn't risk anything by their foolishness. They were ninjas and as much as possible, ninjas are not meant to love.

A student-teacher love is outlawed by any village. Even if he was her former teacher, their age gap was enough for gossip-mongers to spread. If a relationship was possible between them, it'll be difficult.

_I can't lose you as a friend and I know you think the same way too… if it is best to forget, then I'll do it. For us…_ she reached out and removed his hand. Surprisingly, Kakashi was pliant and allowed her. Once that was settled, she turned to him with a smile already glued on her face. _It didn't even reach her eyes_, Kakashi sadly thought. "Let's go then. Don't want to keep Neji from waiting, ne?"

He didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

Kakashi could only wonder.

******

Travelling with the person you least wanted to talk to was difficult for a soft-heartened woman like Sakura. She tried her best to avoid him and luckily she was able to do so. Kakashi on the other hand acted as a professional and ignored their current situation. He's focused to get this job done and then he will talk to her to settle the tension between them. For now, he'd better get used to being ignored. Neji was caught in the middle and for being the genius that he is, he did the only practical thing to do. He's blind, deaf, and mute over the situation. Like Kakashi, he's determined to finish the mission as soon as possible.

Upon their arrival, the three parted on their respective rooms and slept the rest of the night.

**

"What?"

Gaara stood near the balcony of his office with both hands behind his back. His eyes moved to see her face and he was right. She was downright confused. That made him happy. He returned his gaze back towards the orange sky of Sand Village and said, "The Hokage requests for your return. It seems your assumptions were right. Your village too suffers the same disease. She said she expects you to return together with the other two jounins."

"Only two of them?" Sakura asked, "What about the other one."

"One jounin will be left to secure the safety of your trainees. The other two are asked to report back to the Hokage immediately."

"Who's staying?"

"I am."

Sakura turned to see the person who entered the office. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru lackadaisically shrugged his shoulders, "Felt like staying."

Sakura smiled, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're avoiding someone."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. She perfectly knew who she was referring to.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm glad I knew you then." She added silently as she once again returned her attention towards the Kazekage.

Gaara felt unsure about that smile she just showed. He assumed something may have occurred, and probably that white-haired jounin has got to do with it after receiving a rather annoying interrogation from him when Sakura left for her investigation.

Even Shikamaru noticed the changes. He suspected it has something to do with the copy ninja. Who wouldn't? He's choking from the tension-filled silence they created during their briefing this morning. He suddenly pitied Neji for the fact that he'll be stuck in their company until they reach Konoha.

Sakura waited for Gaara to say something when suddenly, a slash of white caught the corner of her eyes. It seems the presence of Kakashi and Neji too were called by the Kazekage. They entered the room and stood on either side of her and Shikamaru. She stiffened when Kakashi took the place next to her. Since this morning, they had been trying to avoid each other.

Once they were complete, Gaara went back to his chair and observed the group silently. It seems the interaction between Kakashi and Sakura mostly caught his attention. His eyes lingered on the two for a moment before asking the inevitable, "When do you plan to leave?"

"Dawn is the best time to travel, Kazekage-sama." Kakashi affirmed sternly.

Gaara nodded in approval, "You can travel through the path I used towards Konoha. In three days, you'll reach your destination."

Kakashi tipped his head, "Hai."

Gaara then handed them a scroll containing the personal information and message addressed to the Hokage. Neji took it since he was assigned to give the said scroll once they get back.

When the formalities were over, they left his office with Sakura giving him one last smile.

That girl really did get through him somehow, Gaara mused to himself as he once again immersed himself with overdue paperwork.

**

Outside, Neji went to ask Shikamaru, "How long will you stay here?" he asked a bit hopeful.

Shikmaru lazily grinned, "Why, Neji. I didn't know you _cared_." He teased and his grinned widened when Neji scowled. "I dunno… a week I guess."

Neji snorted, "I thought it'll be a lot longer than that."

It was Shikamaru's turn to scowl, "Say more and I'll ask the Kazekage to prolong your stay too."

Neji smirked at the threat, "Do that and I'll tell him you're hitting on his sister." He tipped his head towards Gaara's office.

Oh, Shikamaru knew he lost there. "Psh, whatever." He turned away and noticed Sakura looking absently afar. He followed the beeline of her stare and saw Kakashi talking to Gaara's secretary. A smirk tugged his lips as he moved his eyes towards Neji.

Neji noticed this and frowned, "What?"

Shikamaru patted is shoulder and said, "Good luck."

Confused, Neji crossed his arms as he watched Shikamaru leave the building. _What was that for?_ And then at that moment, his eyes laid on Maiya batting her eyelashes towards the copy ninja. His eyes shifted towards Sakura who watched them as if she just lost the highest prize in a lotto game. Now he knew exactly what Shikamaru's trying to imply. _Good luck indeed._

**TBC**


	16. 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What do you mean you're not going?" Sakura asked with mild surprise and disappointment as she gave her best "reproachful" look towards the Hyuuga genius. She was all packed-up and ready to leave when Neji miraculously appeared on her doorstep and told her the big news.

"Kazekage changed plans. The Hokage's already informed so…"

Now the idea of going back to Konoha suddenly made her stomach do the flip-flops. She's going to travel with Kakashi for three days… alone. The incident from Daikon was still fresh and the wounds he left still stung like mad. "Y-you can't!" it was almost like a shriek and made Neji wince.

"It's an order, Sakura."

"I can't believe this…"

"Kakashi's there to—"

"No!" she said a little too loudly and then suddenly felt humiliated. Looking around the hall, she was relieved that no one's around to hear her whining. With a sigh, she looked at Neji and pleaded, "C'mon, Neji. Everyone anticipates your return in Konoha. Do you want to deprive them away from that simple wish?"

Neji somehow felt offended and narrowed his eyes dangerously, "No one anticipates, as what you supposed, Haruno-san. If I get back or not, no one will notice."

Sakura frowned, "Oh shut up. Your fan girls will cry a river if you won't return."

"Hn,"

"And Hinata…"

"Naruto won't like you saying that." That definitely doesn't sound right.

"There's TenTen too…"

Neji nervously coughed, "Excuse me?"

"See!" Sakura waved her hand dismissively, "Do you want me to reveal the rest of the list?"

"Please don't." Neji wearily muttered.

"Everyone just miss you. Period." Crossing her arms, she leaned against the doorjamb and asked, "So? You still coming?"

"As I said," Neji said slowly as if talking to a child, "it was already approved by both kage's. There's nothing we can do to change it." _After I told him endless lies of why I should stay._ He said to himself, remembering the look of indifference on Gaara's face when he said he wanted to help Sunagakure and Shikamaru with tasks that should be done.

The Shikamaru part alone gave him away.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." After seeing that little scene in Gaara's office, Neji decided not to go with the two. He didn't want to get in between nor caught up with the tension.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed, crossed her arms and said, "Fine. But you'd better get back soon. You and Shikamaru are sorely missed, remember that."

Neji tried not to roll his eyes but fell into temptation and did so, "Alright."

Sakura looked at him and then grinned, "Bye, Hyuuga-san."

"We're still going to see each other…" and the next thing he knew, the girl jumped on him and gave him a hug. Feeling that it was only proper for him to return it, he moved his arms, albeit hesitantly around her and returned the gesture.

Sakura pulled back with the same grin set on her face, "Good luck."

In arms length, he tried to smile, "That's bad luck in return."

A frown crossed her face, "_Break a leg_, then? Sounds better?"

Neji approvingly nodded, "Stay out of trouble." He said as they both released each other and stood in a good distance.

"As if I can help it."

A grin was exchanged.

Neither did they know a certain silver haired jounin stood by the door of his room, watching them in silence.

**

He waited for her by the gate, staying underneath the hood for a temporary shelter away from the sun. What he'd seen in the inn made him feel awfully empty. _It's killing me slowly,_ he thought as the image of Neji and Sakura enveloped in a rather intimate embrace. _Is there something she's not telling me?_ Was it possible that a relationship already bloomed without him knowing? What really happened in Daikon during their scout? Should he ask? Should he even have suspicions like this in the first place?

-

-

"_It was a professional mission!"_

"_Is it?"_

"_Where are you getting at, Hatake? You know me better than that!"_

-

-

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, _Sakura's different. She may had been chasing Sasuke and professing her love for him with any chance she got… but she's not the type of girl who easily…_ his thoughts were immediately interrupted when he saw her approaching. _Speak of the devil._ He straightened away from the wall and slung his pack behind his back. "Yo."

Sakura blinked at him and then timidly looked away. She couldn't help remembering how this man in front of her kissed her back in Daikon. With a sigh, she pulled a tight smile, albeit small and said, "You're early."

Kakashi smiled in return, "There were no dolphins around to delay me."

Despite her uneasiness and slight anger towards him, she laughed, "Oh please, spare me the details."

_It will never be the same…_ He noticed how she desperately avert her eyes and force herself to smile. They've been through a lot lately. They always argue, ignore one another, force to enjoy each other's company and then argue again. This was one of the worst missions he had ever been. He silently wished that when they're back in Konoha, everything will turn normal again.

"Let's go."

**

"Sasuke, you moron, get down here!" Naruto elatedly yelled at his friend, waving his hands in the air and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The dark-haired Uchiha turned towards the annoying voice and performed his signature glare, "What do you want, dobe?"

"I got something you'd like to know!" once Tsunade told him about the news, he couldn't help not to jump up and down like a kid. "So, get your ass down now!"

"I can hear you perfectly clear up here." He didn't know what made his blonde friend act stupider than what he already was. For whatever it is that made Naruto wound up, he didn't care. He perfectly made this clear by lackadaisically leaning back against the trunk of the tree with both arms behind his neck and leg over his other knee.

"Psh, fine!" Naruto stopped being hyper but the wide grin on his face never vanished. "Sakura and Kakashi-sensei's returning in three days! Tsunade-baa-chan told me they're on their way now."

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened, his eyes opening a mere-fraction while Naruto continued his rant.

"…boy, am I excited! I've got tons of stuff to tell her! It's been so long since we've seen each other and…"

_She's coming… in three days._ How long had he been anticipating her return? How long had been waiting to talk to her? It's been weeks and the thought that his concerns will be put into ease within three days somehow relieved him.

"…I bet she'll treat me some ramen when she gets back! She knows how much I love my ramen with…"

_What will I say to her?_ Sasuke may look calm and collected but deep inside he was frantic. And Naruto's babbling doesn't help him any. So, he stood up and made a leap towards the rooftops, away from the loud blonde.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Later." He made a small salute before running towards the Uchiha compound. He needed some time to think… or rather, someone to talk to. A blonde ex-fan girl would be much preferable.

**

"Welcome, welcome." The owner quickly ushered the two travellers inside his little inn. Quickly shutting the door before the snow fill his home, the owner went back to his post behind the desk and greeted the two for the umpteenth time. "Welcome, what can I do for you?"

Kakashi brushed away snow flakes off his shoulder before answering, "Two rooms."

The owner apologetically scratched his head, laughed and said, "Well… the blizzard outside brought me a lot of customers these past few weeks so…"

Sakura tiredly sighed, "Don't tell me there's no room left?" then spitefully added, _Then why did you invited us in the first place?_

The owner wouldn't let any customer go unsatisfied, "Oh no, no, no! There's still ONE room left. Although I don't understand why young lovers wouldn't share a room…"

"LOV—??!" Sakura was about correct the old man that the man beside her was not her lover. That he's Sakura's big, moronic, insensitive, buffoon ex-sensei who did nothing but to hurt her feelings and create mix signals that embarrasses her in the end.

"We'll take it."

"Ah, good." The owner grabbed the keys and handed it to Kakashi, "Room 8 for you lovebirds."

"But—"

"Thank you," Kakashi then started walking towards the hall and up to the second floor.

Open-mouthed and helpless, Sakura followed her sensei, noting the knowing smile the old man was giving them.

Turning the knob, Kakashi opened the door and went in, fumbling the wall for the light switch. When the light was on, Sakura followed in suit and shut the door behind her. When she entered, Kakashi was already in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Tell what?" he asked, voiced echoed by the tight space of the bathroom.

"That we—" embarrassed to continue, Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, flushing, "That we're not… _together_."

There was a long pause before he answered, "Lovers or not, we're still getting the room."

Sakura looked around the room before her eyes fell on the window near the bed. It was still raining snow outside. If Kakashi didn't accept the owner's offer, they would have to sleep outside or continue travelling. And if ever they did continue travelling, they would probably be dead by morning. With another sigh, Sakura dropped freely on the bed and closed her eyes. She was too tired to remove her leg guards or even change into her night clothes.

"I'm getting the bed, you sleep on the couch." She declared at the same moment Kakashi entered the room. _Ha! That's what you get for hurting my feelings, you jerk!_ Inner Sakura danced triumphantly inside her head.

The moment he saw her on the bed, Kakashi didn't know what to do. _Why did I get this room in the first place?_ For practicality, he knew he should get the room. They need shelter and shelter they should get. _You're going to share the same room with her…_ Kakashi already professed he was not a saint.

Now, seeing the woman he dreamed about lay on the bed before him made him want to rethink his actions. _Kami, are you testing my virtues? Cos' if you are, I'm telling you, I lack temperance._ A few days ago, he kissed the same woman as if there was no tomorrow. And now, this little minx is seducing him unintentionally, and much to his disgust, her seduction tactic was very successful. He wanted to jump her and kiss her, touch her, love her. He deserves an award from abstaining. _I don't deserve her…_ with words replaying inside his head over and over like an old record, Kakashi moved to the couch quietly.

"Why am I on the couch again?"

"We can't share the same bed."

"And why did you take the bed?"

"Because I'm a woman."

"And?"

"Women are supposed to have the bed."

"Who invented that law?"

"Me." Groaning in frustration, she sat up and glared at him, "Be a gentleman and let the lady take the bed." She then started to take off her leg guards and shoes.

"What if I refuse?" it's not that he's refusing to be a gentleman and let Sakura sleep in the bed. It's just that he too was tired and sleeping in the couch wasn't too comforting. Now, if only they can share the bed just for tonight, he'll be happy. He'll try to forget his feelings for her just to get one night rest. _Yeah right, you perverted old man. Just looking at her makes you feel things. What more if you're sleeping next to her?_ Even his inner self mistrusts his resolution.

"Is that a challenge?"

Kakashi's exposed eye narrowed.

Sakura's lip joined her eye in all its twitching glory.

"I want to share it _with_ you…" with that said, Sakura looked at him and fell silent. As if she's looking for a confirmation within his dark eye.

That threw her off. "Sensei—" she was cut short when he leaned in and kissed her with his masked lips.

Something within him exploded when he felt the familiar warmth of her lips against his. It was chaste, a simple kiss and then he pulled back. Slowly opening his eye, he saw hers still closed and then fluttering open a couple of seconds later. He regarded her for a moment, and she couldn't read his gaze. Both then realized they had two choices.

It was to deny each other again _or_ ignore the anathemas and let their hearts do the working.

"You know," Sakura started dazedly while tracing the edge of his mask, "this is much better." She pulled down the stupid material and leaned in to initiate the kiss. Kakashi submitted himself completely to temptation and kissed her back. Grabbing the back of her head, he angled her head to kiss her deeply and at the same time, running his fingers through her silky bubblegum tresses.

Kakashi knew he screwed up, but no longer cared. He can't deny this. The more he wanted to let go, the more he gets attached to her.

He didn't want to let go. Never.

She was like a drug

And he's addicted…

He tasted something salty and as he pulled back to see what it was, he was surprised to see her crying. "Sakura?" she cupped his face again, as if afraid he'd disappear if she didn't. She opened her eyes and desperately looked at the man before her.

"I want you to want me…." She said thoughtfully, "Is that so wrong?" She pressed her cheek against his, her tears soaking his skin, "But I don't want to fall, Kakashi. Not this time…" she was so confused and she wanted confirmation.

Kakashi found it hard to speak with the lump on his throat forming. Kakashi closed his eyes, kissed her cheek and pulled her tightly against him before he found the strength to speak. "I do want you, Sakura. And that makes me a sinful man…" This was the reason why he's distancing himself away from her. He didn't want to get hurt. This woman already his obsession and if he lose her, he has no idea if he will be able to function normally after that. He lost his loved ones and team mates before. Yodaime-sensei, Rin… Obito... his father. Wounds from the past took some time to heal and he can't let another wound scar him. Being a shinobi living in the world of betrayal and war treats death as a normal occurrence. But the thought of Sakura dying doesn't sound normal to him. It was dreadful, alarming and uncanny. He knew by taking this risk of loving her, he has to try his best to protect her with his life. Now, not only Konoha owns his loyalty… Sakura acquired it as well.

The perfect words she wanted to hear from his mouth. Sakura knew she melted right then and there. She pulled back just enough to see his face and said, "Love me…"

Kakashi kissed the corner of mouth, "I already do."

Sakura smiled. It wasn't the best confession she ever heard but it was still romantic in its own little way. She knew he's not ready and that it's too early. She can wait…

Cocking an eyebrow, she tauntingly asked, "Then why did you deny me in the first place?"

Kakashi truthfully replied, "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing my best friend."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes but then softly smiled as she reassuringly caressed his cheek, "Lose me? Never…" she moved her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You'll never get rid of me."

Kakashi returned the embrace, burying his nose on her pink tresses, "I know..." He heard her drained sigh and felt her head grew heavy on his shoulder.

"I'm tired." She said, a little sleepy.

"Let's go to bed." A paused and then, "I can sleep on the bed right?"

Sakura laughed and then nodded, "Alright, we'll share the bed _tonight_, Kakashi."

"Just for tonight?"

"Don't test my kindness, sensei." Sakura warningly said.

Kakashi frowned, "When we're together, don't call me that."

"Why?"

"It makes me feel old."

Sakura pulled back and smirked, "You are old."

"And you're a naïve nineteen year old virgin."

Sakura slapped his arm albeit half-heartedly, "Quit it."

"You started it." Good, the spark between them was back. This was a lucky day after all.

Sakura growled, "Let's go to sleep, _sensei_."

"Fine." He carried her back to bed despite of the medic's protests.

"I can walk, you know. You're making me feel like an invalid or something." Internally, she enjoyed the feeling of being carried away by her prince charming. Only, Kakashi wasn't so charming after dropping her carelessly on the bed. "Hey! That hurt, you jerk!"

Shrugging with deferential casualness, Kakashi smirked and said, "You refuse to be invalid, right?"

Sakura glared as sharp as a dagger, "You could've done it with grace!"

Kakashi took the empty space next to hers after taking off his vest, leaving his fishnet shirt and pants. He looked at her and when she returned his stare, he motioned for her to come closer. All he received was an arched eyebrow and a petulant pout from the pink-haired medic. "Be that way," he said, "I got the blanket. Your loss, not mine." To emphasize his point, he tugged the covers towards his direction and wrapped it tightly around him.

"You insensitive prick…" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her arms to prevent the coldness to settle in her bones.

Kakashi sighed tiredly, "Just come here, Sakura. If it makes you feel better, I'll be good." Back in his mind, he remembered the first time he and Sakura shared a bed. It was back in Konoha and as far as he can remember, a situation like this also occurred. A déjà vu perhaps?

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ah sure, that makes me feel so much better."

"So, just _feel better_ and stop being stubborn." He goaded.

"We can share the blanket without sleeping too close to each other!"

"Ever heard of body heat, Sakura? I thought you're one of the top medics? You should know that."

Another growl came from the young woman. Kakashi kept on smirking victoriously.

"Fine." Her lips were twisted in a strange look that was half amusement, half exasperation.

His grin widened when she finally scooted over and settled on his side. He moved his arm around her and pulled her closer with his chin resting on top of her head. Pulling the covers over them, he heard her sigh contentedly.

"Better?"

Sakura blushed furiously but nodded. As much as she hated to admit, Kakashi's warmth soothed her already cold body. She snuggled closer as his other arm moved to encircle her waist.

This was nice.

For the first time, Kakashi never felt more excited to share the bed with her every night.

"Good night." She told him before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Um, one question. Do you punch or kick when you're having nightmares? Cause there's a lot of ways on putting those hands into proper places when you—"

Sakura kicked his leg with a huff

There goes his answer. _You and your big, fat mouth._ Kakashi bitterly thought, wincing at the forceful kick he received.

This was going to be a rough night, he could tell.

**TBC**


	17. 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered why ever he wanted to avoid this. The warmth of knowing that someone's there to love and care for you was the ultimate gift a lonely soul could ever have. He had been lonely for years now, with only constant companionship with women he barely even know. It was all Genma's doing actually. To Genma's language, one-night-stand was a stress reliever. After putting your life into danger, there's nothing better than to indulge into the warmth of a woman. He also said relationships weren't important to shinobis like them. Love was complicated in their job. It hinders you and eventually will be the death of you.

The person beside him stirred just a little and then her soft breathing reached his ears again.

_What am I so afraid of?_ He asked himself, quietly observing the spider weave its web on the ceiling. _Sakura's one of the best medic and one of this days, she'll get stronger than the Hokage herself. _He didn't want the past to repeat itself. He was a man who abides by the rules and offers his lifetime loyalty to his village. But Sakura changed that. He fell in love with his former student… an act outlawed by many villages. Despite of this, he chose this path.

This path offered no assurance, where is on the other, he will remain respectable for whatever reputation he had. But the thought of seeing Sakura by the end of the endless path of thorns, he knew everything was worth it.

His eye slowly drifted downward towards the pink head resting just beneath his chin. His arm snaked around her shivering body, warming her as much as possible. The snow storm outside was still horrible and the coverlet of their bed wasn't doing its purpose. His gaze slowly trailed towards the unlit fireplace not so far from the bed. _It would help if you hadn't forgotten to set the fire._ He mentally chided to himself. Last night was too intense for him to even remember lighting the fireplace. Last night, he threw all away his self restraints.

And the fact that Sakura told him she reciprocated his feelings made it all better.

Also, the smooth leg thrown over his, completely entangling them was a bonus.

He moved to kiss the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. Pakkun once said he and Sakura used the same shampoo… which was odd.

Sakura mumbled something incomprehensible and then rubbed her nose. Kakashi chuckled at this, feeling elated for waking up first to witness it.

Shivering, she scooted closer, if that was even possible and muttered, "Close' the window, dammit Naruto." Then a soft snore came from her before drifting back to dreamland.

Kakashi was aware of Naruto's constant visit on Sakura's room. It happened after Sakura learned about Naruto's dilemma of having Kyuubi trapped inside his body. Their relationship back then evolved into something much deeper. She used to ignore and think less of him than Sasuke. But now, she and Naruto treat each other like siblings. Naruto was her alarm clock when she so fails to wake up and enters her bedroom by the window. He knows this because of Sakura's half-hearted protest of Naruto breaking into their house. As the years passed by, everyone got used to it. Including Sakura's father who gravely disapproved on Naruto's disrespectful behaviour for the first few months.

He thought it was cute.

Too soon, Sakura stirred and finally fluttered her eyes open. Yawning and stretching her arms, almost hitting Kakashi's face if he had not dodged.

Sakura tried to register into her muddled mind her surroundings before turning to face Kakashi. Rubbing her eye with one hand while the other smoothing her hair, she asked, "What time is it?"

"I really can't tell right now." He sarcastically pointed at the window where the snow still rained.

"Oh," Sakura was still under the vestiges of sleep, "… right." She sat up, stretched again and then silently stared off-space.

_Here we go._ Kakashi knew what was coming and so, he too sat up, leaning against the head board.

"Kakashi, we need to talk." She said, her hair hiding her face away from him.

_It's long._ He mused, not quite noticing how Sakura's hair had grown long again just above her breas… _Okay, stop._

Finally she turned to him and asked the inevitable, "Where does this lead us?"

_This_, particularly referred to their new found relationship. There were a lot of things to talk, think and consider about. Like, how will Konoha accept their relationship? Or, how will Naruto and Sasuke react on this? Sasuke, most especially who just a month ago asked Sakura's hand in marriage and got dumped.

Kakashi wanted to smile in triumph for the latter part.

"Directions are for fools, Sakura." He started in an even manner of speaking. "Whatever happens, will happen."

Sakura gave him a lopsided grin, "Are you saying that we'll do what we want to do and let them guess what's going on?"

"Exactly." He returned her grin with a smirk.

God, he looks so handsome. _Glad I took that mask off._ Inner Sakura did a victory dance inside her head.

"You're evil." She moved towards him and allowed his hands to guide him gently down to his lap. In this position, Kakashi was able to easily kiss her mouth, which was soft and pliant. Breaking the sweet lip lock, Kakashi smoothed her hair, loving the silky feel of it around his fingers.

"That's a strong word."

"It's because you're not being rational." She leaned against the hand caressing her cheek as her own winding its way around his neck.

"Do you want me to?" a challenging glint appeared on his eye as he moved to kiss her mouth down to her throat. He was granted with a moan.

"Mm… we should stop doing this." she protested half-heartedly.

"What?" He asked between kisses and nips on the tender flesh of her neck.

"Sleeping in the same bed when we're _obviously_ not _sleeping_ together." A blush crept on her cheeks up to her ears. She had never imagined herself having this kind of conversation with him.

Kakashi pulled back and the mischievous smirk on his face made Sakura nervous. "Why, Sakura, I didn't know you wanted me _that_ way." He earned a slap on the arm.

"Not that, you perv! What I mean is… well," she found it hard to construct any words explaining what she really wanted to say. "It's improper and… what if someone sees us?"

He arched an elegant brow at her, "Sakura, we're 30 kilometres away from Konoha." Then his smirk returned, loving the irritated look on his pink-haired kunoichi. "Don't worry. Next time, I'll do as what you think is proper."

Sakura worried her lower lip, glaring at him with great restrain of not pulling Kakashi's hair out. "Dammit, you and your innuendos. That's what you get for reading those dirty novels…"

"Hey, stay Icha Icha out of this." Kakashi pretended to be deeply affronted.

She took this opportunity to tease him more. Placing a finger on her chin, she looked up, pretending to be thinking deeply. "Actually, I _was_ planning on burning your collection for good."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Don't you dare." He didn't know Sakura would post a threat like this.

"What are you going to do about it? Punish me?" the look on Sakura's face and eyes almost took his breath away. Goodness! The girl was a seductress. He didn't know those emerald eyes would look so exotic when she performed that look of a sultry goddess. It almost made him… _shit._ He had to get Sakura off of his lap, now.

"I'll do more appalling things than punish you." He growled with no intentions of showing his anger. Just pure… submission to whatever Sakura's doing. And here he thought she was still naïve.

She meant to tease him, that's all. But the sound of his deep voice sent shivers down her spine, tickling her insides in a strange yet nice sort of way. "Oh yeah? Like what?" she remained defiant despite of the fear and excitement running through her. After asking her last question, she suddenly feared how Kakashi would answer it.

He however didn't fired back any wise-ass comment. Instead, he leaned and feverishly kissed her. Caught in between of shock and pleasure, it took a few moments before Sakura shyly returned the passionate kiss. She was still new with this stuff. For the record, Kakashi was her first _boy friend_. _And Sasuke's your first ex-husband. _Inner Sakura playfully taunted. _He is not! We're not even married yet!_ She protested but soon her inner battle was forgotten when she felt herself being lowered to the bed with Kakashi on top of her and between her legs.

And the next thing she knew, she was smothered by the passion of Kakashi's kisses. _This doesn't look like a punishment…_ Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, loving the contours and his battle scars. _A punishment cannot be as enjoyable as this._

As much as how Kakashi badly wanted to continue, he didn't. He immediately pulled back, breathing the air he lost as his dark eye watch the young woman beneath him do the same.

"Why—"

Kakashi rested his forehead against hers, closing his eye, still breathing, "We need time…"

Sakura understood him perfectly. They just went through confession and now its time for adjustments. There was no need to haste everything. As long as they're together, all is fine. "Yes… I'm nineteen… and still naïve." That catchphrase will never leave her for some time now. Already two men told her the same statement, which was highly embarrassing on her part. Was it her fault that she had no idea of what to do? How many times did she refuse invitations from Ino to go bar hopping and learn the properties of maturity? It's just that back then she wasn't interested. But now… with a renowned Icha Icha fanatic jounin for a boy friend, she's eager to learn what nineteen year olds should know.

Chuckling, Kakashi rained her face with kisses before extracting himself from her.

Sakura smiled at this. "Why are you always wearing that mask, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stiffened as he sat up. He was, sort of expecting that question to come sooner of later. "You know already about my father, didn't you?" Years of being best friends include the benefit of telling each other's secrets. He already told her about his father and how he died. The exact history of why he had became Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin who strictly sticks to the rules of Shinobi. The only thing he couldn't tell her yet was about Obito and Rin. He figured he'll have to share this piece of memory once this mission is over.

Sakura frowned at Kakashi's question and then it dawn to her. "Oh…" Kakashi looked exactly like Hatake Sakumo. Somehow, it is his way of keeping people from seeing the face of the nin who failed his Village.

He gave her a reassuring smile and then he stood up and reached for his vest.

"What are you doing? It's still snowing outside." Sakura sat up and pointed at the window.

"We should arrive there in three days. We can't waste time."

"But it's still snowing…"

"Sakura…"

"Gr, fine." Begrudgingly, the young medic stood up and started wearing her leg guards and shoes.

**

"It's disappointing."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura with an arched brow. "What is?"

Sakura looked up to the sky and sighed, "Well… the mission. The original plan was for me to stay there for a week with _my_ team while you, Shikamaru and Neji will go back to report. And then all of a sudden, Hokage-sama asks me to return with you and leave the rest in Sand."

"Shouldn't you be happy? I thought you wanted to go home."

"I _am_ happy… I missed everyone in Konoha… and—" she paused after recalling her problems with Sasuke, "—and there's still something I must do immediately when we get home."

"Then why are you disappointed?" she's starting to confuse him again.

"Err…" sheepishly, she smiled, "I was kind of… well, hooked with Sand's situation. The plague, the attacks… the army in Daikon… it's all intriguing."

Kakashi smiled, "We've been away for weeks. I guess Hokage-sama piled a lot of missions for us to finish when we get back."

Sakura shook her head, "I doubt that. Konoha's infected with the same parasite I found in Daikon. I guess I'll be stuck in the hospital, _working_."

Kakashi laughed, "How long has it been since your first duty?"

Sakura looked heavenward, thinking, "Hmmm… three years?"

"Is Hokage-sama still teaching you?"

Sakura nodded, "Sometimes… when she's available. In the mean time, I train with Shizune or in the hospital."

Kakashi grinned, "Good, we need more intelligent medics like you."

A soft blush crossed the girl's cheek. She immediately looked away, "Why… thank you."

-

-

"_You always thought I was weak. It's always Sasuke and Naruto, your strong students. You knew they had the potential except me!"_

_-_

_-_

_Why do you have to snap at him like that? So embarrassing…_ Sakura mentally slapped herself, "Kakashi…" The white-haired jounin tipped his head on the side, indicating that he was listening. "I'm sorry for being… well, bitchy these past few days. I was just… really depressed."_ Because you kept on hurting me…_ She added silently.

"I never thought of you as a weak person, Sakura." Kakashi interjected, "I never wished to have anyone asides from you in my team. We're all different and by this difference, we all excel in various fields. Sasuke and Naruto both excel in fighting, not because of their backgrounds and bloodlines. It's because they belong in that category. You, however… you're very intelligent and your control of chakra's remarkable. Hokage-sama saw this in you that's why she decided to train you to be a medic." When he turned to glance at her, he saw her looking at him oddly. Not touched nor in near tears. Just… odd.

Sakura blinked at him curiously, "That's… very deep, Kakashi… have you been rehearsing?"

Deep laughter erupted from the older jounin. "No. It's because I already said the same thing to someone else before…" _Ah, déjà vu._ He inwardly said to himself.

"Who?" her heightened curiosity brought her to ask that question.

"Just someone you don't know of." _Rin_.

Sakura scowled at the fact that Kakashi didn't answer her question. _Was it another medic? A female medic, perhaps?_ She couldn't help but feel jealous towards the person who received the same advice from Kakashi. _Gee, Kakashi. You know exactly how to make a woman feel appreciated. Admitting that you gave the same advice twice just does the job._ She couldn't understand why Kakashi could be so insensitive sometimes when with a simple kiss from him almost set her on fire.

Kakashi noticed the look of displease (or was that jealousy) on Sakura's eyes that made him worried. "Is something wrong?"

She quickly tried to hide her inner emotional battle, "I-I'm fine… I was just wondering why the Kazekage dismissed us."

"Gaara's pride got in the way."

"Huh?"

"That Shukaku incident. Chiyo revived him and somehow, that made him feel helpless. With Shukaku extracted from his body, Gaara thinks he needs to prove himself as a strong individual even without his demon." Bending his knees, he took a big leap towards the next tree with Sakura following his every move beside him. "That's why he doesn't want Konoha or any other villages helping him. He's enclosing Sand from its ties to the other villages… which is wrong."

"Then why did he request Shikamaru and Neji to stay?"

"For formality's sake. He doesn't want to worsen his image towards the Hokage by refusing any possible help. Once the war starts, he'll immediately dispatch them to safety. To him, it was Sand's war and Sand's problem alone. He doesn't want any other villages getting involved." As they reached the clearing, Kakashi jumped back on the land with Sakura in tow.

"He's being foolish!" Sakura didn't like Gaara's motive one bit. He's endangering himself as well as his people and if he went on with his imprudent plans of independent warfare, then there's no possibility for them to win or stop their mysterious enemies from advancing. She halted her steps and faced Kakashi, immediately getting his attention, "Why didn't you tell me this before we left the village?"

Kakashi inwardly groaned, "And what? Stop him? Sakura, you know how hard it is to persuade Sabaku no Gaara."

"He'll listen to me!" She fired back.

"Hm, and make him destroy his new table again?"

Sakura gave him a confused look, "What?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He just remembered Sakura was away when Gaara's secretary told him… or rather whined at him that he asked her to get him a new table the moment she woke up. He learned that before the table was destroyed, he's with Sakura and they had a rather… rowdy conversation. "He destroyed his desk because of you. I believe that was the night you asked permission to scout Daikon…"

"He did?? Why that—", before she could even finish cursing Gaara to hell and back, a hand suddenly clamped her mouth, completely silencing her. Stunned, Sakura looked up to see Kakashi in front of her, scanning the area circumspectly.

"Someone's here…" he whispered, still trying to track down where the rustling came from.

Trying to be helpful with the situation, Sakura looked around as well. _Who…_

**TBC**


	18. 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Everything went so fast, the next thing he knew, he was attacked by shadow figures. Kakashi and Sakura took different directions. He was confused of why these shadow nins followed them. But as of now, all he could think of was how he will be able to end this ambush and travel fast to Konoha.

Standing in the middle of the crowd, Kakashi gave a long suffering sigh and said, "So, you're not pining for the Kazekage after all." One of the nins stepped up and pointed his sword. His eye narrowed and observed the intricate depiction carved on the hilt. _Snakes?_ _I hope I'm not right. _There's only person he could think of who's involved with such, vile, sly animal. "Who are you and what do you want?" his blatant show of ignorance towards the sword pointed at him irritated the nin.

"It is best if you stay back." he said then turned his head towards the others, "Give him a hand from getting the girl. I don't think this will be an easy prey." Two nins nodded and then disappeared.

_Sakura? What do they want from her? _ The mystery of their intentions made it more difficult for the copy-nin to comprehend the situation at hand. "I'm afraid I won't allow you to take my comrade away." His tone was deep, indicating his sincerity. He stood straight and regarded his enemies with a sweep of his glare. Being outnumbered wasn't an issue to him before. What difference does it make now?

"Oh," the bolder nin replied, "But we're already at it." The enemy nin barely had a time to finish his sentence when Kakashi already rushed towards him and swing a blow towards his face. The enemy toppled backwards from impact and the fight was on. The rest charged at him after that alarming assault he did.

Swerving to the side, he circumvented balled fists aiming his sides and sternum. Bending his legs and jumping up in the air, Kakashi formed seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Dropping to the nearest branch, he watched his clones distract the enemies below. Turning his head, he searched for the direction where Sakura ran off to.

-

-

"_Someone's here…" he whispered, still trying to track down where the rustling came from._

_Trying to be helpful with the situation, Sakura looked around as well. Who…_

_Just then, a black figure jumped from the bushes and swung his sword towards them._

_Shocked, the two moved apart, jumping from either side of the area as their assailant sheathed his sword and stood calmly. He didn't move for a minute until he had the need to side-step away from the kunai knives thrown at his direction._

_The black clothed nin looked up and saw his target by the tree, preparing another batch of knives. He raised his hand and signalled someone from behind. Then another four nins appeared, circling the two._

_They were slightly outnumbered. Six against two innocent Konoha travellers. Kakashi wondered they had done that caused this._

"_Take care of him. I'll get the girl." And then the chase was on._

_-_

_-_

_Sakura…_ Jumping to the next tree, Kakashi went off to find that one, bubble-gum haired girl who saw the face of his father.

**

Her lungs burned as she continued to run, hesitantly looking back then looking forth the path she was taking. Turning she jumped towards the trees, hoping that in this way, she will be able to lose him. The drizzling snow however made it ultimately hard.

This was acting quiet cowardly but as of now, this is the only thing she could do.

The enemy had just recently thrown her against boulders, trees, even to the rough texture of the frozen lake, leaving her badly bruised and limping. She couldn't perform seals for after that particular attempt of strangling his neck; he used poison needles and burned the nerves of her arms, giving temporary numbing effect. She felt like Orochimaru running around with flailing arms.

_This is bad. So bad. Kakashi, where are you??_ She hated to admit it, but she was losing right now. It was a shame only for a minute she defended her capabilities and now she's hoping that Kakashi saves the day for her.

Sliding down the overhung snow, Sakura took refuge against the small cliff covered with snow, hoping it would somehow deceit her hunter. She observed her numbed arms, hissing irritably as she closed her eyes, praying that the mild poison wouldn't disperse through her bloodstream. _I only need a few minutes_. Taking a few deep breaths, Sakura opened her eyes with newfound determination.

She knew the concoction that was used on her. It was one of those toxins used as anaesthetic in the hospitals in times of dire need. The reason why it was referred as poison is because if the patient get overdose by it, the patient may eventually turn vegetable or worse, dead. _That bastard… who is he?_ It amazed her that her enemy's needles had precise amount just to numb her arms and not totally inflict harm. _But why would he do that? Why not overdose and kill me?_ It seems her assailant had no intentions of killing her. He's only too eager to capture his prey.

"One… two…" silently she counted in a hushed, desperate whisper. She only needed a minute to gain the function of her arms back.

And then she heard something snap, emerald eyes carefully looked up. The sounds of muffled footsteps were clear as the daylight now.

Collecting saliva inside her mouth to relieve her parched throat, Sakura swallowed then bit her lip from making any sound that may eventually cause the end of her.

Snow fell down her face, causing her to close her eyes and imagine her enemy standing just above her.

_Forty… forty-one… forty-two…_ Her heart banged like mad against her chest. Her lip bled from the torture her teeth were causing but she paid it no mind. Crunching like an unborn fetus, she vainly tried to blend with the whiteness of the snow behind her.

_Fifty… fifty-one… fifty-two…_

The nin stood just above where she sat. He looked down, suppressing his laughter from erupting. Really, he was expecting more from jounins of Konoha. Especially this one since their client seems to take deep interest at her. This poor attempt of hiding however changed his views.

It took them a lot to finally get to this moment. They used one of the most powerful villages, entered the Wind country's border without permission, threatened numerous people, killed and tortured some. And by torture means the spread of the parasite epidemic.

Luring their prey wasn't so easy, so he sort of expected _much_ only to find out that their target was nothing but a coward, medic, pink-haired girl. With a scoff, he jumped back and stood on a tree branch, arms crossed as he glared at that particular lump of soil.

**(1)** "Kireji Butou no Jutsu!", nine black cloths sprang out from the roll in his back, spreading out wide and then forming sharp edges as it went to strike the land beneath him.

_Fifty-eight… fifty-nine…_

There was an explosion, soil, gravel, snow setting off to the air, creating a dusty fog of white and earth tones. The nin waited with crossed arms as the black cloths sprang back to the roll he's carrying.

As the soil and snow cleared, he noticed a rather surprising yet interesting sight before him.

The large lump of soil was gone alright, but gladly, their target wasn't.

It was miraculous how she escaped that explosion in the nick of time. She was done with sixty when she rolled off away from the quivering soil she took shelter with.

Just as what was expected, she regained the power of her arms and balanced herself from falling further down the hill.

With great difficulty, she pushed herself up, testing the endurance of her legs as she slightly swerved. She stood there, facing her enemy, wiping the blood from her mouth with her thumb. Her breathing was ragged but she still kept that smug look on her face intact.

"I'm not that easy to deal with." As she looked at him, the first thing she noticed was his deep breathing. _So, trying to keep up with me wore you out. Good. _Even if she haven't successfully inflicted great damage of the nin's body, the fact that his breathing pattern changed and that his blood seeped from his open wound her kunai knife caused, made her feel triumphant somehow.

"I told you, running was useless." The nin said trying not to show weakness from the deep wound he had on his leg. Their boss was right. She's quite feisty for a medic nin.

Opening and closing her fists, Sakura confirmed the slight recovery of her arms. Satisfied, she planted a hand on her hip, putting her weight on that one leg as she glared at him. "But it made you happy one way or another."

The nin this time chuckled, "An impressive show of cowardice… but playtime's over." Wasting no time, the nin attacked with his sword drawn out. Sakura, despite of the heaviness of her body was able to snatch her kunai knife from its holster and inhibited the sword from slashing her torso. The slashing motion continued with Sakura incessantly avoiding each attack. The enemy moved forward with her hastily pacing backwards while trying to maintain her grip.

Turning, she kicked him straight his chest, making him lurch backwards. Taking the opportunity, Sakura bit the hilt of her knife between her teeth and prepared sets of shuriken each between her fingers. She knew her limits and she knew she wasn't doing well with taijutsu. So she had to just settle with genjutsu and long range weapons. Throwing them however ended useless. The nin expertly avoided it with his sword.

"Shit." This time, she took smoke bombs and threw them at his direction. Taking this opening, she climbed up the tree and started to mold her chakra. She had used a lot and would probably the cause of her sudden weakness. _He fought me alone… but he still remained triumphant. Who is this guy? He's too strong._ She had faced a lot of battles before. But the technique this person was using was different. It was like he wanted to direly kill her yet holding back because he's asked to take her alive. It's as if he himself couldn't decide what to do with her.

**(2)** "Kireji Kiritsukeru no Jutsu!" It was too lat before when she heard that familiar cry. A single black cloth emerged from the shadows and made a slashing motion that made Sakura fall off the tree.

Before she could land ungracefully back to the ground, the black nin appeared from the thick fog of smoke and pinned her against the tree behind her, his hand gripping her neck quite hard.

**

"Sakura!"

He heard the explosion and immediately followed. Unfortunately, the other nins heard too and followed suit. He ended up fighting the same group he left a few minutes ago.

Swinging impeccably underneath the fist that was about to deliver a rather painful blow on his gut, Kakashi sprinted quickly towards Sakura's side. But a bunch of three vetoed his plan, launched smoke bombs and threw kunai knives. Taking a side step, Kakashi evaded a few swings from the kunai wielder as he delivered a series of punches on the one who dared to stab his back.

_It's Sakura they want… I should have seen through this! _Flesh was cut and blood easily surfaced on the patch of exposed skin on his face. Too caught up with his thoughts, he didn't notice one black nin manage to scratch him. Seeing that dodging will not solve his problem, he quickly took his own kunai from the holster on his leg. Clashing metals were heard and sparks flickered through the fog the smoke bomb caused. He heard a scream, a bloodcurdling scream coming from Sakura's direction and that frightened him. _Sakura, I have to save Sakura._ He told himself and at the same time finding it more hopeless to win this battle.

Two against… who knows how many black nins.

It was utterly, completely, absolutely unfair.

**

"Kakashi!" she cried as she noticed him surrounded and outnumbered by their assailants. Her situation wasn't too easy as well. She was clawing mercilessly at the arm holding her firmly against the tree. Her back ached from the pressure and friction it's causing, expecting bruises and blisters to form. Moaning from the deprivation of air to her lungs, Sakura tried to raise her leg to kick the bastard but failed miserably when he expertly caught it. Now her neck and leg's under the mercy of the enemy's hands.

"It's no use." Her attacker spoke in a voice muffled by the cloth covering his mouth.

"What…" she was chocking, "… do you want?!" it was amazing she could still form words under her cruel situation.

"Not us." The man said, "But as transporters we're to deliver you to our boss by morning."

_Boss?_ Just like any crime made in this world, someone's always behind it. The godfather of the group. _Why me?_ She couldn't think of anyone who has a grudge on her. Why would someone send transporters to kidnap her? "Who?" she asked in a strained voice. She was half thankful the man somehow loosened his grip, allowing small air to pass through her trachea.

"Don't know, don't care. Now all you have to do is to obey and we will not harm _him_." His head cocked towards Kakashi's direction who was still trying to sort his way out.

Sakura nervously spared Kakashi a glance and then back to her assailant. "How about removing your hand?"

The man looked hesitant for a moment but did remove his hand from her neck. "Come with us and don't try anything funny or _he_ dies."

Sakura slipped the poison needles back on her palms and gritted her teeth. The enemy's eyes were sharp despite of the black cloth covering his eyes. Again, she turned to look at Kakashi who by now finished almost half of the men who attacked him. He was now rushing towards them. His face showed determination even though another batch slowed him down again.

They were ambushed, outnumbered, and posed Kakashi as blackmail to her. They were hopeless as of now. _But if I submit myself and let Kakashi escape, he'll be able to tell the Hokage and get help. I will be rescued. He will come for me._

Finding no other choice, Sakura submitted by lowering her head and muttering, "Alright." She felt the man move towards her side, "But don't hurt…" her eyes went wide for a moment as she felt something sharp penetrate her skin. After that, her surroundings swirled and her world turned black. The last thing she heard was Kakashi calling out her name.

**

He didn't know how he ended up on the ground, spitting soil out his mouth while trying to remove the heavy foot off his head. Hatake Kakashi lost focus when he saw the sight of Sakura falling unconscious to the arms of the enemy. Pain shot up through his spine as the enemy's knee kicked him on the side, causing him to fall unexpectedly to the ground. "Sakura!" As he looked up, he saw no more of Sakura and the black nin's leader.

But before the leader and Sakura disappeared, he heard one command coming from his lips, "Let's go." And then they were gone.

_Why?_ Kakashi knew he shouldn't have resisted from the start. He should've killed them before they had the moment to take her away.

_Distraction, all of them._ He was beyond angry right now, his blood boiling to the point that the he wanted… no, needed to hurt something. _The mission's over. I have no right to do anything beyond the mission. But Sakura… No… I have to do something..._ He told himself as he stood from the ground. The scratch on his face didn't hurt but there was blood trickling down his cheek.

The incident only left him two choices.

That is to run back to Konoha and inform the Hokage.

Or summon Pakkun and find her.

He chose the latter.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

******

"This is… unexpected." Gaara said as he reviewed the report he received. Both Shikamaru and Neji shared a look and then back to the confused Kazekage.

"I agree with you. They've been trailing Sand for so long. Why would they leave just like that?" Shikamaru said; distrust clear within the shinobi's voice.

Gaara looked over Neji's direction, "Are they really gone?"

Neji nodded, "Aa. I checked all areas. All clean."

Despite of the absence of Gaara's eyebrow, a frown could be seen on the powerful man's face. "And the army disappeared too?"

"Hai." Neji went to Daikon that morning and learned that the soldiers moved out. As he went back and discussed this with Shikamaru, everything fell into one piece. The sudden attacks… the intrusion… the army in a near village… the Daimyo being unaware of this situation… it cracked the mystery altogether.

"It was planned perfectly." Shikamaru rubbed his chin and looked away.

"And we didn't do anything to stop it." Gaara felt he failed everyone on some point. He wanted to end this catastrophe so bad, everything didn't turn out right. The enemies went to god knows where.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No. It doesn't end here."

"Do you think Orochimaru has something to do with this?" Gaara evenly asked.

"Probably." Shikamaru thought it'd be difficult if ever Orochimaru's involved. The man had been hiding for years without doing anything. There's always a possibility that the snake bastard already formulated the perfect plan that's ready to be unleashed.

"They're after something else." Neji supplied, he too trying to figure out the situation at hand.

"What could possibly—" Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization, "Oh no…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

"As far as I know, Orochimaru's arms are still…"

Neji then suddenly knew where Shikamaru was going, "The medics…" both shared a look, remembering that one night on their last mission when Sasuke told them that Orochimaru's still suffering under the incapability of his arms and would do anything to get it healed. If Tsunade refuses to heal his arms, he'd probably settle to the next one on the list.

"Sakura…"

"Shit."

**TBC**

Dancing Cloth

Cloth spear

… simple huh?


	19. 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sakura woke at the sound of laughter coming outside. As she opened her eyes, she discovered herself tied in a chair and gagged inside a tent. _Why that scumbag!_ She tugged at the ropes tying her arms and legs, groaning in frustration as it all ended vainly. From all the struggles, her chair made scratching sounds, almost attracting attention from the nins guarding her tent. **(1)** "Shannaro…" Immediately stopping, Sakura took the opportunity to devise a way on how to get out and away from her kidnappers. Rolling her eyes, she remembered the poison needles she kept under the sleeves of her coat. _Took you long enough to remember that._

Once her hands were untied, she shrugged off the ropes and proceeded on her legs. Rubbing her wrists, she stood up and slowly tiptoed towards the tent's flap. Looking outside, she noticed it was already nightfall. She saw the group around a bonfire, drinking while waiting for their pig to get roasted. _Hm, isn't it too early for them to celebrate?_ As she began to wander around the tent to find some sort of path where she could escape, her body reminded her how much she was badly bruised by the crunching of her bones and the caked blood on her clothes. She looked down at herself and sighed softly. As far as she was concerned, her body still can tolerate the pain and with the amount of chakra she had, she'll be able to heal in a few minutes.

_Huh? What's going on?_ She quickly turned towards the flap once silence replaced the noise outside. What she'd seen stunned her, her feet glued on the spot as her hand remained frozen against the flap.

**

"We're travelling tomorrow." The one with the black cloth on his back spoke, acting as the leader of the group as he stood at the centre of the circle, eyeing each and every member.

"Already?" one of the nins spoke. "Don't you think we deserve a break?"

Another nin protested, "Yeah! We've been working for almost a month. It took us _that_ long to get the girl! It's the least thing they can grant us. A little rest!" everyone agreed, slightly aggravating the head of the pack.

"Our client doesn't enjoy tardiness. We can experience leisure after we deliver the girl. As of now, we have to follow." The man turned, a sign he's dismissing the discussion.

**(2) **"Demo, Shoda-taichou!"

Captain Shoda, the man who feigned many by saying he's a member of the Daimyo's army, gave a dismissive wave of his hand and went off.

**

Sakura couldn't move as her eyes remained glued on Fudo Shoda's face until he disappeared back into the forest. _It's starting to make sense…_ she thought as she slowly backed away from the flap and tried to digest this newfound information. _The army's assigned in Daikon at the same time Sand was attacked… Fudo Shoda and the black nins… they're the enemies!_ A simple plot such as this could've been easily decoded. Suddenly, she felt ashamed of not seeing through it a little earlier. _But they said they have to deliver me to their client. Who is this client? What does this person want from me?_ So many questions still left unanswered. Yet as of now, her focus was on how she could escape.

Taking a peak outside, she saw most of the nins still sitting around the bonfire. The two nins who are guarding her tent seemed to be preoccupied as well. _You all think very little of me._ Do these people underestimate her capabilities because she's a scrawny woman who was easily caught by their captain? _Just the advantage I need._ She then lifted the tent from the other side and slipped out. Seeing that no one still noticed her getaway, Sakura leaped towards the trees.

Jumping on the fifth tree, she heard cries and five shurikens went her way. Sakura dodged and the shurikens hit the tree instead.

Landing on the next limb, Sakura tripped backwards when a black nin surprisingly appeared before her.

"You little bitch," the nin took out his sword and attacked her with it.

Sakura flipped backwards, "Don't you think your client would love to have me alive?" bending low, she kicked his legs and successfully throw him down.

As she stood up, she felt cold metal pressing dangerously against her neck. A gasp escaped her throat as an arm wound its way around her waist, preventing her from escaping. "Escaping would be useless!" the nin behind her said, pressing the blade further.

"You _can't_ kill me."

"Ah yes, but I _can_ hurt you. Hm, just to immobilize you since you're too stubborn for my liking." He dragged the kunai knife down to her neck then to her belly. Lifting the blade, he swiftly stabbed it on Sakura's side, earning a loud cry of pain from the girl. "What the—" The black nin looked down on his victim and saw two planks of wood between his arm and chest. "Kawarimi!" and the next thing he knew, a fist came crashing against his jaw, sending the nin flying through the trees.

Sakura dropped gracefully to the ground and started to run. Dashing through the woods while snowing wasn't your typical, average, everyday exercise. The snow was thick and Sakura had to use the very little chakra she had just to keep herself from sinking. _Dammit… _sensing another presence, Sakura stopped and looked up. As what was expected, another nin managed to keep up with her. Stepping aside, she dodged the possibility of getting sliced by that large blade the other was carrying. It created a large cavity on the ground and Sakura mentally sighed for getting saved. Seeing that her chances of winning would be thin, Sakura fled, having her enemy cursing behind.

Unfortunately, another two was waiting for her not too far, _I'm getting tired of this!_ She then started sprinting down the tree and onto the ground. She launched herself against one of them, casting a flurry of kicks and punches, which the nin easily dodged and hit back in full force. This wasn't good.

Sakura went into a fury. She fought dynamically, bombarding her enemies with punches and kicks that were easily evaded. _This isn't working!_ Growling, Sakura doubled her efforts, trying to somehow hit one of them. Her hopes immediately shattered when she heard a loud thump behind her. Turning, she saw the nin she left with the broad sword coming her way. Having no other choice, Sakura produced clones. Some Kage bunshin while some were Kawarimi just so to distract them, which was working quite well. Noticing that she had wasted too much chakra, Sakura made a run for it.

She ran as fast as she could, choosing the path where trees clustered. The weather started to affect her greatly and she was running out of breath. She was cold, tired, and weak. One more jutsu and she'd probably pass out. _No… Kakashi. I must find him!_ She never felt so helpless her entire life. Lost in the forest with very little chakra and hunted down like a missing-nin to an ANBU squad made her feel really hopeless.

She suddenly felt dizzy from over-fatigue. She stopped for a moment, panting as she leaned against the tree trunk for support. Her resting was quickly interrupted by the voices nearing her direction.

"Taichou will be upset if he finds out the girl escaped."

"That's why we should find her before he comes back!"

"Dammit, where did she run off to?"

"Just start looking. She probably hadn't gone that far."

Just like that, the conversation ended. Wasting no time, she quickly turned to run again when suddenly, she was pulled backwards as her back went crashing against a tree. Sakura gasped from the pain and the air rushed from her lungs from the impact.

She opened her eyes and saw a blurry of white, then black, then jounin clothes. _A mask!_ Her eyes widened in utter shock and happiness. She was about to scream out his name when his hand quickly prevented her from doing so.

Kakashi shushed her and cautiously scanned the area. Sensing danger, he quickly grabbed Sakura, wrapped her with his arms and rolled over to the other side of the huge tree. Sakura clung to him desperately, meshing her body against him as the black nins passed by, still searching for her.

When they were gone, Sakura rained Kakashi's face with kisses. "Thank you! I was starting to think you would never come." Kakashi grinned in return. As much as how he wanted to enjoy her way of appreciating his kindness, they were still under danger and that they still had to finish the mission. They had to go back to Konoha immediately.

Kakashi though didn't deprive himself from hugging her. He had been worried sick. It's been almost a day since she was kidnapped and he was beginning to think that Pakkun would never find her scent. Fortunately, the two seemed to be using the same shampoo, Floral Green, and expertly tracked her.

"Did they hurt you?" Kakashi asked as his eyes frantically studied her form.

Sakura sighed, "Just a little tired. Nothing serious, I'll live."

After that satisfying answer, Kakashi released her then and looked towards a certain direction. "Then we should get back to Konoha immediately." He then turned towards her, "Can you travel at this state?"

Sakura sheepishly bit her lip, "To tell you frankly? I can't… I lost too much chakra." Her body felt like jello and her legs ached from all the running. As much as she wanted to hasten the mission, she just couldn't. She still has to heal her wounds and bruises as well as Kakashi's.

"I see." Kakashi couldn't agree more. He couldn't and wouldn't let her travel at this condition. "We'll stop by the nearest village and stay there for the night. As of now, we have to get out of here."

Sakura nodded.

**

Getting to the next village wasn't easy. They had to make sure no one followed them, carefully skirting through the woods with vigil eyes. What used to be their three days travelling turned to five. The Hokage wouldn't be pleased.

Sakura plopped down on the bed, stretching some knots on her back as Kakashi entered and dropped their things on the couch. It was already dawn after that great escape they had and Sakura's glad they managed to get out alive.

"Kakashi, come here." She said as she began to notice his constant touching of his shoulder. She patted the space beside her and Kakashi sat there without protest. "What happened?" her concern was evident as she worry her lower lip between her teeth.

He sheepishly smiled in return. He liked the feeling of getting take cared of, "Pulled a muscle, I guess."

Sakura gave a nod, "Take off your shirt." Was her offhanded command, which surprised the older jounin.

Having his perverted side kick in, Kakashi smiled lopsidedly, "As much as I want to, I think this isn't the best time to do this—"

"Don't even go there." Sakura warningly growled, having got used to Kakashi's innuendos.

Defeated, Kakashi removed his vest and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He looked down at her and waited for her reaction. Would she be embarrassed? Awkward? Or possibly even… impressed? When Sakura started to observe the non-serious bruises on his arm and torso, he received no reaction, no gasp, not even a blush!

How… disappointing.

It quickly deflated his ego.

Oblivious to this, Sakura inspected his body professionally for quite sometime until she was satisfied. Kakashi had bruises and some scratches but nothing serious. It seems those black nins aren't worthy opponents for the copy-nin after all.

She then began the healing process by touching the inflicted areas and started to use her regained chakra.

Kakashi couldn't help but shiver under her hand. It wasn't bad, no not at all. Actually, it felt _really_ good… just a little bit weird having something cold and soothing coursing through your body.

Once she was done, Sakura withdrew her hand. Kakashi wanted to protest but acted against it. If he gets to experience more of Sakura's healing, he wouldn't mind getting injured during missions. As long as she's the one who will heal him and no other else.

Sakura dropped down on the bed, her eyes observing the ceiling above. Kakashi remained on his position, eyes drifting off somewhere.

"Did you learn anything interesting while you were there?" Kakashi suddenly questioned.

"Not much but…" she closed her eyes and breathed, "… I found out who those nins were."

"Hn," he signalled for her to continue.

"They're the Daimyo's army in Daikon. Those bastards are fake. They used the Daimyo's name and tricked the Kazekage."

"Why are they after you?"

"I have no idea. But Captain Shoda…" she could feel Kakashi's curious gaze drifting towards her, "Neji and I met him in Daikon." She supplied, "… he said that they were transporters and that I was to be delivered to their client today."

Kakashi began to wonder exactly the same thing bothering Sakura's mind. Who wants Sakura? Why involve Sand and Daikon just to get her? What's the conspiracy behind all of these?

It was too confusing.

"This isn't good… we have to keep you safe until we unravel this mysterious client."

Sakura sighed, "I'm not sure but..." she looked at him and asked warily, "Do you think Orochimaru has something to do with this?"

Kakashi looked contemplative for a moment before nodding, "It's possible. I heard his arms aren't healed yet. Transferring from one body to another wouldn't help his situation either since Sasuke already left his side. He's helpless right now and his only option is to get his arms back." and then suddenly, everything made sense. "Tsunade's the only person who can heal him."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "And since I was trained by her, he assumes **(3) **shishou passed the jutsu to me." Her hands gripped the sheets out of resentment and fear, "He thinks I can restore his useless limbs?"

Kakashi despised the idea and bitterly nodded, "Aa."

Sakura shot up and exclaimed in her defence, "But I can't do it! Even if I have the ability, I would never do it… not for him!" the thought of helping Orochimaru, their greatest enemy appalled her.

"I know." If Orochimaru even dare lay a hand on Sakura, he will never forgive him. He will never let Sakura get involved with that foul Snake. And he can assure even Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't let this happen as well. "This is only an idea, Sakura. We're not sure yet."

"But it is a possibility…"

He looked at her and saw fear albeit masked within her eyes. She's scared not because she fears of getting killed. It's because she didn't want to get caught in the middle. A position where she has to choose the enemy's side in order to save the lives of the people she cares for.

Kakashi sighed, "Get some rest." He then stood up and headed for the door, completely alarming the girl.

She sat up and curiously asked, "Where are you going?"

"They're still out there looking for you. The least thing I can do right now is to guard the place. It's too dangerous." He opened the door and stepped outside. Before he could even properly close the door, Sakura called up to him.

"Be careful!"

**

"They failed."

"Really now?" a hiss like voice responded in a long drawl, "I wasn't expecting too much anyway."

Lenses gleamed through the darkness, "What action do you suppose we should do?"

The other chuckled, "Have anything in mind?"

"I don't think we should ignore this mishap. I suggest a punishment is the outmost idea." Adjusting his glasses, he went on, "But I guess a second chance wouldn't hurt."

Another hiss of laughter was heard, crisp and forbidding, "Exactly what I had in mind." Snake-like eyes narrowed, "I'll give them another chance. If they fail me again… they know the consequences." Looking down on his bandaged hand, Orochimaru clenched it into a fist, "I'm sick of this body. I need another spare."

"Of course." Kabuto stepped fully out of the shadows, pushing his glasses up, "But if Sakura gets here…"

"Then I'd better stick with my own body and get Sasuke myself…" with a nasty gleam, Orochimaru grinned like mad underneath the bandages covering his face. The pervious body he's possessing was no good. He needed a stronger recipient. It was a shame Sasuke had to go away and escape. Not when he's been shaping him quite well. If only that other Uchiha hadn't showed up, he would've already possessed Sasuke's body by now.

_Well at least he killed Itachi._

"Do you want me to deliver your message?" Kabuto inquired.

"Yes. Go and inform them." Chuckling he added, "And wish them luck. They need it."

Kabuto lastly nodded and disappeared back through the darkness.

**

The night was colder than any night that winter month of December. There was no moon tonight. Everything was dark and cold… the perfect scenario for an ominous twenty-year old, brooding Uchiha. Sprawled on the wooden floor, his eyes impassively stared up to the ceiling with both of his arms and legs spread eagle. Not too far away was the spot where both her parents laid when Itachi killed them. His fingers twitched.

_Itachi…_

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes as if trying to recall that day when he _killed_ his brother.

A day he will never forget…

-

-

"_You had it in you. I knew it all along…" Itachi spoke with difficulty with his brother's hands choking him. He lay on the floor, bloodied and bruised while looking up tiredly with his Mangekyō against Sasuke's blazing eyes of wrath._

"_Just… die!" Sasuke couldn't understand why but as he tightened his grip on his brother's neck, tears constantly fell down his cheeks._

_Itachi closed his eyes, as if trying to contemplate something important._

_Sasuke got annoyed and tried to crush his neck. But as he was about to do so, Itachi opened his eyes and pushed his brother off of him._

_Hitting trees along his way, Sasuke cried out in pain as his spine hit the last tree a little too badly._

_Itachi, who was now standing on the clearing his brother made, glared down, "It's not enough. Maybe you should try some other time." He spoke so casually, it annoyed the younger Uchiha._

_Sasuke growled, trying to gain his footing as he leaned against the tree for support. "We'll… finish… this… NOW!"_

_Itachi shifted his glare, mocking him, "I told you to become stronger so you can kill me and avenge our clans' death." Sasuke fisted his hands upon the mentioning of the Uchiha massacre, "You failed me, dear brother. It's not enough."_

_Not enough…_

_Not enough…_

_His voice and words echoed like nails screeching against chalkboard. Sasuke felt like he was going to explode._

"_SHUT UP!!!" With very few energy he could muster, Sasuke rushed towards his older brother. He charges Chidori from his body, thinking of using _**(4) **_Chidori Nagashi one last time._

_Itachi evaded the first attack, but as Sasuke circled and went to try again, the attack was successful. It hits Itachi straight on the gut, sending him towards another set of trees._

_As the dust and soil cleared, Sasuke made a move to attack his brother again only to find him paralyzed on the ground._

_Every part of Itachi's body fell numb. He could only move his eyes, rolling them only to stare at Sasuke's heaving form_

_It was a good fight, really._

_But it wasn't enough… for Itachi that is._

_Even without the ability to move his mouth to speak, Itachi's Mangekyō spoke pure smugness. Despite of the silence, Sasuke could hear him taunting him, telling him that he still wasn't strong._

_That he'll never best his brother._

_That he'll never get better than Naruto nor anybody else worthy of opponent for the older Uchiha._

_Shaking, Sasuke approached him in complete measured steps. Along the way, he noticed his discarded katana and took it._

_Standing over Itachi's body, Sasuke looked down in unadulterated hatred. This man… the man who killed his mother and father… his whole clan… the man who made his life miserable… the man who made him the way he is now…_

_He's here, beneath him, helpless and paralyzed._

_The perfect opportunity… and Sasuke had no intentions of wasting it. He waited for this his entire life…_

_Raising the katana to the full extent, Sasuke's eyes met his brother's for the briefest moment._

_He could swear it said, _"Come on. Kill me. That's what you wanted all this time… take the opportunity. End my life."

_With an anguished battle cry, Sasuke delivered the sharp blade down to his brother's end._

_After that… everything was over._

-

-

"SASUKE!!!"

The raven-haired Uchiha snapped away from his thoughts and gradually turned his head towards the door. Someone's banging like mad against it and it annoyed the hell out of him. _Let me guess…_

"Oi! You bastard! Open the damn door!"

Naruto.

_Goddammit._ Reluctantly, Sasuke stood up and approached the door with an easy pace despite of Naruto's urgent calls.

"What is it dob—"

"Shut up," the blonde grabbed Sasuke's collar and started dragging him out of the hallway, "no time to explain."

Sasuke didn't like being hauled like a sack and forcefully removed Naruto's grip. "Where're we going?"

Naruto looked like he's going to explode like a rocket anytime soon. His eyes blazed, his nose flared as his fangs bore. "You bastard! Something came up and we have to see Tsunade urgently!"

Sasuke's eyes briefly widened and then he frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura and Kakashi sensei's in trouble! We have to hurry!"

"What??" Sasuke furiously growled and then went off as fast as he could.

"O-oi! Wait up!" Naruto hurried after him.

**TBC**

**AN:**

"**Shannaro**!"- Doesn't mean anything but is usually translated as "Hell yeah", "Hell no" or "Damn it" depending on the situation.

**Taichou**- Commanding officer

**Shishou**- Teacher

**Chidori Nagashi**- One Thousand Birds Current.


	20. 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ambushed?!" Naruto's outburst disturbed the birds nesting on the nearest trees. "We have to do something!" his fists shook at his sides, wondering where Sakura was right now. "Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan's in trouble… I'll find her!" Naruto turned to run off, but Tsunade's firm voice stopped him.

"Your impulsiveness doesn't help the situation, Naruto." A vein popped on her forehead after being rudely interrupted by the loud blonde's outburst.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke was there too, looking uninterested yet his eyes somehow betrayed his usual aloofness. The once empty eyes were now filled with unconcealed anxiety. Ever since Naruto told him of Sakura returning, he felt restless. He wanted to talk to her yet had no idea what to say. But now, after hearing this awful news, Sasuke couldn't prevent the provoked fear of losing Sakura eat him up.

"Two days prior." The blonde Hokage tucked her chin against her interlaced hands. "Don't worry. Sakura's safe now. Kakashi retrieved her. They're on their way and will probably arrive in a day or two."

"So… they're safe?" Sasuke cleared.

Tsunade nodded, "Just so you know."

Naruto then jumped, "Gah! You made us really worried, you old hag!" the blonde pointed an accusing finger towards her. Unfortunately, right after, he didn't see the massive book coming and hitting him straight on the face.

Tsunade huffed, "Ungrateful loudmouth."

Sasuke grew tired of the dense interludes and crossed his arms impatiently, "Why'd you call us here for?"

Recovering from the impact, Naruto cried, "Nothing! She just frightened the shit out of us before telling us Sakura's fine after all!" This time, it was Sasuke who shut him up by kicking the back of his head, making him topple forward. "ii---itaaiii!!!"

Sasuke ignored him and returned his gaze toward Tsunade. His silent, questioning gaze made Naruto's continuous whining more pronounced to Tsunade. The vein on her head would pop anytime soon. She has to do something to prevent it. "SHUT UP!!!!"

Naruto quickly stopped challenging Sasuke to another fight. When he saw Tsunade reach for something on her table, he swiftly raised his arms to protect himself.

"Here." In the Hokage's hand laid a scroll, "For your next mission."

Sasuke stared curiously as Naruto blinked twice at the presented scroll. The remaining Uchiha moved to take the document and started reading.

"With him?? Only him??" Naruto incredulously pointed at Sasuke.

Tsunade shook her head, "Of course not. No mission can be done if you two travel together alone." She could feel Naruto gearing up for another argument. But before he could even start, she beat him to it, "Kiba just had three days off. Brief him about this and leave as soon as possible."

After reading the last paragraph, Sasuke raised his eyes and said, "A hunting B-class mission…"

Tsunade knew better than to ignore this mishap concerning Kakashi and Sakura. "I can't let this happen again. I don't know who sent them but… anyone who dares to kidnap a Konoha shinobi is inexcusable." Putting it simply, Tsunade was pissed they dared to kidnap her best student.

"Do you want us to terminate them?" Naruto suddenly turned stern, "They tried to hurt Sakura-chan. I will never forgive them…"

Tsunade smirked in return, "That won't be necessary. I just want to know where this troop came from and whom they are working for. They once involved the Daimyo's name in their dirty work. If any termination is necessary, the Daimyo will be the one to preside over that. But…" both boys looked at her, all ears, "Terminate those who'll get in the way."

It didn't take long before she dismissed the two. Once she was alone in her office again, Tsunade massaged her temples and then leaned back at her chair. Her eyes drifted slowly toward the ceiling, "I don't want another war to start… but you, Orochimaru. You're stretching my patience."

Only the wind heard her mentioning his name.

A name everyone tried to forget over the past few years.

******

When he returned that morning, he saw her sleeping in crumpled bed sheets underneath her. A stray pillow was thrown over her head while other held between her arms. The blanket wrapped around her legs up to her waist. Bubblegum hair formed a fan-like shape over the bed, her mouth slightly opened for her soft breathing as her eyes closed into a peaceful slumber. This was the strangest sleeping position he had ever seen. Kakashi quietly chuckled as he closed the door behind him. He had been up all night, guarding the inn just so to avoid further trouble. And now, he's tired.

Removing his vest and shoes, he slipped inside the bed sheets crumpled around Sakura, trying his best to rearrange themselves into a better position. Sakura grumbled something in her sleep and then snuggled closer to his neck, unconsciously wrapping an arm around his waist. Pulling the blanket over them, Kakashi settled back and soon drifted to sleep.

******

It was mid-afternoon when she woke up. She glanced up at the clock and read 4:15. _I slept that long?_ Perhaps the excess use of chakra drained so much energy from her that she ended up sleeping worse than the dead.

As she got out from bed, she made her way toward her bag pack. After getting fresh clothes and toiletries, Sakura trudged tiredly toward the bathroom.

She took off her clothes and went inside the tub. Turning on the shower, hot water immediately rushed down her tired muscles. Sakura sighed. The past few days had been quite difficult. All the epidemic fuss, the attack of those shadowy shinobis, them kidnapping and hunting her down… Sakura could possibly say now she survived a month of gruesome torture.

After her thirty-minute bath, Sakura stepped out of the tub and towelled herself dry. Wrapping herself and her hair with the inn's towels, Sakura reached for her toothbrush and started brushing. In the midst of it, she heard the soft creaking of the door. Figuring it was Kakashi; Sakura spat and rinsed her mouth. Quickly changing into her clothes, she left the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of Kakashi reading his ever-present Icha Icha.

After shutting the door behind her, Kakashi looked up and smiled at her behind his mask. Sakura threw the wet towels on the laundry bin and sat next to him.

"So, how did it go?" she asked just to start up a conversation.

Kakashi arched his exposed eyebrow at her and then replied, "Well, Erin's about to confess his undying love for Yuna in front of this wonderful beach house where they'll share a hot, passionate—" before he could even continue, he received a hard slap on the back of his head.

All flushed and pissed, Sakura snapped with her hand still in the air, "Not that, you idiot! You were on guard, weren't you?" and when Kakashi started laughing sheepishly and rubbing the forming lump on the back of his head, it was Sakura's turn to arch an eyebrow at him, "You didn't spend the whole night reading that stupid book, did you?"

Partly true, but Kakashi only did it because he already checked the entire area and found it clean. Bored to death, he decided to buy his time through reading the last chapter he had finished before leaving Sand.

"Don't be so stereotypical, Sakura. Of course I didn't spend my whole evening reading the 'stupid book' as you call it." Then he returned to reading, not before muttering under his breath, "Only for a few hours…"

Unfortunately, Sakura had sharp ears and took the liberty to show him just that, "Thought so…" then adding, "Getting back to your old, perverted self."

Kakashi closed his book for a while, putting a finger between the pages he was currently reading and gave Sakura a feigned, hurt look, "Ow." Wincing, he said, "That hurts…"

Sakura's glare felt hot against his skin, "We're in the middle of an up-coming war and you're still sticking your nose in that book! You're a perv!"

"Hey! What is so wrong about indulging yourself in a free-spirited, inspiring novel such as this?" he raised the little orange book with a guy chasing a girl as a cheap-ass cover. "I was just wondering what would happen to Erin and Yuna after they confessed their love for each other and express it through hot, passionate love-maki—"

Sakura grimaced and immediately stopped him, "Way too much information, Kakashi!"

As if two hits weren't enough, Kakashi continued to tread through thin ice. Wriggling his exposed eyebrow, he teased the bubble-gum haired girl further, "What? Your naïve little ears can't take a little… information?"

Sakura flushed, "That is not—" she looked at him and saw him arching his brow at her. "Uh!" she threw her hands in the air and went about to pack her things.

"Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura grumbled.

"Don't… let it affect you. I will not let them come near you… I promise."

Sakura froze and glanced over her shoulder to find Kakashi groused over his book again. _So that's why he's been… so different today._

Sakura smiled at that and softly replied, "I know."

And somehow, those two words just sealed it off.

******

Just as Tsunade predicted, both Kakashi and Sakura reached Konoha within two days. The moment they entered, Sakura couldn't help but feel relief wash over her upon stepping inside her village. She missed Konoha so much, she'd probably choose hospital duty rather than missions so there would be no need for her to travel and leave again. Knowing Tsunade, she's thinking the same thing.

As they reached the bridge, Kakashi stopped and turned to her. With all his attention focused on her, Sakura looked up, wondering what was wrong. Kakashi then answered her muted question, "You can go back to your house and rest. I'll report back to the Hokage."

"But…"

"I'll come over tonight and tell you the details."

Sakura knew he was determined with his decision and nodded in acquiescence. If he thought going alone was for the better, then so be it. Upon her agreement, Kakashi saluted goodbye and went his way toward the Hokage's building. Sakura watched him for awhile until his back disappeared around the corner.

Smiling to herself, Haruno Sakura made her way toward home.

******

"I trust that Haruno's alright?"

Kakashi nodded, "Of course"

Tsunade absently nodded, "Good. Now, report."

"How much do you know?"

"A few. I want a clearer description." Kakashi looked like he was thinking it over. Tsunade waited patiently while drumming her fingers. "Well?"

"We don't have enough time if I report everything." He cleverly reasoned.

Tsunade gave a withering glare. Why was Kakashi born smart-ass? "That's what you are supposed to do."

The copy-nin nodded, "But as I said. It'll take us hours before I finish the whole report."

"Then summarize!" Tsunade snapped irritably.

"Alright," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Orochimaru's after Sakura." Brief and straight to the point, just exactly what she asked for.

Somehow, that did not surprise her, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi appeared like he really did prepare his report as he attentively started, "One: Spreading an epidemic is the easiest way to lure Sakura to Sand where the Daimyo's faux army decided to dwell. Why Sand? Well, it's probably because Shukaku was already extracted from Gaara's body and assumed that he's weak without it. Leading them to a conclusion that Sabaku no Gaara will ask help from its bordering country, Konoha.

"Two: When their first tactic ends due to the fact that Sakura's starting to figure it all out, the said faux army appears in one of the small villages named Daikon and introduce themselves as the Daimyo's army—revealing the second tactic of the plan. They fabricated a story that they are also after Sand's intruders under the Daimyo's supervision. We did not interfere even though we thought they were suspicious, because without any orders from you or from the Kazekage we could not execute any proper action. That night when Sakura and Hyuuga stayed in Daikon for Sakura's research, the mysterious nins attacked Sand at the same time. Nara and I tried to track them down but it was too dark to finish a proper search.

"Third: The second tactic was the key toward the third, which is, making Sakura and I travel alone. Sakura solved the mystery, Sand's a dangerous place and the Kazekage ends up with the decision of sending some of the Konoha nins back. The less shinobis around her, the better. As you know, while on our way, we were attacked by a group of the same nins who attacked Sand and tried to kidnap Sakura. The leader, which turns out to be the faux army's captain, Captain Shoda, revealed to her that they were transporters and that someone ordered them to deliver her immediately.

"How did Orochimaru get involved in this? Well, who would want a medic nin like Sakura? Who would take the risk to send a group of professional transporters just to get a medic nin from Konoha? A professional medic nin trained by the Hokage herself? Now, tell me Hokage-sama…" his eye sought Tsunade's almond ones, "Is there any other person who needs to regain the function of his arms back?"

Everything he said made perfect sense. As she had said, Kakashi was a witty smart-ass. _You're always ahead of me, boy. Offspring of the White Fang and student of the late Yondaime. I couldn't expect more__._ A smirk tugged Tsunade's lips and gave a low chuckle. With a shake of her head, she looked at him and said, "You do realize you just gave me an extensive report."

Kakashi grinned, "Did I?"

"Hm." Then the once smirking Tsunade turned grim. Her eyes stared off into space as the wheels inside her heard turned its gears. "This is a serious matter then. I'm glad I already sent those boys to hunt for more information…" her last words turned to a musing murmur.

Kakashi frowned, "Who?"

"Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke are already out there on a B-class hunting mission."

"And the time range is?"

"I'm giving them two days. If they exceed the limit, I'll send ANBU and find them. And it's been two days since they left Konoha… I'm expecting a report this afternoon."

"I see." Kakashi nonchalantly nodded. After five seconds of silence, he asked, "Do I get any missions this week?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Whether you like it or not, I won't allow you to sign up on anything. You two deserve a break. As well as Hyuuga and Nara once they get back. You will stay inside Konoha's terrain until this information is confirmed. You're dismissed."

Kakashi nodded before making a move to leave.

"And Kakashi,"

With hands dipped inside his pockets, Kakashi looked over his shoulders lackadaisically, "Hm?"

"Tell Sakura to see me tomorrow."

Kakashi just stood there for a minute, silently sharing a look with the other occupant of the room. The silence between them broke when he said, "Got it. Anything else?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No. You may go." And as she watched Kakashi leave her office, she realized she had a lot of thinking to do.

******

"Sakura!!!" Yamanaka Ino called out to her friend who was about to turn the last corner toward her house. The bubblegum haired medic turned and saw the blonde jogging toward her.

"Ino?" Sakura turned right when Ino stood in front of her.

"You're back!" Ino enveloped her in a tight hug and released a rather breathless Sakura. Still holding her by the shoulders, Ino's brows furrowed and said, "We were so worried about you! We heard about what happened… are you alright?"

The friendship between her and Ino can't be described as your typical best-friend type of thing. They usually fight and call names. They had a history of fighting over Sasuke for years. But in times of trouble, they have always been there for each other. Sakura smiled warmly at her and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Is Shikamaru with you?" Ino inquired quite sheepishly.

_Just like that, the subject shifts from me to Shikamaru_. Sakura noted before shaking her head, "No. But they'll be here in a week or so."

Ino sighed heavily, "I hate to admit it but I miss that lazy guy. It's almost two months since your team left… it worries me…"

"I heard you had a fight with him before we left."

Ino's face flushed. Huffing, she haughtily looked away, "It's because he's the most insensitive freak I've ever met, that's why!"

Sakura softly laughed, "You're one tough girlfriend." Feeling like she had missed taunting Yamanaka Ino, Sakura went on and teased the blonde, "I won't be surprised if he finds another girl pal in Sand. I mean, Sand girls are really pretty with those dark skin and wavy hair…"

Ino's brow twitched, "Alright. Don't tell me, Shikamaru paid you to say that to make me jealous…. Because it's not working." Sakura arched an eyebrow at her, "… it's not!"

"I was just giving you a reality check." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks but no thanks. No matter how insensitive that prick is Shikamaru will return to me."

"Alright." Sakura teased and grinned at Ino's chagrin.

There was silence that gapped the conversation before Sakura started looking around, "By the way, have you seen my boys?"

"Your boys?" Ino arched an eyebrow, suspicion all over her face.

Sakura sheepishly smiled, forgetting the fact that she hadn't mentioned anything to Ino about calling Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi as her boys. "Naruto and Sasuke. My children, where are they?"

"Oh… they're on a mission."

Sakura gave an understanding nod, "I see…" She had really hoped to see them when she came back. Particularly Sasuke… they had tons of things to talk about.

"Hey Sakura,"

Sakura turned to Ino, "What?"

"About Sasuke…" Ino looked hesitant to say anything and was looking anywhere but Sakura. How was she supposed to say this to her?

It was Sakura's turn to furrow her brows, "What about him?"

"Err… there's something you should know about…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Both girls turned towards the bouncing blonde head heading toward them. Sakura gave a wide smile, "Naruto."

And right behind Naruto was none other than the remaining Uchiha himself. When he stepped into the light and beside Naruto, Sakura couldn't help but turn her gaze toward him.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke acknowledged her with a nod, "Sakura." He mastered the art of looking reserved, or he would've fallen silent at the sight of Sakura… whole and safe.

Ino looked away and Naruto observed his two best friends with slight worry.

The moment evergreen met onyx; they knew escaping was an impossible option.

**TBC**


	21. 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

So here she was, on the famed bridge, looking down at the reflection of her and another figure standing beside her. Sakura's heart started to pound a little faster. Not because she was embarrassed, but because she was really, really nervous. She never expected to have this talk with him this soon. She had planned on avoiding him for a couple of days and then executing her intentions to settle things between them. Unfortunately, _that_ did not happen.

She was surprised when he asked her first, right before Ino and Naruto decided to leave first after a full meal at Ichiraku.

-

-

"_Sakura."_

_The pink-haired medic turned, brows slightly arched, "Yes?"_

_Sasuke held her under his signature cool gaze, "We need to talk."_

-

-

_So, what now, Sakura?_ It was amazing how awfully speechless she was when she had desperately rehearsed what exactly to say days before. She had no idea where to start or if she was even supposed to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura hadn't seen that coming. So she turned her head toward him a bit abruptly, "What?"

Sasuke grumbled something incomprehensible about something between 'too difficult to repeat' and 'deaf woman.'

Finding this little antic adorable, Sakura inwardly grinned and teased, "Did you say something?"

Sasuke gave her one of his coldest death glares, "I was trying to apologise."

For someone who _was_ trying to apologise, he didn't sound too apologetic. But verbalizing that aloud would probably ruin the conversation. Not when everything was starting all too swell…

But that did not stop her from teasing him further, "For what?"

"You know what—" Sasuke was about snap at her until he saw her looking expectantly at him. Thinking that this was not the time to show how tall his pride was, Sasuke instead said, "For… everything."

Again, he managed to surprise Sakura. That was said without any hesitation. This was actually Uchiha Sasuke, asking for her forgiveness over something he did. Sakura couldn't stop her mouth from opening and closing like a fish, "That's… very nice of you." She turned her gaze back toward their reflection, "I'm sorry too." Sakura grinned, "For ditching you on our wedding day."

Sasuke looked at her and then was glad when he saw the faint grin on her face. He, too, felt like smiling. "Aa."

The two shared a companionable silence, but only for a couple of minutes. Sakura never liked silences… silences always instigated tension whether companionable or not. Breaking free from the said possibilities, Sakura stretched out her hands and smiled widely, "So… this means we're friends again?"

Sasuke turned and noticed the sudden beautiful glow coming out from her. It was a shame that it was too late for him to appreciate Sakura's beauty. Obviously, he didn't own the girl's affection anymore.

_Ino's right. It's too late…_ he mused as he absently watched the look of happiness and contentment her face held. She really was a sweet girl. _And Kakashi's lucky to have her._

"What do you see in _him_?" he never meant to let that question slip out of his mouth. It was a little embarrassing, but what was done was done. Sasuke could not turn back now. He had finally asked the million dollar question that had bothered him for weeks. Masking his shame, Sasuke turned his gaze toward the setting sun with both hands tucked within his pockets. He was afraid to see the reaction on her face.

Sakura was in high spirits until that question came up. She gave him an odd look as both of her raised arms slowly lowered to her sides. Her eyes watched him, hoping that he would explain his question. _He knew… he always knew…_ Everyone already assumed that she and Kakashi would eventually end up together. Ever since they built a close companionship as friends, people started to consider the possibilities of them being an item. Even if the whole idea was taboo, people still love to gossip… and so, the rumour mill started at that point. Maybe Sasuke had heard enough stories that linked her to their former-sensei. Not that she was saying he had incorrect suppositions. It was just that Sasuke heard this information in a rather different way.

_Oh well, lying to him wouldn't work now… and I owe him the truth._ With that thought, Sakura decided to answer the awkward question. "Like what I've told you before," she started, turning to watch the setting sun with him, both hands gripping the rail in front of them. "He was there… always had been…" her eyes slowly drooped, avoiding to meet Sasuke's gaze, whom at this point was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "He never _left _me…"

Ouch.

Sasuke didn't know it would hurt this much… to have someone slap your mistakes right into your face.

_I deserve that, _he inwardly groaned.

After realizing the words she just said, Sakura suddenly got flustered and nervously waved her hands while shaking her head violently, "NOT that I was trying to imply anything! I was just saying that you know, in times of trouble he's always been there and err—" A sheepish smile then crossed her face, "I'm babbling, am I?"

"Sakura," Sasuke's deep voice of warning effectively stopped her.

Sakura blinked at him, "Hai?"

A smirk lifted Sasuke's mouth as he cockily turned to her and reached out to ruffle her hair.

Confused, all Sakura could do was look at his hand and watch him ruin her hair.

Sasuke found the cross-eyed, pouting Sakura incredibly cute.

_Why can't I have you?_

_If only_ he hadn't been blinded by the hatred he had for his brother… _if only_ he lived normally like any other normal human being… perhaps, he would have discovered the emotion called 'love' a little sooner. So…

Instead of ruffling her hair like this, he would have gently combed it with his fingers and kissed her.

So many_ if's_… Sasuke could only wish he could turn back the time so he could be with her.

When he caught the odd look of confusion-slash-amusement lighting Sakura's face, he immediately stopped and withdrew his hand.

Finally, a smile cracked her face. "Did you just—" she couldn't believe it! _Sasuke's acting all weird… as if he's getting soft._

Sasuke's answer was a death glare that pinned her down, "Don't you dare mention this to Naruto or to anyone else, got it?"

Sakura couldn't help it as she giggled and poked him right on the shoulder, "Sasuke-kun's getting soft!"

If Sasuke wasn't the same, cold-ass Sasuke, he would have retorted 'Am not', but that would just soil his reputation. He only ended up gritting his teeth.

Sakura continued teasing him until she came down from her high, and reached out to ruffle his hair as pay back. Sasuke was stunned at the action… not that he didn't like it or anything… it was just surprising.

"Hm, I guess nothing's keeping you now from being bitter, ne?" She dared not to mention the reason of this, remembering how he adamantly insisted that his brother no longer existed.

It pained him to see her like this. It pained him to know that she's happy because she is in love with another man and not because of him.

"Sakura…" he started, a bit hesitant.

Sakura, however, turned her head and gave him the impression that she was listening. "Yes?"

It looked like he was having an inner battle over whether he should continue or not. But he had been pondering over this for weeks. He had to know the truth. He had to know the reason why and how?

"Why… how did it happen?" In return, she gave him a confused frown. All of a sudden Sasuke found it difficult to swallow, his hand clenching around the cold rail as if relying on it to support him. "You—falling out of love with me?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as her eyes flew wide. She stared at him like that for a couple of seconds before recovering from her shock. "I…" and just like that, the snow started falling. Both still faced each other, bathing under the cold winter snow.

Lowering her head, Sakura passively stared at the snow beneath her feet. She remembered having the same conversation with Kakashi a few months ago. "It's because… you always left me. Every time you leave, I'm always left behind crying. And I got tired of that." Gingerly, she played with the hem of her coat, feeling depression triggered by past memories. "When you went after Itachi and joined Orochimaru, you don't know how much I was hurting inside. Worrying about you and wondering why you carelessly threw our friendship behind... I know you don't have any feelings for me… but when you embraced me, I knew there was something there that could be described as _close friendship_. Naruto always promised me that he'd get you back someday… so that I won't shed a tear for you anymore. He knew I loved you… but he thinks you're not worth it for me to cry for."

Sasuke, as he looked at her, wished that he had never asked. Her words crushed him with guilt and felt it constricting his whole being. The damage was done and still he had the nerve to ask her why? He couldn't blame Naruto if he thought he was not worth Sakura's tears, even for everything else. Even he himself could say that. He deserved nothing but the remnants of his revenge against his brother.

"… and then I realized Naruto was right. My life doesn't revolve around _you_… and that I have to finally forget the silly infatuation I had for you. Don't get me wrong… I still consider you as one of my best friends… even if you chose the enemy to gain power." Finally, she raised her head and beamed her earnest smile, "But then Sasuke-kun finally returned. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you two years after the war. To know that you're alive and well… it atone me somehow from my regrets. And if you're going to ask me why I needed atonement…" her eyes sought his and went on, "It's because I can't forgive myself for letting you go that day you went to Orochimaru. I could've stopped you… but I failed."

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He wanted to get out of here… get away from this woman… from this insanely frank woman who talked to him so openly. Sakura was everything that he didn't have. Even if it sounded so ultimately cheesy, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Sakura _completed_ him.

_Why can't we be together?_

This time, Sasuke felt ashamed and lowered his head, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs as his hands gripped the rail none-too-gently. Sakura watched him silently, wondering if she had said something wrong. "Sasuke?"

"Do you want to know why I chose you to be my wife?" he suddenly cut-in.

Sakura shook her head, a little curious herself.

He didn't know if it was right for him to tell her everything. To open up to her in return for the honesty she had just shown. But he knew this was the only right thing to do. And who knows? She might change her mind and love him again. "Because I realized that out of all the girls here in Konoha… you're the only girl I could consider as a friend…"

A gasp came from her.

"… and that I thought I was beginning to fall for you…"

******

"Hatake, you look different."

Kakashi gave Genma the most innocent look he could manifest. The playboy didn't buy it, unfortunately. "Define different," he smoothly retorted as the two trudged their way toward the nearest bar.

The handsome nin blatantly observed the copy-ninja with a chin propped between his fingers, "Hm, I think something happened in that mission that you're not telling me…"

"What is there for me to tell?" Kakashi prolonged.

"Oh, I don't know. Having a blossoming, nineteen year old, former student who is now a medic travelling with you for almost a week? I can't see anything you can relay to _me_, your most drop dead gorgeous friend." Genma was one keen observer—and a _narcissist_ at that. He knew if something good happened just by the goofy smile his friend was wearing. It was the same goofy grin he wore whenever he met beautiful women. Give Kakashi a senbon and you could mistake him as his twin… his twin with a mask, that is. _Biting a senbon while wearing a mask? Gee, how can I imagine the oddest things?_ Genma shook his head in disbelief.

Kakashi chuckled, "You're too smart for your own good."

Genma grinned, "Heard it all the time." And then he started nudging him, "So, what happened? Something good, huh?" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and that earned him a glare from the other.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Kakashi warningly grumbled.

"How can I not if you're not telling me the details?" the other protested.

Kakashi shook his head, "You never change, do you?" As he turned to him, he noticed that they were passing the bridge. And there he spotted two familiar figures. His eye trailed at them immediately. He suddenly stopped walking, which caught Genma off-guard.

"What's wrong?" Genma asked while looking over his shoulder.

"You go on ahead. I remembered I have something to do," he lied.

Genma shrugged his shoulders, "Alright." Then he went and gave his shoulder a light punch, "You'd better show up. Asuma rarely has the time to drink these past few days. Don't waste my effort, will you?"

Kakashi chuckled and returned his punch by flicking at his nose. Genma hissed in pain, muttering curses that would put sailors to shame. "Yeah, I will. Don't worry." And as he watched Genma disappear, his gaze returned toward the bridge where he saw something he wasn't meant to see.

******

Sakura neither wanted to believe nor digest the words that just came out of Sasuke's mouth. _Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke? _The look on Sasuke's eyes when he looked at her defied her thoughts. He looked so… sincere. _Impossible… _She shook her head, a little doubtful with his chosen words. "I don't understand—"

"I imagined coming home finding you and our kids waiting for me." The solemn voice of Sasuke produced goosebumps all over Sakura's skin. "I imagined you being a good mother to my children… and a loving wife." his eyes sought hers again and this time, he started walking towards her.

Sakura was transfixed from all the things Sasuke was professing, thinking that this was some big-ass joke. "Sasuke, I—" and the next thing she knew, the Uchiha prodigy had her trapped in his arms. Sakura couldn't move.

To Sasuke, he'd never forget how perfectly Sakura's body fitted flush against his and how soft and fragile she felt against him,"You made me realize what I really wanted in my life."

Sakura couldn't move her arms to reciprocate. She was too caught up with her own inner battle. _I can't love you, Sasuke. It's all over…_ she desperately wanted to say, but she found herself utterly speechless.

"I want to be with you, Sakura." He whispered against her ear, "But I know you don't." And just like that, he let her go. He stayed at arms length and Sakura took this opportunity to look at him. She knew it wasn't easy for him to let it all out. Before, Sasuke was cooped up inside this closed shell… the harder you tried to open it, the tighter it closed. He was a difficult person to deal with. And now...

Sakura couldn't help but be proud for Sasuke's truthfulness. It just showed how much he began to trust her. "This is… I… I've never…" her eyes rolled elsewhere, trying to find the right words. Damn, where had what little eloquence she'd been born with gone?

He finally said, "I've hurt you once and I'm not going to make the same mistake again." Slowly, he added and pointed at his bruised eye, "Naruto made sure of that."

Sakura's green eyes met onyx.

"I'll let you go."

******

"_You made me realize what I really wanted in my life…"_

That was all Kakashi needed to hear as he left the two feeling awfully… devastated. He went off as quietly as possible, leaving his two ex-students alone.

Was it all a lie? Did Sakura still love Sasuke? Is he some kind of a hindrance to their relationship? Was he the _rebound_? No, Kakashi didn't want to think about it that way. But what he'd seen on the bridge just showed him that Sasuke was starting to see through his angst-filled life. He's starting to notice the beautiful girl in front of him. And somehow, that upsets him.

Sasuke lost his chance ages ago… and Sakura was trying to move on. She accepted him and tried to forget Sasuke. And now Sasuke's doing something that will probably kindle Sakura's previous feelings for the Uchiha.

_Maybe I shouldn't have loved her in the first place._ He knew it was wrong from the start, and being the stubborn person as he was, he still went on and initiated a forbidden relationship with her. _What have I done?_

It was too damn difficult to analyze.

He needed to forget.

He needed a drink.

Genma greeted him the moment he entered the pub. He sat down between him and Asuma and ordered his first serving of sake. Both Genma and Asuma shared glances and observed the sulky look on the copy-nin.

"Hey, you alright?" Asuma nudged him.

Kakashi took another shot and replied, "Fine." _Totally, fucking fine_, he inwardly added, not really in the mood to move his mouth and talk.

Genma just shrugged and drank his serving as well.

Kakashi didn't mind them, completely immersed with his own thoughts. Of all people to have these strange feelings for, why did it have to be her? _Why Sakura?_ It feels as if he was back to square one. Where he was all confused and contemplating the pros and cons of this relationship.

When Asuma excused himself and went to meet Kurenai, who unintentionally felt like drinking in the same pub, Genma shot Kakashi his knowing glare. "Alright, big boy. What's wrong? You can deceive anyone, but not me. I've been around you far too long."

Kakashi at first tried to ignore him, but he knew too well that doing just that would rouse more questions from Genma. Having no other choice, he instead asked, "Have you… ever fell in love, Genma?"

Genma blinked at him as if he'd grown two heads, "_Me_?" the playboy extraordinaire looked at him disbelievingly. "If I did, I wouldn't be sleeping around, now would I?"

Kakashi gave an acquiescent nod, "You have a point."

There was silence between them before Genma went on, "But I'm not against it."

"Hm," Kakashi took another shot, "Even if she's your former student?"

_Aha! I know where this is going…_ Genma was damn glad it was Kakashi who opened this conversation. He had been dying to know what exactly transpired between Kakashi and Sakura in their mission, only he was worrying that his friend might get offended or something. Now was the perfect opportunity, "Why not?" from the corner of his eyes, he could see that he got all of Kakashi's undivided attention. "She's a _former_ student, right? That means she's no longer my student. What's so wrong with that?" _Bingo. One point for Genma_, he inwardly smirked at the wicked thought.

"What if she's thirteen years younger than you?"

_Really, you're making this waayy too easy for me, Kakashi._ But of course he didn't mind. He loved playing this game. "Women think older men are more reliable. And besides, remember that old catchphrase? _Age doesn't matter_."

Kakashi sighed, "What if… what if you're the rebound?"

"Huh?"

"What if she falls for someone else, what would you do?"

This time Genma gave a weary sigh. Kakashi was using the old school technique of asking for advice. The 'How-about-I-put-you-in-my-situation-then-you-solve-it' method. "Ch, Kakashi, is this about Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kakashi was silent as if he failed to hear whatever Genma said.

"Is it?" Genma pressed.

"Forget about it."

"What?"

"I said forget about it," Kakashi waved a dismissive hand.

Genma only stared. _Shit, talk about love-struck. _He would have second thoughts about _finally settling down_ if he had the same face Kakashi was wearing right now.

**TBC**


	22. 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

He has been avoiding her… for three days now. _What is up with him? I thought we already talked about this._ Sakura somehow assumed this had something to do with Kakashi's morals again. About how they should not be together and that they should stay in a professional relationship. _Professional my ass._ With a melodramatic roll of her eyes, Sakura went to the only place she knew he took to hiding.

And lo and behold, she was right.

Right through the patches of trees where she and Kakashi used to do their daily training after she made a bet with him a few months ago sat the lone figure of the copy nin, quietly staring at the stream below. Really, was he trying that hard to avoid her? Why would he choose a hiding place she already knew of?

Another Kakashi mystery unsolved.

Sakura went down and approached him, not bothering to use stealth since she knew he probably sensed her already. Dropping next to him, Sakura casually greeted, "Hey."

"Hey." Kakashi didn't even look surprised at her arrival.

Sakura gave him a disappointed look. "I haven't seen you in days." She told him in a… rather cavalier fashion. She doesn't want to look too affected… no matter how true that fact is.

"I was…" Kakashi stalled, like he was thinking of some lame excuse again to get him out of this situation. "… busy."

_Right…_ "Oh yeah? With what?"

"…" Kakashi didn't even looked he was affected with her interrogation, "Things."

Just as she suspected. If Kakashi didn't want to talk, he would definitely shove it to your face that he was not in the mood to say anything. "This is stupid." She grumbled, more to herself. Can you blame her for feeling nothing but anger towards this man? She thought they already had an understanding. That he was okay with the relationship. That he already accepted the fact that she loves him. It seems the copy-nin's still afraid on defying the rules. Sakura saw exactly what Kakashi was trying to point out in their situation. He's embarrassed for having a relationship with his former student and that he's ashamed to see them in public and be criticized. How many times did he tell her that? And why didn't she ever listen?

They were going around in circles and she's tired of it. If Kakashi prioritizes what the other people say and not his own feelings towards her, then it's better that they maintain the professional relationship indeed.

"Sakura…"

The said girl stood up abruptly, "I can't put up with you anymore, _sensei_." Calling him that somehow made her feel as if they just lost that bond they built for years. "One day you want me and the next day you don't. I don't understand what's going on inside that head of yours." Her fists clenched at her sides, "I don't get you anymore."

Kakashi's jaw tightened at the tone of Sakura's voice, "Sakura, we can't be together."

"Save it." Sakura rudely cut him off. "You're like an old record, saying the same things. And like most of the time, I refuse to listen."

Kakashi fell silent and failed to retaliate. He can't debate with someone who makes sense.

"You told me directions are for fools. That whatever happens will happen." Her voice raising a notch higher, "You said you don't care what the others will think."

Kakashi remembered that quite well. The only problem was that's not really what he's concerned of.

"I don't care what other people will say about us." Finally, she looked down despite the fact that he was still trying to avoid her gaze, "But you don't. And that's disappointing."

Those last words hung between them in silence. Lifting his gaze from the stream, Kakashi looked over to Sakura only to find her gone.

**

The next few days were rather difficult. It seems the more she tries to avoid him, the more he appears. _Maybe because you two were strictly under Tsunade's decree of not signing up on any missions for one month._ Sakura tried a lot of things to make Tsunade assign her to another village… she even begged for it. But the Hokage was adamant with her decision. She paid no heed to whatever Sakura said.

Having no other choice, Sakura continued her training with Tsunade just to buy time as well as to prevent herself from getting rusty. The last battle she had was horrible.

"Wrong! Do it again!"

Tsunade was born to be a dictator. It ran in her blood and she made sure everyone feared her superiority. A training session with her was always hellfire. But her method works perfectly. Sakura learned a lot of things from her and she had to give her some credit. She was a fast learner, so as what her sensei says, but she lacked a bit of coordination. Intelligence and coordination must be one to achieve everything. And for the past six… (Or was it seven?) years of training under Tsunade's wings, Sakura could describe herself as a qualified medic nin.

"Focus is the key. How many times do I have to tell you that?" the blonde grumbled before gulping down her sake.

Sakura also considered her sensei as a drunken master. The more she is drunk, the stronger and more proficient she got. Weird, huh?

"I am _focusing_." Sakura lied. Of course she wasn't focusing. How could she focus when her mind always drifted back to Kakashi and the sudden turn out of their relationship? They had been good friends, closer than friends and then complete strangers. Everyone noticed this sudden change and kept on asking her what was going on. Of course, this is not helping her any. That was why she considered this training ground as her sanctuary. But it turns out even suffering from Tsunade's tutelage doesn't erase Kakashi from her mind.

Narrowed almond eyes glared profusely at her, "I may look like 20 but you know I'm old enough to know that you're not telling the truth." Then she quickly added, "Liar."

Sakura brought her hands down at her sides and sighed in relief. Keeping her back crouched, hand extended, legs flexed for hours while drawing out chakra just to perform a simple jutsu that will probably save her life in the future tired the shit out of her. "I am _trying_!" she received a doubtful look from the Hokage, "I swear!"

"It won't work if you get all riled up." Tsunade casually shrugged her shoulders.

"Shishou…"

"Do it!"

Sakura reluctantly went back to her previous position and did as what she was told.

After further attempts, Tsunade saw no progress. Something was bothering her student. This technique was so simple, she could have learned it in a couple of days. They've been training for almost a week now and still she couldn't see any spark of **(1)** _kyuutai_ in her hands. **(2) **Genkan no Jutsu is a simple technique where you mold chakra into your hands and form an orb that can be inserted in human flesh and create a numbing sensation through out the muscle of the body. It is medically used as anaesthesia and could also be used during battles as an offensive attack.

Sakura silently observed the small orb in her hands. It reminded her of Naruto's Rasengan, only the colour of hers was mild green and it looked more of a crystal orb than a ball of wind.

"Tell me, do you still want to continue this?" Tsunade asked her student.

"Yes." Sakura resolutely answered. _No_. Unfortunately her mind tells the opposite.

"Concentrate!" Tsunade yelled between gritted teeth, "I'm NOT here… don't talk to me!"

"But you just asked me—"

"I said FOCUS!"

_Gr, damnit!_ Sakura wanted to protest so badly.

Ten minutes passed, Sakura asked out loud, "How am I doing?"

Tsunade glared, "Horrible, what else?"

"Your motivational skills amaze me, shishou."

"Without this 'skill', you are not the medical nin you are now." The blonde snapped back.

True, Sakura couldn't deny that of course. _Form, you stupid ball!_ She couldn't understand why forming was such a difficult task. Molding chakra's one of his specialties. But melding it into a ball seems to be the hardest thing to do in the world. For her, that is.

She looked up and saw her sensei was already done drinking and was now watching her intently with arms crossed. A look of disappointment still masked her face.

"By the end of this training session, you'll still suck at head-on battles. You can't always rely on your chakra, Sakura."

"Then why are you teaching me jutsus instead of head-on fighting?"

Tsunade's brow twitched, "We are _supposed_ to get there but you're stuck with the first lesson. The _orb forming_." She made it sound as if it was the most awful thing that ever happened in Konoha's history.

Well, you just can't please everyone.

"Remember what you said to me a few days ago?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope." She replied, not really in the mood to be nostalgic.

Tsunade shook her head disapprovingly, "Day by day, you're losing your respect for me."

Sakura inwardly slapped herself. "I apologise, Shishou."

Tsunade dismissively nodded, "You told me you wanted to get stronger."

Sakura nodded acquiescently.

"That you want to be included in the ANBU squad, remember?"

Sakura did tell her about that, but she hadn't expected she'd take her seriously. Tsunade highly disapproved of letting Sakura join the squad. It was quite a surprise that she opened the topic herself.

"Tell me exactly why you wanted that." She stalled for a moment before continuing, "Is it because of your boyfriends?"

The pink-haired medic resolutely shook her head, a little bit insulted that even Tsunade thinks that Naruto and Sasuke influenced all her whim. "I want to join ANBU because I want to prove that I am capable of joining the elite squad too. I don't want to fall behind." Everyone she knows already joined ANBU and had been doing S- or A-class missions for the past years. Both Naruto and Sasuke made it and even snatched the captain squad title. Getting the same title wasn't exactly Sakura's dream. Just the thought of being there and helping the squad was enough.

Okay, so maybe it was all about Naruto and Sasuke.

_Somebody kill me please._

Tsunade rubbed her brows while absently nodding, "You'll go under a special training before you can enter…" Then quietly added, "… and to get that tattoo, too." Tsunade always admired those ink arts drawn on ANBU's skin. It looked so regal and she knew Sakura thought the same way, too.

"I know."

"How can you join ANBU if you can't even perform this simple jutsu?" Tsuande doubtfully questioned her student as she effortlessly formed a kyuutai in her hand. "Until you get your focus back, I will not let you try on anything concerning the ANBU squad." And just like that, the orb was gone.

"What??" Sakura incredulously asked. "B-but!"

"Settle things with him already, will you?" When Sakura was about to ask her what she was talking about, she abruptly cut her short, "And don't pretend you don't know who I am referring to. Everyone in Konoha knows already."

"Really?" Sakura blinked slowly at her and then immediately withdrew, "I-I mean! I don't know what you're talking about…" she said with a wave of her hand.

Tsunade only glowered. Where was the intelligent student she had a few months ago? Perhaps sending her to Sand was a bad decision after all. "Well congratulations, you just wasted my time, Sakura. Now if you'll excuse me," she turned on her heels and headed towards the only route to the main road. "I got missions to approve. See me when you're ready."

Sakura was in serious trouble right now. Even the Hokage thought she was unstable.

_Damn you, Kakashi._

**

"Haruno-sensei." A timid nurse called up to her as she was about to turn to the next corner toward the elevator.

Sakura turned and acknowledged her with arched brows. "Hai—" then her eyes searched the name plate she was wearing, aware that it was polite to know your colleagues' name, "—Yoshino-san?"

The nurse gave a nod and said, "Haruno-sensei, you're supposed to be at 2nd floor."

"Why?" Sakura thought she just finished her rounds.

"Physical Examinations are due today. Have you forgotten, Haruno-sensei?" the nurse inquisitively asked, a little surprised since she already reminded her about this a few days ago.

Sakura's eyes widened, "I was assigned there?"

Yoshino nodded, sheepishly smiling, "Hai, sensei."

"Oh… damn." Sakura could not believe she forgot about that, "I'm sorry. I'll go down in a sec." she profusely apologised before heading down to the 2nd floor.

Yoshino curiously cocked her head to the side and thought out loud, "Haruno-sensei's acting weird." A gasp, widened eyes, and then, "Could it be that the rumours about her and Hatake-san were true?"

**

Sometimes, Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed toward his friends. They never tell him anything. Just like today when he noticed a lot of things changed around him this morning.

First, Kakashi-sensei seems to be more engrossed in that orange book he always carried around. Anywhere he went, his nose was kept stuck between the pages, not even noticing his polite greeting when he passed by him.

Second, Sasuke seemed to be recovering from his melodramatic life and started signing up on missions again. He appeared to be a lot… contented and less brooding. For the past month he watched him hide inside that humungous compound of his and avoid people as much as he can. Now, he even started talking to him and teasing him just like old times.

And third, Sakura seemed to be overworking herself. In mornings he saw her working at the hospital, by afternoon she's with Tsunade, and by night she'd go straight home. He tried to have a drink with her but she adamantly refused, telling him that she's too tired to abuse her body more with alcohol.

What is up with that??

_Nobody's telling me anything! This sucks…_ Naruto sulkily sat Indian-style on Tsunade's office's rooftop, crossed his arms and looked like a very, very upset cat with his face scrunched up.

"Oi, Naruto!" came Shizune's voice that quite startled the blond.

Naruto looked down and saw her head peeking through the balcony. "What?"

"Get down here. The briefing starts now." And just like that, her head disappeared from his line of vision.

With a snort, Naruto jumped down the balcony and proceeded inside Tsunade's office where she was waiting patiently.

Or maybe not…

Naruto cringed at the look of her face. Her brows were furrowed deeply, her eyes were closed and her lips twitched as if she's trying her best from not bursting out.

It was kinda funny but Naruto knew better than to laugh at the Hokage.

On the other side of the room stood Hatake Kakashi. Obviously, the jounin's tardiness once again caused Tsunade's irritation.

"The strangest thing happened to me—"

"Save it." Tsunade snapped.

Somehow, that quite reminded him of a certain pink-haired medic whom he tried his best to avoid for the past few days.

Tsunade noticed Naruto was still standing by the balcony, "Naruto, stand where I can see you."

Naruto grumbled something about 'demanding old hag' but did as what he was told. He stood next to his former sensei.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade started, "A tribulation from the east was reported to me this morning. I want you two to look it up and see who's causing it." as if on cue, Shizune moved towards them and handed their scrolls.

"That's it?" Kakashi arched his exposed eyebrow. "Any suspects?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I have a feeling this concerns you."

Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade's almond eyes locked on Kakashi's, "According to the report, it was a band of… black suited nins. I am not really sure but… I believe you already had an encounter with them, have you not, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he recalled the day he and Sakura were attacked in the forest. _So, they're heading this way…_ he never expected them actually having that much of a determination to pursue Sakura. It seems Orochimaru was really desperate.

"Is this the reason why you removed my mission-banned order?" he was quite surprised that he was called for a briefing. As far as he can remember, Kakashi recalled the Hokage prohibiting him from involving himself from any missions.

"Does that make you happy?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow at him. She only received a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto read the scroll, which surprisingly rolled down to his knees and whined, "Who wrote this??" he asked in mild concern and surprise.

Tsunade turned her attention towards him, "Proprietor of Hoku village."

Naruto scoffed, "No wonder. What kind of report is this? It's too long."

Tsunade bit the inside of her cheek, "He's detailed."

"We just need useful information. A simple 'what, when, where'. Every simple description's prolonged with these… with these words! Hey! He even included _detrition_. What the hell does that mean?" Clearly, Naruto's creating a big fuss over something so trivial so he could lighten up the situation. Kakashi was glad for the distraction.

Tsunade only rolled her eyes, "Enough. You can leave." Before the two could even turn on their heels, she quickly asked, "Oh, were you two able to undergo the annual medical exam?"

"I went there this morning." Answered Naruto.

Kakashi was silent.

"I am not allowing you to go until you visit the hospital, Kakashi." She knew how much Kakashi hated hospitals. After the traumas he experienced from his childhood, he always tried his best to avoid that sterile building. The smell of antiseptic itself upsets him.

Kakashi only nodded and went outside with Naruto in tow.

**

Sakura dropped tiredly into her chair after tending to the last patient that day. She always hated physical examinations. Taking vital signs, weight, height over and over again turns boring once you've done it about five or ten times. Looking up, she saw the wall clock and it read 3:15 pm. She glanced over to her assistant and asked with a little hope in her voice, "Was that the last one?"

Botan scanned her list and noticed one particular jounin unchecked, "Err… Haruno-sensei…" She didn't know if it was alright for her to even mention the name to her since it seemed the two weren't on good terms.

"Hm?" Sakura arched her brows and then noticed the blatant look of uneasiness on Botan's face. _Oh, don't tell me._ She shot up from her chair and took the paper from Botan's hand.

Eyes widening, her breathing stopped as she slowly read the name of the last jounin she was supposed to exam.

**(3)** "Sumimasen." A head with a white mop of a hair peeked inside the room.

Both Sakura and Botan froze and stared at him. Sakura looking a lot dumber had her mouth a little ajar from disbelief.

"Kakashi-san…" Botan called her voice a little uncertain.

Kakashi saw Botan and flashed her his usual grin. Before he could even greet her back, he noticed the other occupant of the room, who was still rather in a state of shock.

_Oh boy._ Kakashi's ability to speak failed him as his exposed eye met Sakura's stunned ones.

**

"Take off your shirt and sit on the table." Sakura's voice was clipped, all business-like as she rounded around to gather her tools.

Kakashi was hesitant at the fact of letting Sakura do his physical examination. The last time he checked, Sakura was angry at him. And with those scalpels not so far away from her, who knew what she'd do to him. _No, she's not _that_ evil._ He wished he didn't say that as it already jinxed everything. He looked up and saw her fussing over some set of scalpels and other sharp things only to find her reaching to the other end for her sphygmomanometer.

Taking off his shirt, he sat on the cold table and waited for her to get done with her preparations. Really, did it take five minutes to gather all her things?

Neither did Kakashi know Sakura was trying her best to stall. Realizing that she already completed her tools and had nothing else to do, she approached the man she tried to avoid and started with taking his vital signs.

"Take off the headband and mask, please." When he did took it off without hesitation, Sakura couldn't help but admire the unblemished, handsome face inwardly since she'd been deprived from it for almost a week. With a weary sigh, she inspected him from head to toe. She could feel his eyes following her every single move, watching her closely as she checked his eyes.

Sakura's attention was diverted to his sharingan. "How is it?" she asked, looking straight into it. Kakashi immediately closed it before it affects her.

"I suggest that you stop doing that." He told her as he took a hold on the hand inspecting his eye.

Sakura looked at him with mild surprise that turned into something akin to livid anger. She reclaimed her hand back and said, "I know what I'm doing, Kakashi. Open it."

Kakashi adamantly refused by closing his eyes, "Stop."

Sakura however didn't give up, "You will not hurt me, don't worry." She tried to sound placating, like a mother to a child.

As if her words somehow convinced him, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. Of course, why would he use the sharingan on her? He was just afraid that she might trigger something that will put them both in danger.

"I refuse." He said before tugging down on his headband to cover his sharingan.

"What?"

"Proceed with the inspection." He told her.

"I need to check your eyes." She persisted.

"I have the right to refuse."

"But…"

"It's my right." The look in his eye told her more. It clearly told her to back off.

Sighing, Sakura found no other choice but to leave it. "You're stubborn than a mule." She grumbled irritatingly as she proceeded.

Kakashi didn't say anything in return and just silently watched her. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail, giving her that neat look. She wore no make-up but a simple lip gloss to accentuate her beautiful lips. She smelled nice and Kakashi couldn't help but take a sniff whenever she comes too close. _I feel like a dog right now._ He inwardly thought as he cautiously checked if Sakura noticed what he was doing. _A very satisfied dog at that._

He couldn't see what she was wearing with that huge white robe covering her. But the look definitely suited her. She was born to be a great medic someday, and he's proud to know someone with great intelligence like her.

Sakura stiffened when she felt his nose brush her neck as she reached to take his breathing. _Did he just smell me?_ Thinking that it was just her imagination, Sakura went on. When she leaned again, she felt something incessantly pressing against her skin. With a startled gasp, she pulled back only to find Kakashi's arms snaking around her waist.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?" she was stunned when he continued, now bathing her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Sakura fought not to moan but failed to do so. With a small whimper, Sakura tried to gain her senses back and worriedly scanned the whole room. Kakashi's lips moved from her collar bone, to her neck, up to her jaw, tracing the bone in lazy butterfly kisses.

"We can't—mmph!" Kakashi took the opportunity to kiss her thoroughly, pulling her tightly flushed against him.

Sakura's legs melted as her shoulders sagged and rested her full weight against him. Kakashi gladly tightened his hold and explored the mouth he yearned for days.

As much as Sakura wanted to continue this making-out session, she couldn't let anything happen inside her clinic. She pulled away briefly before Kakashi tried to kiss her again. Finally finding the strength to push him away, Sakura stood up on her legs and looked him in the eye. Her breathing was quite laboured as she asked, "What's going on?" she breathlessly whispered, her eyes falling on his awaiting lips.

Kakashi's eye trailed her reddening ones. Licking his lips to taste the remnants of her lip gloss, Kakashi replied a bit dazedly, "We're making out."

Sakura absently nodded, "Why? I'm mad at you."

"Likewise." He said in a nonplussed expression.

Sakura shook her head, a little bit confused herself. "No, no. I mean, I'm supposed to be _angry_ at you."

Kakashi looked as if that was the first time he heard her talked and softly said, "I'm sorry…" and as simple as that, he went to kiss her again.

Really, what's a girl to do if you're kissing one of the hottest jounins in Konoha?

"Sakura…" He whispered against her lips, a little breathless.

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"**Sakura**!"

Sakura was startled out of her daze and saw Kakashi looking at her weirdly. "Are you alright?" He was wondering if his little sniffing caused shock on the girl's head. They were in the middle of checking lung capacity when she all of a sudden stopped and looked… well, spellbound.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Came Sakura's nervous reply. _Way to go, Sakura. You just daydreamed in the middle of an examination._ Feeling utterly embarrassed, she quickly turned to hide her blushing face.

Kakashi jumped from the table and went to follow her, "I know I shouldn't have doubted you."

Sakura swiftly turned around, "What?"

"I should've trusted you more. I know Sasuke's—"

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura challengingly questioned him.

Kakashi frustratingly sighed and rubbed a palm over his face before continuing, "I thought you were using me as a rebound and…"

"You thought you were a rebound?" the look on her face was mixed stun and disbelief, "Sasuke?"

Kakashi didn't know if he would be able to get out of this hospital alive. "I saw you with him…"

Sakura silently looked at him for a moment until she recalled that afternoon when she and Sasuke had that 'talk'. "You sneaked up on us?" she couldn't believe he had the guts to step over her privacy!

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "I was passing by."

Sakura wouldn't buy that talk. The road was almost a mile away from the river. "You heard us talking, of course?"

"I did."

"And what did you hear that made you doubt our relationship all over again?"

Kakashi's mouth was set into a straight line. Sakura patiently waited for his answer as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Sasuke still wants you. And now I think he's serious." He was somewhat reluctant to say those words.

_Well you left too early._ She wished Kakashi stayed a bit longer so he could've heard what Sasuke told her after that. "So, what if Sasuke really did want me back?" she snapped a bit irritably, "Won't you fight for me? You think after Sasuke's confession I'll just go and be swept away by him?"

Kakashi felt like hundreds and hundreds of accusing fingers were pointed at him right now. "That's why I realized I was wrong to doubt you." Long hours of staring up in his ceiling, a non-stop reading of Icha Icha even if he couldn't really understand what he was reading, and sitting stagnantly with no missions made him insane. Her silent treatment killed him. He couldn't and would not tolerate another day not talking to her or being near her.

He was miserable.

Sakura was fighting an inner battle within her. Looking at Kakashi without a shirt on with both of them all alone inside her clinic made her insides itch. _Fine! I missed him!_ She wanted to look and sound angry. But with Kakashi looking at her, looking really apologetic and shirtless made her want to change her mind.

"And you think I'll just forgive you with that sad excuse?"

Kakashi sighed, "Not exactly…"

Sakura sucked up a lungful of air before returning at the task at hand. "I want this done as soon as possible." The look of confusion and slight disappointment that crossed Kakashi's face was not left unnoticed as he followed and sat on the cold table again.

When she was done, which was a little too soon, Kakashi donned his shirt and vest again. Sakura on the other hand tried to ignore the nagging voice inside her head. _Forgive the poor man!_ As if it were that easy. He really made her mad this time.

Kakashi had no idea how his jealousy affected his bubble-gum haired kunoichi. Seeing that she was not in the mood to listen to any of his explanations, Kakashi gave up the idea of making up with her when it is visibly fruitless.

"We're done," she told him and just like that, she packed her things and went to leave the room.

Not before Kakashi stopped her, though.

Sakura gazed at the hand gripping her arm before glaring at the man who owned it.

"I really am sorry, Sakura."

She really was not in the mood to forgive him just yet. "Next time, try not to leave too early." That got his attention, "… you're missing _a lot_." And with that, she retrieved her arm and went out of the door.

Kakashi was left there, thinking to himself.

**TBC**


	23. 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Somewhere in the forest near the border of Wind Country…

"15, how's your post?"

"Quiet. I wonder where they're heading."

"Any targets?"

"There're two of them. Post 12."

"Alright." Standing up behind the tree, he quickly jumped to the next until he reached the third post. Joining the other, the two carefully watched the conversation unfold beneath them. "You tapped?" he questioned the man next to him as the other gave a confirming nod.

"Heading northeast."

"Konoha?"

The other pressed the bug on his ear before grumbling, "Affirmative."

"It'll take a day to get there," the man said, looking upon the horizon, revealing the Suna sign on his head protector. "Keep the tap," he told the other Sand nin, "I'll inform squad one about this."

"Hai," the nin saluted.

Jumping from tree to tree, the sand nin sped up, carefully assessing the area. As he was about to ascend to the next branch, he heard a blatant rustling of leaves a few feet behind him. Sensing someone following, the nin quickly rose to his feet and drew three knife kunais. Throwing them precisely behind his back, a muffled groan of pain was heard and next was the sight of a falling body.

"Shit…" Something tells him that they were not the only ones who were doing the bugging.

**

"Naruto."

The blonde looked over to his sensei from his makeshift bed. "Nani?"

It had been a day since he and Kakashi left Konoha to hunt down the nins who destroyed Hoku Village a few days ago. And up until now they had found no trace of said bandits. When nightfall came, the two decided to camp and wait until dawn to continue their search. Throughout the travel, Naruto noticed something odd with his former sensei. He was a lot quieter than usual, and not once did he catch him reading that perverted book of his. He was either a changed man or just suffering from a terrible fever. Naruto chose the latter. But when he had moved to touch his forehead, all he got was a painful slap on the hand and a death glare by Kakashi's exposed eye. After that, he had decided not to bother anymore and sleep.

Unfortunately, Kakashi decided to talk to him when he called his name.

"What did I tell you about the way of a ninja? Do you remember?" his question was a little void and nostalgic.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, recalling that day they had their first bell exam, before answering, "You told us that… those who break the Ninja rules are trash, however those who do not consider their comrades are lower than trash…" Naruto was suddenly curious why his sensei had asked. He watched for any sign of emotion crossing the stoic jounin's face and found none.

Kakashi lay back on his bed roll and stared up at the starry skies. "Is it possible to break both rules at the same time?"

Naruto was taken aback from the question. "Eh??" he sat up quickly and glared accusingly at him, "Alright, what's going on? I'm thinking this is not a simple question and answer. Something's behind this conversation." Again, the feeling of being left-out bothered the energetic blonde. When the copy-nin refused to answer, the blonde got riled up, "C'mon! Nobody's telling me anything!"

Kakashi chuckled, "I asked first."

Naruto scowled and reluctantly agreed. "Fine," he lay back on his bed and mimicked Kakashi. He, too, watched the stars, "I'm not really sure, but…" frustrated with the lack of information, Naruto growled, "Argh! I have no idea!"

"You probably didn't even understand my question…" When he heard another disapproving growl from the other, Kakashi continued, "What if you did something taboo… and it involves a very close friend of yours… what will you do? Will you let it affect you?" That was all the information Kakashi could safely offer to Naruto. He was very much aware of how overprotective Naruto was when it came to Sakura's sake. If he ever learned about his taboo love for her, who knew what he'd do to him?

"Well…" that left the blonde thinking. "Like a forbidden relationship or something?"

Kakashi was knocked over with that oh-so-innocent suggestion, "You could say that."

"I don't see any reason why I should let the rules affect anything. See, if I'm happy, that's all I care about." That somehow reminded him of her. They thought alike in some ways—and Sakura will probably kill him for even thinking that. "Forbidden is only meant for fruits that have an awful taste." Kakashi wanted to laugh at his example but kept listening quietly because, for some odd reason, Naruto was turning into some kind of weird philosopher.

"What if following the rules is your way of atonement?"

"Atonement?" Naruto was clearly confused why something like following the rules was considered as a way of penitence. "It's not endless, is it?" That earned him a questioning grunt from the other. "I mean, if you already think it's enough—it's enough. Done. The end. Trapping yourself into some kind of a shell that requires you to do something you don't want in order to forgive yourself is just plain—stupid." This coming from Naruto almost stunned the older jounin.

Kakashi then wondered why ever he decided to start this conversation with him. An honest man such as Naruto could easily blind you with his unbearable light of truthfulness. Everything he said meant something that needed to be ploughed in order for it to surface and for him to understand.

Silence ensued as the night grew colder than expected. The cold winter air could've frozen their bones if it weren't for the added clothes they wore. For a little while they gazed at the sky, each lost in their own thoughts.

"There's no forbidden love." Naruto broke the eerie silence. "If I truly love this person, I'll fight for her…" the soft expression on Naruto's face proved that he had really pondered over his answer and was starting to feel a little sleepy. With a yawn, he went on, "Forget the rules for once, Kakashi-sensei…" not long after it was followed by a loud snore.

Kakashi could only listen, reminiscing on his past about how his father, Obito and Rin died. They left him because they were strong-willed. He thought that abiding by the rules would make his life better. Guess he was wrong…

_I don't care what other people will say about us._

Sakura told him.

_But you don't. And that's disappointing_

He was disappointed at himself too.

_Forget the rules for once, Kakashi-sensei…_

Naruto's words echoed continuously throughout the night. And then Obito's face resurfaced somewhere in his mind. They were so alike…

The blonde shifted on his sleep and mumbled, "Unfair… You never answered my question, pervert." And then back to la-la land.

**

A loud explosion made Naruto shoot up from his sleep, obviously startled, "I'm up! I'm up!" he looked around and saw Kakashi already scanning the area with a kunai in his hand. He stood up and did the same thing, backing him up.

"I think they found us." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto clucked his tongue, "No kidding."

Another explosion, this time it came around the perimeter where the two stood. Naruto flipped over and landed on his hand. Kakashi jumped back and stood on a tree branch, trying to find the culprit before another bomb exploded.

Naruto was about to perform a series of seals when a voice suddenly stopped him.

"That's enough."

Both Konoha jounins followed the voice and found two familiar nins emerging from the thick line of trees.

Kakashi's arm fell to his side. "Sand."

Naruto dropped his hands and turned toward their attackers.

"You're from Leaf?" the one in the middle asked, addressing Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back to the ground and approached them silently. "Yes." He hadn't expected this, nor had the Hokage herself… probably. _Why are they here?_ He suspected it had something to do with that Captain Shoda Sakura have been talking about. Gaara never trusted the false Daimyo's army from the beginning. Perhaps the moment he learned the truth, he immediately executed action. And possibly one of the many reasons why Hyuuga and Nara were both still in Sand.

Naruto cast a glance over Kakashi, wondering the same thing.

"We have the same purpose, I believe." The one who spoke first stepped forward and introduced himself, "As you can see, we're from Sand. The Kazekage sent three squads to hunt down the fraud army and its captain. We're from division one. We received a notice that you were coming."

A frown crossed the copy-nin's face, "Who informed you?"

"It was the Hokage of Leaf herself," the nin answered.

"Hey… hey…" Naruto butt in, "That's not mentioned in the scroll."

"Yes. We were never informed to meet…" Kakashi tried to choose his words wisely, "… vassals on our way."

The nin understood what they meant and nodded, "We were originally supposed to perform this mission alone. But since Konoha was tasked to get information from them as well, our Kazekage thought it was only wise to help each other."

"We're only here to track down and get information, as what you said." Kakashi crossed his arms, still a little doubtful with this sudden turn out of events. "No head on battles. If we get attacked, we will fight out of defence and nothing else." Tsunade precisely told them not to kill any enemy they encountered. Instead, they should be taken back to the nearest HQ and undergo interrogation.

The nin nodded, "Alright." His eyes suddenly checked the area before speaking in a low voice, "We got new information. I suggest we head back to our camp and discuss this."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi only answered him with silence.

"How can we trust you?" The copy-nin asked. Being careful is something he was good at. He couldn't possibly just trust a couple of guys popping out of nowhere and causing a major explosion just to get their attention.

The other nin looked at his captain before turning to Kakashi. "Hatake Kakashi, the infamous copy-nin of Konoha… we expected you'd get a little inquisitive about this." He took something out and handed him the scroll they received from Sabaku no Gaara a few days ago.

Kakashi read it for awhile. Not long after, he was finally convinced after confirming the Kazekage's seal.

"This way." And so the two Sand nins lead them further into the forest, not even noticing a lone figure watching them beneath the shadows.

**

"They're moving fast Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto told the snake after performing his daily chakra restoration. It seemed as the days passed by, Orochimaru's body grew weaker and weaker. It had been awhile since the last time he had a body he could depend on. Now that Sasuke left, Orochimaru couldn't think of anyone else to replace the Uchiha prodigy.

"Let them," said the hissing voice of Orochimaru, "Shoda's doing a very good job, right Kabuto?"

"Hai." Kabuto left his side and went to return all his instruments, "They sidetracked both villages. And now they're heading to Konoha with ease."

"Are they near yet?" Orochimaru had never been patient. But it seemed this operation was no easy task.

"They're only a day away."

"Good." Laughing, Orochimaru dropped back to his bed, having a little difficulty with breathing. "Aah… I wonder how Tsunade's handling this." He said sharply, "I bet she's already seen through our plan."

"I don't see why she can't. It's Tsunade." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru's eye narrowed to thin, cold slits, "Yes. The cunning bitch."

"Are you worried?"

"I'll be lying if I say I'm not…" Orochimaru hissed, "But I trust Shoda will do his job perfectly. If not… you know the consequences."

**

Sasuke didn't know what hurt most.

The fact that you were dumped because you're a bastard or the fact that you were dumped because she preferred older men?

That kept him thinking and up until now he couldn't stop.

And to make matters worse, he saw Sakura sitting on that same spot they last talked. As he approached closer, he noticed the thoughtful look on her face.

He heard a lot of rumours. And one of them was the hospital incident where a lot of interns heard Sakura and Kakashi bickering quite loudly. It was the talk of the town, or so as what he believed.

"You know, I hate it when people sneak up on me." She turned her head and gave him a small smile.

Sasuke watched her as she patted down the spot next to her. Taking the invitation, he went and sat next to her but refrained touching the frozen stream.

"When did you arrive, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked before turning back towards the winter horizon.

"This morning," he replied. "And I got another mission lined up on me the moment I stepped inside her office." It's not like he's complaining or anything. But even prodigies like him need some time to rest like everybody else.

"Already?" Sakura incredulously raised an eyebrow at him. Shrugging, she returned to her snow gazing, "Hurts to be popular."

Sasuke smirked at that, "Hurts to be popular _and_ strong."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say." Sighing, she asked what she was wondering about the moment he appeared, "What are you doing here anyway?" the snow rained down upon them, making her tighten her hold around her thick sweater. It was almost February and the weather felt terribly cold.

"The Hokage wants to see you." Flakes fell onto his hand, and he watched them idly, "I figured you'd be here… moping." Inwardly, he smirked, watching her reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"I am not moping!" Sakura poorly protested.

"Alright."

A pout turned the pink-haired medic's lips, "What does she want from me?" she was still sulky about their training where Tsunade clearly showed how upset she was with her slow progress. _I thought I was supposed to seek her when I'm "ready"._

"Will you be happy if I say we have a mission together?" Sasuke asked while dusting off the flakes from his arm.

The look on Sakura's face was priceless and she abruptly turned toward him with a look of utter surprise on her face, "A-are you serious?"

"I never kid, Sakura." Sasuke warned sharply.

"B-but…" Sakura spluttered, "I thought she banned me from listing…"

"The mission's quite easy."

"Define _easy_."

"It's more like a genin's job."

"That easy?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What rank?"

"D."

Both looked at each other's eyes before Sakura snapped, "WHAT??" abruptly she stood up and started pacing around, "And you agreed on this? Don't you find this is a little insulting?"

"I do," Sasuke countered, "But I'll do whatever she says. It's her prerogative so she can accept me back here in Konoha."

"Oh… I see."

Sasuke stood up and again dusted his lap, "We're supposed to protect Hoku's envoy until he gets back to his village."

Sakura frowned, "Envoy?"

Sasuke nodded, "We're supposed to be his guardian or something."

"But I can easily do that myself…" It was odd that Tsunade would ask ANBU's help just to guard some proprietor when there were more important things ANBU must focus on.

"Exactly." Sasuke himself didn't know what the Hokage was up to. "But Hokage-sama told me the client specifically hired top notch nins in exchange for a pricey deal."

"How important is this 'envoy' that he requested a medic nin and ANBU captain to protect him?"

"Perhaps traumatized from the attack they had from a group of thugs a few days ago."

"Thugs?" It was then that Sakura realized she wasn't much informed about this proprietor and what exactly his purpose was for coming here in Konoha.

Sasuke frowned, "Why is the Hokage not telling you anything?"

Sakura waved a dismissive hand, "She's angry because I got rusty. She'll get over it. Now, tell me about these thugs."

**

The HQ of squad one wasn't far from where they left. Kakashi had to admit, Sand chose a very good spot to hide. The area looked clean and murky. The path towards the base was difficult to remember for first timers. This makes it impossible for any enemies to follow their track… since they'll eventually end up in the torture chamber once they're caught.

"Neji! Shikamaru!" Naruto ran towards his friends the moment he spotted them, a little excited to see them again.

"Oi." Shikamaru stepped back from the tree he was leaning on and grinned.

"It's been awhile." Neji patted the blonde's shoulder.

"What are you two up to? You were supposed to be back in Konoha a few days ago."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "We're caught up."

"What?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders, "Trouble's brewing. We can't just go home. The Kazekage requested to prolong our stay as long as we can to help his squad track down the black bandits."

"Yeah." Shikamaru interjected, "Those bastards are making a big fuss." Then silently added; "Now we're forced to help them. Darn."

"Tell me about it." Naruto crossed his arms as the frown on his face deepened, not hearing the last few words Shikamaru said, "First they kidnapped Sakura, then they're destroying villages that get in their way. Now I wonder what they're up to…"

Neji's eyes narrowed upon the mentioning of Sakura, "How is she?" they had heard about that incident when one Sand nin reported back to Gaara. It seemed Gaara had seen through this and sent one of his men just to make sure.

Naruto smiled, "She's fine." He raised a thumb and pointed back at Kakashi who was still talking with a few Sand nins, "He made sure of that."

Neji nodded in relief. Sakura had grown on him… and like Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee, he considered her as one of his closest friends. "How's everything in Konoha?"

"Pretty much the same. But we're all aware of what's going on around the border…"

"How much do you know about the bandits?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Asides from almost destroying Hoku and the ones who kidnapped Sakura… nothing much."

Both Neji and Shikamaru shared a look. But before they could even say anything, Kakashi was already approaching them. He looked at the two and said, "Have you been well?" that earned him a glare from Neji and a yawn from the other.

"We try to stay away from trouble." Shikamaru said before noticing the sharp glint on Neji's eyes.

"You mean _I _try to stay away from trouble?" Neji corrected.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, "Sure pansy pants."

Kakashi just shook his head. "Come. We have a lot of things to discuss." He walked back towards the largest tent with the three following his heels.

Opening the flap, the Konoha jounins entered and saw three sand nins waiting inside. Kankuro was with them, discussing trails on the map. Gaara's brother looked up, "Glad to have you all here." He rolled the map, gave it to one of the nins and went to approach them.

He crossed his arms as his eyes settled on the blonde standing at the middle, "Heh. You even joined the crowd, blonde brat?"

Naruto growled, "I'm not a brat you make-up freak!"

Neji shook his head as Kakashi only rolled his eye.

Kankuro laughed, "You're still full of energy. We need that here."

"You lead squad one?" Kakashi asked.

Kankuro nodded, "Temari leads the other squads. I handle one and two."

"One of your nins told me you got new information?"

Kankuro nodded and then started walking back to his table, "This just came in." He took out a scroll and tossed it toward Kakashi as the copy-nin expertly caught it with one hand. "The bandits… they're heading north east. I guess Konoha is their target…"

"Any idea why?" Kakashi knew the answer to his own question. But he figured maybe the Sand had other theories.

Kankuro shrugged, "Gaara assumed they're after something. And your village has it."

Naruto exclaimed, "Don't tell me Orochimaru's after Sasuke again?? Is this some kind of Sound 4 déjà vu?" Retrieving Sasuke was a difficult task and now the enemy was doing it all over again.

"Wrong." Kankuro grumbled.

Neji conceded, "You're right on the first part though."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, "What? He's not after Sasuke? Then who?"

Kakashi gripped the scroll, feeling a sudden rush of fear as his assumptions were finally confirmed. "He's after Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to digest what Kakashi said, "Sakura?" he gave a nervous laugh, "I-I can't see any reason why he should. Right?" he turned towards the others and found them looking at him tensely. "Guys?" he abruptly turned towards Kakashi, demanding for some explanation. "What's going on, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked at his student and then replied, "Orochimaru—probably wants Sakura so she can heal him."

Naruto remembered Orochimaru's invalid arms, "Sakura? Only Baa-baa knows how!" the blonde protested.

"But that doesn't stop him from believing Tsunade taught Sakura the healing jutsu he needs…" Kakashi rationally answered.

"Did she?" Shikamaru asked, "I mean, did the Hokage taught Sakura the healing jutsu?"

Kakashi himself was unsure since he and Sakura hadn't talked for awhile. "The last time I checked, Sakura denied the idea of her learning that jutsu. She said it's one of the sacred jutsus Tsunade rarely teaches…"

"That means Shizune doesn't know the jutsu either…" Naruto thoughtfully said.

Kankuro sighed heavily, looking really disgruntled, "So basically, all this fuss is over some medic nin in training so she can heal Orochimaru's arm? They're not really starting a war as of now?"

Neji nodded, "No… but then if this plan of his works… we'll have to expect an upheaval next."

"But Kakashi told you, Sakura doesn't know the jutsu!" Naruto griped.

"In any case, Sakura's in trouble." Shikamaru said.

_Yeah, she is in trouble alright…_ Kakashi thought, _I promised to protect her… but what did I do?_

"We have to stop them before they enter the border." Kankuro said with finality. All agreed with a determined nod.

"We were ordered to report back." Kakashi told Kankurou and that earned him an odd look from the rest.

"We're staying, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto told him, "I'm sure Tsunade-baachan will understand."

"I'll send Takamaru **(1)** deliver the information." Kankuro said, "Don't worry. Takamaru can deliver that message in no time."

Kakashi shook his head, "Trust me. That's not what I'm worried about."

And then suddenly he felt a hand heavily land on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Neji giving him a meaningful glare.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure she's well protected there…"

For the first time in his life, Kakashi never felt so vulnerable. Was he that easy to read? Or was it just Hyuuga's too observant for his own good?

"Now that's settled," Naruto exclaimed, "I'm gonna pound those bastards' asses for even trying to kidnap one of my friends again!" Kudos to Naruto for that. First Sasuke and now Orochimaru aims for Sakura. _I mean, what is up with taking all my best friends??_

Shikamaru sighed loudly, shaking his head, "Troublesome… everyone just has to be so troublesome…"

"Oh by the way, Shika." Naruto suddenly piped in, "Ino's really angry at you, so you'd better be careful when you get back."

That actually made Shikamaru think it over, _Should I go home and get killed by Ino or stay and get killed by the enemy?_ He chose the latter. _At least I died with honor._

**

As they walked toward the massive gates protecting Konoha, Sakura was awfully quiet. After learning about the bandits that attacked Hoku and that Kakashi and Naruto were sent to get some information, she went silent, pretty much fighting with her inner self with all those variations of emotions showing on her face.

"I can't believe this. How could he not tell me anything?" she muttered disbelievingly to herself.

"Maybe he's just concerned." Sasuke couldn't believe he was taking Kakashi's side. "It's the same group that kidnapped you."

"I know!" Sakura protested, "That's why I _have_ to know…"

Sasuke shook his head, "What difference would it have made if you _did_?"

Sakura looked at him, a little shocked, "I—I…" she couldn't find the right words to say, "W-well… I could…"

Sasuke sighed, "See?" he commented with an all-knowing nod.

_Oh shit, now even Sasuke-kun thinks you're an impulsive idiot…_ Inner Sakura shouted in shame. Sakura managed to ignore it eventually.

"But still!" Sakura really looked upset, "He should've told me…"

Sasuke glanced at the pink-haired medic and noticed the sudden regret that crossed her face. "What's wrong?"

Sakura shrugged, "I had this really…awful fight with Kakashi and…"

"So… you were not on good terms when he left?"

Sakura nodded dejectedly. "Yes."

"That gave him more reason why he shouldn't tell you anything."

Sakura glared.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was unfazed by it and went on, "How was he supposed to tell you if you were yelling at him?"

"How did you—?"

Sasuke gave him a disapproving look, "Everyone in the hospital perimeter probably heard you two…"

Sakura rubbed a palm over her face. God, that was so embarrassing. _I'm not wondering why everyone's looking at me funny…_

"Hm,"

Sakura looked up at him, "What?"

"The envoy's early." He told her as he tipped his head towards the gate.

Sakura followed the beeline with her eyes and saw someone standing not too far away from them, looking awfully annoyed.

Her brows arched, "_That's _the envoy?"

Sasuke himself was quite surprised to find a… woman standing over there. He was expecting to find a middle aged guy who was capable of protecting himself and the message he's delivering. This woman however…

"I hope you're the jounins who should've accompanied me thirty-minutes ago." Her voice was nasty as well as the glare on her eyes. She was a couple of feet taller than Sakura, a lot older, perhaps around Kurenai or Anko's age. Her eyes were unusually blue, opposing her feisty attitude. She looked disdainful with her head held up high. And the robes she wore… it was so fine, Sakura could've mistaken her as the village's princess or something.

Unfortunately…

She looked like she could breathe out fire to toast them.

Sakura nudged Sasuke and whispered carefully, "I thought Makoto was a guy's name."

Sasuke gave a stiff nod, "Me too."

"What are you two mumbling about?" the envoy named Makoto spat, "Let's get going. Or do you want the bandits to overrun us and get killed?"

_Well, so much for trusting us._ "We assure you… as long as we're here, your safety is guaranteed."

Makoto ran her eyes on Sakura from head to toe, "You're a jounin?"

That just snapped a string on Sakura's patience, "Yes… I-am." She said with gritted teeth, "I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke." She motioned towards Sasuke who was starting to lose patience as well. "We're both jounins with high capability of protecting you. That's why the Hokage chose us." Also, it made her wonder what Makoto's rank was in her village for her to have so much money just to pay two jounins to guard her.

"Hmph," Makoto sneered, "I thought everyone else wasn't around; that's why I had you two." She muttered to herself, just loud enough for Sakura's sharp ears to hear.

Sakura's jaw fell. When Makoto turned away, Sakura snapped and would have tackled the woman down if Sasuke hadn't grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Now if you're done playing," Sakura released herself from Sasuke's grip and shrugged her bag pack to its place. "Let's go." She told them and then started walking. The two followed awkwardly.

**TBC**

**AN: **TY_sagdragon3002_ for the beta!

1. **Takamaru- **Sand's fastest falcon (Manga 250:15)


	24. 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"That was the lamest mission I've ever done since I was twelve," Sakura complained as she and Sasuke walked quietly toward Konoha. Two hours ago, they had been in Hoku and dropped off the nastiest proprietor in the world. Sakura felt relief wash over her as they finally completed the mission.

Sasuke could only agree. "It's a good pay, though."

Sakura nodded at that then side-glanced at him, "True. Although, I still don't understand why the Hokage gave us a mission as easy as this. I don't think she'd just sign us up in a genin mission for no reason."

There was no denying that Haruno Sakura was a very observant girl. And for that, Sasuke felt like he owed it to her. It was obvious that she already noticed something was off with him. "You're right."

When Sasuke said that, Sakura stopped walking and faced him. "What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

Sasuke was sworn not to tell Sakura what he and Tsunade had talked about aside from the 'escorting mission'. But since Sakura was suspicious and all, he might as well tell her the truth. "We were sent out to make a diversion…"

"A diversion?" Sakura was confused. Well not until her eyes went wide in realization. Sasuke could almost see the wheels inside her head working, "You mean…"

Sasuke nodded, "The group who kidnapped you… they're off to Konoha now. We all suppose they're still after you. Hokage-sama thought it would be best if you left the village until it's over."

Sakura was a little stunned but nodded slowly in agreement. The Hokage just made the right decision of sending her out. That also explained why Sasuke was with her. He was asked to protect her. Amazingly, she wasn't in the mood to raise her flag that said 'I-can-take-care-of-myself-thank-you-very-much'. "I… I understand…" she shifted her attention toward Sasuke and asked, "Where to now? We're not really going back to Konoha, are we?"

The remaining Uchiha nodded. He looked east and said, "I was told to bring you to safety." Sasuke turned and looked her in the eye, "We're heading west."

Sakura blinked, "To Sand?"

**

Naruto dropped on one of the bunks after Kankuro dismissed him from his search party. It seemed the two spent more time bickering than actually 'searching'. Many complained about this and so Kankuro ended up removing Naruto from his team. Neither did he know the blonde was beyond grateful for his decision.

"Naruto, I'm disappointed at how you're behaving." A reproachful voice said somewhere in the tent that made the blonde turn his head and search for the culprit.

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on his own bunk, reading Icha Icha Paradise again.

"That make-up freak started it…" he grumbled, acting like a child.

"He leads this squad, you know that. He has every right to boss you around. The least you can do is lick his boots and make a good impression." Kakashi said noncommittally

Naruto made a face, imagining it literally, "Eeiiyuck! I'd rather die." Then silently added, "And… you don't sound too convincing."

Kakashi was either unable to hear the last part or he chose to ignore it completely and engrossed himself on the last few paragraphs of 'Chapter 12 Icha Icha: Burning Love'.

Naruto, however, pretended he did not notice since it was most likely useless telling him to stop reading Jiraiya's dirty novels.

After a couple of minutes, a sand-nin entered the tent and walked straight towards Kakashi's bed.

Kakashi looked up from his book, a little disappointed for the interruption, "What is it?"

The young sand-nin held respect for the copy-nin and nervously saluted. Kakashi smiled at the nin's shaking hand while Naruto held back a guffaw from seeing the nin almost pee in his pants.

"H-Hatake K-Kakashi sir! An epistle arrived this morning, sir! It was addressed to you, sir!" the nin squeaked.

Naruto's loud laughter on the background did not deter the nin's nervousness. Kakashi's smile dropped into a serious frown, "Is it from Konoha?"

The nin nodded, "Hai!" he pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

Kakashi grabbed the scroll and thanked the shaking nin. After the sand-nin left, Kakashi opened the scroll and started reading. Naruto rose from his bunk and went behind Kakashi to read the scroll as well.

"What does it say?" From where he was standing, it was difficult to read Tsunade's handwriting. Kakashi's eye rolled from the first word to the last with a slight grim look on his face. This worried Naruto. "Kakashi?"

Done reading the letter, he handed it to Naruto and started packing. Confused, Naruto quickly read the scroll and was stunned to read what it contained.

"What was she thinking??" A baffled Naruto exclaimed, "She—she knew Sakura's in danger! Why would she—"

"She did it because it's the best thing to do in a situation like this." Kakashi rationally explained while dumping his clothes altogether.

"B-but!" Naruto looked like a fish while gripping the scroll hard in his hand, "Those bandits... they're after her, right? I don't think travelling is the best option for someone who's targeted! And by Orochimaru no less!"

"Sasuke's with her. She's safe with him." He was somehow unenthusiastic at the fact that the Uchiha prodigy was travelling with Sakura.

"B-but still…" then a frown replaced the look of disbelief on Naruto's face, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Kakashi pulled the strings of his bag, "Packing."

"Where are you going?"

"Sand."

"What?? We still got a mission to finish here. You can't just leave!" The blonde flailed his arms around in panic.

"As far as I can remember, our mission was to detect where the bandits are heading. Helping Sand is not part of the mission, Naruto."

"Yes, but we agreed to this—"

"You can stay here if you want."

"Are you kidding? If you leave, I leave! I can't stand make-up fart anymore." Naruto bristled as he went to pack his things too.

Kakashi watched him with a little appreciative smile on his face, "The least we can do is to inform Kankuro."

Naruto gave an affirmative nod, "And besides, Neji and Shikamaru's here. We're not needed here."

"Exactly."

Naruto then stopped and looked over his shoulders to Kakashi, "Sakura however... umm, Kakashi?" The copy-nin looked up and saw the blonde awkwardly avoiding his gaze, "You two…"

No matter how Naruto looked like he was unaware, he knew the boy was very observant and could easily figure out what was going around under his nose. "Do you hate me?" Kakashi knew perfectly well how important Sakura is to Naruto. Asking for his opinion is almost like asking her father's consent.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and started packing again, "Don't you dare hurt her."

Kakashi was a little surprised and flinched at Naruto's warning.

"As long as she's happy… that's all I ask." When he was done, he then turned fully towards his ex-sensei and grinned like a cat that ate the canary, "All done. Hey, can we make a short stop on a ramen house before going to Sand? I'm really hungry…" he rubbed his stomach in circular motions and Kakashi could not help but to chuckle.

"Of course, Naruto." He was glad it ended well.

**

Sabaku no Gaara eyed the two konoha jounins before him with absolute indifference. His gaze lingered on the dark-haired one a little longer than expected. He received a message from the Hokage about their arrival and expected them to arrive by dawn. But it seemed something occurred that delayed the expected time of arrival. They arrived late… and by saying late, it meant _really, really, _late. Like late as in everybody's already hitting the sack.

"Hey." Sakura started slowly, not really sure if this was even a proper greeting to begin with. Standing here in front of him made her really nervous. He was looking at them as if they were another set of nuisances for him to carry around his shoulders. _Can't blame him though._ She thought, realizing that Sand's too involved with Konoha's problems. It's amazing that the ties between villages are still intact.

Sasuke did not utter one word and just returned the glare Gaara was giving him. He knew a lot of people still distrusted the renegade Uchiha Sasuke. That little factoid about him once having an alliance with Orochimaru was like a deep scar that does not heal and left for everyone to see and frown upon. He got a lot of this kind of treatment that he already mastered the look of 'I-don't-give-a-shit-on-what-you-think'. Come to think of it, he had always been like that…

Sakura felt the tension and immediately cleared her throat to break the glaring contest, "By the order of the fifth Hokage—"

"There's no need for courtesy. I was already informed about this." Gaara cut her short as he leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms. He was once again studying them.

Sakura nodded, "Um… Thank you, Kazekage-sama." She bowed politely.

"You should be." Gaara icily intoned. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep his anger in check. "Do you know what the damage of you staying here in my village will cost?"

The medic-nin flinched. "I…"

"Those bandits may come back to get you anytime. And what does that leave us? A village caught in between, is what." Gaara's stare was blank yet within burned bitterness. Sakura was suddenly afraid to face him. She closed her eyes and turned away. "And yet I still accepted."

Sasuke wanted nothing but to grab the Kazekage's tongue and cut it off. The way he's talking and treating Sakura like that made his blood boil. "Then why did you?" the Uchiha spat, "If you think we're only pests in your village, then why did you accepted the request?"

"Because we need the money." Gaara logically countered back. "Do you really think I did this out of pity?" he flashed Sakura a look that only she could decipher and then went back to glaring death towards the Uchiha, "Orochimaru's cronies left a big deal of a damage in our Village. The Hokage offered a sum that will help us to fix some of it."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek before he turned with a huff. Gaara inwardly smirked for outsmarting the prodigy.

"Kazekage-sama." Both boys turned towards her. Feeling a little uncomfortable being on the spot light, Sakura cautiously said, "I'm sure Konoha appreciates your help with or without money involved. You really deserve our gratitude." She then sharply glanced at Sasuke, "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke only grunted but did not say anything to retaliate.

Gaara finally nodded, "We prepared a room for you two in the main house. You will stay there until this is over. You will not come out, not even peek outside the window until I say so. Do you understand?"

_I feel more like a prisoner than a guest…_ Sakura mused. "Hai." This was a huge favour they asked of Gaara. The least she could do is offer valuable respect.

"Very well, you're dismissed." As he gave that order, Sakura turned and went outside. Sasuke however stalled and stopped before stepping outside Gaara's office. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the Kazekage.

"When this is over-"

"We will finish our fight." Gaara supplied, knowing exactly what Sasuke was talking about.

Sasuke smirked before closing the door behind him.

**

The warm air of Suna somehow comforted the medic as she stared blankly outside the square window of her room. She did what Gaara told her. She stayed at least ten feet away from the window, avoiding any chances of being seen by others. Sasuke was in the room adjacent to hers just so something happens, he'd be just five steps away.

Lightly she hummed a song her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. _I wonder how they're doing…_ Do her parents know that their daughter's in deep shit right now? Do they have any idea that she's currently kept like a prisoner in Sand? Did Tsunade tell them about the bandits and why they want to kidnap her?

A sigh surpassed the girl's lips. Everything's getting too crazy to handle. Sakura suddenly felt tired physically, mentally and emotionally. She dropped her head on the table before her, wondering how Kakashi was doing.

It was odd. The first time she came here in Sand, she and Sasuke parted bitterly. And now, it was her and Kakashi who's currently on bad terms. _Boys._ She rolled her eyes, thinking that maybe she should stay celibate forever. Maybe she should forget about relationships with stoic men and enter the convent. The thought alone made her shudder.

But damn.

_I miss him…_

She felt awful upon recalling the last time they'd seen each other. _Did I really have to yell at him like that?_ She didn't know why she felt so guilty when it was all Kakashi's fault in the first place. Why can't he just forget what the others will think and LOVE her?

Because she was sure she loves him.

_Kakashi…_ a strong sound rumbled inside her stomach. So much for a distraction... "I'm hungry." She remembered that she hadn't eaten since their last stop in Daikon. _Gaara never said I couldn't visit his kitchen, right?_ She stood up from her chair and went outside to find the kitchen.

The house was empty, of course. Gaara said both Temari and Kankurou were stationed outside in different squads to monitor the border. So it was only Gaara, Sasuke and her occupying the whole main house. _Why did I get stuck with the two surliest people in the world?_ Come to think of it, those two share a lot of things in common.

They're both quiet.

They're both intelligent.

They're both strong.

And they both have a sharp tongue.

They're also frank and straight to the point. Sakura least expected honey-coated phrases from those two. It was too good to be true.

When she finally found the kitchen, she also noticed that someone had felt the urge to eat a midnight snack as well.

There stood the owner of the house, eating two mochi balls before gulping one full glass of water. Sakura was not expecting to see Gaara there and suddenly felt the tension come running back. She remembered that time when Kakashi told her that Gaara destroyed a table after that conversation they had in the rooftop. _He doesn't like me. And I should feel the same._ Feeling a little angry, she stepped in without announcing herself since Gaara was pretty much aware of her presence, even if she had been fifty feet away from him.

He raised his eyes and looked at her. Sakura cringed when those cold eyes settled on her but went about as if it didn't affect her.

"If you're hungry, you're welcome to eat the leftovers."

She lifted a dead-pan eyebrow at the invitation, "Thanks… I think…" Having that odd permission, Sakura then went to search for food.

But the said leftovers were actually the large plate of mochi Gaara was eating.

"You ate this for dinner?" she asked incredulously.

Gaara did not answer nor did he deny. Temari wasn't around so… there's no one to cook for him. Having a whole bag of Mochi ordered was more convenient since cooking is not one of his many talents.

Sakura sighed, "Do you have anything else than this?"

Gaara was a little irritated with her demanding approach, "All uncooked." Temari left him some food that he could reheat whenever he felt hungry. But since he's too busy working and too lazy to even try to learn how to use the stove, Gaara pretended that the food in those plastic containers never existed.

Sakura searched the fridge and saw five or six ready to heat meals. _Boys._ She quickly grabbed one and went to grab a pan. Pouring all the contents in the pan, she went to the stove and started cooking. She could still feel Gaara's curious eyes watching her.

Done with reheating, she grabbed a plate and served the hot food before him. It was chicken curry, one of her favourites. She was glad that curry powder is one of Sand's export goods. Sand _is _the capital of spices.

Gaara blankly stared at the food before him.

"Let's eat." She said, handing him a spoon.

Gaara took a few seconds before he accepted the offered utensil.

Sakura scooped a spoonful and started eating. The look of euphoria on her face almost made Gaara's lips twitch, "So good!" and by saying that, she started fanning her mouth. The curry was hot and spicy all at the same time, completely searing her tongue… and she loved every second of it!

She noticed Gaara still staring at the curry with a scowl on his face. She rolled her eyes, "It won't bite! Eat some. It's really good…"

"Of course, Temari made it." He was suddenly overweening, proud that someone else complimented his sister's cooking.

Sakura smiled, "Really? She's a good cook then…" she then again ate another spoonful.

Gaara finally gave in and went to eat. It had been almost a week since Temari went out to scout. A full week when he only ate take-out food.

It was really good as Sakura alleged. He was still watching her eat another spoonful. He didn't know why… but he suddenly felt happy that Sakura did something like this to him.

She was… really nice.

But he'd be damned to admit that to her. Her head will only get bigger than it already is.

The rest of the night lasted wonderfully until they both finished the meal and filled their protesting stomachs.

For the first time, Sakura felt more than a nuisance to him.

She felt something akin to a budding friendship.

**TBC**


	25. 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Sasuke felt unwanted within the limestone boundaries of Sand as he walked around the fête with numerous eyes glued at him. Try as he might to ignore them, he still felt unease at their accusing glares. _What else do they want? I threw away my pride by coming back. Nothing's left for me._ He silently pitied himself as he trudged further into the line of stalls before him. He was instructed to meet someone at the border by the Kazekage this morning. He acted upon it albeit reluctantly, leaving Sakura in the Kazekage's residence alone.

He didn't know how close the two were, Sakura and Gaara.

Last night was a little surprising. He was just about to get some fresh air when he found the two at the kitchen, eating together, from the same plate. It was odd since he had seen no sign of amity between the two when they reported at the Kazekage's office yesterday. And Sakura had never mentioned anything about Gaara when they were travelling together.

Honestly, it bothered him to no end. The last person he wanted Sakura getting all friendly with was Gaara. He _did_ once try to _kill_ her.

He knew exactly what Sakura would say if he ever brought it up. _That's all in the past, Sasuke. Let it go._

Sasuke cared nothing about whether the incident was from the past or if it could be repeated in the future. He didn't like Gaara, and that would stay as a FACT.

The sweltering sun burned his skin but never did he pay attention to it. He needed to get to the border soon so he could finish this quickly and rest in his room.

When he reached the border, he was surprised to see who just entered the premises of Sand.

"Naruto?" he saw the blonde wave excitedly at him as soon as he spotted him. Behind him trailed Hatake Kakashi with his nose buried in that 'Icha Icha Paradise' again.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a welcome from you, Sasuke!" the blonde laughed the moment he approached him.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms, "Likewise." When Kakashi fell a step beside Naruto, his gaze settled towards him.

Naruto could almost feel the mist of tension building as he stood between them.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi."

Both nodded at each other and just like that, they started walking, leaving a surprised Naruto behind. _That went well._ Naruto happily mused as he went to follow. It had been awhile since his last visit and it excited him to see the changes that happened after two years.

Sasuke had his hands tucked at the pocket of his pants as he silently trudged beside the quiet copy-nin. "What brings you here?" he casually asked without glancing at him.

Kakashi lifted his eyes away from the book and drifted toward the Uchiha prodigy. "I received a letter from Konoha. I was told that you and Sakura are hiding here."

"You mean Sakura's _hiding_ here," he said in a clipped tone. It seemed the older jounin was still implying Orochimaru's fascination for him.

"Hm," was all he said and went back to reading.

"Ha! I wonder how Gaara's doing! Man, I haven't seen him in years—" Naruto continued his rant until they crossed the market and entered the central leading towards the Kazekage's office.

**

"How long am I supposed to play the damsel in distress?" Sakura absently fiddled with the loose hem of her quilt as she stared blindly up at the ceiling. It had only been a day since she was locked up in here and already she was feeling utterly bored. She knew it was still dangerous to expose herself outside, but all this protection everyone is giving her is starting to choke her badly. She was not a fragile girl—_that_ she knew. But it seemed no one can understand this little fact. She'd done a lot of missions that varies from class-S to class-B. Or in her case, class-D. That was the most uneventful one. She felt degraded in some ways.

She was glad that was about to change…

And then there was a harsh knocking coming from her door.

Sakura's brows twitched.

Another set came and her mouth started to join her brows in its twitching glory.

_There's only one person who can knock like an ogre,_ Sakura shot up from her bed with a gasp. "It couldn't be," she swiftly ran toward the door and opened it, only to reveal that familiar Cheshire grin belonging to a certain blonde she wasn't expecting to see.

"Naruto!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and greeted, "Sakura! Wasn't expecting me, huh?"

Sakura's face softened, happy to see her friend again, "No, but that _Ogre knocking_ can't be mistaken…"

"Gya! Who're you callin' an ogre??" the blonde griped.

Sakura waved it off and giggled, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto was unsure how to answer that question. "Well, err… Kakashi heard about your journey here and—"

"What?" Sakura's eyes flew wide.

"I said, Kakashi—"

"I heard what you said!" she then shook her head violently, "No, I mean, Kakashi's here too?"

Naruto nodded. "He's at Gaara's office right now. By the way, he asked me to fetch you."

Sakura nodded slowly as comprehension sank in, "I see. I-Just let me change. I'll be there in a second."

"Sure." The blonde looked worriedly at his friend. "Um… Sakura?"

Sakura turned over her shoulder, "What?"

"Are you okay?" his eyes shifted somewhere around the room, reluctant to look her in the eye.

Sakura pulled a tight smile and nodded, "Of course… why wouldn't I be?"

**

Gaara stared down at the map in front of him. "I received a message from Kankuro this morning," he told his two guests as he traced a fine line on the map before him, "The bandits hail from Amegakure. They were a group of six men hired to transport whatever their clients ask of them in exchange for an incredibly high amount. It seems someone as powerful as Orochimaru has the capital to appoint them in this mission. That and because it seems Orochimaru's after something Sakura possesses." He looked up and directly to the silent jounin who, too, was studying the map. "Are my assumptions right?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's the only thing he desires right now. Once this plan works well, who knows what he'll do next." He wasn't able to see Gaara pointedly glaring in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke, however, met his glare dead on.

The battle ended the moment Naruto and Sakura arrived in the room. Kakashi looked up from the map and shifted his gaze toward the pink-haired medic. Sakura entered with her head raised, yet at the same time trying to avoid Kakashi's gaze. She stood between Sasuke and Naruto as they all gathered around the table.

"Now, doesn't this bring back memories?" Naruto tried to lighten up the mood but failed miserably. Everyone was so uptight!

Sakura had to admit that it has been a long time since they actually gathered and discussed something with all of them present. After Sasuke left, their team disentangled and the opportunity of having a mission together rarely came. Moments like this should be cherished. She thanked Naruto silently for bringing it up.

Sasuke seemed to look nostalgic as well as Kakashi, who looked somewhere afar.

"Can we discuss this now?" Gaara irritatingly interrupted the little reunion and went on with the briefing, "Temari's team found out that the group was divided in three groups. One was spotted in the Konoha's border. The second was in Kirigakure and the third is somewhere in the Fire Country… near Otogakure. They mean no war… as of now. It's a simple retrieval mission I presume."

"It won't take long before they realize that their target is not in Konoha." Kakashi assumed that if these nins were well-famed for their tactical transport, they'll see through the deception Tsunade created and backtrack here to Sunagakure. "The only option we have here is to fight them."

"Of course," Sasuke scoffed, "Sakura can't keep running. This is all tiring as it is."

Sakura agreed solemnly, "This has gone on far too long. I want to end it."

Naruto noticed something about Sakura that made him feel odd on some point. Something was not right… but for now, he let it go. "Gaara—err, I mean, Kazekage-sama," despite his mistake, no repulsion was seen from Gaara at all. "What are your plans?"

Kakashi, too, expectantly looked at the young ruler, "This is your fight, too."

Gaara closed his eyes and looked contemplative, "You're right. This is not about the retrieval alone. They once threatened my village… and that is unforgivable." His people suffered greatly for the past months. The nins created havoc, caused a plague and aided Orochimaru in his plans. The crime of the six Amegakure nins must be dealt with. That was why he requested that if ever they are to be executed, it will be done here in Sunagakure.

"We will fight this together," Sakura resolutely affirmed with the Kazekage, and was glad to see him grin a little in return.

**

Once the briefing was over, Sakura waited until they reached Gaara's home before she bluntly stepped in front of the silent copy-nin and cornered him.

"We need to talk," she told him seriously as she watched both Sasuke and Naruto disappear upstairs from the corner of her eyes.

Kakashi wasn't expecting her to talk to him so soon, and couldn't help but to agree. Sakura led him to one of the vacant rooms and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark with only the sunlight seeping through the small window as their only source of lighting. From where she stood, she could see his face beneath the murkiness surrounding them.

None of them spoke for a moment and merely looked at each other.

Sakura was happy that Kakashi's here even if he's not supposed to be, and that he willingly came here to help her and defied the rules he'd been following. It made her heart flutter to know that he prioritized her over Konoha. Kakashi, on the other hand, was more than glad to see her well and unharmed. He had no idea what he'd do if something bad happened to her.

"Sakura…"

The pink-haired medic shook her head and interrupted, "There's something you should know… about that conversation with Sasuke—"

"Sakura, you don't have to—"

"Let me finish." Sakura silenced him with a plea in her eyes. She had been mulling over this for days and she just had to get it out of her system. "You misunderstood everything and you accused me of something that never happened…" It hurt that Kakashi still found it hard to trust her completely. She was devoted to him and for him to assume that she would discard him over Sasuke made her feel awful. She would never do that to him. Even if it was Sasuke who confessed to her.

Kakashi lowered his eye, afraid at the grief that shrouded Sakura, "He wants to be with you."

"Yes, that I cannot deny," Sakura told him truthfully, "But that doesn't mean that I'll choose him over you."

"I don't understand. I heard everything—"

"Everything?" Sakura scoffed, her hands balling into a fists at her sides, "You _didn't_, Kakashi. That's the problem!"

Kakashi frowned, "What are trying to say?" he asked with his voice dropping low.

"Sasuke he… He loves me but he's more than willing to let me go!"

The copy-nin's eye widened a fraction at this sudden outburst. Had he heard them wrong? But he was so sure Sasuke said something about 'realizing what he wanted in his life'. And he assumed he was referring to Sakura. After that, all hell broke lose.

-

-

"_You made me realize what I really wanted in my life."_

"_Next time, try not to leave too early… you're missing __a lot__."_

_-_

_-_

Kakashi let this new information sink in for a moment.

"See! You jumped to wrong conclusions! You don't trust me and it hurts!" she suddenly erupted.

"I do trust you," he softly mumbled, more to himself.

Sakura bristled and shook her head, "No you don't. Sometimes… I wonder if I should let you go, too…" she turned away from him and cradled her arm around her stomach. She never realized how upset she was up until now that words simply flew out of her mouth. She could tell Kakashi was feeling a little worse himself.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, voice sounding weary.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as if trying to block away his voice. "I—I feel like a burden to you…" It seems her words struck very close to home and it almost paralyzed him.

Kakashi was quiet. He was blindly staring at the woman speaking such words before him.

"If you can't continue this relationship, I'm willing to compensate. I can't have you feeling embarrassed all the time when you're with me. You _do_ have a reputation to hold…" she finally faced him again and softly added, "I understand…" but what she saw surprised her. There was a hard, determined look on Kakashi's face that was mostly seen in the battlefield. He appeared to be calculating something with great difficulty. And then it occurred to her that he's not handling this situation all too well.

"Is that how you see me?" Kakashi said tersely.

Sakura suddenly felt tired, "You are a man who is devoted to your country. And that is honourable." There was thrilling pause before she went on, "This, however, inhibits you from your true feelings. You can't have both." She let her gaze fall to her feet. She couldn't look at him for she was afraid that her resolve would crumble.

Kakashi took the few steps separating them and stared at her, "I can."

Sakura shook her head, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi drew air sharply, "I can't change the things that made ME, Sakura. I'm a dog of my village because there is nothing more I want than to save people's lives without acting foolish! It takes time to change old habits… and I'm learning. Believe me I am. I still stick to the rules… but I will never consider helping my friends as foolish. It was a mistake I made when I was young. I care about the people around me more than anything else and I can't blame you if you doubt that.

"If you think that I consider this relationship a burden, then I'm disappointed in you. You knew me better than that. Yes, it made me uncomfortable, but that's because I was afraid of how people will treat _you_ if they learned about this. I'm not afraid about what they will say of us. Let them gossip for all I care. I just can't stand the fact that this situation may affect you and your profession negatively.

"Shinobis like us can't love. An emotion such as that is crucial. It can destroy us one way or another if we're not careful. I… I myself was a victim."

Sakura questioningly raised her gaze towards him, wanting him to elaborate more for her to understand him better.

Kakashi ran a hand down his face and started pacing towards the single window of the room. "You being Orochimaru's target worries me." A pause and then soft words were spoken, "I'm… I'm afraid that you'll just fade away like everybody else."

Somehow those words made a huge impact on her, feeling her insides burn in a way that made her want to melt entirely. Her feet instinctively brought her toward him as her warm hand sought his arm. Kakashi closed his eye, hoping that nothing will make that hand leave the tingling sensation it gave his skin, albeit covered by his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I didn't know," she regretfully whispered, her grip tightening in each parted word.

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't. If there's someone who should apologize, that would be me." He turned and took the smaller hand into his. "I'm sorry." The sincerity was there, but something still felt not quite right. He suddenly removed his head band and pulled his mask down, much to Sakura's surprise, "I apologize… for everything. I hope this makes me look more sincere." A boyish smile grazed his lips and Sakura found herself smiling fondly back.

Silent tears dripped down her cheeks but her smile never faded. Kakashi's smile fell as he immediately reached out to cup her cheeks and wipe the tears away with his thumbs. Her green eyes looked at his and saw nothing but love within them.

_I always make you cry,_ Kakashi bitterly mused as he tried to calm her down. _Don't cry for me, Sakura. Don't…_

"Oh Kakashi!" she threw her arms around him and he gladly received her.

He whispered soothing words against her ear, something that she was grateful for. But the last few words that left Kakashi's lips made her cry all the more. "Don't fade away from me…"

Sakura gave a nod, "Never." _I hope…_

**

Gaara watched the two leave his study until they parted by the limestone stairs. Kakashi said something about discussing mission proper with Naruto and Sasuke and left. Sakura remained by the stairs, waiting until he was out of sight.

"How long are you going to put up with this?" his voice sounded eerie within the darkness.

Sakura was a little surprised to see him there. But then again, Gaara did have this weird habit of appearing in every shadowy corner. "Whatever do you mean, Kazekage-sama?" she tried to sound innocent but she knew the man would not buy it.

"Aren't you glad that he's here?"

"No," Sakura answered, "She never told me she'd inform him… I thought she would keep my friends out of this."

"It was his decision to come here. No one forced him."

The medic lightly laughed, "He's been like that these days…"

"You're flattered?" he asked tonelessly, in what had to be the biggest understatement of the year.

Sakura smiled at the term. "Yes," she told him truthfully. "Honestly, I'm really happy that he came here. At least I get to talk to him before…" at that, her gaze dropped on the floor.

Gaara crossed his arms and looked at her as if he was years older than her, "I surmise a peace between you two…"

Sakura nodded, hoping that he did not notice the red puffiness of her eyes, "Yeah… we're good. But I was hoping to end it while I'm still here…"

Gaara refused to explore the latter part and asked instead, "Then it's easier for you to continue the mission?"

Those words made her stiffen on some point. Gaara just hit the right button to press. "I've always been ready. I just wanted to clear the grudges before I… you know what I mean." She didn't want to talk so openly about it and she knew the Kazekage understood. He was one of the few people who knew about the current mission she was in.

"They're coming very fast…" he meditatively noted.

"Aa…"

"You still have a day to change your mind."

Sakura wanted to laugh out loud at that, but decided against it. It was as if she's choosing between life and death. And then she realized that this must be his way of showing his subtle concern towards her. He's a _human being_ after all. "The moment I had that conversation with Tsunade-sama, I was determined with my decision. I will do this…"

Gaara nodded solemnly before walking past her, "Very well…"

When he left, Sakura took that moment to think everything over.

**TBC**


	26. 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune entered the room in slow, measured strides, "Sakura's here."

The blonde Hokage dropped the scroll she was reading, "Let her in."

"Hai." Shizune disappeared and in a few seconds a pink-haired medic entered.

Tsunade regarded her student across the room, "I was starting to think that Kakashi _forgot_ to give you my message." **(1)**

Sakura shook her head and approached her table, "I was in the hospital… you know… _saving_ lives."

Tsunade arched a fine eyebrow at that, "Really now."

The medic nodded, "I was inside the OR today… Asuma had a minor surgery and—"

"I can see that you're still an audience in the OR where you're supposed to be the _performer_. Are you slacking off?" It's not that she was belittling her skills. Sakura was the best medic nin she'd ever seen at such a young age. A lot of doctors and surgeons are impressed on her extensive knowledge in the medicine field. A sensei couldn't be any prouder than she already was. BUT since Tsunade, the Hokage herself was teaching her, Sakura was most likely expected to conduct a surgery on her own.

Sakura felt a little insulted, "Shishou, I still have a lot of things to learn. I'm only nineteen years old."

"I did my first surgery when I was sixteen!" Tsunade snapped back, "I don't want you slacking off with your studies, Sakura, so don't give me that sad excuse of being _young_. Do you understand?" she fixed her a steady glare and Sakura suddenly found it difficult to swallow.

"Hai, shishou. I apologize." She lowered her head out of embarrassment. She should really think first before opening her stupid mouth and voicing nonsense. Tsunade was easy to rile up and she should know that by now.

With her temper in check, Tsunade sat straight and composed herself, "I did not call you here to discuss that."

"You're going to tell me to back off from listing?"

Tsunade's glare was fiery, "Stop putting words into my mouth."

"Sorry." Sakura wanted to hit herself so bad.

Tsunade slowly breathed out. This is already hard as it was, and Sakura was making it more complicated. "I did proscribe you and Kakashi from missions. But I changed my mind…"

_You can be so fickle sometimes,_ Sakura silently mused. "Then I'm up for another mission?" Much to her surprise, her shishou was looking at her oddly. For the first time, Sakura saw the Hokage look… uncertain. Something was wrong and she was about to tell her that. "Tsunade-shishou?" there was a hint of nervousness in her voice. She didn't like the way Tsunade was looking at her right now. It's as if… it's as if she just decided something crucial… something that has to do with death and sacrifices.

"This whole ordeal with Sand, the plague, the attacks and the kidnapping…" Tsunade closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. To set herself so she could find the strength to tell her this vital matter. "With or without proof… I can tell that Orochimaru's involved." She could tell Sakura flinched at the mention of the snake's name, "He wants the function of his arms back and only I can heal him. But when he came to me asking for my help, I refused him. He sees no point in persuading me, and so he settled on the apprentice." She pointedly stared at Sakura, "Sakura, Orochimaru thinks his arms can be healed by a jutsu." **(2)**

Sakura blinked slowly, "But isn't that the only way to heal him? A special sort of jutsu that only you can perform?"

Tsunade shook her head, "There are some situations that jutsus cannot resolve. A jutsu can lessen the pain, yes. But to heal it to its normal function, no jutsu can do that. It takes a lot more, and Orochimaru failed to realize it. It seems the knowledge of that assistant of his lacks after all. He should've seen it if he's observing Orochimaru's body on a daily basis."

"So what you're saying is that…" Sakura's eyes widened, "He needs to undergo a major operation."

Tsunade nodded, "Operation is the answer but it's not simple. If it was, Kabuto most probably would have done it by now." She opened a few scrolls before her, "Here are some of the techniques used before. I need you to study this." This is it. She has to tell her now.

"I—you want me to learn it?" Sakura inquired in a shaky voice. "Tsunade-shishou... what are you—"

"Haruno Sakura, this is a special S-class mission I'm asking out of you." Tsunade's voice suddenly turned grim. She didn't want to put her into so much trouble. But it seemed this was the only way. Orochimaru's openly inviting her to his fortress. This is a chance for them to track him down. _I'm sorry, Sakura. But this is for the better. For Konoha… and of course, for you._

"I'm listening…" the girl frowned.

"I want you…" Tsunade started, swallowing as she suddenly started to feel parched, "… to find Orochimaru for me." The next words that left her mouth made Sakura's world swirl, "I want you to kill him."

Sakura's mouth fell agape; her heart started pounding wild inside her rib cage, feeling the sudden pump of adrenaline within her system. "Kill… Orochimaru?" she murmured, more to herself. _To kill Orochimaru? I have to kill him?_ She couldn't understand why Tsunade trusted her with this. She's a jounin, a medic… but not ANBU. She doesn't have sharingan, nor was she a vessel to any form of a beast, nor could she copy techniques. She's a medic… she's Sakura.

"This may seem surprising to you-"

_That's an understatement._ Sakura thought bitterly.

"But opportunities like this can't be simply ignored. This is our chance to track him down… a chance to end his insanity."

"H-how?" Sakura frantically searched her sensei's eyes, "How am I supposed to kill him?"

"During the operation… a forbidden jutsu shall be performed. I will teach you this jutsu; at the same time you will learn how to execute the surgery."

"A forbidden jutsu?"

"I will teach you everything in one week. Can you do that?"

Sakura's eyes fell on the ground, "As long as I can concentrate… I think I can. A week is enough."

"But before you can go to the actual operation… you know you have to do numerous things to gain their trust."

"I… I understand." Her skin turned pale and appeared as if she was about to faint at any given moment.

Tsunade's concern was evident and it crossed her face, "Sakura. Can you do this? Tell me."

Sakura bit her lip nervously, her fingers fidgeting as she held her hands together. _It's an S-class mission. Tsunade-shishou's giving you a vital task such as this… you Sakura… Tsunade-shishou trusts you this much… you have to accept. Show her that you can do this… show her that you're strong._ Sakura closed her eyes momentarily, _I'm strong. I CAN do this… I know I can…_ But accepting this also meant that she has to sacrifice everything. And that includes her life. The chances of living through this mission are thin.

"Sakura." Tsunade called again, not liking how Sakura turned paler and paler.

"My parents…" she started out of the blue.

"No one's supposed to know this mission asides from the people who're involved." Tsunade assured her, hoping that this will somehow ease her.

Sakura nodded, feeling a little relieved. "You said there are other people involved."

Tsunade nodded, "We need outside help. The Kazekage confirmed his cooperation but will only involve a few people. The ANBU's also informed and we're currently forming a team to keep an eye on you. This is a top secret mission, Sakura. Not a word from you when you get out of here."

"Hai."

"Not even to Kakashi, do you understand?"

"Hai." Sakura firmly nodded.

"Do I have your consent now?" Tsunade asked again. She doesn't want to start this if Sakura was not cooperative.

Sakura had her brows drawn into a tight frown. Can she really do this? Is it worth it to sacrifice herself? _But you're the source of this, Sakura. It's your fault Sand was attacked. You're the reason why there was a plague… you're the one he wants…_ Tsunade realized this earlier that's why she said they couldn't afford to lose this opportunity.

The inkling feeling of failing also bothered the pink-haired medic. She's not strong enough. Orochimaru is by far stronger. He used to be an Akatsuki member and one of the Sennin. Even Naruto's three-tailed kyuubi form did not manage to stop him.

_I'm not meant to fight him. I'm being used to track him down… ANBU will do the rest…_

"This mission also includes your chances of joining ANBU." The Hokage told her, knowing fully well that joining the ANBU squad was one of Sakura's dreams.

Sakura's hands clenched at her sides. Should she agree to this?

_Is it worth it?_

"I completely understand if you refuse." Although Tsunade meant it, there was intoning of disappointment within.

_Kakashi… what should I do?_ Accepting the mission also includes not telling anyone. She had to act normal with everyone. Can she put up with it?

"Sakura…"

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sakura unclenched her hands and looked at the Hokage straight in the eyes. "I… I will do it. I accept." She knew her words sealed her chances of backing out.

Tsunade smiled a little and nodded, admiring her apprentice's courage. Taking her as her student was something she would never regret. She could almost see herself in her, "Alright." Tsunade stood up, "Let's start the briefing."

**

"Oi! Sakura! Yoohoo!" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you there? Hulllooo!"

Sakura snarled and hit him hard on the head, "Stop that!"

Naruto winced, "Iitaaiii… why'd you hit me??"

"You were annoying," Sakura reasoned simply before taking a sip of her sake.

Sasuke was smirking at the blonde, loving the way Naruto was pulped by a woman. "You're an embarrassment to our species, dobe."

"Stop calling me that you bastard!"

Kakashi laughed and ruffled their heads, much to Sasuke's chagrin, "Hey now, we're here to celebrate, remember?"

"What exactly for?" Sasuke drawled.

"Hm," Kakashi turned toward the sour Uchiha, "This is the first time we sat together in a pub… after five years."

Everyone fell silent at that.

"I wonder how you manage to convince Gaara to get me out of that cage…" Sakura piped in. The last thing she needed was tension.

"He sweet talked him," Sasuke pointed a thumb over Naruto who renewed his anger toward the Uchiha.

"Wow." Sakura smiled at the blonde, "You do really have a strong influence on him…"

"Yeah…" Naruto's eyes dropped as well as Sakura's. It seemed the fight with the Akatsuki and the vessel issue crossed both of their minds.

Sasuke blinked at them as Kakashi pretended he did not notice.

The prodigy however refused to feel left out and forced yet another insult out of his mouth, "Quit frowning, idiot. You're ugly as it is."

"What did you say??"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Some things never change, so it seemed.

Kakashi looked at Sakura across the table, frowning at the way she's staring at the two. That look in her face… looked strange. It's as if she's taking all in, even the expressions on Naruto and Sasuke's faces as they went for another senseless tirade.

"Sakura," he suddenly called and effectively brought the girl out of her reverie.

Sakura looked up only to find Kakashi frowning at her, "What?"

"Are you alright?" he worriedly asked.

It took a few seconds before she managed to pull out a placating smile, "Yes. I'm fine."

That smile pained him somehow. It's obvious that she's forcing it to look sincere but failed since Kakashi knew her too well.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately interrupted the two, much to Sakura's relief. "Which one of us taller, huh? I'm taller than Sasuke, right?"

Sakura felt a headache coming, "Don't tell me you're fighting over that."

Sasuke sneered, glaring death as the blonde stood up to prove his point, "Standing up in a chair doesn't make you much taller than I am."

"You shut up!" Naruto yelled, "Get up here and let's see who's taller!"

Sasuke indignantly huffed, "I am not going to imitate you and make a fool out of myself, you moron."

"Quit calling me names, you bastard!"

Sakura wanted to hit her head on the table. "You're both tall, end of discussion."

"Aww c'mon, Sakura!"

"Kakashi's taller, end of discussion." Sakura blurted with a careless shrug.

"No fair!" Naruto bellowed. He can really make a scene in just a matter of minutes. "Just because you're _with_ him doesn't mean you have to take his side! That's bias! And he's not even included!" The blonde practically whined like a five-year old as he sat back on his chair, crossing his arms.

Sakura's mouth fell, swiftly sending Kakashi a surprised look.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me. He just knows."

"Yeah, I know everything even if no one bothered to tell me!" Naruto's practically sulking now, "See? Even Sasuke knows!"

Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to bury the stupid blonde six feet under.

Sakura, however, suddenly realized how much she neglected Naruto out of this and it made her feel guilty. He's also her best friend, too. He does have the right to know. "Naruto… I'm sorry. It just happened… I-I really was about to tell you—"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's okay. No harm done, Sakura-Chan. I understand…" to reassure her, he grinned widely. He's not really mad or anything of that sort. He knew perfectly how difficult the situation was for both Kakashi and Sakura. Their relationship was… odd, and odd things aren't easily accepted in the real world. Sakura kept it from him because she knew he wouldn't understand.

Sakura softly smiled in return, "Naruto-kun…"

"So," Naruto leaned over the table, wriggled his eyebrows and asked, "Have you made out?"

Kakashi almost fell off his chair as Sasuke choked from his sake.

A loud crash startled the crowd followed by an excruciating scream, "IIIIIITTTAAAIIII!!!!"

Hellfire started thereafter.

**

Right after that holocaust, the group left the pub immediately after the barkeeper threw them out. Both Sasuke and Naruto were at each other's throats as they headed down to the inn they were staying at. Kakashi, however, volunteered to walk and she gladly accepted. It had been awhile since the last time they did this.

There was an awkward silence as they walked, neither tried to start a conversation until they were only a block away from the Kazekage's residence.

"Sakura."

The girl halted her steps and looked over her shoulder, a look of curiosity all over her face, "Yes?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" there was a look of sheer worry on her ex-sensei's face and this made her flinch slightly. Kakashi was perceptive as always and, unfortunately, Sakura was the topic of his current interest.

Sakura gasped, her hand immediately flying over her heart in an act of panic. She obviously couldn't find the right words to answer that.

**

Kankuro watched Takamaru land gracefully by the window of his makeshift office within the barracks. He took the message attached to its leg and read silently. It was a one paragraph message and Kankuro understood perfectly well.

"It's from Gaara, isn't it?" Shikamaru asked across the room along with Neji, who was standing next to him.

The puppeteer nodded, crumpling the paper and throwing it straight to the bin, "We got a day to prepare. She's leaving by dawn." He looked up and addressed the silent Hyuuga, "Have you tracked their location yet?"

Neji nodded, "They will be here by sunset on the morrow."

"I see." He waved a hand off and grunted, "You're dismissed. I'll call you when a briefing is ordered."

"Hai." The two said in unison and left the tent.

Outside, Shikamaru noticed the nasty frown on Neji's face, "This is for the better, you know?"

"I know that." Neji snapped back as his steps slowly ceased, "But a mission like this… it's suicidal."

Shikamaru stopped next to him and stared up into the vast blue skies, "She already accepted it. There's nothing we can do to stop her." The moment they were told about this mission, he wanted to refuse badly. He didn't want to get involved with anything that has to deal with sacrificing a good friend of his. It was ridiculous at first but as he let the whole concept sink in, he realized that it's the wisest thing to do. Perhaps Sakura realized this as well and accepted the mission openly. There must be some hesitations as he and Neji had when they were asked to sign in. But the thought of finally unravelling Orochimaru's whereabouts somehow clears up the fog of doubts.

Neji found his situation difficult, especially when Kakashi and Naruto stepped into the camp. Tsunade instructed to stall them while Sasuke and Sakura moved to Sand. Neji and Shikamaru had to lie to the two the entire time. But when the two decided to offer help entirely, they thought that the actual plan would backfire. They couldn't have the two staying inside the camp while the S-class mission unfolded. And so, Tsunade took drastic measures and sent Kakashi a message with Sakura's location. She knew that Kakashi wouldn't think a thing or two about it and follow her immediately to Sand.

The bandits were approaching fast, just as they planned.

"We'll just hope this ends well," Shikamaru quietly told him.

Neji couldn't help but to agree, "Yeah."

**

The way Sakura reacted was proof enough that she was hiding something. He purposely took slow, measured strides toward her and stopped just short to provide her some personal space. "You seem to be preoccupied tonight. There's something on your mind…" he couldn't understand why she was partly quiet back in the pub. She's acting strange and he somehow assumed that it had something to do with him. But then again, they already talked it out this afternoon so… what could possibly bring out that longing look on her face?

They stared at each other for awhile, as Sakura's guilt gnawed her raw. She opted for silence since that always worked. But it seemed Kakashi's having none of it.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you tell someone whatever is bothering you." Kakashi tried again and was disappointed when Sakura gradually lowered her eyes to the ground. "I won't force you if you don't want to." He finally dropped the subject, knowing that he's not getting anything from her. He resumed walking and went past her.

Sakura still stood there as she heard his footfalls behind her. _I'm sorry… I can't… I shouldn't… I'm sorry…_ A rush of unwanted sorrow washed over her. _Will I ever see him again?_ She wondered silently. It seemed if ever she so fails to survive this mission, she will never see Kakashi again. _If you die… he will never forgive you._ With those words replaying inside her head, Sakura took in a shaky breath and went to follow the copy-nin, who was now way ahead of her. Her eyes fell on the expanse of Kakashi's back, _I will never see him again… _she felt her eyes prickle as tears began to form from the blatant reality. She blinked them away quickly, hoping that Kakashi won't see her crying like a baby again.

_I will never see him again._ The thought struck like thunder, her heart clenched tightly in her chest, as her vision began to swirl. _I will never feel his touch… his kiss… his love… if I die… I can't be with him anymore._ The irony of the situation made her feel bitter. She finally found the man she loved and who loved her back. Kakashi may not say it, but the subtle hints such as his fleeting touches, his chaste kisses, the look in his eyes… it just screamed love. And it hurt to know that she will lose everything by tomorrow…

All of a sudden, she felt the need to touch him and to feel his warmth so she could have something to remember as she set foot in Orochimaru's lair. She wanted something that will keep her sane from the possible things that may occur once she submitted herself to that vile snake.

Sakura stopped immediately and then called out, "Kakashi!"

The copy-nin stopped and turned toward her with an arched brow. As if that wasn't enough to bowl him over, Sakura started running towards him and he quickly caught the girl in a surprised embrace.

Sakura gripped the front of his shirt, burying her nose deep into the recesses of his neck. "Kakashi…" she called again in a shaky voice. Should she risk it? Is it proper for her to ask him of something that she will never forget? But what if he turns her down and walks away? What if he got angry and feels disgusted at her? What if he hates her for even asking something so obscene?

Kakashi's hands went to grip her arms to pull her away in arms-length. He looked straight into her eyes, searching whatever she was trying to hide. "Sakura, are you alright?" All he saw was desperation and yearning. He was confused all of a sudden. "Sakura-"

"Stay with me," she frantically begged, "just for tonight, stay with me!"

"What brought this up?" It's not that the idea wasn't appealing, no, not at all. It's something he'd wanted to do since their return to Konoha. But with Sakura looking all distressed and troubled, Kakashi felt a little reluctant abiding with her request.

Sakura tried to calm down by closing her eyes for a moment, "I… I miss you. Sleeping alone doesn't feel right anymore…" Although it was partly true, she hoped that this somehow convinced him without prodding his curiosity further.

"Sakura—" any protest died when Sakura boldly pulled his mask down, cupped his head and leaned up to kiss him. The passionate lip lock threw him off and he ended up leading by angling her head. When it was over, Kakashi stared down to watch Sakura's flushed face with darkening eyes, "Are you sure about this?" His hand slowly caressed her sides while trying to control the sudden upsurge of lust within him. It's been awhile since he felt something like this. Swallowing hard, he knew that he completely embarked into this treacherous desire that Sakura initiated. He wanted to kiss her again as his lips move across the pale expanse of her throat. He wanted it so bad, it hurts.

Sakura revelled at Kakashi's fleeting touches and nodded. With her eyes closed, she let herself sink into the feel of his mouth running over her jaw line and onto her ear. "There's no turning back." He could feel her hands all-over him, clinging to him frantically as if she's drowning.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure!" she breathily murmured as she felt his hot breath caressing the shell of her ear. "Please, give me this?"

Kakashi still remained averse, "You're not thinking clearly… I can't take advantage of that…" he silently wished that it's not the alcohol talking.

Sakura shook her head violently and threw her arms around him, "Just show me that I'm loved, please? I ask not for your words but for your actions… I need to feel it." Her eyes closed tightly, burying her face further into his shirt. "Please?"

Silence followed as the two remained in the middle of the street, engaged in an intimate embrace. Kakashi seemed to be analyzing every pro and con of Sakura's offer. Sakura's a wreck right now and it hurts him that she wouldn't tell the reason of her anxiety. And now she's proposing something he'd been dreaming of for the past few weeks.

For once, he had no idea what to do.

**TBC**


	27. 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Last night brought so many questions that troubled the copy-nin after Sakura's unusual fit. Instead of walking her back to Gaara's home, he led her back to the room he rented. When they got there, Sakura started telling him things so frantically that he was unable to understand some of them.

His weary eye trailed over to the woman sleeping on his bed. After putting her offer to reconsideration, Kakashi ended up declining her and that made her upset. He could see it in her eyes, the hurt his rejection caused. All she did was look at him miserably before hiding herself within the quilts of his bed. She asked him to stay the night with her, and Kakashi completely obliged. But they were doing nothing asides from sleeping. Sakura understood that and eventually fell asleep without protest. Kakashi decided it was only the best thing to occur since there was nothing much he could do to calm her down if she would not tell him anything. It pained him to see her like this, disturbed and depressed.

He was starting to think this whole ordeal was affecting her greatly. There was a part of him that regretted his decision of letting Tsunade train Sakura. If Sakura had stayed under his wing, none of this would happen. _But Tsunade's the best teacher Sakura could ever have. They're almost alike… from attitude to strength…_ he remembered that time when he used the bell challenge as training for Naruto and Sakura after two years of learning under the two Densetsu no Sannin. He couldn't believe the improvements they underwent. Naruto definitely matured… and as for Sakura… she had always been a genjutsu type. And if she worked hard, she might be able to surpass the Fifth.

_Tsunade's responsible for shaping Sakura. I gave nothing but the basics._ No matter how he put it, he just realized how much he really neglected his duty to his other two students. At that time, he was too focused on remodelling Sasuke.

Rubbing a hand down his weary face, he got up from his chair and went to bed. He sat there for a few minutes, just watching Sakura's deep breathing. _What's going on?_ Her usually vibrant eyes were filled with fear earlier that night. It gave him the feeling that there's something going around under his nose. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes, Kakashi began to recall everything that happened from the day he and Naruto arrived in Suna.

Nothing really happened out of the ordinary as far as he could remember. Even Sasuke didn't look suspicious at all.

It was quarter to two and he himself felt awfully tired. Removing his shoes, he slipped into the bed and drew Sakura to him. The girl did not stir but happily snuggled under his chin. With his arms wrapped around her securely, Kakashi finally succumbed to sleep.

**

"Sir!"

Kankurou turned away from his strategist and faced the now-breathless ANBU, "What is it?"

"They'll be here by nightfall, sir. All six are heading this way." The ANBU reported.

"I see. Have you informed squad three and four?"

"Hai. They're all in position."

Kankurou nodded sombrely, "Inform the Kazekage right away."

"Hai." With that said, the ANBU disappeared through a swish of air and leaves.

As of now, they're planning on exterminating some of the transporters and leave a few to make the kidnapping of Haruno Sakura authentic. They couldn't just give her away and leave. They had to do something that would deceive the six Amegakure nins as well as Orochimaru, if he really was behind this.

"Kankurou!" He turned and saw a Sunagakure nin running towards him, "We're ready."

Kankurou then looked up and stared at the crack of dawn "Then we wait…"

**

Sakura stirred as she opened her eyes to regard the man holding her. As her brain began to register the events that happened last night, she suddenly felt the rush of shame wash over her. Too desperate for his touch, she even begged him to sleep with her. Fortunately, Kakashi was not the type of person who takes advantage over disoriented women. She was miserable last night and Kakashi was far too considerate to refuse her and even suggested that she should sleep it off.

Sighing off her infamy, Sakura carefully released herself from tangled limbs and climbed off the bed without stirring him. By the looks of it, it seemed Kakashi stayed up late and adequate rest was very much needed to compensate. Sakura was grateful for this and cheered herself for the success of getting up without waking the copy-nin.

For a moment she just stood there, watching him and at the same time willing herself not to cry. A bitter smile tugged the corner of her lips, "I'll come back, so don't worry…" Sakura then leaned in to lay a feather-light kiss on his forehead one last time. Her eyes drifted close as she felt a little reluctant to pull back… to let go.

"I'm sorry." Came her desperate whisper before withdrawing. She headed towards the door and stepped out with no hesitation.

Neither did she know that her voice floated through his drowsy mind, nor that it roused him from his sleep. Kakashi's eye opened only to find her back disappearing behind the door.

**

Somewhere in the Fire country, a group of black suited nins rushed through the lush forest.

"Taichou!" one Amegakure nin called as he ran beside the commanding officer, "Don't you think it's a little risky going straight into the target?"

Shoda smirked, "We'll just get the girl and head off."

"I know." The nin nodded, "But… I can't shake the feeling that something's not right."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Shoda questioned his subordinate accompanied with a hardened glare, "We're the best transporters made known to mankind and no squad can tear us down. However, the only task handed to us was the girl. Fighting them is not necessary unless they get in the way."

"Aye, sir!"

"We're separating in three teams. Amano, you go with me. The rest of you, spread." He signalled with a motion of his fingers.

"Hai!" immediately, the other four disappeared to different directions.

The one called Amano moved closer to his captain, "Any plan B, taichou?"

Shoda eyed him sternly, "Do you doubt my strategy?"

Amano lowered his head in shame, wishing that he did not bother to ask, "Forgive me, taichou. I trust your precision in every plan… but I want to make sure that…"

"Spit it out." Shoda snapped, all the while running into the dusty ground.

The other nin was a little hesitant when he told his taichou, "We've been doing this for so long. This is the longest job we've ever done. And to think we're only retrieving a pathetic medic girl." He no longer hid his particular distaste towards their target.

"You very well know who our client is, Amano. I quite expected it to be a little strenuous on our part." Shoda looked at him over his shoulder, "We're going to get the girl before sunset. I will make sure of that so we can finally get out hands to our reward after." He waited until the other accepted his answer before they geared and sped up.

Time is limited and they're not wasting any of it… not a second.

**

The room was quiet and a little warmer than the usual. The two occupants of the room however showed no sign of discomfort. Not at least about the temperature.

Gaara was overlooking the city upon the veranda, both hands tucked behind him. Sakura stood still behind, waiting for him to say something.

"The sun will be up in a few minutes." Gaara dully noted, "It will take you eight hours to reach the first squad. Kankurou will be there to keep you safe until the mission starts. You will stay inside one of the tents and feign innocence. We will cover the rest of the transporters and will spare a few so someone will take you to _him_…" lowering his eyes to the ground, Sabaku no Gaara realized he felt something akin to guilt for sending someone so young on such dangerous assignment. "Everything will go as planned. I was informed that the whole pack's heading this way. They will arrive by sunset…" if he were to choose, he would have planned something that did not involve sacrifices. But it seemed the Fifth has her reasons as to why she's surrendering her top student.

Sakura never faltered and tried to look passive, "Then I should be heading off…"

They shared companionable silence for awhile before Gaara turned to face her, "You don't have to do this." It's sad that she's the one tasked to do this. He could almost imagine how Naruto would react once he learned about this.

It surprised him, however, when the girl snickered, "Don't say things like that, Kazekage-sama." A tight smile lifted her lips, "I might believe you…" she knew she can't quit. It's been decided. She _has_ to go. _What are you so depressed about? You desire to be recognized… you want to make a title for yourself… and when this is all over, you will be viewed by many as a courageous kunoichi. You can now enter ANBU…_ Somehow it made her feel bitterer.

Gaara fixedly gazed at her, "Why?"

Sakura looked up to him with arched brows, egging him to continue.

Gaara's unblinking, steely eyes never wavered, "Why do you want to do this?"

She was surprised and then sad all of a sudden. The forced smile on her face only showed depression and nothing else, "Konoha is my home and I will do everything to keep it safe. Even if being the sacrificial lamb means keeping the peace we all desire, I will still do it." Then she looked straight into his eyes with full determination, "I want to protect Konoha." Such a simple answer voiced everything she wanted to say.

Gaara felt himself smiling a little. Again, he suddenly felt envious at Naruto for having a friend like Haruno Sakura. People like her are hard to find these days.

"See me when this is over." Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she watched the Kazekage turn away from her, "When this is over…" another pause almost made Sakura's breathing hitch, "… you will visit me… as a _friend_."

Sakura never dreamed of hearing those words from him. She looked stunned for a second and then slowly, a thankful smile resurfaced. For some reasons, her heart started soaring, "Y-yes. Of course… Gaara-kun." For a second she regretted calling him so casually. But when Gaara did nothing but approach her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, Sakura knew she was given the permission to address him as such.

**

Sakura stepped out of the Kazekage's office glumly. The friendship Gaara offered lightened her spirits somehow. The moment she set foot outside of the said office, goose bumps prickled her skin. Feeling like she was being watched, she raising her head, something immediately caught her eyes as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Kakashi." She stared at him with utter disbelief and blatant fear.

The said copy-nin was standing outside, looking at her. His eyes hardly showed any signs of emotion; today, however, was an exception. Kakashi did not bother to mask the disappointment he felt upon Sakura's betrayal. His jaw was set firmly and she could tell his mouth was in a tight line beneath that mask.

Finding no more reason to deny and feign innocence, Sakura tried to avoid his eyes instead. "H-how long have you been standing there?" came her weak question.

"Enough." His voice was deep and overpowering that it made her whole body tremble. The way she guiltily lowered her head infuriated him all the more. He approached her and firmly grabbed her arm, causing the girl to gasp and wince from the forcefulness of it. Hatake Kakashi was beyond angry right now. He was mad. He couldn't believe Sakura kept something like this from him.

Sakura tried to release herself from his sturdy grip, "It hurts… let me go!" she the felt utterly humiliated when the Maiya, Gaara's secretary who was asked to go to work far too early, openly stared at them.

Kakashi neither wanted to make a scene, so he transported themselves into the deserted rooftop of the building. He released her swiftly, almost making her topple backwards as he turned away from her.

The pink-haired kunoichi felt terrible as her heart continued to constrict painfully inside her chest that she found it so difficult to breathe.

"Sakura… why?" He now knew why she looked so sad last night and why she sought comfort in his arms. She was saying goodbye to him…

Kakashi followed her the moment she stepped out of the inn and found himself standing in front of the Kazekage's office. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on them but ended up doing so. At first he was in denial. He hadn't expected this entirely since he knew Tsunade would not let any harm come upon Sakura. But he was wrong. He should have known better, though, since he already knew the fact that Konoha always comes first. Situations like this happened before, where people were sacrificed for the sake of the village's safety. But _this_ situation was different. Just the thought of it makes him sick from the bitter acid forming in the pits of his stomach. He swore to protect her… and he never backs down from his word.

All she could do was to gaze hopelessly at the man before her. If there was anything she could do to change her fate, she wouldn't hesitate to do it. Unfortunately, there were none.

"I want to understand… but I can't." He suddenly felt ashamed for lashing at her like that. She doesn't deserve it. "Does that make me illogical?"

Sakura absently rubbed the stinging part of her arm as she steadily replied, "Kakashi… I'm doing this for Konoha. You of all people should understand."

"I understand that as a nin of my village… but not as Hatake Kakashi." He retaliated logically and she immediately fell silent. He turned to her and lured her unwavering gaze towards him, "I ask you to refuse this mission right away."

"You know I can't do that."

"You can if you try."

"It's not easy."

"We'll make it easy."

"You're not making any sense!" Sakura argued.

"Can you blame me?"

That finally threw her off. Sakura looked up in frustration, and even though she did not retaliate, her face told a story of its own.

Kakashi wanted to yell at her so badly but decided against it. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to think of ways on how to convince Sakura to quit the stupid mission.

"An opportunity like this can't be passed up!"

"I don't care about an opportunity that involves you dying!" He threw at her a little angrily.

Sakura bristled at that, "Do you think I'll let myself die? Does this have something to do with me being weak again?"

Kakashi growled in frustration, "I told you, you're far from weak as you presume to be." A little piece of memory when Sakura, with her inhuman strength smashed the ground where he was hiding during their bell exam five years ago crossed his mind.

"Then what is it?? What's your problem?" she shot back.

He gave a look that screamed 'How come you don't know?', "How can you let this happen behind my back? Why didn't you tell me?" he wanted to chastise her about her rash decision making but his words retreated soon as it arrived at the tip of his tongue.

"It's because I knew you'd react like this!"

Kakashi abolished their argument quickly by turning away. He couldn't understand why he suddenly lost control of his emotions. He usually doesn't start any quarrel with anyone given any situation. But Sakura… what Sakura just did almost ruined his pride. He's supposed to protect her and what she just did made that impossible. Tsunade made sure he wasn't involved in this mission. With that little fact, there's nothing much he can do.

"It has to be done… and quick. I already gave my word to the Fifth, Kakashi. You might have already heard the details back there," she slightly pointed at the fact that Kakashi's starting to develop his habit of eavesdropping.

Unfazed, Kakashi shook his head and tried again, "What if you fail? This is no ordinary S-class mission, Sakura. If you succeed, you will be forced to stay with Orochimaru until he's dead. And if you fail, you will die." He couldn't understand why she's not affected by his cryptic description on her current situation, "It's a lose-lose situation. Neither of the two options can secure your life."

Sakura mentally chuckled. The last thing she wanted to discuss right now was the chances of her survival. She already accepted it but hearing it coming from his mouth makes her think twice. Thinking twice, however, is not wise at this moment.

Kakashi almost misunderstood the smile that crossed the woman's face. But the moment she turned and gaze afar from where she's standing next to the baluster, his anger slowly simmered down.

The wind blew the pink tresses around her shoulders, almost shrouding her face away from his view.

"I can't just quit. This is—this is important to me… the perfect opportunity to do something heroic. Did you know that I can join ANBU once I complete this mission? To be recognized as a strong kunoichi and to fully serve my village... I've always wanted that." she said particularly to no one as she ignored her hair getting all messed up. "It's good for my records."

Kakashi's tense muscles began to relax as he willed himself to listen.

"For once… I want to be selfish." her grip on the balustrade tightened.

Despite of the softness of her voice, the wind clearly sent the message to his ears.

Sakura wished he took that chance to hug her and whisper consoling words in her ear. Unfortunately, Kakashi was not the most romantic type of person.

"Do you want to know how I'm feeling right now?" he asked lightly, both their backs turned to each other. "Sakura, I'm afraid." A confession like that coming from Hatake Kakashi was uncalled for and it effectively surprised the medic nin but kept still and quiet. "I won't know if you're safe or not. And the idea that you're going to be under Orochimaru's control disturbs me… I'm afraid that you'll never make it back."

"Kakashi, why can't you trust me?" She quickly turned only to see him already staring at her. Her eyes stung but no tears accompanied it this time.

He kept his gaze for who knows how long. Sakura willed herself not to look away and waited.

"You've already decided. Don't let me hold you back." And then he turned to walk away but came into a halt when he felt his arm caught in a firm grip. He didn't need to look to see who owns those hands.

Swallowing thickly, she whispered, "I love you, you know that right?"

Kakashi wanted to return the words, but nothing came out of his mouth. Sakura's important to him… but **love** is something he's still struggling to accept. The word is too profound and has a myriad of meanings. It is also puzzling and difficult to understand… especially to people like Kakashi who don't wear their heart on their sleeves.

Sakura needed not hear any profession of love from him. She thought it was enough that she can feel it. The tightening of her hold signified her confusion and made Kakashi turn and look at her. Smiling softly, she cupped his face and shook her head, "You don't have to say it."

Feeling like all the air was blown out from his lungs, he closed his eyes and tried to calm the upsurge of emotions within him.

"I will wait for you." He said firmly, voice resolved.

With eyes widening a fraction, Sakura felt like a huge burden was taken off from her shoulders. Nodding, she told him gently, "We'll see each other again…"

And then Kakashi removed his mask, pulled her towards him and sealed their promise with a kiss as the sun rose into the horizon.

**

"What do you mean we're leaving?"

Kakashi stopped mid-step as the blonde hurried to face him. Sasuke sat up on his bed and looked skeptically at their ex-sensei.

"I said we're going back to Konoha." Kakashi drawled, too tired to argue.

Naruto bit his lip, "But not without Sakura!"

Sasuke noticed Kakashi's shoulders tense at the mentioning of Sakura's name. They were stunned when Kakashi rudely entered their room and told the big news. He said the Fifth was asking them to return quickly. But when they asked where Sakura was, all Kakashi did was turn away and repeat his order.

"Pack up. I'll meet you at the gate." Kakashi started walking ahead.

"H-hey!"

"Fifteen minutes."

And then the door was shut.

**

Surprisingly, Kakashi arrived on time. This worried the two all the more.

"Let's go." He again avoided their questioning glares and went ahead.

Sasuke felt his temper rising and the next thing he knew, he was clutching the front of the copy-nin's shirt.

Naruto was startled at the action and watched the scene before him silently.

"You're hiding something, sensei." Sasuke snarled. There's no way Sakura could disappear just like that. It's impossible for the Fifth to ask for their return without her top student. Everything doesn't make sense and he's certain the copy-nin is very much aware on what's going on.

Kakashi kept composed and stared down on the remaining Uchiha, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where the hell is _she_?" Sasuke demanded angrily. He's clearly losing his patience with Kakashi's phony innocence.

"I don't know." He apathetically replied.

"The fuck you don't know!" Sasuke went far by slamming him against the wall.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto called but didn't move to pull Sasuke back. He, too, was a little miffed that Kakashi's acting like nothing's wrong.

"Where-is-she??" his grip tightened, getting angrier at the fact that Kakashi's not struggling.

"You don't have to know."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits, "What did you say?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and in a snap, he was out of Sasuke's grip. The Uchiha was shock when he felt the sandy ground beneath him. _When did he—_ He looked up and saw him fixing his ruined shirt and vest. Even Naruto could not believe what he had just seen. It was so fast.

"Let the Fifth explain this matter to you. I'm in no place to tell you anything." With one final tug on his vest, Kakashi turned on his heels and left the two baffled men behind.

-

-

"_Please don't tell them anything. I mean, it's still shishou's decision, you know." Sakura smiled forlornly. She knew she just broke the agreement she had with Tsunade since Kakashi's very much informed now._

_Kakashi nodded, "I'll keep my mouth shut. But I doubt that will keep them from forcing me to spill the beans."_

_Sakura chuckled, "I know. It'll get irritating… on your part, that is."_

"_They're both adults and still act like they just hit puberty. I'll have to deal with them until we reach Konoha." The older jounin quipped._

"_Well, good luck." The medic mocked._

"_Easy for you to say." The copy-nin gave a knowing smirk. "You'll have to make up for this."_

_Blushing lightly, Sakura looked away, "Sure. As soon as I get back, I'll make it up to you."_

-

-

Looking up, Kakashi softly mused to himself what the last words he said to her that morning were, "I'm looking forward to it."

**+End+**


End file.
